throwaways
by deaconlost
Summary: Christian Grey is on the run at fifteen. Escaping in a Beat up RV. The world is dark and mean as the fear the Grey's have had enough of his issues. Returning him to Foster care. Voiding the adoption. A throwaway kid. No one can be worse than him. No one can so unloved like him. Till a world of hope and wonder unfold before him on the roads of America.
1. Chapter 1 escape

Throwaways

Christian Grey is on the run at fifteen. Escaping in a Beat up RV. The world is dark and mean as the fear the Grey's have had enough of his issues. Return to Foster care. Void the adoption. A throwaway kid. No one can be worse than him. No one can unloved like him. Till a world of hope and wonder unfold before him on the roads of America.

Chp1: slap and tickle

I'm sweating like a pig in the unseasonable heat of April. Clearing the ruble of the Lincoln new pool house. I am exiled to this five dollar an hour; I don't see a cent job. Have to pay back the money I stole to get drunk. Dad final realized half his whiskey stock was colored water. I see Mrs. Lincoln staring out the window checking me out. I flex and tease. She wearing a dressing robe.

Elliot calls her a MILF, a bored trophy wife to a guy twice her age. She likes to sunbath in the skimpiest bikini on the grass nearby. I harden just at the thought. Several times she gone topless. Shit! Grey get a handle on yourself. She never gone see a kid as a hook up.

I smirk as she in her bikini top, short-shorts hands me an ice tea. SLAP! What the fuck! She slapped me. hard! She kisses me hard. Rubbing her hand along my crotch. "Behave and you get more. Now clear the path. I'll be back to check you out." Grabbing my cock thru my jeans. She shakes her tight ass as she heads back into the house.

Hour later she returns. With a wicked look. She kisses me. SLAP! SLAP! She hits me again. "Now, stand still. Christian. If you stop behaving badly, get good grades, and stop drinking and stoning. This is what you get." She kneels and opens my jeans. Smirking up at me. she sucks me to release. She sucks me dry. She stands SLAP! "Remember only good boys get rewarded, bad boys get punished. But that for later. Bye" she wanders back inside.

I replay the scene in my head all night, reliving the feelings. I get myself off four times. It feels so good. Better than the drugs or the booze. I wonder what more we can do. I but my escape plans on hold. Maybe I can do this.

XXXXXXXXXX

A week later. Shit she is one sick bitch. She wants to tie me up and beat me. I 've had that shit before. I don't see me letting her do this even for the sex. I head over to her house. I sneak inside. I hear music from the basement. I sneak down the stairs. There's a door in the wall. A secret room. I sneak forward. quiet as a mouse. I see a frigging inquisitor wet dream. A torture chamber, dungeon! I know some of the porn mags I have, have this shit, but hell I didn't think it was real!

Eliana is laying on the round bed facing away. I start to leave; she stands with several bundle of money. Walking to a large mirror. She opens it, inside is a safe. she puts the money on a cabinet of many small drawers. "Jenny I got your number off a wall 876-5309, 876-5309, jenny, jenny I got you." Eliana sings as she spins the lock. Shit, it's her combination. The safe opens and shit! a wall of cash and file boxes. I leave and hide. She leaves. I see how she resets the dungeon. I hear her leave the house.

I enter the dungeon, check the safe. I careful remove a brick of money. Hiding the loss as best I can. I put everything back and leave. I find Eliana at my house having dinner with us. I eardrops on them. Shit! Mom's talking about institutionalize me, if I don't straighten up. Dad has had enough and is think drastic measures to save the family from my embarrassment.

I know I have to make my escape. I won't go back to some prison or hell hole. I need to think of a doable plan.

XXXXXXX

Escape is easy, the Evade is hard. They will have to make a show effort to recover me, before giving up. I can take Lincoln money. The file boxes had some sick shit in them, including pictures of other boys and girls. She already has a file started on me. with Photos of her blow jobs. A letter about how I forced her.

So the money is covered, I think about Old man Williams down the road. He has an old Motorcycle. I've borrowed without him knowing. He doesn't leave the house since his stroke. But a kid on a bike. Would be vulnerable. Easy picking. I couldn't stay hidden. A car, better. But I would still be out in the open. Wait. The Morris have that big RV. A mobile home. Provisioned and fueled I could stay hidden for weeks, possible months. An no one would suspect the small guy in the RV was a kid on the lamb.

I borrow the bike and head into Seattle. Talking to my drug dealer, he sets me up with a Guy. The three RV he shows are garbage. There either ex-meth labs, or stripped mules. I head out. On the way back I see an old but well maintained RV, small a camper shell on a Van body. I pull over.

Talking with the guy, I buy the rig, with a rear wheel less trailer platform. He helps me get the bike on the platform. I drive away. The Rig belonged to his uncle, who died. He was happy to take cash and reminded me to register the vehicle, I know better.

Returning home. I go online and get insurance in my fake ID name. and set up the registration in Texas. Everything done by mail. I use a fake address and mail box in San Diego. I use it to hide my small online gambling and stock trading. My thirty grand escape fund is getting boosted by the Lincoln money.

The Lincoln and parents plus Mia are going to a weekend charity event in Portland. Elliot is planning to go to a party in Kirkland, so it just me, alone for three days. Starting Friday noon. I park the beast behind the Davenport house. It's been abandon for two years now, as they battle a divorce. So I know it will be ok.

I take it out Tuesday, getting it new tires, oils change and service. I then stock it with parts in need to change. And groceries. I can't cook and the frig is broken. So I get a lot of canned food. I think I'm going to come to hate chili. I stock up on linen and dish, cook ware at Bed and Bath. I hid the camper back at Davenport. Wednesday I work on the engine. Replacing hoses and lights bulbs and spark plugs. I ignore the parents' concerns. I know what's coming for me. I have to escape and evade them. I love them, but I know I've disappointed them too much. I am to broken, to messed up.

Thursday, I am back at the Lincoln's. After working a couple of hours, she hauls me inside to her lounge. She sucks me, and has me suck her. she fists my hair. I like and hate it. Afterwards she explains how our relationship is going to work. She demands I lay over the armrest and be belted. I know I have to play along. One more day. I let her belt me. it's not so bad, but I hate her with a passion. I know she will throw me away just like the other kids she molested. I leave limping.

Friday morning, the parents make an early start. Mom is cold and distance. Dad reads me the riot act. Even Elliot is subdued. I believe this is make or break time. If I screw up this weekend, I'm gone. I squander several hours thinking on this fact. Could I endure Eliana shit, or leave. In the end, I decide to take my life into my own hands. I pack my stuff and load the camper. Returning the car to the house. I leave a note for Elliot that I'm going to a party a won't be back till Sunday afternoon. I leave a note for dad that I'm gone, I mail it on my way to Lincolns.

I take everything in the safe. I drop the cash at the trailer. Along with a bunch of books on sex, and how to do sex, kinky and strange. I'm not sure why. But they fascinate me. I park the car. A ride my mountain bike over. Loading up. Its 3pm. I look out at the small world I've called home for eleven years. A drive away. South to California. I have a cash, food, fuel, and home. The world looks bright. Outside of Boeing field. I stop and change license plates I salvaged d from the junk yard. Escape accomplished. How the evading begins.


	2. Chapter 2 live of fear and alone

Chp2 live of fear and alone

I drive till my eyes hurt. I find a quiet section and street camp. Setting the alarm clock. I wake as dusk set in, I fuel up and head south wandering into California I park as mid-morning takes hold in a truck stop parking area north of Sacramento. I fuel up before I park. And sleep. When it's dark I'll head south again.

I wake early, the moment of dread as they find my note. I left the files to dad with a picture of Eliana and Linc raping a clearly underage girl, named Leia. I know panic and fear, but of social and public form, the personal loss of me is just show. They adopted me and only feel responsible for that failure. Picking a broken kid. A loser.

I look out my window. A little girl is being dragged towards a truck. She's fighting back. I leave the trailer, a just as I get to her. she decks the guy. He goes down. I see a metal object in her hand. I reach for her, hauling her off the ground. She lands on my chest, little thing she is. no pain? I stare into blue eyes of innocents and trust. She looks like I usually do. Black and blue and bruised all over. She's near faint.

The touch has me shaking. An electricity course thru us, into waves of? goodness. I carry her to the Beast, returning I get her stuff and the trucker ID. Just in case. Hell! I slam my foot into his crotch for good measure.

We leave. She moves from the bare platform in back, haven't gotten a mattress yet. To the passager seat. Curls up, her legs under her and stares at me. We say no words. Till I stop for fuel. The beast has two fuel tanks, so we have a good range. She smiles at me when I touch her awake. She reaches and touches my hand to her cheek. I melt into the emotions and feelings. We are two lost souls. To throwaway kids.

XXXXXXXXX

Anastasia Steele, Anna for short. Lovely name for an even lovelier girl. She fourteen and alone. I'm fifteen and alone. Together were no alone, or freaks, losers. We talk all the way to Vegas. She works on the frig while I go contact the name of a guy who does ID. We get matching sets. One as brother sister, the rest as husband and wife.

I hold her tight on the hard platform. She can touch me without pain or fear. I can let myself go, just being me. we make a strange pair. Beauty and the beast.

We stay three days. Moving the camper every few hours. I use my old fake ID to run some bets on sports. I surprise myself by wining about 80%. I easily recover all the money we've spent and then some.

I pick up the ID's and the last Betting money, I make my way back to the beast. When two guys jump me. I manage to win, but I'm hurting. I stagger to the beast. Anna gets me inside and down. Then drives away into the night, South to highways 10.

I awake to a truckstop east of Kingman AZ. on Highway 10. My wounds are treated and Anna is curled into my side like a warm, healing balm to my wounds and soul.

XXXXXXX

We stay till evening. Then we hit the supermarket. Anna has to stay hidden, the bruise on her face are to pronounced. I take her list and three tries later have it completed. Shopping is hard. We head east on 10. Stopping and camping at the rest stops. Near flagstaff we break and head south, thru the mountains and small towns toward El PASO.

She finds my digital Camera, starts making memories of us. We wander south thru the petrified forest. I find a quiet stop that Anna can get outside. We goof and play among the trees. I marvel at the funny, free spirit she is. I stop at a tourist trap and buy a small piece of tree and some t-shirts. Every place we go we get t-shirts. Anna looks so sexy in my t-shirt and panties.

She makes me stop outside the Giant satellite dishes of the very large array west of Socorro. She stands on the roof and pose, something about a movie. I laugh. As she looks so free and perfect. I hold her in my arms and waltz among the sage and brush. As we kiss, the first kiss in Vegas.

Vegas one week ago. I just brought home take out, Chinese's. She starts to eat, then lean over and kiss me, on the mouth. I grab her head and deepen the kiss. Losing myself in her sweet taste and touch. She battles my tongue with delight and awe. As the food lays forgotten as we merge into a heavenly make out session. I've only seen Elliot's session, but I know this is way better and more everything.

Here in the hot dusty mountains of New Mexico, is my slice of heaven.

XXXXXX

We have our first hotel in Truth or Consequence New Mexico. We shower together. I feel her body, she feels mine. We are a perfect fit. She is sexy in her ET t-shirt and panties. Me in shorts. We lay on the bed, playing Uno and watching the news. The weather is going bad. Lots of rain.

We need to get into central Texas. Anna has a bunch of tourist brochures and maps. Her face is better. She uses a lot of make up to age herself. She looks like the clown coeds Elliot likes to date. She looks like she's eighteen. My only make up is my black hair, and goth eyeliner. I look older, jaded, more easily avoided.

She maps out our wandering thru Texas. I like this, we are not just running, we're living our life. My e-trade are going good; I only have to check every few days. So we are free to wander and live.

We flip a coin as we wander the dust back roads of Texas. Stay outside the LBJ ranch in Johnson City. We meander to a FRO thru Texas. The Alamo in San Antonio with lunch on the river boats. We spent a day at the Water park. And work our way to the beach islands. Up to Dallas. I find the amusement parks the best. We can fake being adults, but here we are kids and loving it. I never really cared about them before. But with Anna the world is turning so happy and free. She is unafraid of anything. Always pulling me to the roller-coaster and thrill rides. Or the quiet moments in the shadows and corners where she loves me.

The summer is slipping away as we head north into Arkansas and the diamond national park. We stay for a week, digging. We find on our last day three four carat diamonds. I plan on making them into her engagement ring. But she insists they stay raw. I still will make them a ring. In warm spring AR. I propose and she accepts. We are so pumped. We spend a week in Branson Mo. Doing Dollar City Amusement park and the several shows.

We chase the fall into Illinois, staying at state and local campgrounds. Working are way east and then south. In Memphis we find a minster to marry us. That night we make love for the first time. I thought fucking would be great. Loving Anna is a world alternating experience. The physical part is great, but the emotions of her love for me is shattering to me. For the first time I feel and give unconditional love. I am so rocked to my core.

We find ourselves outside of DC after thanksgiving. We spent two weeks at the capital. We tour everywhere we can. I marvel at the places and things we do. We both get our Library of Congress reader cards. A mess of t-shirts and Knick knacks. Anna is everything. I have a dozen of sexy and X-rated photos of her. she so daring. A picture of her topless with the Jefferson memorial behind her across the basin. Anna in skirt less panties on the tour of the Natural Science Hall.

We take the boat to Mt. Vernon. Tour the grounds. Enjoy the holiday setting and experiences. Making a great set of memories and moments. We fuck hard on the trees on the mall. In the National arboretum. In the bathroom of the Castle. I get her off several more places. Watching the sunset over the Lincoln memorial. I chase the cold from her bones with my fingers, my magic fingers.

Tour the National Gallery, making faces with the pictures. We goof and laugh the weeks away. My favorite picture is Anna on the Carousel outside of the Castle, teasing me as she rides. The free spirit of her love and being infects the whole world she touches. I hold her in the cold night as we walk the pond next to the Vietnam memorial. Riding the Metro to our hotel on the outskirts of Washington.

Anna loads up on text books at Georgetown. Making me study and study. I'd rather be working thru the Karma Sutra Book I stole. We so far have completed half the positions. But Anna wants us to pass the SAT and GED by summer.

We head south to Florida. Find a RV park just off the historic district of ST. Augustine. Anna gets a job working in an antiquities shop down the street. I work on my stock portfolio and take day jobs.


	3. Chapter 3 married to my oldman

Chp3 married to Oldman

apov

The shop is cluttered with expensive old items. Mr. Clements is a kindly old man recently widowed after forty years of marriage. His kids are all north in New York and Rhode Island. He won't easily leave here. I dust and help sales. Letting him rest. Christian helps with the books and heavy lifting.

The holiday season is over. The slow period of time. We talk and sip tea. He tells of the wonder of his marriage and the woman that turned his world. I talk about my marriage, how we are feeling are way thru. He laughs that is what marriage means. Working thru it, no one has any idea how to be married, a lot on how to screw it up, but I guard my property jealously.

Several local hussies are battered by my fist. Moving in on my husbands, not today, tomorrow or ever. One of our neighbors, a stripper down the highway has become a good friend. She loves men, lots of men. But respects me and marriage. She loves to tease Christian that she'll steal me away from him.

I sit on the beach, encased in Chris arms. The dawn breaks over the horizon. I drift back to the bad time before us. Before we met. When my life was terror and pain.

Montesano Washington state: I walk in from school to Daddy siting at the table. Drinking hard, I've never seen him like this. He is mad. My bags are packed. I look at him. He just stares out the back door. I can't reach him. Floyd, a friend of his comes and gets me. taking me to child service. Ray is giving me up. The Social workers ask a lot a questions and has a doctor do a medical exam. I don't know what's going on. Finally, after a week. I am sat before a judge. Ray is in Jail for Assault and Battery for a year. I'm ask if he molested me. I am stunned and hurt. I say no. but then a voice I dread to hear speaks up.

Mom is here, she argues that I am molested and abused by Ray and his friends. she produces a set of pictures of Ray with a young girl. I can't tell when or who. I am hurt, just hurt. "I remand you to the custody of your mother. Good luck Anastasia" says the judge.

Outside is my worse fear. Husband three. He grins a wicked evil grin. "You don't know how much trouble it been to get you girl. But you are going to learn, learn to obey. In everything."

The beating and humiliation beings. We travel south on I-5, stopping only to get stoned and have sex. They lock me in the trunk. In the flea bag hotels hew makes me go in just my panties, mom goes naked. She holds me as he beats me. touches me making my skin crawl. I try to wear my night shirt. He rips it to shreds.

I just am numb to the world. Outside Sacramento, behind a truck stop. Mom is working the trucker for cash and drugs. Morton is drunk and I make my move. He grabs me and claws at me. I hit him with an empty beer bottle, he staggers. I try a second, he falls to his knees. Third one is a charm. He's out. I gather my stuff. Including the drug money, they owe some dealer in Vegas. I escape the hotel.

I need to find a way out. I try to find a kind hearted trucker to take me north. The first one I approach, just grins an evil grin and tries to drag me into his cab. I reach in and get the large folding knife with the brass knuckles. I hit him and he goes down, I try a second. Landing on my back.

My eyes focus on the most beautiful face and grey eyes. He pulls me up against his chest. I faint in pleasure. The eyes tell me how deep he is. I just let him carry me. I fade out as the hard bed shakes and moves. Rising it's a camper. I feel dirty, I go into the bath room a wash up as best I can. I make my way to the front.

My man is driving long into the night. I watch him as the world blurs by. So pretty and calming. He looks at me and I feel high. The electricity of our touch is magic to me. the way he touches me is a balm to my soul. I feel so found and cherished in the short time we've traveled down the road.

We talk into the dawn. We talk and talk. We are such lost souls. We wait in Vegas; I fearfully never leave the camper. My face is a little too bruised to be good in public. I hear Chris staggering down the alley. I move to get him. He's beat up pretty bad. I get him on board to bed. I drive. Boy is this hard. I am a nervous wreck driving in the city. Once on the highway, I'm better. On the other side of dam. I stop and clean Chris up. I wash is hard muscles and sleek skin. I marvel at how even his skin is sensitive to me.

We work our ways east wandering and sightseeing the world. Dig for diamonds. Accept his proposal and make my first sex act. One morning in Branson. I wake to stroking him. I just marvel at how good it feels and makes me feel. I watch as his eyes open to mine and my hand. He just melts to me. I bring my hand up to my mouth and taste him. The salty sweet taste of his sex.

In Memphis, he makes me a wife. I make him my man, husband. We have the most incredible sex. Better than anything in his sex books. We wander the time away. The capital is incredible. My favorites photo is Chris in Space and Air. Awe struck by the helicopter simulator. Chris is a natural. I love the face as he changes to kid to adult and back to kid. I bounce with happiness.

We winter in St. Augustine. I back into the job. Mr. Clements is a sad, kind old man. I spend more time listen to him and his stories of life than working. Chris always brings me lunch. We love playing at the fort. The beach, and wandering the old town shops. I decorate our home in festive colors and trash. We host our first party as a couple for are neighbors and friends.

As the weather turns warm we head north and west. Seeing the sites and world of America. The national parks, large and small, the fall leaves of Vermont and Maine. The amusement parks and roller-coaster of America. The county and state fairs. We see America, and we love it.

As the summer chase the fall, our first year turns to two. We winter back in St. Augustine. I resume working in the shop with Mr. Clements. His granddaughter, a sweet girl is there to help, she going to college up the road.

We are magical transported to our second Christmas. As I take our baby, Bruiser, our seven-month old bay retriever mix, to work. He loves to lay at my feet and snores. His life was so hard. Breed and raised to dog fight. We recused him and his two surviving litter mates. They went to good rescue home. We kept our big, bad, bruiser. The bastard had their voice box removed. So he can't bark, it hurt to hear him whine. I hug my boy. As holiday customers wander thru the shop.

An older couple wanders thru, as Chris bring lunch. We kiss and notice the older woman is staring at us. I wink and show my rings. She still stares at Chris. Something is off. We can't shake the though. After they leave I follow to the window. She's on the phone. Talking excited. I look at their receipt. I call the credit card company and check the ID. Seattle! shit! We look and then move as one.

It breaks my heart to leave but we must. I know we have screwed up. A someone recognized us. We leave before dawn breaks the tree line. Headed west to Salton Sea hippie snowbird encampment.


	4. Chapter 4 Seattle reign

Chp4. Seattle reign

Gpov:

It's an unseasonable warm spring. The flowers are in bloom early and slowly wilting in the heat. I have so much to worry about. A girl has accused Elliot of being a father. Mia is acting out, trying to get attention. And Christian is diving for the bottom with drugs and alcohol, to cure his problems. There's a whoop-cough spike and Carrick is pushing long hours again. The family is on the edge of failure.

I sip my tea and try to relax. The punishment of sending Christian to do menial work for Eliana and Tawney doesn't seem to be working. He is getting more remote and withdrawn. The last expulsion from school has him on home study. His grades are failing. He is out all night, no explanation, no words at all.

I have to make some hard choices. Eliana is coming over soon. She wants to help me prep for Carrick argument. I don't think Military school or worse is going to work on him. He is so self-contained. I hate these headaches I'm getting.

XXXXX

Mia comes home in a full blown tantrum. The pep squad is cutting her because of Christian. I will talk to the principle. She is beside herself with angry and pain. I will have to take her next week to Portland for the charity event. It's most of the weekend, but I can get some mother daughter time in. Elliot is yelling at the phone, his ex-date, hook up, I'm at a lost to call the girl. A week long hookup and now this. Her father is calling demanding Elliot admit the future kid is his. We, Cary and I, demand a paternity test first. Elliot is having to grow up and deal with his wild ways.

Eliana comes in, I'm on my second vodka martini. My head hurts and Carrick won't be home till nine pm. An I have an early surgery at the hospital at five am. We talk about sending Christian away. She surprises me by arguing not to abandon Christian and replace him. She even has the papers to commit him. She wants me to be prepared for any deciding Cary makes. I am on the edge of tears. As I hold the paper. I could never let my son go no matter what.

She stays for dinner. Christian simple doesn't show. His room is empty. His joggers are missing. He's trying to run his problems away. How do you out run your own thoughts? I wait till near midnight. He never returns. I find him in the kitchen having lunch the next day. he is sullen and remote.

The week moves by. The tension is worse. Even Mia is depressed. We prepare to go to Portland. Elliot is watching Christian, as best he can. Will be gone from Friday morning to sun afternoon. I make sure the frig is stocked. Elliot is going to some college party in Kirkland. Christian is just sitting on the patio staring at the lake.

Xxxxxxx

Sunday afternoon, late. We arrive home with dread and foreboding. I can shake the thoughts. The days in Portland have been good, except I can help feel like something is about to break. Elliot has been quiet all weekend, usually he a Christian are at each other throats when we're absent. But nothing.

The house is intact, the dishes washed. The world seems normal. I find on my bed a card, from Christian. I read it and my world collapse's. My scream brings everyone, except the one person I want to be there, that this is some sick prank, some gone wrong play for attention. I weep uncontrollable as Cary reads the card. Mia holds me. as Carrick faints. We have to call EMT. I have to work his heart attack. I'm torn apart.

I sit frozen in the waiting room; my mother holds me as my world is shattered. Cary is going to be ok, he needs some medication and rest. Mia is catatonic in Dad's arms. She blames herself. I blame myself. How could we not see what was happening? Elliot is sedated in the same room as Cary. He is racked by guilty and remorse. Christian has runaway. A state wide bulletin is out. But he's disappeared like the wind. I stare at the blank space between the wall and my seat. Lost, lost in bitter feelings of failure.

XXXXXX

Seven days later Cary finds the files under his desk, with the picture and note. I break my hand smashing a picture on the wall. Of the family and friends at the last Coping Together Ball. That evil woman is smiling at me over Christian shoulder. Like a spectra of evil waiting to pounce. The picture of her oral raping my son, is the last straw of my sanity. Un-fortunately they have fled the country. The fed's and Interpol are hunting the child molesters.

I have to save my family and recover my son. The police suspect he's ended his life. I don't believe it; I will never believe it till I see the body. I visit the morgue every month, looking at poor dead boys, runaways hoping to find and not find him. But nothing. I quit the hospital; a focus everything on finding Christian and my family.

I make Mia a priority and Elliot is under more control. Carrick reduces his hours as we try to rebuild the family. I offer a reward, which get just nut jobs and beggars. I plaster the whole north America with his photo and my pleas.

The first Christmas comes, I sit at the piano and stroke the wooden cover. Weeping into my tall straight vodka. I sit all day and night. Till Cary carries me to bed. I hurt so bad. I can't believe I have the strength to live.

Xxxxxxxx

The seasons bleed into another Christmas. I sit at the piano, weeping, begging God to bring my son home.

Its early December 28, I sit at my desk in the corner of the great room. staring out at the lake. RING! RING! Shit the house line, not the hotline number.

The home line. "Hello Grey residence?"

"Grace? It's Phyllis Swarncofe, Edwin wife from the hospital."

"Yes, Phyllis what can I help you with?"

"WE're in St. Augustine Florida. I just saw Christian. In a little antique shop in old town."

I sit stunned, she knows Christian, has for years. Can she be right.

"Are you sure, It him?"

"Yes I check it against the photo you email to everyone. It's on my phone. Its him. I'll text you the address. He's going by the name Campbell, Chris and Anna Campbell."

"Chris and Anna Campbell?"

"yea she says their married, even has the ring. I don't know, but it's Christian! I'm sure 100%"

"thank you Phyllis, will be there tomorrow morning. See you then."

I call the airport, get tickets out tonight at 2am. The earliest flight. Carrick is unsure, but this is the first lead in more than a year, first real lead since Christian disappeared.

We arrive with the early morning rush of old town. we sit and wait for the shop to open, sitting in a little cantina, we wait.

I can't take it anymore, the waiting the waiting. I ask the Waitress when will the shop open, she looks perplexed. "Anna must not be working today, usually she open right on the dot at 9am. Always gets a coffee at 8:45, then opens. I wonder if Chris stole her away to the beach again."

"Chris? Is this him?" showing a photo of Christian. "Yea, that Chris, cool guy, really solid, I wish he was my husband. Anna is so lucky. They are the perfect couple. So you know Chris?" I shake, visible stressed. "I'm his mother, he's been" I can't finish the words. "We're his parent, he's been estranged, were hoping to reconnect." Carrick says shaking.

She takes pity on us. Tells us where they live. We walk to RV park just blocks from old town. the space in empty. A few twenties and they left last night, destination Miami, I don't buy that one bit. They made Phyllis and ran.

Their neighbor, an outrageous bottle blonde exotic dancer, reads me the riot act, then breaks out the photo album. They were here last Christmas. The photos show a fun, free, young couple, the girl is wear to much makeup, trying to look younger, but they have eyes only for each other. They are traveling and living in a RV. That why we couldn't find them, their nomads.

She suggests we blanket the snowbird sites. They probably went to one of the nomad communities. I find over the next few days here, how liked and respected they are. Getting information is like pulling teeth with a twenty-foot cord.

Arriving home, everyone's expectation are high. I dread what will come. How have we failed him? How that evil woman manipulated us? If I find her blonde face, I may have to serve prison for murder, it will be worth every day in a cage.


	5. Chapter 5 summer of love

Chp5 summer of love

Apov: Florida: st Augustine: daydreaming waiting on customers.

The winter cold leaves it breath along the river's edge, as bison roam is tattered winter coats. The sulfurs smell blankets the ground; the geysers sing a happy tune as we bike along a path next to the car choked road. Here is old Yellowstone. I wax romantically as we dodge and dart the first days of spring. Taking in the beautiful sights and sounds.

None more than my man. As he holds me tight as old faithful spells it's time. The soft kisses and warm embrace as we, journey along the days. To northern Glacier park, and along the Lakes so great. Too Roller-coaster and theme parks days. Too nights in heavenly bliss, with strong northern lights and shining stars. To a moose and elk along the road. In our RV we fly. Along the highways and byways. Thru towns great and small. Till fall chases us south again to friends we long to see, to cheer the new star in the east, the new year is bright. Along the way we found the heart and soul of life.

Laying in the leaves of autumns paints. Along the White Mountain forested ridge lines. Making love on the bed of leaves, the sandy reach of the Cape. The forest of the blue ridge fame. To jersey shore and Lake Erie rain. We travel, a find not the different, but mostly the same. Along the road we travel together, just the twain.

We break are trip in St. Augustin again, Mr. Clemet's needs a friends and hand. Anna is so bright a girl, lost in this new land. I marvel at the person I've become. So sure and free of fright. My man is my world, my new puppy a troubled happy time.

As I watch a couple wander the shop, something troubles my mind. She keeps looking at Chris. I know he's Adonis on steroids, but something isn't right.

After they leave, I follow to the window. Checking the scene. She's on her cell, pointing at the shop, shit! Something is wrong. I call the credit card company on their receipt. Seattle.

We leave that night for Salton Sea snow bird camp. The Hippie-Ville that John and Roy talked about. We met them at the RV park outside of DC. We should be able to hide there. We make are leave and cry the early loss of friends. away we go westward ho!


	6. Chapter 6 Salton Sea rocks and shoals

Chp6Salton Sea shoals and reefs

Gpov

It been twelve days since Florida. I am searching every snow bird camp in the States. I am for the first time filled with hope and optimism. Mia is starting to regain her old self. I look forward to every morning, as the day I will bring him home.

I sip my tea, Anna? Anastasia? Can they really be married? The photos show someone older trying to look younger. I wonder how much older than Christian she really is. I can shake the feeling that there is something were missing. That look in her eyes. A hardness, a drive? I sip my tea.

My computer pings. An email

From SamSnead3

To: SearchforChristianGrey

Subject: I know where he's at.

I know where he's at send 50,000 dollars to me at Port Luis, Mexico by close of business today.

Or else you'll never find him. Sam Snead III

Shit another ransom demand. These people are really this stupid. That I wouldn't recognize this bullshit con. I send the email to the FBI. Let them harass these idiots. I read my book on how to cope with gifted children.

Computer pings again.

From LyodClark

To: SearchforChristianGrey

Subject : found your boy

I found your boy at the Snow bird camp at Salton Sea California. Traveling with his wife Anna, a really cute couple. In a grey and silver gmc RV they pulled in eight days ago. From the east coast. There in lot 234B. two mile south of the hill. They seem a pretty good pair. Hope you can reconnect. Call the warden at 873-668-2343 at the hill Quickmart. Ask for Ralph or Enrico. They can direct you.

Good luck Lydo Clark, retired USN.

I stare at the screen. I goggle the camp. Its huge. I look at the online ad and details. I call the airport. Get a fly in as close as possible. I call a local security company. I arrange a driver and car. With information on the snow bird camp. I call Cary.

Arriving at the Salton Sea Snow bird camp. I watch the bleak terrain dotted with little man made oasis of color and texture. Every RV a personal statement of personality and style. The security guy, had a friend cruise by the RV this morning on his Harley. They are there. He even saw Christian and the girl.

We cruise up to the RV. It's a well maintained site. A sun awning of recycled camo netting and fence of recycled pallets. We exit the SUV to a balmy winter day of eighties. We approach the RV.

The door opens and out step the girl, Anna. With a pump action 12ga. Shotgun, short barrel and stock. A people killer, I remember from Detroit. She looks so innocent and friendly, yet there is the gun and the hardness in her eyes. Like she will not be bent or break.

"Get in your car and leave."

"I'm Christian"

"I know who you are. Leave. You threw him away. Leave us alone."

"I never threw him away, he's my son. We are not leaving without him." CLICK!

Cary reaches and pulls me back, I realize she's turned off the safety. She's really prepared to shot us. I shake out of Carrick hold and sit in one of only two lawn chairs. "I'm not going till I see my son."

"I heard you talk to Elaina about getting rid of me." Christian says as he emerges from the back of the RV, dirty with a rag in his hand. Wiping the grease and dirty from his hands. I marvel at how natural he looks, how easy and free he seems. My heart is breaking.

"that evil woman manipulated us. Made you hear the words and used me to try to corrupt you. I'm sorry son. You can't understand how hurt and sorry I am for forcing you to flee. please come home."

"There are things to discusses before we move in that direction. Would you like some ice tea?" he asks as he sits. The girl looks like she wants to shoot. Christian reach and touches her hand. Some unspoken word or thought pass between them. She clicks the safety back on and goes into the RV. She returns with glasses and a pitcher of unsweetened ice tea. She serves and even hand one to the driver.

She sits in his lap, put her head and hands on his chest. He hugs her. I feel happy and overwhelmed with jealousy. How could she do that. I can't do that. I have to suppress the angry and jealousy. He is my son. I want him home.

"I have to give the money I stole from the Lincoln back?" Carrick nods. Christian sips his tea. "Ok. But I'm not giving back the money I made with it. Carrick nods again.

"are you prepared to accept our marriage?"

"Christian you're too young to have consent, you're not married, I'm sorry" says Carrick. Christian has that look of your wrong, I know something you don't. that self-assured smugness. I hate the next word; they are like gasoline on a fire.

"Your wrong Dad. I had my lawyers check and verify and make sure my marriage to Anna is iron clad and legal." Christian says.

"Your lawyer?" Carrick ask.

"Yes, once I made enough money. I insured that my marriage was bullet proof and iron clad. Anna is mine". He kisses her hair.

"Anna how old are you?" I ask dreading the answer.

"I'm fifteen. Would you like some snacks?" Fifteen, she's younger than Christian. How is that possible. The makeup was meant to hide her true age. By going thick and heavy she made people think she was older trying to look young. Not young, hiding as older. I marvel at her ability. She smiles, I see the true person, innocent and caring.

"So are we going to Seattle as a couple or staying here without the family." Christian states hard and unbending.

"We want you home. I'm not sure your room is right for the two of you. Plus, you need to complete school." I argue hoping to get them to see reason. That smart ass smirk again.

"We both already passed the SAT and have are GED. We could jump high school and start college right now." Shit they are moving very fast. "what was your SAT scores?"

"Well, mom I got a 1590 and Anna got 1600. We passed the GED with 100's."

"I think you would both benefit from a year or two of high school, before you go off to college."

"I could see us going together to school; as a married couple."

"Christian I will have to see the document you have. But I find it hard to belief the marriage is legal." Carrick says. Christian looks hurt. "Maybe we can revisit that once your home."

"Mom, Dad. There is no home without my wife. Period. If we go back to Seattle, it's on are terms. I spend a lot of money dad; to make sure I am legal and forever married to my soulmate Anastasia. So give up, the documents and court filing are all legal, T's crossed and I's dotted." Christian's says frustrated we're not getting the message.

"So what we're you thinking, Christian?" I ask hoping to move away from the conflict between father and son.

"I think we can move into the housekeeper apartment over the Garage, we're just using it for storage. It a self-contained apartment." I nod he's right. He has put some thought into this. "alright, we can do that once your father has verified the paper. We could fly out tomorrow."

"Mom, we will drive up. In two weeks. That should give you time to clear the apartment and clean it up. Anna get the baby." BABY! What is this. I'm freaking out as the RV door is opened and a large black retriever bounds out and walks to Christian. He sits and looks at us. He has a hardness to him. Scares mar his head, he's huge easily 120 pounds. A mix of some kind.

"This is our baby, Bruiser, a bay retriever and Canary island hound. He's nine months old." Christian says. "We rescued him from a dog fighter. He's a sweet boy, the bastard had his voice box removed by a vet." Anna feeds the dog a treat. He seems very well behaved and yet ready to defend his people.


	7. Chapter 7 mothers fears

Chp7 mothers fears.

Salton Sea, evening.

"It's getting late. Would you like to stay for dinner, its lasagna." Christian ask. I look at Anna. She is simple smiling. "Yes, we would."

"Chris go scrounge up two more chairs. I'll get the bread going." Anna chirps. "Would you like some help dear?" She eyes me hard, then shakes her shoulders. "Yes, come in." I follow her into the RV. It cluttered but clean, surgery clean. You can smell the cleanness. Its colorful with photos and posters. Stacks of text books and tourist flyers.

She removes the heavy casserole pot from the small oven. Placing it on the counter; she reset the oven and inserts a loaf of bread already prepped with garlic and butter. I notice it home baked. She hands me oven mitts and reaches for a set of dishes. I carry the pasta to the table.

Christian returns with two more chairs. "Joe and Roy loaned us these. Joe's bring his guacamole dip and chips over." I watch as Anna groans, what wrong with this?

"Chris, that dip goes straight to my hips. You just gain ten pounds looking and smelling it Grace."

"Anna, you don't have to eat the whole thing, like last time." Christian banters.

"We ate the whole thing at that party in DC. You even begged for a second bowl." Anna teases.

As two older men, one dressed like a Hawaii float in the rose bowl, the other a carbon copy of Carrick somber casual. The colorful one is Joe, he's the quiet and easy going Felix. While the sharp dress Roy is the Munger, an extrovert and slop. The two are opposites and lifelong partner's. Retired from government service. They tease and joke than leave us to eat.

Anna is right the dip is addictive and rich, I feel the pounds adding just tasting the heavenly mix. Anna gets the bread, and we eat. I find myself unable to find faults with the food, or the conversation. They tell about the places and things they've done and seen.

They sound so sure and honest. Happy and free. I dread what will happen back in Seattle. but I am selfish. I want my son home. If that means accepting this girl as his wife and partner, then so be it. Afterwards Christian produces a scrapbook of pictures and mementos.

The book is eye opening. The first photo of Anna is at some weird rock exhibit. Petrified Forest the caption reads. Her face is blotch of bruises and swelling. The eyes shine though, like a magical vision is before her. I realize she looking at the photographer, Christian. "That two weeks after we meet." I look at the face again. My god! The damage she must have endured.

The next photos show a steady improving Anna. The one on a dinner boat in San Antonio is incredible. They are together, someone else snapped the photo. The two look so perfect, so in love, so happy and free. Anna gives a running commentary on the photos.

The photos of Texas are a view into the inner working of their life. Magical moments frozen in time. The carefree live of nomads. Roller-coaster snap shots, litter the book. Museums and historic places pepper the pages. They all have a theme of young love, soulmates. I weep at the incredible live they have made for themselves.

I see this is only volume 1 of 6. I can't wait to explore the rest.

"It's, late? you guys need to head back to town. you do have a hotel?" Christian ask. "Yes, we do. We'll see you in the morning, before we leave, if that ok?" Carrick ask.

"Yes, well do breakfast at 9am. See you then" Anna says confidently.

We get ready to leave. Anna places a hand on Christian cheek, he shakes himself and approaches me. I expect a peck on the cheek and hands only hug on my arms. He still himself, and pulls me into a full hug. I melt into him. The pleasure of finally holding my son, overwhelms me. breaking my wall of self-control. I see Anna smiling at us. This girl has healed my son. I will make every effort to make her a valued and full member of this family.

All to soon I'm released. He turns and hugs Carrick. I watch his face shatter as his son holds him tight. The inner man I love comes out and shower Christian with pure unconditional love and pride. We get in the SUV and leave. Carrick holds me tight, as I weep into the desert night.

Xxxxxxxx

Mia is on the phone as soon as we reach cell coverage. She is literally bounce off the walls. I tell her yes we found him and he's coming home. I can't help but feel whole again. Carrick makes love to me in the little fleabag motel on the highway. We wake the neighbors and probably the dead with our release of emotions and fears. I am for the first time since he left, truly happy and content. My son is coming home. We are a family again.

XXXXXXX

Breakfast in the desert is a near ruined event, as the winds have kicked up. So were all inside the small RV. Christian is sitting in the driver's seat, while Anna lounges on his lap. Carrick is in the passage seat while I sit in the lawn chair from outside blocking the hallway. The folding table is littered with dishes and remnants of food. Anna has out done herself. All our favorite's, even Carrick Eggs Florentine.

Afterwards before we leave; I leave thru volume two of the scrapbooks. The wandering of the Gulf coast of Texas, Mississippi and Alabama. Thru the Georgia's highlands. Anna and Christian at a forest park, high up a mountain, looking out over several states. Someone snapped the photo of the two just sitting holding each other in silhouette. Like a scene from a hundred years ago. Romantic to the extreme, yet simple elegant and tasteful. A perfect couple in love.

We leave. Will see them in two weeks. Christian has to help his neighbor's with some RV projects and Anna as committed to a party slash bridal shower for a snowbird friend. Apparently the friend is tying the knot for the seventh time. Never divorced either. Must be a hell of a black widow, but Anna assures me she the sweetest woman, just has sick, or bad luck husbands.

As the plane lifts I dread if they disappear again. They have a lot of money. Christian use Eliana money to craft a fortune of close to thirty million dollars. Christian has a serious ability for making money. And Anna could keep him from us if she chose. I hope I'm just worrying for nothing. She seems a perfect girl. I wonder how she ended so bruised and beaten. What evil haunt her story.


	8. Chapter 8 road north

Chp8 road north.

Christian pov:

I hate lying to my parents. But I need the time to prepare for Seattle. I suspect Dad, will apply his legal mind to breaking my marriage. Well, they can try but they will fail. Even if We! have to disappear again.

I help Joe and Roy with their solar cell inverter problem, some blow diodes. I can fix it saving them close to three hundred dollars to get a new unit. I am sure the adults are airborne, I borrow Ed's Motorcycle and speed to the edge of town. Cell phone coverage. I call my Lawyers in San Diego.

"Bainbridge and Sullivan, how may I direct your call?" answers the receptions.

"Chris Campbell for Bainbridge"

"Yes, sir. Please hold."

"Chris good to hear from you, what's up?" answer Andrew Bainbridge.

"In your safe, contingence plan envelope 4749. Open it." "Ok give me a minute."

"I'm opening it now, what's going on?"

"My parents found us. Were at the camp in Salton Sea. I need to make sure my marriage is solid."

"Chris its rock solid, I mean no one can legally separate you two."

"I hope your right; you're going up against one of the best law firms in the country. Thomas & Grey of Seattle."

"Shit, Chris why would they be involved?"

"Remember what my real name is."

"Ya, Christian Grey, shit are you related to Carrick Grey?"

"Yes, my dad. So you better be 100% sure my marriage is going to hold up. Or we're gone back into the darkness. I mean it. I will never let Anna go, or allow her to be hurt again."

"All right is see the plan; the outline is good. I will contact our friend in Seattle. Henry Bailey of Westford, Dobson and Meyers. If it goes south; they will bail you out and get you away."

"Ok. Anything else?" I ask.

"Yes, you said some pretty harsh things about your parents, where you telling me the truth?"

"Yes, as I knew at the time. They say the pedophile bitch staged and manipulated them, us. To leverage me into a sex slave. I want to believe them, but I am not going in blind or as a kid. I will protect my wife with every ounce of my life."

"Ok, those type of people are capable of doing that shit. I hope the parents are truthful and honest with you guys. But no matter what, we have your back. ok, so when do you arrive in Sunny Seattle?"

"Two weeks. We have some things to clear up here and travel time. That should give you time to be in place and ready for any legal or parental bull shit. Ok?"

"Ok, on a happy note. The Wilson merger just tanked. Your call was spot on. You are now 47 million dollars richer as of close of business Monday. You CPA has some documents to sign. Their FedEx to Florida right now, we'll redirect to where?"

"Here Salton Sea to the Warden at the Hill. He'll get them to us. We're pulling out Friday."

"ok, take care Chris. Say hi to Annie. Margo misses her little sister."

"Bye, give Margo our love." I hang up. My luck is going good. At this rate I'll be a billionaire soon. Margo, if the shit hits the fan, Andrews wife will save us. Margo Bainbridge is a woman not to fuck with. She did a two tours in the Marines and two in the peace corp. She took one look at Anna, an adopted her on the spot. They share a common history. Margo's Dad died in Vietnam without every see her. Anna's dad died the day after she was born. They both had bad step fathers and mothers. So they are like sisters. I smile at the though.

I drive back to finish helping Ed with his wind generator problem. I enjoy the freedom of the hog. As I circle checking for spies and evil doer's.

xxxxxxxx

Florida the day after the incident.

Christian pov.

Where on the road. Driving in relay like we practiced. We've never had to do it for real. But now were already in Louisiana head to Texas. After just 24 hours. We stop only for fuel, and to let bruiser have a restroom break. We will continue till New Mexico. Than layup and check our situation. I already called Joe and Roy, they have a spot for us.

In Albuquerque we layup. I hold Anna in my arms and sleep. Dreaming of sunny days in Disneyworld and Carolina beaches.

We're camped at a state park on Edisto island South Carolina, just south of Charleston. The campground is near empty after a full weekend. We cook s'mores over a fire, lounging in the quietness of the night. The waves crash along the shore and mosquitos buzz. We are headed south to winter quarters. I hold my baby's hand as she feeds dog snacks to bruiser, who is chasing the fireflies along the fires edge.

Later we walk along the moon lite beach the three quarters moon hides the world, with just enough light to get in trouble. Near the long end of the beach, away from the fisherman huddle in their chairs along the water edge. We lay on a blanket and make the world shrink to just us. Here, now. The prefect girl in my hand, my mouth. Riding me to ecstasy and heaven. My name screams along the crashing waves and buzzing marsh denizens. As I bring her to heaven.

Xxxxxx

Albuquerque NM on the way to Salton Sea.

The harsh light breaks thru the curtains bruiser as moved to check the surrounding, and alert us to his needs. I get up. Kiss my baby. Dressing in joggers. I take my antsy boy for a restroom and run. Three days on the road, have left us all restless. I set a good pace.

As we head back. Anna catches up to us. We pace back to the RV, the beast. I smile as she paces in front of me. the tight ass, swaying in the run. The pert tits bouncing along the stride to the rhythm in her head. I harden at the sight of her. I speed up as we arrive and sweep here into the Rv. Our bed. and a long hard fuck. She paces me. stroke for stroke. Kiss for kiss. Till we are spent on the bed in a sea of sweat and heavy heavenly smell of sex.

Bruiser lets us sleep for a little while till his cold wet nose wakes us. He's hungry, well so are we. We drive down to Denny's and eat. Bruiser gets a meat lover omelet and green beans. We gorge on pancakes and bacon. We take a slower pace to Salton Sea snowbird colony. We have to de-stress and reorganize our life. I hope the future is still bright, I fear a storm on the horizon, called Grey family.

XXXXXXX

Salton Sea heading to Seattle.

We head out Friday morning. Joe and Roy and several friends we've met along the way, see us off. We leave with serious concerns. As we head out over the road to highway five. We pace slowly along the way. Making sure to spent a lot of time talking. Anna is a rock of concern and confidence. My angel. She is so tough and good. I watch the waves crash along the Point Reyes lighthouse. As we de-stress.

As we move north the weather colden's and darken. A heavy winter storm is slamming the Oregon coast. We make Grants Pass, then breaks down. The beast blew its head gasket. We are forced to stay at a hotel till the part arrives. I have to call the folks. Where not going to make it to Seattle on time.

The phone rings "Grey residence?" Mia answer's.

"Hey brat, the parents about."

"CHRISTIAN! Where are you? You're still coming here? Aren't' you? I want to meet the wife. Elliot has got the apartment remodeled for you guys. Mom and me have decorated I hope you like it. When are you arriving? I hope she likes the colors I picked out, she can change them if she wants. What she like? How did you guys meet? Did you guys do the whole webbing thing, white dress. Did you have a best man? Did she have a maid of honor? Come on I need facts. Says something. Christian!"

"Mia take a breath. I will talk to you when we get there. Alright calm down!, MIA GREY! CALM! Down! Alright are the parents about?"

"Yes Mom right here."

"Christian is everything ok?" mom sound unsteady, afraid.

"We're good. The beast, sorry the RV broken down north of Grants Pass, we stuck waiting for parts. We should be on the road by Wednesday. So will be two days late. Sorry. But that how RV'ing works."

"Ok, we'll expect you Friday at the latest. Take care."

"Mom, we love you. I hope you guys are still accepting of our marriage."

"Christian, if your happy, we're happy. An I can tell Anna has done great things to help you with your issues. So yes, the marriage is still a sore spot. But we can and will work to make you both members of this family. So stop worrying. We love you both. Just get here. We miss you."

"Love you, bye mom."

Xxxxxxx

We lounge in the hotel, watching movies. Anna is lover of classic. We watch a lot of Bogart and Bacall. We walk along the snow cover hills. Sledding the late afternoon way. The part is taking forever to get here.

In this winter playground. Bruiser is dog gone wild. He thinks the snowflakes are insects attacking him. He rolls and spins till he dizzies and falls panting in the snow. Rising like a snow monster shaking the snow into the air.

The kids think he great. As he pulls them up the sledding hill. Anna is so incredible, everyone loves her. the parents are taken with us as a young couple. The kids chase and laugh as I sled and crash down the hill. Bruiser chase my sled and tips me over trying to get in with me. He pace alongside Anna's runs, never tipping her over. Then hauls her back up to the top of the hill. He makes me walk, dragging my sled away to Anna.

Finally, the part is here. I help the mechanic, so we can get on the road. We drive all night. To arrive near dawn Friday morning at Grey Manor. We walk in the house is silent. Anna makes tea and coffee. I go to wash up. We stopped at mom favorite bakery for donuts, croissants and muffins.

I see my sister Mia frozen in the door. Looking at Anna sitting at the breakfast bar, sipping her tea.

"Who are you?" Mia ask unsure.

"Hi, you must be Mia, I'm your sister-in-law Anna. There baked good from Robert Bakery." Pointing to the counter.

"Where Christian?" she asks her voice shaking and tense. I hug her from behind dragging her to my chest. Kissing her hair. "Got you brat" she melts into me. I let her turn and hug her tight. She breaks down crying. Anna takes her in her arms. Comforting her. I don't understand what I did wrong, she should be happy I hugged her.

"CHRISTIAN!" I turn to see Mom charge down the stairs and into my arms. She starts crying too. "Mom! It alright I'm here. Stop crying. Please."

"Christian Grey, these are happy tears. You're here. And you can hug us. I never thought I could be this happy again. I love you my boy, my sweet boy." I look at Anna she smiles that million watt happy and loving smile of her's. that makes me feel twenty feet high and fifty shade of light, not the usually fifty shades of gray. She grins and winks at me.

I turn to see dad and Elliot standing awe struck in the hall. I release mom, she doesn't want to let go. I half hug dad, he takes mom.

I let Elliot approach me. he goes to punch my arm, his form of a hug. I catch his arm and pull him to me. hugging him for the first time. He faints in my arms. I drag him to the couch. He just has this silly grin on his face. Mom checks him.

"What wrong now?" I ask.

"Chris, I love you bro. I thought I'd never see you again, that you would be worse, more withdraw, more isolated, more distance from us, me. I love the new you. You hugged us, me. you're here where you belong. I love you bro. I never knew how much you meant to me, till you left. I love you bro."

Ok. You love me. I love you. Now I brought Roberts donuts."

Elliot leaps off the couch, passing me like crazed man. Right to the box of donuts. That Dad is already scarfing down. Anna is getting everyone coffee and tea, milk and juice. Talking and question fly like rain in a thunderstorm. My family. God I hope they can accept me and Ann. I love my family and my wife.

As bruiser wakes from his slumber and steals Mia muffin from her hand. Sitting, grinning he offers her his paw. A sign of acceptance. He growls at Elliot and dad, but doesn't offer a paw to Mom. "Don't worry, he'll learn to trust you guys. He's very picky about are friends" offers Anna.


	9. Chapter 9 Seattle revisited

Chp9 Seattle revisited.

* note Anna birth day is in Sept. is 16. Christian birth day is in June so he will be 18 soon. They are both going to be junior for the spring semester, and senior for the next school year. sorry for the confusion. they start the story as she's14 and he's 15. in may.

The Family helps us empty the RV into our new home. Anna is happy and shining like a beacon. She can so put the tension out of her thoughts a just live in the moment. I smile at her. She is already planning with Mia and Grace some changes. More book shelf for sure. Books are her passion. She what's to write and edit, be in publishing. I plan on making her dreams true.

Bruiser has a small dog run to play in. he hates it. I talk with Elliot about how to hide the chain link fence. It reminds him of the cages he lived in as a puppy. I make sure he no alone in the run. Dad's not happy about him being lose. Well, till the run is revamp, tough tits dad. My dog is not going to be traumatized again.

He loves the lakeside. The Chesapeake in him crashes into the water, loving the water, the swim. Anna calls him out and has a towel waiting. He stands and waits for her to wrap him up before he shakes. If it was me he'd shake as soon as I was within range. My baby dog, is a womanizing ham.

Lunch is a boisterous affair with Mia asking a hundred question and minute. Till Anna retreats a returns with the wedding album and some of the scrap books. The Girls huddle on the couch, uhing and ahing at the pictures. We men retreat to dad's office.

I hand Dad the copy of my marriage paper work. This is one of those make or break moment with my dad. He just put the paperwork in a drawer. "Sit down, please."

"We arranged for Anna and you to go into the school district office Tuesday and get placement tested. If they recommend high school. I arranged for the two of you to attend Seattle Preparatory High School. Yes, they will take you back. it's the best High school academicals in the state. I also arranged for your trust fund to be turned over to your lawyers in California. Questions?"

"I will have my Washington state lawyer take over the trust fund. I hope you can believe that I have my best interest at heart dad. I want this to work. For us to re-forge the family."

"You have a local lawyer. ME!" dad says hurt, I can see in his eyes.

"I arrange to have Henry Bailey be my local lawyer. I don't want a conflict of interest with you representing us."

"I know Henry, he's a top notch family lawyer. I don't see a conflict of interest representing my son."

"That's the conflict, dad. Representing your son. Not your Son and daughter in law. Just your son."

"you don't trust me, to have both of your interest at heart." The tears form in the corners of his eyes, I feel Elliot tense near me. I must choose my word wisely right now.

"Dad, I love you. But we just reconnected, trust will come, but it takes time. We all need to rebuild the world before that evil bitch destroyed us. I want to have faith that my family will love me and Anna. But I have learned the hard way to let actions speak, merit counts and Anna is my world above everyone and everything else." I watch the faces hard looking for the tells I know so well. They don't come. Dad is wiping his eyes.

"I understand; a lot has happened since you left. We've all changed. We are all going to have to come to terms with the new reality of our family." Dad says softly like he's talking to wounded kid.

"Well, Christian you and Anna are living here there are rules you both must at hear to." He waits, I nod.

"First, you can have parties with approval from us, your mother and me. second, no sex outside on the grounds. Yes, that applies to all the kids. (I look at Elliot who's sweating, ya! I learned half of what I know about sex watching him get it on in the pool, yard, garage, boathouse, boat dock, hell! just about every vertical surface outside the house, and a lot of flat surfaces as well.) third you guys will have a curfew during the school week. Lastly, if you want to be separate you have to have your own budget." Dad says waiting for me to argue.

"Ok, we accept the conditions. But a few extra rules. The apartment is ours, you guys, and I mean everyone will not enter without knocking and being granted permission to enter. Second, our dog will have the run of the place, till we get the dog run set up to not torture him. He hates cages, and we won't hurt him needlessly. Third, when you have events we reserve the right to not attend, even if their held here on the grounds. Lastly, I play the piano, so we may need to sound proof the apartment so as not to disturb you." I state my case.

"Ok, I accept your rules except the event one. That you will have to take up with your mother. I am not getting between you two on that one. I have more brains than balls, to challenge your mother on family attending events."

"Ok, I accept. So how does the schedule work now?" I ask

"I usually leave for work around eight. Elliot leaves around seven for college, he's local at Seattle U."

"I thought you were going to Sanford in California?" I look at Elliot.

"You disappeared bro, I couldn't leave to go out of state. I was needed here." Elliot looks away. I see tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Elliot I ruined your dream."

"Christian, you coming home was my dream. Beside I got a better scholarship deal here to play sports and besides I get to live here. So my money is better for chase skirts and having a better time." He grins that I'm getting played and you're not. Well big brother, I grin back at him. I get my dream woman every night and day.

"Yes, you both are here. Remember the outside sex rule. Elliot; one more strike and your grounded for a month, doing Mia laundry." Ouch, that must hurt. I see Elliot sheep's face fall at the mention of laundry and Mia unmentionables. Something no brother should ever have to touch, see, or even contemplate.

Being a married man, I love to do my ladies undies. Remembering her in them, peeling her out of them, or just ripping them off her. I have to shake the images out of my head. Dad is watching me drool. He winks at me. like he knows I was thinking about Anna and not Mia.

"Well my boys, what have you planned for the weekend."

"I have to deliver the RV to a consignment dealer in south Seattle for sale. And pickup our new car at the Audi dealer. We need some school clothes, so I'm sure Mia has already roped Anna into a shopping trip. I need to get Bruiser registered and find a good vet. An Elliot needs to move his big butt to the game room, he still owes me twenty bucks in pool, double or nothing muscles boy." I say with a grin.

"OK, I got the winner. Who has to wash the boat keel to free-board." Dad speaks, he thinks he can take me. well, little Mrs. Grey is a shark at pool, cards, and even darts. Just not anything with rackets or ball larger than a cue ball. I've never met a person who throws gutter balls in bowling like it a real score. Or a danger on the tennis court. I mean how do you throw your racket every other swing. I laugh at the image of her trying to kill me on the tennis court in Florida with our neighbor. He boyfriend of the minute was running for his car by the third serve.

Elliot looks at me weird "OK what the joke?"

"never let Anna do a sport with a racket or a ball larger than a pool ball. She will injure you bad."

"hey, Dad. When does Mom go to work at the hospital?" he looks pained.

"She doesn't. she quit when you left. She devoted all her time to finding you and rebuilding the family."

I feel like shit, being a doctor was her passion, her love of caring and giving make her one of the best doctors in pediatric in the nation. I hope she will restart her dream, now we're here. I have to talk to her about getting back to work.

Elliot breaks and I clean the table. I beat dad two to three. The girls wander in and Anna takes Dad and Elliot apart. They have new respect for Anna. She is more than a pretty face.

Xxxxxxxx

Grace pov.

I marvel at the albums. The thoughtfulness and care are evident. Anna is a kind and caring young girl. But I remember the look in her eyes with the shotgun. She will do anything to protect her man. Her family. I hope we're included in her world now. Bruiser snores at our feet. He offers Mia a paw, but not me. he doesn't trust me, yet.

We finish the albums and clear the dishes. Anna easily mesh with us. Not a word or grip about working. She is really a quiet girl. She wanders thru a tour of the house. We arrive at the game room. Christian is just finishing beat Cary in pool. Elliot is already whining about washing cars and the boat.

I watch Anna beat them all. She is smart and really good. Christian jokes about Tennis, Anna blushes red. "Yea, Grey highlight your wife's deficient in sports. You're doing the dishes for a month. both sets." Anna fight back. Christian shut up and blushes too. My god their cute. I can't wait for my parents to come over tomorrow for dinner. They are going to love her.

After they head to their apartment. Mia curl up next to me on the couch in the great room. "Mom what do you think of Anna?"

"what do you mean, baby girl"

"Anna is so perfect, I mean she's so easy and caring, just free with her love and friendship. There has to be a dark side. Doesn't there?"

"Anna has a rough time before she meet Christian. She is very committed to him. She can be loving and caring and hard and all Grizzly bear when she need to be. So we just have to wait and see. You just treat her how you what to be treated. Ok, baby girl" kissing her hair. Hugging her. I realize the word I just spoke were as much for me as for Mia.

Xxxxxxx

Elliot pov

Chris is home and Anna is a dream. I mean how lucky my little bro is. to find the perfect girl, the perfect wife at his age. To know that she's the one. I sip my beer and watch the boat glide by in the dark. I have to wash the boat tomorrow. I know Chris feel bad I turned down Sanford. I knew it was the right thing to do.

I hope with Chris being back. Mom will go back to the hospital; she loves being a doctor. I know she misses it.

Anna Grey, short, petite, brown haired beauty. She will make a splash in school. even more once word gets out she married to Chris. I hope is touch issues are better. Otherwise he'll get expelled again. I'll have a talk with Coach Mike about watching Chris back.

I relive the hug this morning. How good it felt to hug him, be hugged by him. My little brother is home, married and happy. I finish the beer, a head to bed. I should call one of my hook ups. Tomorrow. Maybe do a double date. Shaking my head. a double date with my bro and his wife. God I think I love this alternate reality, please God, don't change it back to the dreary dark dates without Christian.

Xxxxxxxx

Mia pov

I lay in my bed, thinking about my new sister, my sister-in-law. My new project. Anna is beautiful by under dressed. Simple too simple for school. I will help make her the fashion icon of school, show those bitch on cheer and pep. Grey are tough and resilient. Anna rose Grey as some iron in her. I can see what mom meant about grizzly bear. Bruiser has this air about him. Anna is his world. Anyone screwing with her when he's around is in for a world of hurt. He licked my face, usually I'd pull a Lucy, but with him it feels right. Love even.

I dream of our shopping trip tomorrow at the mall and boutiques downtown. Mom is going all out to make Anna feel welcome. She is just so easy to like and feel safe with. Like she would throw herself on a grenade for you. I let dreams chase me to sleep, fashion, cloths and Christian hugging me and the family. My big brother is home. Finally, we can grow up. I think school is going to be a lot more interesting now that Christian and Anna Grey are attending.

Xxxxxxx

Las vegas nv.

I prowl the streets, the seedy underbelly of the Vegas underworld. The hookers, and drug dealers. Looking for two women. I will kill one and try to recuse the other. I can't believe how she screwed me over for him. Even had a druggie friend drug me and get me photo'd with that underage girl. Made up false charges to get her from me. I let my emotions and pain get the best of me. it cost me 11 months in jail.

I can't find either of them. I do find Stephen. In jail on drug, rape, and murder charges. I find a jail lawyer and get some one on one time with him. The bitch left, maybe Texas. The other; she split in Sacramento California, with some trucker. My heart breaks as I head home. Home to Montesano.

Arriving home, I find the girl, the now eighteen-year-old. waiting on my door step. She needs a place to live. She's alone. Her mother OD'ed after whoring her out. She is sober and clean, what to start a new life. I see Annie in her. I give it a try. Within a month I know it's a good fit. She tries to pay me with the only thing she has, but she's too much like Annie. It would be like incest. I try to rebuild my life too.

As we grow like father daughter, I meet an old friend. She's living in her car. Her husband kicker her out for a breeding twenty-something. We slowly merge into a relationship. As winter breaks and Christmas pass. I can't raise my happiness, knowing my daughter is lost somewhere out on the street, doing god know what to survive. "Ray, baby, come to bed. tomorrow where going to the party at the VFW." Lillian coos into my back, hugging me. I turn and follow her to our bed. I check on Leia. She asleep. So fragile and wounded. Slowly she building her self-esteem and worth. She could easily pass for Annie. I want my daughter back.

XXXXXX

Nevada state prison. Maximum security.

Prisoner 699523874-6559-69, serving four live sentence with no chance for parole, is moved to isolation at his request following a four month stay in the hospital unit. Apparently his passion for young kids was announced to the prison population with a bounty on making him feel the love, criminals have for a pedophile. His face and teeth will never be the same, as he has no more teeth or a jaw bone. He is scared of everyone and everything. The guards take special delight in reminding him of what general population awaits him. He can only stay in isolation for one year.


	10. Chapter 10 School Couples Style

Chp 10. School couple style

The test have us in school as juniors, for the last half of this school year and seniors next year. Our schedules are filled with class to strength our education. We have four of six class together. Anna has to take PE and Human sexuality. I have to take shop, and botany. The school is going to be a hoot.

Anna is a bundle of nerves and joy. I mean who loves to go to school. really get pumped to learn. I watch as she makes breakfast and prepares for school. I would love to just lay in bed and make love to my girl. But school awaits.

Thursday morning our first day in school arrives with the promise of the coming semester. It's dark, rainy and cold. The perfect mood to our new life. I drive us to school. we drop Mia off at middle school. I park and feel the tension of this place. I got throw out of here twice. I wonder if I will get a third. Ouch!

I look over and she looks sweet and innocent. I raise my one eye brow. She giggles. "Behave husband. We can get through this. We may even enjoy it. Just think how cool it is to be here, with me." I place here hand on my hardness. She strokes me. "If you behave, I'll make him part of my homework for sex ed."

We exit the car, rush for the covered walkway. I hold her hand as we make for the office to get our schedules and forms. The halls look like they always did. The students look young, naïve, kids. I feel like an old man. As these kids ogle my wife. She slips her arm into me, leaning on me. stroking my inner arm. Calming me. I see I have her love, everyone else can frigging hump themselves.

The office secretary is a scup snob. She just doesn't get we're married. The principle come out. We remember each other. Not every principle has to face a student who decked him. He is not happy to see me. Anna takes all of twenty seconds to win him over. I marvel at my wife's ability to make people feel at ease with her. or maybe her lust for school and learning is a secret drug to teachers and school staff.

We make our way to hour first class and home room. American History, the early years. O' joy. The teacher is funny. "Hi, were new, Christian and Anna Grey." "oh hi, brother and sister?" "no! husband, wife." "very funny, you'll find I don't have a sense of humor." "You'll find out we're not joking." I hand her our ID cards which states were married.

I feel Anna giggling behind me. she is trying not to go loud. "just married, when does she go on maternity leave?" Anna just shifted. "We've been married for about 18 months. so no maternity leave in the future. So don't worry, we'll try not to outshine you too bad" My girl!

We take our seats and Anna leans back, her hair braid lays on my desk. I stroke it. And her ear. She is back to happy Anna again. The teacher is looking like she farted and is trying not to smell her own shit.

Every class is a repeat of the first one. Several teachers call the office to confirm. I leave Anna for her first alone class human Sexuality. Sex-ed. I laugh as is tread to botany, plants, this is going to be bad, very bad.

Xxxxx

a-pov

I enter the class room, hand my paper work to the teacher. She seems ok. She hands me some form to fill out. One is a sex survey, the others are virgin pledges and absentee pledges. I half listen as she talks about the joys of waiting and how good your esteem feels to wait for marriage. I have to giggle. She looks at me hard. O' boy Anastasia Grey you stuck your foot in it now.

"our done with your survey, miss grey?"

"Yes, an it Mrs. Grey." She glosses over the rebuke, but several girls look at me.

"Let, see. You appear to have a very active sex life." I can believe she just outed me as a slut.

"Yes! I have a very good sex life; you notice the number of partners."

"Miss Grey, the number is irrelevant. You need to know how in danger you making your life and future with this risk behavior. Waiting for marriage is the only true form of safe sex. I mean how do you know your partner isn't having more girls."

I sit open mouth, stunned. I feel the angry rising up.

"I want you to sign you're pledges. To stop this behavior and try to gain back your self-esteem for your wedding night."

"Miss Warren, these pledges' are not applicable to me. so no I'm not signing them. As for my wedding night"

"It's Mrs. Warren. Miss Grey, and you'll regret it on your wedding day if you don't sign those papers. Now!"

I stand up and rip the papers in half. "Mrs. Warren. For the last time. Its Mrs. Grey. Mrs. Christian Grey. These papers are worthless, because I can tell you my wedding night was heaven on earth. An I did wait for my husband to be my first, last and only. So as I said these papers don't apply to me. since I plan on only one wedding."

We stand off against each other. A blonde girl in the class "Cool your married, what's it like?"

"Miss Kavanagh quiet" the teacher barks.

"Well, Mrs. Grey. I expect to meet your husband have him arrange an appointment. To discuss this issue."

"How about I introduce you when he meets me for lunch."

"He's a student in school?"

"yes, where both juniors, although he's older about a year."

"you must be recently married, any special reason for it." She begging to know if I have a kid. Or was knocked up.

"no kid, no pregnancy and we've been hitched for about eighteen months. We just moved back to Seattle to get on with our life. And marriage is so good with your soulmate and love of your life. Sex is even better with a caring and committed partner and sex god." I smirk at her as she digests the statement.

"Alright enough class discussion, everyone works on your essay. Mrs. Grey since you're experienced! Write an essay on how safe sex is in marriage when one is so young."

I sit back down and write an essay on how condoms and birth control shots are the life blood of a good sex and health planned families. How loveless marriages bring about sour people bent on making everyone else miserable. I finish the essay, hand it in as the bell rings.

I wait Christian arrives, looking stoked. Lunch with me. maybe some tongue and cheek. The teacher looks at him with lust. My Adonis. I suck his tongue "oh husband dear the teacher wanted to meet you. Mrs. Warren, my husband Christian Grey." She looks afraid as Chris scowls at her like how dare you bug my wife. He nods, and we leave for lunch.

The last class is PE. I hate organized sports. I suck at it. I always get picked last and always screw up the sport. I mean if the ball hits me it always nails some poor girl in the head or worse the nose. The changing room is worse for girls. The back biting and snide comments about tits and body issues are enough to cause psychotic murders among the student body. The in- pretty girls are mean and restless for new meat.

I change and try to hide in the background. The blonde for sex-ed is here. She seems friendly. We play volleyball. I try hard to avoid the ball and injury anybody. The blonde is a whirlwind covering my spot and her's. I marvel at her drive. Till a girl on the other team reach under the net and trips her. I move quickly a spike the ball into mean girl nose thru the net. She goes down. I help the blonde up. She smirks at the other girls bleeding form her nose. "next time Tammy, I get to spike you" she laughs as we head to the locker room to change.

The blonde is named Kate Kavanagh, she also jumped up a grade to junior. She a journalist on the school paper. Her family is rich and does media outlet. We talk as the mean girls come in. The red head with the expense jewelry is a shark and she thinks I'm the bait. She must be the queen bee of the class. The way her posse surround us. I move to a better position.

"I can't believe a mouse little thing hook Christian Grey, unless the rumors are true that he's gay. Are you his beard. With a body that more boyish maybe we should check you're not some freak" they laugh. I walk over in my bra and panties, smiling. Getting right up to her face. She backs up till she hit the lockers.

I pin her there. "I caught my husband thru love and devotion. He like my body, au natural, no nose job, boob job and no bad dye job. So if you think you can take what's mine. Remember this missy. I have nothing to lose ripping your hair extensions out and making you eat them. Hell I will enjoy it. A lot." She sweating with me so close. Her posse is afraid, unsure what to do. I look a see the switch in her eyes.

My fist is right into her solarplex. I grab and yank her hair down and around. She is forced to follow a flip onto he butts I snap both hands to her ears and rabbit punch her down. She lays on the floor. Whimpering her posse scatters. I put my foot on her chest. "Look at me bitch. If you try me! next time I'll scar your face. Chase my man. I'll leave you naked and beaten tied to the flag pole out front, are we clear?" she nods thru the tears and pain.

I finish getting dressed. The other girls leave me alone. After bar tramps, high school girls are easy. I walk out. Kate is following asking a million questions. She seems like the start of a relationship. A friend here in this rich kids' school. my man is leaning against the wall. He knows I've been bad. My face is a thousand emotions and he can read them all.

He kisses me deep and intense. I introduce Kate. We make our leave and head home. We're having pot roast in a slow cooker. I love the world even the idiotic, stupid and mean people here. It's school and I love to learn and discover.


	11. Chapter 11 the week in reveiw

Chp11 the week in review.

c-pov:

it's been one month since we returned to Seattle. the days are spent in school. the nights in heaven. Anna is like a new person; She is addicted to learning, like a massive hit of speed. She makes friends easily. We are the "it" couple in school. everyone is either awed or hates are guts. The kings and queens are most annoyed with us. We are everything, they fake. I hold my girls hand thru the halls like I'm walking thru a virgin forest. The air is tinted with her scent; the world is wonderful thru her eyes. I smile lot. Peopled are beginning to like me.

Some of the teachers support us, other attack us. Mrs. Warren, Anna sex-ed teacher is the leader of the hate. We are everything she rails against. Teen marriage is an abomination to her. She nearly had a stroke when one of her sex-narcs reported me teasing Anna about our baby being home alone. She even notified child services, who were not amused to search Grey Manor, only to discover Bruiser. Mom read them the riot act, and then the school principle and Mrs. Warren.

The small circle of friend, have been solid and mostly cool. Kate Kavanagh is a nosey little reporter in training. But she adores Anna and Bruiser. I think she secretly has a crush on Elliot. But what do I know, I'm just a guy.

Easter is fast approaching. I tell the Parents we're RV to the Oregon Coast for the holiday. Grandma T quickly seize the thought and suddenly it's a family RV trip. The Grand's and Elliot will be in one RV. Mom, dad, ands Mia in another. Anna and me in our new RV. I convince them to use smaller RV to make the travel on highway one easier.

Saturday morning, we head out. The trip south is hilarious as Elliot has scrounged up CB radios for each camper. Dad isn't sure about mom camping. All the camping we did as kids was hiking and tents. Mom never came camping. She doesn't tent camp well. Rv'ing is different. She seems to like the bed and the comforts. Mia likes the over cab bed. Elliot not so much. I remind him he can sleep on the floor of the grands rental RV.

The Grands seem to de-age as we move down the road. Grandpa T is just so funny on the radio. The girls play I spy and Elliot is consent-ly honking at baby's along the way. Anna and Bruiser are making my trip hell. Bruiser is seated in the passage seat. Like a regal prince on tour. Anna is in the back, in a tight, very tight t-shirt with a mini skirt, less panties. She teases me with snacks and drinks. If we stop, mysteriously a longer skirt appears. She is lounging on the couch, reading aloud some Classic film noir novel. All sex and thrills, with bad dames and wicked men to taunt the hero and his maul(slang for girlfriend bombshell, google jean Harlow). Try driving with a Hardon for a few hundred miles.

Pulling into the first RV park. We'll move in a two days to a new park further south and still a third near the California border. It's off season, easy camping. We are able to get side by side sites at all three RV parks. Anna has a full plan of sites, shops, and thing to do.

I help the guys learn to rig the RV for the night. Connecting the water, power, and sewer. Leveling the rigs and shading the windshields. All but the parents RV. We're going down the road to a famous restaurant for dinner. That way nobody has to cook tonight, our first road day. Anna and the girls walk Bruiser along the beach and meet and small talk with the people they meet. RV can be very friendly or very isolationist. So you have to roll with the mood of the people. Mostly people are friendly and happy to talk and be listen to.

Dinner is a lively affair. The Grands hold court. Talking about the road trips of their youth before the kids put a damper on it. How Grace hates snakes because her brother Bob, dropped a gopher snake in her tent one night. The last time Grace camped in a tent.

The banter between the mom, grandma T, and Mia is refreshing till Anna leaps up and runs out. I follow so fast my chair hits the ground. I find her curl tight on a bench looking out to sea. Her legs held so tight by her arms I can see blood pool. I take her in my arms. She's crying uncontrollably. I don't understand what wrong.

Mom comes over a hugs us. Anna starts to speak. "sorry! Sorry! I ruined everything. I should be tougher. But it hurts. So much."

"Anna what hurts. Tell me please?" I beg, kissing her hair. Stroking her back.

"your mom, and T and Mia are so caring and happy together. So like mothers and daughter should be. I know I'm being petty. But why couldn't my mother be like them. Why? What did I do wrong? Why couldn't she be a mother?" she vents and just weeps. Grace takes her from me. "Christian, go stay with your dad. We have this." I start to argue, but Grandma T and Mia are there to hold her. they understand while I don't. I stand and leave. Feeling like a coward for not staying.

Dad and Grandpa are waiting on the edge. We go to the other side of the view. I can see my wife. But not hear them. "Christian, it's hard to see the thing your family has denied you all your life. When I first dated and married Grace. I had these breakdowns too. Anna is asking why her mother and stepdads, never cherished or supported her. she never had anyone just love her unconditional. She was a pawn in the family drama and power struggles. She will get better. The Family is going to show and support her, that she is cherished, loved, and respected. Not just because she your wife. (he hugs me) but because she's a really good person. Kind and caring, unselfish and loving. How she stayed like that thru all the hell she endured is a testament to her soul and heart." Dad hugs me tight, as Grandpa strokes my hair.

Yes, I see now. I will have to make more of effort to support her. love her. make her never doubt for one second that she is loved, and cherished. We all return to the table. We eat. Anna is dragged into the banter. Mom and Grandma T include her in the banter. Mia is all over the place, topic, opinions and dislikes. I see Anna reign her in and direct her like a big sister.

We leave and return to the RV park. Bruiser is wild to get to Anna, like he knows she needs him. I drag him for his nightly walk. Returning the party is in the Grands RV. The girls are playing some Disney trivia game, while dad and Elliot wait me to play poker. Grandpa is regaling us with hippie music and folk albums.

The girls are touring the shops and galleries while we men fish. The holiday goes perfect. The rental RV sewer backs up. One bust a tire. Mine runs like a clock, till I accidently hit a very big pot hole and bust an airbag in the suspension. All in all, a really good trip. For the first time, my family see each other as individual and part of the family. We really bond. Dad see us, me as an adult. Sure and confidant in my actions and world. But still the son needing his father approval and support. Elliot is amazing how the clowning man-whore is really a nice, caring guy under the façade. Mia is more than a cloth horse. And Mom is not the perfect person I put on a pedestal. But a really cool person with hopes and dreams for us kids.

She sees my marriage as a great start to my new life as an adult. Anna is perfect woman for me. We are smart and loaded with common sense. That my issues and Anna's are mirrors of each other. We solve each other needs and wants. I laugh as we cruise north to home. Anna sits on the floor next to my leg. Her head on my thigh. Bruiser head in her lap. As the headlights flash an eerie theme thru the RV. I follow the others in are little convoy. The world is bright. My world is bright. Anna is my world.


	12. Chapter 12 A look at home

Chp12 a look at home

The school year is almost over. We plan a trip over the ALCAN. A dream tour from Alaska to home. We have the RV rigged and set to go. As soon as school breaks for the summer. Just the three of us. I can't wait to be on the road with Anna. The parents are less than thrilled. They want us home for the summer. But I turn eighteen soon and we are going. I have come to really enjoy the freedom of the road, and the funny of just Anna and me.

The world is closing in on us, several charity events we get roped into. The fake conversation, words, and greed of the social people of Seattle is mind numbing. I get the need for the old boy network. But this is a new age, and we need to start moving and thinking in new ways. Anna is a star at these event. She just can't help being bright and charming. The ability to find the good, the right words to cheer up, or sound concerned is a gift.

This last event Anna freaked a little when several EX military veterans from Tacoma were honored. She feared her dad would be one or one would be his friend and know her; lucky none recognized her or knew stepdad1. The lack of information is wearing on her. she need to know what happening in Montesano. I suggest we send a private detective, but she doesn't want anyone to know.

Xxxxxx

We leave next week. I tell the parents where going to Forks to a B&B for the weekend. We head to Tacoma. Staging out of a hotel, Anna stay put. While I make my way pass the house. It seems ok, bright even. The flowers are in bloom. I stop at a local bar that Anna say Ray goes to. My false ID and looks should get me by.

I sit sipping a beer. Watching a Mexica soccer game. When I see him enter with two brunettes. At first I think one is Anna. They could be sisters. They sit and order burgers. I quietly watch them. At some point the young one makes a move on me. my looks are a curse.

"Hi, I am Leia, what your name?"

"Elliot, your very pretty, is that your parents?" pointing at the table she just left.

"My adopted parents, Ray and Lillian. Want to come over and meet them?"

"sure, lead the way."

Introduction and small talk. Ray not much of a talker. Lillian is bright and cheerful with a secret smile when she looks at Ray. I think it's time I made my leave, when I casual make a comment how lucky Ray is to have a beautiful daughter like Leia. The pained expression on his face is hard to racialization with what I know. I should let it go but I don't. I attack his lack of words. Within minutes were outside throwing punches. I land a good one that rocks him back, follow thru with a knee to the gut and one to his head. he's down in the dirt.

"Tough marine, bullshit. I bet it was easy to punch your daughter. to throw her out of the house. To let that bitch, take her away." I let my mouth runaway. Has I drive my fist into his face. "you replaced her already, sick scum. Here take a piece of this. She doesn't need you anymore." I kick him in the ribs. His buddy's separate us. I walk away.

Getting on the Indian I bought from old man Williams. I look at him with the girls. Hate and loathing burn my throat. "Anastasia send her scorn, stay away from us." I drive away. Anna is mad I lost my temper, but is hurt. We drive out of the city east to the mountains and lay under the stars. The motorcycle in the trailer is all they have seen of me. everything else was lies. I hold her tight into the night and thru the day. we will make our own family. Have our own life.

Xxxxx

Ray pov.

It been a long spring. Leia has finished her GED. We take her to club, it's not very crowed tonight. A stunning kid sits at the bar nursing a beer. I notice he looks at us several times. Lillian mentions it to Leia. I encourage her to try. They seem to hit it off, but Elliot is something else. It like he's looking to piss me off. He seems bent on digging me. I feel Lillian hand on my thigh. Calming me. he gets ready to leave. And then the comment about Annie. I can't hide my emotions.

The words get hot and heavy as we end up outside. He tougher than he looks. He drops me with a series of knees. "Tough marine, bullshit. I bet it was easy to punch your daughter. to throw her out of the house. To let that bitch, take her away." What is he talking about? I shake my head to clear it as a fist drills me to the edge of concussions. I'm trying to get up, shaking the cobwebs out "you replaced her already, sick scum. Here take a piece of this. She doesn't need you anymore." With a kick to my ribs, I feel several break. My buddies separate us.

I'm hauled to my feet. Lillian hold me up. The kid gets on an old Indian motorcycle. "Anastasia send her scorn, stay away from us." His word drip with hate and violence. Annie, he knows Annie. I try to walk after him but he roars into the night. Nobody got the license plate number. I cry into Lillian and Leia arms. As the doc bandages my ribs, I think long and hard about the night. He was watching us. Staking out my favorites bar and grill.

Annie hates me. that what he said. I try to get my mind around everything I know. He must have gotten her from the trucker. I wonder how bad she is. I lay in my bed and weep for hours. I will find her; make everything right. Lillian holds me, as we plan somehow to find her. save her. make her a part of my world again. How screwed up I was to let Carla screw my life and destroy my daughter a second time.

xxxxxxx

We leave on Saturday. Travel north on I-5 to Vancouver, to Canada 97 to Fort Nelson along the sea to sky highway. We camp along the way. The land of mountains and lakes. Wildlife and man-made wonders. We cross over to Canada highway one at lake Watson. Heading into the sunset. We stay a couple of days at Whitehorse before pushing into the Alaska on highway 2 thru Dawson City. Rainbow bridge and lake, the signpost of fame. The world lost in a hundred RV parks and road side camps. We meander the road to north lights and beautiful sights. Camping at Healy lake I catch dinner and we make love under the northern lights.

At Fairbanks we restock, service the RV and pushing up the Dalton highway to Dead horse on the north coast. We reverse the trip camping in the Denali park. Moving south by mid-July we take highway 1 thru Port Alcan to Whitehorse. The images we have on my camera are mind-boggling; the beauty and majestic sights. The world thru our young eyes. We are free and in love. A perfect oasis from the world.

Cruising highway 17 to Prince Rupert on the coast. Camping along the road to Prince George where we make the home stretch to Vancouver and home. Arriving the mid- August; the day before school starts. We are tired but elated. The parents are happy we're home. I find myself restless to be free, but loving the family. Parents think a Christmas in Aspen is in order. We shall see.

I dance my lady around the start of school dance. She is air, light and free. Colored from the road and nature we are simply perfect. So perfect. The year looks bright. We graduate in December. Starting college in the spring. I plan on looking for a company to take over and start my business career.


	13. Chapter 13 a real Grey thanksgiving

Chp13 a real grey thanksgiving.

" **AAHHH! CHRISTIAN GREY! DID YOU! AAH CHRISTIAN GREY! DID YOU PEE IN THE SHOWER?"** Anna screams from the bathroom. I frown what?

"CHRISTIAN GREY! DID YOU PEE IN THE SHOWER?" I look at one pissed off wife. "No. I have not gotten out of bed yet, you remember, (I cock my head and raise my eyebrows.) she looks at me "Did you get up last night and piss in the shower?"

"No, I didn't"

"Well I didn't piss in the shower, if you didn't then who did?" I shake my head. " **FREEZE MISTER, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT"** I look over the bed, bruiser is low crawling to the door. He looks so guilty.

I get up a check the outside world. It's a heavy cold sleet rain. "Anna it's really raining hard sleet."

"I DON" T CARE IF WERE SNOWED IN, WE DON'T PISS IN MY SHOWER!"

I throw my hands up in the universal sign of surrender. Anna looks a me a starts to giggle. I watch as she dashes for the bathroom slamming the door. And locking it. I hear laughter over the shower. I look next to me. Bruiser is sitting up on his haunches and has both fore paws up. Mimicking me.

"I'll get Elliot to rig a cover for part of the run, but you're going to have to get to it. Sorry buddy"

I knock on the bathroom door "Anna can I join you in the shower, baby?" " **NO!** "

I start to turn away "The kettle better be whistling when I get out, or else."

"Yes, love of my life, lust of my lions, supreme commander of my heart" etc. etc. as I wander buck naked to the kitchen. I get Anna and tea and make coffee.

"you're coffee ready"

Returning to the bedroom. I careful position myself in bed with my coffee.

She exits the Bathroom a dream, her hair wrapped by a towel, her petite frame barely holds the towel around her body. I pant as she stares at me. I raise my mug a sip, throw some gas on the fire Grey. "mumm good,"

She starts to speak. I point to the dresser near the bathroom door. She turns. Looks. Let gravity claim the towel. She is pouncing on me, as I quickly place my mug on the side table. She is a tigress, I her willing victim. I ravage the sweet vixen to multiple orgasms. Till the second alarm rings. Shit. It time to be adults.

Anna bounce away to a second shower. I watch her dress to go to the main house and help Mom and Mia cook thanksgiving brunch. It's always been a scene right out of Norman Rockwell. This year it will be special. Anna first thanksgiving with the Grey's.

I try to rest for about ten minutes. Then follow Anna across to the main house. Dad is lounging in the tv room watching the Macy parade. We sit in silence till the start of the football games. Thanksgiving meal is usually around 11am. With a second smaller dinner around six.

Around 10 am the Grands and Uncle Bob family arrives. The cousins are young mostly in middle school, around Mia age. And all girls. They and their mother hid over to the kitchen, to cook, gossip, and annoy the men folk. We all sequester ourselves in the tv room watching Football, lying about fish caught and big one that evaded us.

At around 10:30 Elliot arrives with not one but two college sorority bimbo's. I mean one can't seem to put three Syllable together, or a thought beyond, fashion, sex, and music. The other is an over endowed blonde with long fake nails, eye lashes and boobs. She locks on to me. I have to physical push her off me. even after I tell her I'm married, it's like a just hit her with ten-gallon bucket of aphrodisiac.

Even after I introduce Anna, she simple ignores her and comes on stronger. Someone, I eye Elliot, has let slip I'm a millionaire. She just won't back off. I retreat to Anna side.

As brunch is served, I feel a foot rub my ankle. I look up, blondie is smirking at me. I kick her leg hard. She jabs her foot into my groin. I gasp. Anna reach over grabs the foot and pops the big toe out of joint. The blonde she devils screams a throws her loaded plate on Anna. As she curses and scream at us.

I forget sometimes that Anna has a dark side. When she fighting mad she quick, really quick. Before I can blink she's over the table, dumping the gravy boat over blondie and following it up with a full middle linebacker tackle into the table of deserts.

She has blonde face down, sitting on her back and smashing an apple pie into blondie face. I scramble to pull her off before she really gets mad. I remember a Campground tramp in Ohio. Anna dragged her to her husband by her hair, by the time she got to the RV, the poor woman was bald. Anna can be a tad jealous sometimes.

I get her away as blondie staggers to her feet, she smirks, "Now it's my turn bitch!" I simply let Anna go. There is no holding her in these fights. She defends her marriage to the death. I watch a s blondie is bent over, flipped, and a large bowl of Grandma T inedible jello abomination is force down blondies throat, god I hope she does swallow the jello rice thing, I mean its gross, we can't even get Bruiser to eat it.

I grab Anna as Elliot and bimbo 1 help the poor girl outside into a heavy cold November rain. I look at the dining room. the food is all over the place, the deserts are gone. And Mom looks like she is having an out-of-body experience. Dad follow Elliot outside, to do what lawyers do. I hold Anna as Mom goes ballistic. At Blondie, Anna, Elliot, even me. I mean what did I do. We retreat to the TV room as DAD and Mom have a loud and heat argument. Till the doorbell rings and pizza are delivered. Mia has saved the day, ordering pizza while the rest of us are arguing and nursing bad thoughts and moods.

I wonder what Christmas will be like.


	14. Chapter 14 Aspen in the snow

Chp14 aspen in the snow

School is out, we've graduated. Starting college in a month. what a month, since the thanksgiving brawl as Elliot calls it. I swear Mom is on mood stabilizers. Dad can't seem to stop laughing every time it raise its head. I mean Mia just has to pout about her Apple pie and dad has to leave the room. mom just shakes her head.

Anna apologized to mom and dad, but Mom is convinced Anna is unstable. I tried to explain that Anna is very jealous of any woman trying to usurp her. I am just as nuts about guys and her. But Anna will not let a physical attack go unchallenged, bimbo tried to sue, but I quickly shut her down, with her history she doesn't want a public fight. We fly to Aspen tomorrow. I relax as Mia and Mom argue over luggage. We're already packed.

Anna and dad are shoot pool. While Elliot is out with a couple of sorority girls head to SeaTac at sometime today or night. I mean he just can't help himself. Dating air heads is like jelly beans to him, he just can't eat one. He has to gougers the whole bag. I see the lights of a boat drift by the window. The day is cold and snowy, a gray kind of day.

Anna and I walk bruiser along the road. We've become rather jaded by the high society bullshit. I could just stay in her arms forever. Forget the social, and public bullshit. I watch the world as a place to better it, no just conqueror it. Anna leans into me. hugging my side. I drape my arm over her pulling her closer. In a little while we jet to Aspen.

The fly is a first for Anna, she is like a little kid, with fear and awe. I watch as she sees the light of nighttime Seattle pass the window. Quickly she sleeps in my arms. The mile-high club stamp in her scrape book will wait.

Salton Sea, Mom is looking thru the scrapbook, the wedding album has a weird set of back pages. I blame our neighbor in ST. Augustine; Tara, the bottle blonde stripper. One night during our first winter there, they started talking about all the place to have sex. So Anna starts a bucket list of wild place to have sex. On the road (cruiser club(oral), American classic (sex in the car stationary) Tour DE force (intercourse while driving)), train (steel wheel club), plane (mile-high club), beach (surf and turf club), hotel window (rubbernecks club), they came up with close to thirty stamps on the back pages of our wedding album.

Anna sees it like my bucket list to complete the positions of the karma sutra. Or find her limit to multiple orgasms'. So far I've gotten to 14. I think she can go to twenty, I really enjoy trying. I know she loves to have me try. But my thoughts wander as I watch my sleeping wife, in my arms, on a plane to Aspen, for our first Christmas with the family. O' god please let it go smoothly, at least let me be the troublemaker and not Anna.

Arriving out the rented house, we unpack. Bruiser is restless, on edge. I'm not sure why. Elliot as already ditch us for a club in town. God, my brother the man-whore. I let Anna sleep as I walk the dog. Along the border of the winter rentals I find several friendly people. A few too friendly. I may have to wear the shirt Anna got us after Halloween.

Halloween in a social world: the costume party is in full swing as we arrive. We decide to go as Ninja steampunks. The mask hides our true identity as we mingle. I hear so much bullshit about us. I mean we have a kid, he's deformed, he's Siamese twin, their triplets, we had a surrogate, I mean it's all wild out of their frigging mind bullshit. I so want to pull my plastic sword and whack people.

The country club is not my idea of a party location or crowd. But the parents are on the charity committee. So we mingle and keep quiet. Till I knock a loud classmate with a loser date. She looks like his or her parents arranged mercy date. The guy is muscled football third stringer. I watch as the alcohol fruit punch stains his toga pink. Laughing he throws a punch. I just duck as Anna drags me away. His buddies haul the drunk away.

We dance and watch the crowd. Anna is bored. So we sneak out to a quiet spot on the green, and earn the green jacket club. I feel her unwind into the multiple orgasm I love to take her. she holds me as my magic finger release her stress and fears. Latter as we head home. She lays her head in my lap in the back seat of the car, and just relax into me. I let the world escape into the mist.

Anna gets us matching T-shirts: mine is "wifey says I'm a great, loyal, faithful, husband". On the back "bitches get your paws off my man." With a picture of brass knuckles. Her says on the front "my husband is bigger, meaner, and smarter than your wimp." On the back "husband says I'm perfect for him, so don't even try to match me" with a pair of crossed Sai

Mrs. Warren is not amused. But we are gone soon. So what can they do. Not a dam thing. I just make it back to the house to find Mom having a meltdown. Elliot is shyly standing there as mom reads him the riot act.

Apparently he was caught having sex with a married woman in her bed, while her older husband was playing cards. Apparently they were making so much noise the card gamers came to find out what was going on.

I mean we've only been here three frigging hours. "MOM! just calm down, we'll get him fixed in the morning. I'm sure we can find a vet to do it for free." "Screw you Christian!" "Boys enough! everyone goes to bed. Elliot you're grounded till after Christmas."

Xxxx

Morning dawn over the mountains over a virgin field of snow. I rush to get Anna up and outside. We are on our third ski run when the family shows up. My snow bunny is a natural, I mean she can't walk across a smooth floor without tripping, but skis or skates and she graceful and balanced. We lazy are way down the slopes. Meeting the family for breakfast in the lodge. I watch the family recovers from the drama.

The afternoon is spent in Anna arms; we make the house shakes with everyone on the slopes or shopping. Bruiser follows us to the sled playground. We have a great time killing time waiting for dinner. Three more days to Christmas eve. I can't wait to see Anna expression over her gift. Or the private gift in our room. I will so enjoy unwrapping her from the sexy lace and leather.

The day's float by in skiing and skating, sledding and sex. Everyone is partaking of the magic, well everyone but Mia, she too young, and single. Elliot is a little more careful about his sex partners, but still an all-you-can-eat guy.

XXXXXX

Christmas eve morning:

I wake Anna quietly, as we slip out of the house. At the lodge entrance is a horse and sled. My surprise a dawn sled ride thru the wilds of Aspen back country. Anna quickly burrows into the blankets and me as we slide along the trail. Dawn breaks as we cut along the ridge line cross country ski trail.

We watch the rainbow and sun rays as they pierce the mountains to the east. The brilliant sun pushes the shadows along the virgin snow. As we glide along. I feel her take my little brain. She strokes me. then boldly slide under the blanket. Her mouth is a paradise of sensation and feeling.

She blows my mind and my dick. As I lose myself to her. she finishes me. I zone outs as we reach the turnaround point. She cuddles into me. all I can do is let this goddess hold me, save me, cherish me. I fade to sleep.

Breakfast is a wild free for all. Mia wants to shake and peek at every present. Elliot already has done just that. Mom is final relaxing a spa day and a night of sex has calmed her. Dad is already thinking of getting rid of us for the afternoon. He has made a lot of suggestion. I believe the adults are going to get their freak on.

We plus Mia hit the slopes. It's a rush to challenge the slope and each other. We spent the afternoon in the lodge great room, sipping apple cider and watching the skiers and the football game. Anna is the life of the party. She is just so perfect. We roar, and cheer, winy and curse as the game progresses. Mia is finding a bunch of kids her age to hang and get into trouble with. I have my eye on them. Particular the moody, dark, Nordic teen god Mia is following like a puppy. He's different and gives an air of danger.

We drown our sorrows that Arkansas just lost their bowl game, or that Penn State blew a 14-point lead in the fourth quarter. We wander after the kiddies. Anna escapes me to check some last minute gift.

A dumb trophy wife accosted me at the arcade. "Stop. I'm married." "sweetness, so am I, but we can still play. I could do things she won't do." I push hard. She leaves in a huff. Where is Elliot when you need a blocking back. Sitting, sipping a hot chocolate, listing to the mind numbing noise of the arcade. I watch Anna walking across the lodge shopping mall. A wicked smile on her face. The bounce in her step, that says husband I am going to rock your world, and exhaust your body. I pant at the thought.

A guy intercepts her, some ski bum alternative rocker dude. Dreadlocks and cargo pants. He grabs her Ass. I'm moving like a rocket. He tries to kiss her, as I bounce his little skinny ass into a snow drift. I jump in a punch hard. The police show up. But several ladies and men back up our story. Alt-kid has a record of molesting woman. This time, it will be awhile before he can eat solids or get hard without screaming in pain, I think a burst a nut, maybe both of his jewels. God I hope so.

Anna is beaming at me. my angel is worshiping me. her avenging angel. We plus Mia wander back to the rental. Mia has a date tomorrow with angst boy. While I plan a very merry Christmas this year.


	15. Chapter 15 ghost of Christmas past

Chp15 ghost of Christmas past.

After Christmas eve dinner and midnight mass at 10pm. We retire to our room. Anna's first present sits on a chair. she finch's and knocks and check the box every few minutes. Just fifteen minutes to go. I laugh till she puts my present on top of the box. A soft wrapped bundle. Now I'm the one flinching and sweating the clock.

I look at her, she looks at me. "Christian I think the clock is slow"

"Should we check one of the phones?"

She shakes her head no. "OK the clock is slow. It midnight. Go ahead and open your present."

She tosses mine to me, a tear thru the wrapping like a hunger dog. Bruiser is chasing and snapping at the flying paper bits. I laugh at the pair. Anna loves wrapped presents, a reminder off happier time, innocent times. I love to bring the little girl out in her, to marvel at the woman slash girl, she is. How she finds the happy and good in people, places and situations. My wife!

"Really, you want this. Really Christian?" Anna ask after looking in the box. I nod yes, hell yes!

"Fine, open yours." As she retreats with the box to the bathroom.

As the door closes I rip thru my present. A pair of incredible soft denim jeans ripped and stressed. They are so soft they can't be denim, I quickly strip and put them on, they fit like a glove. A perfect glove. I check them in the mirror, god dam they are hot. I look like a bad boy, a very bad boy.

I lounge on the bed, as the shower starts. I relax into a dreamscape of future kink. Our first Christmas replays my mind. St. Augustine Florida. We just returned from midnight mass at the little catholic church in old town. The parishioners were so accepting and kind. I marvel at the clear star filled night as we walk back to the beast. Our camper RV. I hug this goddess to me. She is a balm to my angst and battered soul.

We have money, but we budget hard. So only one present this year. I open mine, an antique pocket watch from Tennessee. Anna is a handmade cashmere wrap from the state fair in Indiana. We made a coupon books. I loved the one back massage or one oral exam at your choice. my favorites form of punishment for Anna is Elmo. I love the sounds she makes as I tickle her. The pure joy we have doing Elmo. I dream of happy times spent lazing in the parks, the beach, just anywhere with my girl.

Xxxxxx

A-pov.

I stare into the big box. A sex outfit. "Really, you want this. Really Christian?"

He nods yes! like a little boy staring at his first chocolate overload at Halloween.

I toss him his present "Fine, open yours." I run to the bathroom clutching the box.

I stare at myself in the mirror. I can do this. I hope.

I start the shower, strip down to skin. I check myself. Wax job still good, I use to shave, but Kate turned me on to waxing. I giggle at the thought of waxing Chris big brain. I do trim him. Naughty thoughts Anna Grey.

I grab a quick shower and dry off. Braid my hair leaving the last six inch loose in a swish. I massage the apple orchard lotion into my legs and body, the scent drives Chris mad with lust. I roll on the white lace thigh high stocking.

I add the panties, I doubt these will survive the first minute. The garter belt is lace; I hook everything up. I look hot. I pick up the mid-thigh length skirt. Its black lace with leather panels. It's like a kilt, a sexy dominatrix kilt in the Sex books. I pant just holding it. Feeling the soft leather and lace. I slide them on. I look in the mirror. I could go out to him like this. He would blow before I got to the bed. I giggle.

I slide on the white lace bustier, it's an underwire push up design. It makes my girls look full and ripe, ready for my man's magical tongue and lips. I pant harder.

I put on the hugging white mid-calf boots with three inch heels. They make me taller and push my girls out forward. I check my look, side. And back. I am getting hotter.

The next item is a jacket blouse of leather and lace panels. Its long in the back, with a wide lace panel. Like my back is bare. The front buttons up under my breast. Making my breast display even more. The effect is like a Victorian librarian meets Buccaneering dominatrix pirate. With my hair down my back in a braid! I pant as my image is on fire.

I look at the last item in the box. Its small wrapped up in a soft velvety sleeve. I pant hard, losing my breath as I draw the object into my hand. Pant, breathe Anna, just breathe. I take several deep breathes as the brown braided leather riding crop strokes my palm. I run the flat across my cheek. Tasting the leathery tang. As I shudder thru my first orgasm. I wasn't even touching myself. Go this is hot. So frigging hot. I slide the crop into my boot, like they do in the movies. I square myself, my eyes are flush and cheeks red. Post orgasm, I can't wait for Chris to touch me, love me, make me his.

I open the door, Chris is on the bed, wearing his present. The soft cashmere denim jeans are a glove on him. The six pack abs and those skin hugging jeans. I pant hard. As I walk my sexy stripper walk that Tara taught me. Chris rises a take me in his arms. I lose all track of time, minutes or hours we stay locked in this magical, wonderful kiss.

He locks my wrist behind me, as I ride his thighs trying to get close. To grind on his cock. My husband has other ideas. I find myself on the bed, as his head disappears under my skirt. My panties are just pieces on the ground.

He places the crop in my teeth. "quiet little one." As his magical talent brings me thru several orgasms. Till he holds me in his arms. I shake thru the post heavenly orgasms. My emotions raw and needy. He holds me to him. My breath on his chest. The soft tongue to his nipples. As I float along on a sea of bliss.

I start to get my second wind. I start aggressively to stroke and lick his sweet sweat body. He flips me to my stomach, hell yes. Take me!

He leans close to my ear. "Your rather loud Mrs. Grey." "you're rather talented Mr. Grey." "here this will help you. I stare at the device. I balk. "Trust me?" I nod. How can I not. He fastens the small ball gag to me. I check I can easily breathe and when I bite down the taste isn't bad, strawberry.

He positions my hips; I wait his hard-long cock to take me. SLAP! The crop smacks my ass. I try to look back, but Christian has me locked with a hand in my hairs. SLAP! The other cheek. I pant hard and harder. SLAP! OH, GOD YES! YES! Right in the middle on my sex. I pant, and leak, as the start of a massive orgasm begins. Right, left, middle o'yes the middle. Right, left, middle.

He drops the crop next to my head as he slides into me. rough, deep, steady hard pace. Till I just release my inner demons, soul wrenching emotions, and scream thru the gag as a massive orgasm beats me to a pulp. I clinch on my sex god. Feeling him spasm into bliss. We lay spend on the bed. a world shifts as we lay side by side. Staring into each other eyes.

Sleep takes us. I wake later to find myself naked and cleaned, my man. I relax into his arms, watching the star filled night make way for twilight show.

I am always reminded of Ray, Christmas morning. This was his, our favorite time. Before mom woke up, we would open presents, sip tea and play with my new toy. Ray was very practical; Mom would get me princess cloths that I hated. I'd rather have books or Cd's. So, I only got one toy each year. This was my favorite time with my daddy, before the bad, before he threw me away.

I rise quietly as change into runners. I check my screamer and knife. I wish I could have brought my pistol. But I couldn't get it on the plane. I stretch and head out with bruiser. We set a slow easy emotional pace. Letting the beautiful mountain in snowy veil of sparkling dawn feed my soul and rinse my thoughts. I make a Christmas wish as we cross the old bridge. I wonder what adventure awaits me.


	16. Chapter 16 demons of christmas present

Chp 16 the demons of Christmas present.

We pace along the river just past the old bridge. I see ahead a van idling. A guy at that fence. It does't look right. Bruiser stop an goes into attack mode. I look behind me. a guy is coming up behind me. I'm trapped.

I move my back againt the fence. Unclipping bruiser leash. He grins evilly at the men. The van starts creeping forward. I reach up and pull the screamer. God its loud. I hope someone will hear it and help. I wrap the leash around my fist. Like a short metal ended whip. I grasp the boot knife in my waistband.

A car drives by, the window comes down, a very elderly lady "CALL THE POLICE, I'M BEING KIPNAPPED. CALL THE POLICE!" she speeds away, shit. I see her past the van stop and warning lights flash and horn honks. Good. I look, they have drawn Tasers. Shit. Shit. The van is almost up to me. I look around.

Bruiser decide to take the guy next to the van. He sprays something at my dog. But Bruiser just power thru the spray. A down he goes in a screaming fit of panic. I turn to the other guy. Whipping the lanyard buckle into his face. I retreat toward my dog.

SMASH! CRUNCH! A White pickup truck has smashed into the van. A Resort truck. I retreat faster. As a giant exits the vehicle. My attacker turn on him. Aiming the Taser. I whip the full length of the leash at his head, contact. He faults as the giant is on top of him. Punching him to pulp. I turn. A flashing light is speeding towards me. the cop. Thank God.

I get to my dog, he has the guy by the throat, one wrong move, he's dead. I hear the van door slide open. I turn as a cop running towards me slips and slides. Shit.

Wait! it's a controlled slide? I look at the van. The blooded driver with a shotgun is aiming at me. I freeze. Accepting my fate. As the cop shoots. The bad guy rockets back into the van. Falling to the floor a dead man.

I turn to man on the ground. "Bruiser release, attend." He does so reluctantly. I let all my demon out. Kicking and stomping this evil piece of shit in the groin. I am unhinged as the giant gentle hugs me, a carry to the squad car. The cop is on the radio. He grins at me. "I think he's very sorry to ever have tried to harm you!" "my dog? Baby are you alright. I check his eyes are swollen shut. "he used dog repellent, he should be OK" says my guardian angel, no that just not him. My guardian grizzly bear.

"Thank you for stopping." He shrugs "Are you alright my dear?" say the Elderly lady as she wraps a hand knitted blanket around me. I close it tight as the cold hits me. I nod. "my dog?" "We should take him to the vet's, it's near the hospital, so you can both be checked out. Ryan, can I take her to Vet's?" she asks the cop.

He radios then, "Yes, Mrs. Feimwiener. The chief said its ok. You go with them Morgan." We get in her car. We speed off pass several police cars. "Jack Morgan" my grizzly bear say. "Anna Grey, this is Bruiser" "Gail Feimwiener, retired principle, are your parents at the resort?"

"No, my husband and his family are there." "You're very young, married long?" "a little over two years." I challenge back. "any idea why the assault?" ask Jack.

"My husband is very wealth." The retired principle "he's much older than you?" "no only about a year, we married young, and where very happy!" I see her smile in the mirror. "I married my late husband at seventeen, before is left for Korea. We had fifty-three years of bliss." I relax. Hugging Bruiser. Shit! Christian.

"Can I borrow a phone; I need to call my husband."

Chris pov

RING! RING! RING! Who the hell is Jack Morgan?

"Hello?"

"Christian, Christian I need you. We were attacked down by the bridge. I'm ok, but bruisers. We're on our way to the Vet hospital?" "on sunburst rd." "yes sunburst road." The call goes dead. Anna was crying, talking to different people in a car. I am dressing and moving. Shit the parent's door is locked.

BANG! BANG! Shit. I kick the door in, dad is naked getting his pajama bottoms on as Mom pulls the sheet around her. "Anna been attack walking Bruiser. They're going to the hospital." I run out of the room, and across to the lodge.

A valet and manger rush towards me as I finish dressing, still bare footed with my shoes in my hand. "Mr. Grey, the police just called." "SHUT UP! How do I get to the hospital on sunburst rd.!" the Valet just point to a Resort Bronc at the curb. "Keys?" "I'll drive you Mr. Grey, its faster and I don't think you're in a safe state to drive in snow." States the Valet, with the manger nodding. "Fine let GO!"

What the shit! It's an animal hospital. Bruiser, but what about Anna. I leap from the moving car, sliding in the snow. I hit the doors so hard one shatters. A giant reach out and stops me. I am not going to be denied. I start to strike. He grabs my fist like I'm an infant. "She all right, calm down! I'll take you in to her and the dog." I try to relax, but I just can't! he hugs me to him only touching my arm.

Anna is sitting on the exam table hugging Bruiser while a tech flush his eyes. She pleads with her eyes. I walk over and hug them both. Letting the emotions cascade out of me. when I look up. We're alone.

Later the Vet enters; he explains that Bruiser will be ok. He asks about the voice box. I explain how we got him.

Fall before we're found: Driving thru upper New York state we stop at vista overlooking the Thousand Island straits. A scream! a thud! from the other end of the parking lot alerts me. I walk over to find a guy beating a dog. One is already dead on the ground. Two more are in cages, half the size they should be for so big a dog. I reach the little shit and deck him. Anna comes behind me.

"Kill him!" the shit screams to the dog. He looks about to do just that when Anna touches him. He simply melts it to her hugs; whimpering and whining. I turn on the asshole. Smiling! I break his leg and ribs and several fingers.

I release the dogs who run around and then circle us. Begging for food, water, and love. We give them all three. As Asshole drives way. I got his driver licenses and car registration in my pocket.

The first vet we find, helps us get the abuser arrested, and find homes for the two younger dogs. But the big one is too abused, to wild for adoption. The vet cry's as she talks about putting him down. A throwaway dog. No! "We'll take him, everyone deserves a chance to be happy" Anna nods.

We begin a crash course in obedience and training. Bruiser loves it. He takes to us. Particularly Anna like a champ. He's quiet because the bastard had some ill-moral vet remove their voice boxes. Making them mute.

Present in Aspen:

The VET has tears as he leaves. We go out. An I settle the bill, for the dog, door, and extra for trouble of a louse Christmas morning. At least some animals will have a happier post-Christmas with my donation.

Arriving at the hospital, for humans. The parents greet us. We are sent to private room. a doctor demands I leave while she exams Anna. I protest but leave. I pace the hall like a mad man. I can't stand to be way from her, not right now, after almost losing her.

A lady on a gurney is wheel into Anna room, I follow. The lady is head shrink, on her way in to see Anna. A hangover driver t-boned her car, breaking her leg. She is due for surgery as soon as the Asshole Anna stomped is done. The cops congratulate me on my wife's turning the guy into a female. I feel better.

After the Doctors come the cops. Dad does his lawyer shit. I don't pay attention till. "Here is a copy of the arrest warrant for Anna's Mother Carla. She is a dangerous felon and she may be or not involved." The cops and FBI are very interested in Carla. A revenge kidnapping for money is a very plausible scenario.

If she is! I slow burn with hate. Ray? Could Ray be involved? I have to call the PI I have watching him. If he is. I have the money and will to bury them all. My Anna. Will be safe no matter the coast or hurt feeling. She hugs me tight. "Let it go, baby. It's over. Next time we'll have security.

Xxxxxxx

Grace pov:

BANG! BANG! Someone at the door, never a good sign this early in the morning. Crash the door shatters open. Christian looking like wrath of god archangel Michael charges in. Carrick was just getting his pants on. I clutch the sheet to me. GOD please?

"Anna been attack walking Bruiser. They're going to the hospital." Christian screams and flees the room.

We look at each other. Quickly I jump naked from bed and dress. Carrick changes from his pajama to cloths. Mia runs in scared. I comfort her. "We have to go to the hospital, Anna and Bruiser were attack out walking." She cries, I cry. A perfect Christmas spoiled.

We make our way to the lodge to get a car and direction. Elliot is walking up to lodge door all smug and sprit. After spending the night with a cougar and her kitten he picked up last night in church. GOD, I wish he would grow up. We grab him explaining.

The manger has a car and driver waiting for us. At the hospital, a Police sergeant and an older guy wearing a buzz light year themed pajama shirt are deep in discussions.

The old guy is the chief of police, dragged from is youngest grandson birthday Christmas morning. I envy him the though and time. I look forward to having that with Christian and Anna children. Cary is all lawyer. Has I move to the nurse station, checking the board. Where are they.

A nurse tries to shoo me away. I go all doctor on her, she leaves in tears. An older more experience Nurse, her pin reads Chief Nurse Administrator. The head nurse, just as where about to go toe to toe. "DR. GREY? You are Dr. Grey from Seattle? I'm Doctor Levi, I attend several of your lectures last year at the Harvard symposium." We both calm down. "Yes, my daughter-in-law is supposed to be here. She was attack this morning walking her dog."

"Oh, I'm sorry, they when first to the Vet hospital down the road. They are due here in about fifteen minutes" say the nurse. I relax physical into the counter. She must not be too bad, if they when there. I feel a hand rub my back, the nurse. As the doctor gets me a chair.

We chat as the we wait. The last attacker is wheeled in to the ER bay. I have to physical grab the chair to stop myself from going over there a killing him. How dare he attack Anna. Threat my family. My son, not when I'm getting him back, and healed. He hugs me all the time. I can't believe how happy and loving he is. how Anna is a perfect wife and lover to him. She is just so young and naïve, yet unjaded by the past and bright for the future.

They walk in the ER doors, like a rock stars. A giant, easily six-five maybe six-six walks behind them. We hug and move them to private room. A female doctor done with the felon. Checks her, we're only waiting on a psych eval. The doctor is on her way in.

The poor psychiatrist was in a car accident on the way in. she'll need surgery to repair the broken leg. She has her gurney wheel into the room, shoos everyone out and has a ten-minute talk with Anna then a forty-five-minute talk with Anna and Christian. She leaves exhausted but happy.

The kids are subdued but happy till.

"Here is a copy of the arrest warrant for Anna's Mother Carla. She is a dangerous felon and she may be or not involved." Cary says

As they discuss this. I slow burn, if that witch is involved she'll rue the day she tried me. I wonder about the Step-father number 2. Could he be involved or number three. Even though he's in jail. I wonder. I will defend my family. I will never let Christian ever think he's disposable.

Final we leave for the lodge and brunch as the hour hand strike 11am.


	17. Chapter 17 ghost of Christmas future

Chp17 ghost of Christmas future.

I hold Anna to me like I'd die without her touch. The kidnaping attempt has shattered me to the core. I can barely hold my sanity. Anna is trying hard to comfort me. my parents are trying to comfort me. Elliot is distance and aloof. Mia is well Mia; she bounces between me and Elliot.

I need to pull myself together. I am not stupid or alone. I call Roy, he was in the department of treasury, he would have solid answers.

Charles Thurgood, recently retired colonel US army special forces. He specialized in close personal security of VIP. His thirty years of experience is an asset. I hire him immediately. He starts a security plan and hires a special group of security for me and Anna, plus the family as needed.

The day after Christmas, find us in the lounge of the lodge with two local security. The parents come over with the FBI agent and Local police chief. They sit.

The FBI agent "we have the ring leader, as well several other people involved. Samuel Ortis, a career felon, he has several kidnappings under his belt. We have him and the other in custody, no bail will be granted. You were targeted Mrs. Grey because of your husband wealth, simple. No other reason. Ortis target young up a comer, people without security and easily panic into compliance. Mrs. Grey was one of six target in the valley. You just provided the first available target. Sorry."

"so no ties to my mother, or her husbands?" Anna ask

"No, your mother or husbands we're involved in this. She is still wanted for the abuse and action against you as a minor. If we find her, she looking at a least five years in jail." FBI agent states

"I've got a deputy assigned to you for the length of your stay here. I understand you've hire private security. They will work together." The chief says. We nod. Dad and them talk as I zone out to Anna sweet embrace. I can relax.

Morning comes early as we escape to the slopes. The major hassle in the press, the tabloid press is hounding us. But we escape to the slopes. Wasting away the day. in sweet silent and quiet passion in the out of bound pine glens. Returning late in the afternoon. Thurgood is here. He smiles as we enter the house. He looks like he should be a middle management executive, non-descript, but I know he's deadly and competent.

He goes over the security plan and how things will work. We agree to most, but we the bosses. So he will have to work with us.

Elliot is having a bad day as his hookups have explode and imploded with several cat fights and out right pissed off husband, boyfriends, even a son, challenge him to fight. The police have separated him, under house arrest for a couple of days till the other parties leave town. Somehow it's my fault. Suck eggs Elliot.

Mia angst holiday boyfriend, turns out to be a solid kid. He shields Mia from the press, and dumps the other to just hang with her. they play video games, necking when they think no one is watching them. Anna lets them go pretty far. I keep a shorter leash. Bruiser is recovered from the repellent.

We walk him with security around the town center. Proving we're not afraid or fearful. Bruiser is the perfect gentleman as kids pet him and adults praise him. He loves the attention, especial from the females. He pulls us after a French poodle.

Till he makes friends, the owner is a Fashion designer, her and Anna hit it off right way. The dogs get heated. We have to separate them or get them hooked up. I'm not sure about a bay mix with a a.k.a papered pure breed poodle is a good idea. Although the dogs think it's a good idea.

We laugh as we walk away. Bruiser keeps looking back at his retreating girlfriend. Till a Berne's mix catches his eye, my man what a player.

We ski and sled the week away till New Year eve takes us to the fireworks. I pay for the spots on the upper slope café. The view is perfect. The weather is perfect; Elliot is going down the slope with my fist in his mouth.

The three of us stand outside in the cold. "Elliot what your problem?"

"Fuck you Chris!"

"Elliot, son what is wrong?" dad ask

"everything he does is good now, I can go do whatever. Now he's back. I wish you stayed lost!"

I stand stunned. Unable to grasp the issue. "Christian go back inside." Dad says quietly. I look as he shoves me toward the door. I go back inside.

We watch the fireworks minus dad and Elliot. We get back to the house. They're not there. I check with security. Their driving to Seattle. I can't wrap my head. I know Mom has an hour long talk on the cell phone. We leave Aspen early returning to Seattle. Elliot is missing and Dad is sullen. We have thing to talk about, but we don't. Anna takes me to Death Valley for a week. The Furnace Creek inn is special the weather is cool, well for the valley that in summer is usually 120 degree. We reconnect, with security about.


	18. Chapter 18 Death Valley Days

Chp18 death valley days

a-pov

I watch the star's shift from a black canvas to gray. I seek a look at my man. Sleeping finally, after the long flight and car trip to the Furnace Creek Inn. The stark beauty of Death Valley in contrast to the normal green of home. I must find a way to heal him, from the family strive.

Elliot's meltdown and problems have exploded the family. I talked with Grace and Mia, they don't understand the problems Elliot is voicing. I want to simply put it all on jealous and envy. But I know it's something deeper, unresolved with him. But that is for when we get home. Right now, it simply Christian. I need to make him whole, alive again.

I lick Christian ear, slowly humming, making little circle around the ear lobe. Whispering sweet words. I wake him to a little oral delight as I work his little brain to full awake and hardness. Licking my tongue around and along the vein. I stroke my hands along his jewels and abs, and tweak his hard nipples. He roars and moans as I drive him to the brink of sanity and heaven. Curling my teeth in my lips, I sink to the base. Rubbing my nose into his hair. As he arches and release. I suck him dry and watch his eyes slowly open from the soul wrenching orgasm. I am so wicked, as I lay in his arms.

Thirty minutes later the alarm buzzes, I rise and drag my post orgasm zombie husband to the shower. As we dress the door knocks. A quick coffee tea and muffins. Chris is wanting a big breakfast; I tell him latter's baby!

We meet security and a guide with the three jeeps. The guide nods at me. we drive around the corner, well in Death Valley around the corner to Zabriskie Point. We walk up a short driveway to a vista point, with a picnic basket. We sit on a stone wall, eating the breakfast burritos and sandwiches. watching the twilight break to a brilliant sunrise over the Funeral mountains. They paint the colored rock around us a palette of colors. I kiss him deep and full, as the guide snaps a pic of us with the sunrise behind us.

We drive north along the eastern side of the Valley. Pass the turn to Scotty Castle, to the Ubehebe crater. We walk along the rim; our baby has to stay at the jeeps. Since we are the only people here security stays with the jeep. We hike up and up to the little Hebe crater. We are alone, here in the western crater. Chris looks mischief.

As we stand on the little crater rim. He smirks. "Go down and give me an Anastasia shot" I look at him like, really? But inside I'm doing back flips and spins. I walk into the crater. As Chris check, around for unwanted voyeurs. He nods. I slowly remove my jacket, sliding my blouse along my arms. My hands play along the base of my breast, biting my lip and swaying my hips. Running my hands along my abs. letting my bras fall to the dirt. I watch as Chris just stands there like a stone statue, with a very hard problem in is pants. "Pictures Chris?"

That shakes him as he raises the camera a takes a couple of pictures as he looks around and dash down to me. Kissing, spins me around, bending me over, running his hands along my back. as he enters me; pounding me to orgasm after orgasm.

We walk back into sight of the parking area and security. We notice that one guy in half way up the rim. We complete the trip taking pictures. We arrive back at the jeeps. We drink some water. I smirk at the guys. "I'll meet you at the fork, come on Bruiser let meander down the volcano." We head down the slope, as security want to chase me. but they don't Chris waits till we're just a hundred feet to the fork before driving down.

We turn west and west again to the four-wheel road to the Race Track Playa. The 27-mile drive is a wild bouncing trek. At Teakettle junction Chris stops and gives me the wheel. I enjoy the road like a wild woman. Sidling and bouncing like a thrill ride. The race track from the Grandstand is a marvelous sight. The rocks that move across the dry lake bed. how do they do it. The lines they leave are clear and easy to follow.

From the race track, we drive back to Teakettle junction and take the south road thru Hidden Valley along the western side of the Cottonwood mountains. Arriving a Panamint springs for Lunch. The campy, rustic restaurant is a throwback to the roaring fifty's like something you find on old route 66. We lunch on the patio in the cold winter air. The food is good. Bruiser is a gentleman, leering at another visitor's springier spaniel.

We push along the Panamint Valley Road to Ballarat Ghost town. We wander the fall abodes, quiet. Bruiser doesn't like the walk. I think he see the ghost. The guide leads us down and thru a series of off road to the Warm spring canyon road across the Valley to the Badwater road. We dinner at Shoshone. We leisurely drive back to the Inn, that night we lay after love making slow and sensual. We are back in the groove.

xxxxxxx

The dawn passes us in bed. as we spend the day at Badwater, the lowest point in the US. Hiking from Zabriskie point thru the golden canyon. After we both drive the twenty-mule team canyon road. Security thinks were crazy. As be bounce and slide the very tame off road course.

We watch the sunset light the canyon and pastels of the surrounding rocks. We meander back to the cars. Bruiser is with us. Thurgood has gotten him a working dog license as a security dog for Anna. The Rangers aren't sure, but a call from the head of homeland and chief ranger of the parks service convince them.

Back at the Inn we walk Bruiser down the road. We talk in hush tones, lost in the night and stars, with the occasional car. We arrive at the Furnace Creek Ranch Resort. There's an open seat on the outside patio. I grab the seat as Chris goes in and gets drinks and food. I talk to a retired couple from Denver.

Chris returns with beers, I stand, he sits, I sit on his lap, sipping a cold beer. The Waitress bring Nacho; we snack and talk. The couple is easy to talk to. We unload are troubles. They believe Elliot problems are more compulsive and center around the change in the family dynamics I bring.

"Anna, you aren't just Chris wife or partner. You're his teammate. You too function like a team, mostly from the isolation from the family you had the first year and half. I mean we can see you too, as a team, not just a couple. Theirs no clear leader or follower, you both switch back and forth easily and frequently. You've done it right here, about three or four time. So, let Chris parents solve Elliot problems, you to just be yourself and keep an open mind and communication with them." Beatrice Murray tells us.

I think as we talk about safer topics. Security has a jeep so we ride back to the Inn. We are both lost in thought. I hold my man, as the emotions rack his body. Sleep in a fitful affair.

xxxxx

The morning we hit the Golf course, the harmony Borax works, the west side road around Badwater salt flat. With stops at the Eagle Borax works. Working the road around to Shoshone again then over Deadman Pass and Brown Peak. We have late lunch or early dinner at Amargosa Junction. The opera house is Spanish styled hotel and café. We take a leisure ride, thru the Funeral Mountain and Green water mountains back to Zabriske Point for sunset this time.

We sit on the wall, waiting the sun to sink below the western Panamint Range. "Chris, you're thinking to loud."

"Sorry, it just I can't wrap my head around what I did to Elliot to make him hate me."

"Babe, it's not you. I think Bea insight is correct. We are a team. Your family has a hard time dealing with the dynamic. While you were gone, Elliot was suddenly the focus of your parent, not the oldest child, but the little boy they feared losing too. So, he was thinking when you returned, the dynamic would go back what you guys had before. I threw a wrench into that."

"Anna! You are not the blame for Elliot, neither am I. We have our own life, and I intend to live it, with only you."

"Babe, I know." I lay kisses along his jaws, stroking his back. letting the beautiful scenery seep into our souls.

"Anna you are a goddess. I think I just need to block some time for my big bro. he needs the time to be my big brother. I think I need to block some time for each of the adults and Mia. I've been a lousy brother, son, person"

OUCH! "Don't you ever think that mister Grey. You have been a wonderful son, brother and person. You are a great husband and soulmate. So, get that self-loathing under control, or else. Else? I'll ELMO you here and now!"

"NO not the ELMO! Please Wifey not the Elmo. I'm behave, I'll be good, I'll beeee" shit he sneaks attacks me, his magic fingers are tickling me. I squeal and giggle, laughing as I try to get away, but he has me. till I kiss and suck the desire for Elmo from my hot stud."

"AGH GREY'S? The Sunset" Warner, our senior security CPO says.

We are a bright red, and not from the sunset. We watch and Chris snaps some pic's making me stand on the wall a get a bunch of goofy pose's. I like the angry wife, while Chris like the SNL Pump you up flex. We walk back to the jeeps and make out before we head to the inn. Security will just have to learn to look the other way.

Xxxx

We race the sun to Scotty castle and then to Beatty Nevada for lunch. A drive back thru Rhyolite Ghost town, Leadfield  
Ghost town thru Titus Canyon. The afternoon sun lights the Canyons and pass in magical hues of color and shadows. We race the sunset south, just making the turn into the Artist Palette drive. The colors are brilliant as we let the setting sun ride us thru down the road. We dinner at the Ranch, in the roaring Saloon. A light snack off wings and beer. Bruiser has the boneless tenders and fry's.

The Murray are there and several other snow birders. We are easy in this crowd. This is more normal for us. The easy back and fore the tall tales and fishing lies. We laugh and relax. High society sucks compared to this unconventional social norm. God, I miss school, that Sociology class is screwing my head. as I sip my illegal beer. No one is going to bother us. We are a crowd to be respected and feared. From the retired military and hippies to the middle-aged couples spending some quality time away from the kids. The Bartender and manger know; Chris is footing the tab for the whole night. My man. As he gets loud and sullen about his caught striped Bass at Lake Moultrie in South Carolina. The guys are riding him over the weight of the fish, till Mr. Arhnock settle the debate with a very loud declaration of a twenty-five-pound rainbow trout.

I hug the sullen Chris; I know it was a big fish. My fisherman, my little fisherman.

xxxxxxx

We finish the Valley, breakfast at Stovepipe wells, a run down to the Aguereberry point, and the Wildrose charcoal kilns to lunch at Trona overlooking Searle Lake. I've had the cars meet us here with the luggage. We drive south to Victorville. Staging for a couple of days at Joshua Tree. We wander the park and then drive to Salton Sea and see our friends. I know Chris needs to talk to Roy and Edward. He need a parental view without the baggage. I need a BFF and Joe is always a good person to let my hair down and cry my fears too.

From the hotel room, I watch the red tones bleed the sunset over the Joshua. I hope the future is bright, I know if Seattle is not bright, somewhere else is.


	19. Chapter 19 brotherly hate or losted

Chp19 brotherly hate

Elliot pov.

I sit in a box, a cage. A prison of my own making. The Portland Rehab center is my worst nightmare. The upper-class hotel atmosphere is tinted by the fact everyone here is an addict. My demons of sex, drugs and Alcohol. My life as spun out of control. I rage against dad, Chris, mom, Anna and even Mia. I can't control the thing I do. I have failed at everything.

My nights are racked by nightmares, cursed horrors of my own making.

The first nightmare is about Christian disappearing. I'm pissed the parent have stuck me with Christian for the weekend. I wanted to go out to a couple of college parties. To relax and be the center of attention. Not wet nurse my asshole brother and his issues. I try to be a big brother but he just does whatever he wants. I could try to kick his ass, but Mom would find out and ream me for not helping the little shit.

Since the first day they brought him home, I've had to be the adult, the responsible one. The older brother. Christian angst suck up all the attention, then Mia. The princess just added to my trouble. At least Chris got better, talking. We started to be brothers, having fun getting in trouble.

Then hormones hit him, why couldn't he follow me. I set him up with dozens of girls, hell even some guys. I just wanted him back like before, not the angry little shit. Spoiled by being the center of attention. I want my time in the light.

It was a quiet weekend; I should have been suspicious. But I didn't care. I had a great time, really I did. Bullshit, you worried about how to right the rift you have with Chris all weekend, my inner voice corrects me. how to reach Christian. How to make him happy.

Then the scream and my world descends into a series of loathing and guilty. I had failed my brother; worse I had fail my parents. I cried many nights for the pain and suffering I had caused by being selfish.

The aftermath of his disappearance was my wild ways were curtailed, I spent more time with dad and mom, Mia became a second skin, as we bonded even deeper as the surviving kids.

Elaina fucking Lincoln, that bitch, she molested Christian, manipulate the parents causing Christian to run off. Her victims were a constant stream thru the house. The pain that evil, frigging bitch caused should have dammed her to hell forever. But she cut some deal and went into witness protection. If I find her I may not kill her, but I'll sure make sure no one will ever look at her without screaming in horror.

Then Chris was found. I was happy, elated, relieved. I could believe he was coming home. My pain disappeared. Then he hugged me; an I lost it. The world was going right again. Then Anna appeared, his wife. I mean how the hell can you get married, on the run, underage, and without support. But Christian did all that. Even stopped dad from splitting them. Chris has always been able to set his mind and will to a task and do it, make it happen. I rock my body over the stress.

The second nightmare is Anna. How she can be so perfect, so kind, caring. Yet she rips my mind, and blocks my bonding with Christian. All ways around, always making Christian do what she wants. The two seem locked in her world. School and more school. I watch them move around the Pikes Market one Saturday. Christian is a puppy dog slave, following, obeying, just being her lap dog. Where is my strong-willed brother, the one who never obeys? Who makes me work hard to be his brother.

XXXXX

The last nightmare is the worst. I'm nothing, no one. Who am I? what do I do? I mean Dad's a lawyer, a renaissance man. Outdoorsy, academic, cultured. Mom is a brilliant Doctor and surgent. The caring, perfect mother. Christian the super sharp businessman, already a multi-millionaire. Mia doesn't realize yet, she a brilliant cook, and baker, or a fashion expert. She bakes better then mom, the only one close is, is Anna.

Frigging Anna, once again she beats the Grey's. she Cooks and bakes better than Mia, more caring and kind then Mom. More renaissance than Dad. Has Christian pussy whipped, and beats me. I could kick her ass, but that wrong. I wallow in the failure of my life. Who am I?

Xxxx

Dad visited, I can't take Mom or Mia seeing me like this. A washed-up druggie, alcoholic, and nut job. Christian and Wife are moving to Boston. Christian is starting his company, the company he's dreamed of for years. Making his life dream a reality.

In my room the self-hate, loser Elliot explodes in rage and hate. I punch the walls, destroy the room. how can everyone be moving forward, when I'm lost rudderless in life. I get good grades, but never like Mia and Christian. I Play sports but never like Dad did. I try to be a big brother, but I'm not as kind or caring as Mom or Mia, or even frigging perfect Anna.

They force me to the quiet room. you'd expect the padded cell like in the movies. It's not. Just a concrete box, with some windows to observe the nut job, me; and a light high up, I can't jump and smash, that never goes off.

I rage, rant and final lay in a ball on the floor, lost in my wayward thoughts. What am I? who am I?

xxxxxxxx

Released from the box, I clean myself up. Dressing in street clothes, I walk out of rehab. It's not doing a dam thing for me, other than clean my body of drugs and alcohol. I wander the city of Portland.

I find a Greyhound bus stop. I have hours to kill before the next north bound. I get out of the cold and rain at a dive bar. Wallowing in my drink. I'm an asshole.

Xxxxxx

Two old guys walk in. I mouth off to the female bartender. SLAM! OUCH! My head? I hate my life; I hate my Sib's. I'm nothing, no one, just a loser. I can't do anything like them, who am I? what is my purpose in life? Why am I lost. Who am I?

I look up from the floor. The younger of the two grabs me, hauling me to my feet. I'm over his shoulder. "the bag is his." I hear the bartender say. We head out the door. "Ray, catch you next time"

We drive in a big truck to his house. A woman cooks in the background. He pulls a bottle of royal crown and we drink and talk. Jonesy is his name, runs some construction business. We talk till I pass out.

Xxxxxx

Ouch! Go away, its still dark, ouch! "I'm awake, dam it." "EL, get up shower, shave I laid some cloths out for you. What's your shoe size?" I shake my head, where am I, Jonesy's house. Shoe size? "Fourteen" "OK, such dainty feet. Will have to dig up some boots at work or find a Red-Wings to outfit you, I will advance you the cash to start" "Fuck that, I got money, why will I need boots?"

"Well, Elliot Grey, you work for me now, construction."

"Jonesy, I don't know anything about construction?" I say as I look around the room, one of his kids room, a boy by the looks.

"You will learn EL, right now you're the low man, so all the dirty, pain in the ass jobs are yours. get up! Shit, Shower, shave and get down to breakfast, we leaved in forty minutes."

I stub and get dressed, breakfast is muffin and coffee. We drive to the construction site. Their doing fill and finish. Pulling the interior walls and stuff in a new office building.

Xxxxxx

A month later:

I love my job. I love to build and see the finished product. I have decided to be a construction worker. I excel at everything here. I'm not Dad's son, or Christian and Mia brother, or Mom son. I'm Elliot Grey, construction worker. I've already moved up to being on a crew. Clint is a cool guy.

Everything just comes to me. Easily, I mean reading blueprints, understanding how and why thing are the way they are. To working the personality of the guys, separating the feuds and getting them to work together and efficiently. Jonesy says I was born to do this. He says in a year or less I'm be starting my own company. I start to study for my contractor license.

Xxxxxxx

I have my license, am a Crew lead, and have visited my parents. July is looking good. As I walk into the offices of Hardee & Thyme Construction. Jonesy what to see me.

"EL I'm giving you a shot, the Tacoma project is bogged down, the owner wants all kinds of eco changes, Green something or other. I'm tired of pulling my hair out. I mean what little I have." As he pulls his buzz cut military hair cut he's had since he joined the Marines at seventeen.

"So your taking over the Tacoma project as Superintendent, the project bosses. Any question?

Yes, like a million. I sit and we go over everything. I know I can do this.

Xxxx

Tacoma, Wednesdays.

I spent Monday and Tuesday going over the project. A new building in the heart of Tacoma. The first phase is progress, the first three floors are laid, with seven more to go. The owner wants all green technology in the building finish and construction. But he keeps adding and changing his mind.

I pull up to his old building in Tacoma. I walk in and wait.

The owner walks up, familiar somehow. Intro's and discussion. I work my magic a limit him to things I can understand and grasp, that the budget will allow. As we walk out.

"Elliot, know you from somewhere, I just can't place you."

"I'm sure it will come, if it's there."

"Elliot Grey, Elliot Grey, You aren't Carrick son?"

"Yes, I'm the oldest." He looks like he swallowed a hot pepper, my old rep is about to bite me.

"Yes, I've seen you at the one of the charity functions, so you've chosen this as your career."

"Yes Sir, this is my career, I love building and seeing the fruit of my labor. The feel of working with my hands and creating things people need and use. Yes sir, this is my passion." Long winded EL, hope I didn't scare off the client.

"Yes, I can see that, well Elliot see you at the next walk thru."

"Yes sirs, Mr. Kavanagh at the next walk thru." I head out to the job site and then my new house. A fixer upper with a view of the water. I need a project to make the night go good. I know now who and what I am. Elliot Grey Construction worker, I feel balanced and sane for the first time in years. This is who I am a builder.


	20. Chapter 20 Boston Bounded

Chp20 Boston bounded pt1

Snowbird camp Salton Sea ca. third week of January:

Joe and Roy's RV:

I cried heavily on Joe's shoulder. Wetting his riot of color Hawaii shirt. Letting all the fear and problems flow from my heart and mind, till peace takes hold. I am not a bad person, none of these problems our my own. I shake the self-doubt and fears from my body. Joe talks and brings back the sanity and commonsense I crave.

The major problem is identity. How each person in the family defines and identifies themselves in the family. Before me, the family was a tight internal focused on Chris. That Elliot identity was the big brother protector, that Mia was the emotional princess, needy little sister. That Chris was the brilliant but trouble son. Carrick, the strict authoritarian father. Grace the needy, caring, Mother. The Greys were frozen at Chris age 9. Without any movement.

This explains Elliot behavior, the cries for attention, and reinforcement of his position. Joe thinks the next person to melt down will be Mia. As she must have conflicting loyalty and I've usurped her position in the family.

I worry about returning to Seattle, how can we deal with this. How can I support Chris and still maintain my own identity in this new family?

OUCH! My head! "What was that for JOE!" "Annie, you need to stop worrying about the Greys. And stay focus on you and Chris, period. End of story" "But Joe, they're his family. He just can't leave them, I mean he cares, no. he loves them. How can I ask him to be otherwise?"

"Annie, you can't fix this. Chris can't fix this. The Grey's have to grow up and smell the coffee. YOU! ARE! CHRIS'S! WIFE! Get over the in-laws-bullshit. Make your life the best you two can. The Grey's will solve the problem themselves or you just have an estranged relational ship from now on."

"But that would kill Christian?"

"No it won't! Chris decided a while ago. That it's you and him. Let Chris find a balance with his family, they will have to find the balance with you, not Chris, but you Anna Grey."

"I'm not sure?" I wring my hands and stare out across the bleak landscape. But return to Joe's brightly colored fringes and wind socks. An oasis in the desert of color, texture and imagination. "I can do this."

"No! Anna. We can do this. It's not you alone or Chris. It the both of you together can do this."

"Smile and wipe those tears here comes the menfolk." He laughs. I laugh too as I rub my tear stained face with my sleeve.

XXXX

Chris was helping a retired couple; their niece show up all anguished and mad. Work trouble, Chris smiles. That evil smile of I know something, you're going to hate, wife dear. I brace for the words.

He's found the starter company and we are moving to Boston for the Semester. Shit I have to find a college. Roy injects he has some friends in Boston. He'll make some calls. I let the air out of my lungs. This is the best news possible. Everyone needs some space.

After Joe's fat inducing Guacamole dip and chips. We sear some fish and corn. Eating in the funny RV with the Joe and Roy show. I can't help but feel the fun and happiness seep back into my bones and marriage.

XXXXx

Boston. First week of February:

After a quick trip home, packing and flying to Boston. While Chris immerse himself in the new company and problems. I rebuild my school career. I find a good junior college just down the road. A nice house, a little large. But doable.

The Grey's have fragmented. Elliot in Portland doing Construction. Mia is staying with the Grand's on the Farm. Carrick and Grace have taken leave and are spending the next four months in Palm Spring at a friend's winter house. Everyone is having to redefine their place and role in the family. I think this is a good thing.

I have my own problems to deal with. first other than a box of dishes and pots and pans, a bed. We have no furniture, the house need painting and some work, new appliances, as these are left over from the Ike era. I have wall to wall classes to get caught up for my transfer to a four-year school.

I find myself walking Bruiser around the neighborhood. The neighbors are anything but friendly or polite. I've had four irate house wives screaming about Bruiser doing his business, half the time he's not, we're just walking. Security thinks it funny.

I am not making any friends at school. The classes aren't hard, just a lot of work. The students are either rich kids unable to get in to the ivy league or poor kids sweating work and school. Their doesn't seem like a middle group.

Bruiser keeps the rich spoiled kids away, despite showing my ring and announcing my marriage. The players and wantabes chase me. Bruiser backs them up and off. The rich Girls see me a competition, how I'm married, airhead trophy wife wantabes. UCK!

Security has done a great job of staying in the shadows. The rich kids don't realize I'm wealth or how wealth. That fine by me.

The second week in the house I hire a contractor, to paint and refresh the woodwork, redo the roof, and change the kitchen to something in the current century. I fire him within two days. I am looking for another contractor, when I happen on a group at the college library.

"Megan, what good is the license? If no one takes us seriously. We need to work, and not wait for a contract to show up." "Lisa, were all good at our craft, we just need to get a leg up. We need to stick together."

"HI? What type of company are you guys in?" I ask. Starling them. They look tough, well big. Muscled and scrappers.

"Hi. I'm Megan Kelly and we are a general Contractor company. Lisa is electrical, Beth is plumbing and AC, I do wood work. And The quiet one is Sarah, our engineer and designer."

"Really General Contractors? I mean are you available?" I ask. Hoping my problems might be over.

"We don't do dorm rooms." Oh, attitude. This I can deal with

"I wouldn't know. I just moved into house down the road. on the river past the estate. I need painting, wood restoration, updating electrical and plumbing and a new kitchen. About 70 grand in works. Interested?"

They look stunned. "The money up front." Megan ask

"Hell no, ten percent to start. Forty percent for materials and appliances, 25 percent on first round of completed items, the rest on completion, with a twenty-grand bonus for on time or early. But its top-notch quality. Or you eat the cost and no bonus!" Anna rules, watching Chris deal with mechanic when the beast broke down is really paying off.

"Ok, but if this is a prank, joke, I'll do the jail time easy." Cracking her knuckles.

"Yup, I'm Anna Grey. Let's have a walk thru this evening. I want to get going. I already fired one contractor, Lewis and Son. So, I expect better from you guy's"

"Lewis and Son, no wonder your pissed, they should have been banned for craft decades ago. If his sister wasn't the Local BBB, they never get any work. Sit tell us about the house?" Megan speaks.

As I explain what I want. Sarah the engineer asks quietly "You're really young to be married, what's it like?"

"It's fantastic, we're headed into year three. Chris is following his passion in business. I'm chase my degree. Bruiser here is very happy with the females in the dog park. He's such a playboy. The world is bright as long as the in-laws stay on the west coast." We laugh. The girls are all products of father wanting boys and settling for girls. They are experienced and very cool group.

The house goes good; I find myself hanging with them. I mesh really good as their front office. The suppliers and craftsman are scared shitless by little old me. I mean several guys have pissed themselves after I laid into them for bad work, or attitudes. The Girls love me.

Christian arranges a CPA for them as more contracts arrive. They hire a clerk, as my school work must take precedent, but I'm still the office manager. Chris is about to break up and sell the pieces of his first company. Chris already has three more companies in play. His new second hand is fierce Redhead named Rose Bailey.

Roz as she prefers to be called is a lesbian, and a power player. Wharton grad after Harvard, she should be in demand. But her can do attitude and no-nonsense drive crate on people. She is the perfect side kick to Christian. He's the Bad cop, and she now the good cop. They make a great business team. She loves me, really loves me. like a sister she never had. Her parents disowned her when she came out. She's tough and fragile at the same time.

Xxxxxxxx

June in Boston.

We walk along the water front, just coming from the POP's concert in the park. Leaning on my man. Letting the sunset mellow and tease us. The house is done. The companies are humming. And I have complete my exams. A little pissed at my 3.99GPA. I'll fix that next semester. I decide to pick up my requirement at the junior college, it's a quarter the price, and transferable. So, its win-win.

Last weekend, we travel out to hills and dales of western Mass., to the apple farm and antique shops. We made love in the forest on the leaves and several other naught places. Sitting on the overlook of Mount Washington, Chris plays his magic fingers while other tourist mingle about.

I have to stay quiet as the orgasm builds and builds. Till I grab him as start down a hiking trail, taking the first off shoot. I rip his jeans as I take them down. Mount my man like in a wild beast in lust and need. My back to a tree. I smell the birch scent all the way to a hotel.

We romp the night and next morning before we head back. my body relaxed, fined tuned bliss as the mile pass me by. My man is just so mellow; he can't seem to stop smiling and giggling at my moans of sated bliss.

Xxxxxxx

Friday

I planned on us going south to Mystic Seaport for the weekend. Roz just returned from Gay day there. She raves about the historic park. The website looks cool. I make reservation at a coastal B and B. I packed up ready to go. RING! RING! RING!

Checking the ID, Chris. "Hey hotness, ready to go?"

"Change of plans baby. The parents are here for the weekend. We'll do the seaport next weekend"

"No, they can come with us. I can get security; a room at a motel nearby. I booked out the B-N-B so where good to go. Security can drive us down. We can talk in the car. If they can't deal, we have security drive them back. thoughts?"

"Ok, they seem ready to talk and deal. So, we'll be by in about an hour. The Frasier meeting is running late, as usual, the parents are at the Mart buying presents. You know Grandpa T has a nautical addiction." Yes, I remember all the model ships in bottle and on display.

"yup, see you soon." I inform security, book the motel, and add some things to the luggage, removing several items I planned to blow Hub's mind. The silk, see thru kimono is going to be for a different day. as is the naughty yeoman costume. Admiral Christian will blow his stack and broadside his cannon's; a last another day.


	21. Chapter 21 Mia finds a bone

Chp21 Mia finds a bone.

The farm. eastern Washington state.

I sulk as I walk among the budding apple trees of the farm. I'm exiled to the rural hell of the farm. I am stuck here on the farm. I love my grandparents, but why am I exiled here. I mean Elliot had the breakdown.

Now everyone is splitting. It's all my fault. I should have spent more time with Elliot. More time with mom and dad. I shouldn't have been so enamored with Anna. I sulk as I walk thru the budding Apple trees in the grands orchard.

I hate the new school, I'm a freak here. Fashion and being cool are lost on these bumpkins. I mean who thinks ragged blue jeans is a style anymore, or that Brittany Spears is the in singer. I shake my head. hell I start high school in the fall.

Xxxx

I hate Grandma T. she is the devil as I can't do anything right. My beds made wrong. The house is vacuumed wrong, the bread not baked right. Ugh! agh! What do they what of me, I try to be what they want. But the keep changing. I rage thru the orchard.

XXXX

I was suspended today, I sit in my room, mom's old room and fume. That girl pushed me in the mud, why was everyone surprise I jumped up a beat her sorry ass, and her two BFF. No! one came to my aid! Grandpa is very cross that I let them get to me. Everyone applauded Anna at Thanksgiving for going after the tramp. But no, I'm expected to be good.

I walk out of the house ignoring the grand's. I walk thru the orchard and down the road to a bus stop. A short ride to a mall, well, a over glorified shopping center. I walk around and just try to be my old self. But alone, it's, I'm boring. Why can't I be myself.

Sitting in the cheap seats, staring at the small empty talent stage, I wonder how and why I'm here. I just can't seem to think clearly. I sip my cold latte and stare off into the empty spaces around me.

A kid sits next to me. I recognize him from school. we just sit in silence for a long time, close to an hour. He stands to leave, extending his hand. I don't know why, but I take it. He lifts me up and into his arms, kissing my lips. Hot and sweet, like a candied apple. I look into the most beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm Wolf, your Mia. Let's get some dinner." I nod as he leads me to the food court. The mall is filled with kids. Everyone makes a wide berth for Wolf. He's the local bad boy, although were both in eight grade. We arrive at a table of dark guys like Wolf. Natives American, they look at us like I'm a alien from planet number nine. I start to move away, but Wolf holds me, I feel safe with him. He cocks his head like a challenging. Everyone backs off except a lank kid who smirks a wickly evil smile.

"Ignore my cousin Jake, he nursing woman problems from Forks where he's from." I nod, as we head over for food.

I settle into an easy role of friend. Wolf is really Charles James III, but he prefers Wolf, it makes him dark and mysterious. He's the resident misunderstood rebel, he reads and writes poetry, plays several instruments, none of them cool ones, and plays sports like a god. We talk and walk and end up back at the grands house its late, well after midnight. He kisses me some more and heads down the road, he lives just over a mile away. We're neighbors, so cool.

I enter the dark house and no one is waiting for me. I feel hurt. I sleep till dawn and Grandma T wakes me up and reads me the house rules, the granddaughter rules and Dating rules. I'm lucky that Wolfs parents called and let them know we were together. She hands me a long list of chores for my three days suspension.

Xxxxxxxx

With Wolf, I find a balance and the exile starts to really turn good. The fight got me several friends as well as puppy love boyfriend. We both know it's not long term. For the first time, I start to do thing I want to do, how I want to do them. I'm not trying to please anyone. I find went I try to tailor myself to what other want, I make myself unhappy and usually make them unhappy or ruin the friendship.

Wolf is a big help navigating these new social currents and norms. We avoid his cousin Jake when he's around, all he does is moan about some girl named Bella and her asshole boyfriend Edward. What a triangle of passion and pain. I must remember to avoid three way relationships, what's that old song Wolf mother sings when Jake gets too much; torn between to lovers feeling like a fool.

I realize that's me, torn between Elliot and Christian. I love my brothers but they suffocate me. I know the little princess, the baby of the family. But they don't let me be anything except what they want me to be. It's confusing. Here in exile I'm just Mia, not Grey or Elliot or Christian sister. Just Mia.

As I define myself the problems with the Grand's disappears. I find I like sports, both playing and cheering. I quickly get really good at baseball, and softball. An I say so myself a holy terror point guard on the basketball court. In my expensive designer, decorated chucks. I still have style.

I develop friendship with girls and boys; I never in my old life would have considered. The jock, geeks, goths, the smart and quirky people that make life fun. My grades rise to straight A, and I make the school softball and summer soccer teams. I dread going back to Seattle, but Wolf really support me keeping my new-found personality and style.

xxxxxx

I return to Seattle for the Family Charity ball, Elliot's in Portland and Chris and Anna in Boston. So, I'm the sacrificial kid at the party. This year its hippy sixties, o' joy. Mom is much calmer as her a Dad are just back from Boston.

The time they spent alone in Palms Spring, really helped them. They stop pushing an agenda on me, accepting my new self and development. I feel really comfortable in the house. I change my room in the short time I'm here, they promised to let me finish the soccer season, three more weeks, till the start of August. So the pink explosion of my room is being replace with a more teenager blues and purples.

Xxxxx

The Coping Together Gala. The hippy sixties' is in full swing as I exit the house. Wolf lost in poker to me, I have his Beatles cds, his scooter and escort to the gala. I decide on a simple mini-skirt, with a beaded headband and knee high boots. Wolf is going in his grandpa's vintage tie dyed leather shirt, and stressed flower culture painted jeans. His grandfather must have been some player in the sixties. We finish off the looks with face paint, and dinner plate size peace signs, another grandpa wolf hand me down.

We strut into the social rich and shallow. An I see the world through Anna's eyes for the first time. The shallow, and vain. The weak and powerful. The abuser and users with the selfish eyes. I realize this is not how I want to end up. Anna is right, we have to crave our owe path through life.

There's not many kids. I spot a couple I know social. They are very wanting. "MIA!" I turn, Kate, Anna high school friend, is here. She drags a surfer and Nixon hit-man over to us. The surfer is her creep older brother Ethan and the Lawyer looking one is her date, Heath or something. He makes a remark about Wolf. My boyfriend just smiles and dumps his punch on the little shit. Kate joins in; as Ethan escapes to rat us out. We three laugh really hard and the Grand's sweep us up and into the parent's control. Dad and Mom scare the hell out of me with a simple "Alright Mia, tell us what happened."

I explain and they back me up. Usually I don't get to tell my side. It's manner and responsibility at these things. This time I get a say and they back me up. I rock. As they not only back me up, they attack the Nixon lawyer parents and sent them packing. Even Kate's dad has to play nice with the Grey's.

The fireworks fade, Wolf is headed home with the Grand's. I sit in a folding chair, on the boat dock, sipping a stolen glass of wine. When Mom hauls a chair over and a bottle and glass. For the first time, we talk, mother and daughter, girl to girl. We drink and laugh, cry, and find common ground and relationship. She explains the reasons for the family problems. We are one screwed up family, but we're a family.

Xxxxxxx

Latter I have a long talk on the phone with Anna. I feel better. The family is reforming. It looks like Anna and Christian will be back in Seattle after Christmas for good. Elliot is getting better being the over muscled construction worker. Mom is starting back at the hospital, but a reduced schedule, more time for Dad and the kids. Dad is reducing his roster for the same reason. We need to make time for each other and the group.

Xxxxxx

I talk with Christian late one fall night. I realize the problems he has is; Anna need for a stable family dynamic. She never had that before, then her and Chris. Then we recovered him and then Elliot ruined that stable family. Now she afraid the family will ruin her new stable house hold in Boston, when they move back.

I now understand why Anna so standoffish. She really craves the stability; it allows her to feel safe and loved.

I get the parents a shelter mix year old, Mom is not amused till the spaniel mix curls next to her and Dad on the couch. I find him to be a really good addition to the family, unconditional love and support. I may get one just for me.

Wolf is still a friend but we parted as boyfriend girlfriend. I have my eyes on a bad boy freshman, I think I like the bad boys. At least as Grandma T says lite bad boys. My current target is a angst ridden supper geek slash JV starting football defense tackle name Sean Miller. Muscles and brains, and all kind of sweet sexy things.


	22. Chapter 22 Second chance holidays

Chp22 second chance holidays

m-pov

I sweat heavily as the turkey cooks, this is my first Thanksgiving brunch by myself. Mom and Dad are out walking the dogs. Anna and Chris are in their apartment. And Elliot is due in an hour. My freshman year is underway and I feel good. The exile spring has given way to a glorious fall. As the family reconnects, and reforms. I can feel the love and real changes we made.

The Table is set, the food ready, the turkey is cooling and the Ham is steaming. I walk to the TV room where the family is engrossed in a football game "Food ready! Who's winning?" I watch my family. Dad has mom in his arms, Christian is head to head with Elliot and Anna is sitting on the floor playing with the dogs. The Grand's are kind of laying out on the love seat. Ignoring the world, looking and acting like teenagers.

Anna is the first to move. Jumping up and hugging me. "Let's go. they'll realizes once Dallas loses the football again the game is lost." "A there is goes again." Laughing as the guys follow with the adults trailing. This year it's only family. We have people coming this evening. But the brunch is now family only. Uncle Bob and family are in the Caribbean this year. Probably did want to risk a repeat of last year. I don't blame them.

I marvel at the family as we banter and argue about the Table. Christian and Anna will be back permanently being January, they have a penthouse in the Pike Market district. Although Christian is eyeing the future Escala building. I feed a piece of ham to my new dog Tinkerbell, which is a funny name for a hundred-pound bull mastiff- Great Dane-Staffordshire terrier mix. She's so gentle and cute, a rescue, I find such comfort with her. the Parents spaniel is the a quarter her size but the alpha dog. Bruiser the gentleman allows him the privilege based on age. As he rather seeks food from Anna and Chris than argue.

Sir William is a clown and a mellow springier spaniel mix. Very regal and court jester. I spot mom sliding a piece of turkey to him. With three dogs, afoot, we don't have to worry about sweeping the floor of the dining room after the meal. My cooking is fantastic; everyone is complements me on the food.

Anna is teasing Elliot she'll bring her construction company west and compete with his new company. Her all-girl company is so cool, but their families are in New England, so they'll never move. Although I've been offered a post if I go east for college. As I been helping Elliot start up his company. A lot of phone calls to Anna for advice. Christian has invested in Elliot company, but is taking a hands-off approach.

Mom helps me clear as the rest head out to catch the second game. "You did ever well, Dear. I'm so proud of you" "Thanks mom, I was so nervous I'd ruin something. I think I like be a cook or a run a fashion house." "Well, keep that quiet, your father is desperate for one of you (winks at me) kids to follow him to Harvard."

"I am NOT desperate, if not one of the Kids, then surely one or more of the grand kids will walk my hallowed allamanda. Rising themselves up for economic poverty and fulfill the America dream!" dad says as he steals a candied apple slice.

"The Bear lost already? Dad." I smirk at him

"Yep, three touchdowns in the first quarter, two turnover. The bears are not getting up; I have to wash Elliot truck this weekend." Dad laughs

"Dad, that was a sucker bet, the bears were down twenty-six points on the spread. Maybe they'll do better next season." I dance about the kitchen putting away dishes.

"Mia my darling. Hope springs eternal. Just look at your mom devotion to the lions. She always did like lost causes." With a kiss to mom, she jumps. I suspect he pinched her ass. The Palms Spring effect as them acting like love sick coed. Ewe? My boyfriend is coming over for dinner, with some friends of Elliot and Christian new COO Roz and her current girlfriend. As well.

I walk my girl along the lake is the soft winter drizzle with Anna and bruiser. We talk of easy things till I get pass the boat house. "Anna how did you know Chris was the one?" she looks lost in deep thought.

"Mia the first time I looked into Christian eyes, the electrical charge we feel on contact, the deep emotions that wells up and crashes us together. If you don't know, it's not the one." Anna leans in and hugs me.

So, my current boyfriend isn't the one. Will I ever find a true love? We wander back to the house. Tinkerbell is suddenly upset. As we enter the house. Christian has Elliot pinned to the floor. As Dad laughs uncontrollable. Mom looks like she is about to lose it. As Grandpa T dumps a pitcher of ice tea on them.

"ALL right you two break it up. What going on? I leave for thirty minutes and you two can't behave. What did you do wrong Chris?" Anna starts to shout. Mom just walks over hugs her, whisper in her ear. Anna Laugh. As Dad whispers in my ear. "They bet me that Wisconsin bowl game would lose by five. Elliot, guarantee it. Now they both have to wash the boat and cars Sunday morning, in pink and green kilts." I laugh as the two brother argue who's at fault. We send them for a run.

Xxxxxx

Grace-pov

Dinner

The guest start to arrive. It going to be about thirty people. I catered the event. Mia want to try, but I want peace and family tonight as friends enter the house. The pseudo fight this morning had me in flashback, till I realized how normal this was for the two of them. The family is getting back to normal. I realized in the spring that I can't make them stay young and children. I have to let and accept them as adults. I still worry, but I make the best decisions I can.

I like Roz, Christians new chief operation Officer of his new company, but her current girlfriend is a major problem. "Mia we need more appetizer, tell the chef please." She starts, but turns back.

"Mom? What wrong?" Mia ask. Before I would have white washed and not burden her with my fears and worried. "Roz's girlfriend"

"I don't understand? Is it the gay thing?" Mia whispers. "No, it's she got 'gold digging tramp' stamp on her forehead."

"oh, OK. What do you what to do?"

"Nothing right now, but I won't hesitate to throw her out. I wish I'd invites Chase and his sister"

"Chase? Your resident (doctor in training)?" Mia quiz me.

"Yes, his sister is really pretty and brilliant, just finishing her masters in industrial design. She'd be perfect for Roz." I think matchmaking.

"well mom; Christmas party is around the corner and they'll both be here. So, we can matchmaker then" I lean into Mia and kiss her head. my brilliant daughter. "shoo get the appetizers going before they start eating the napkins."

I wander mingling thru the crowd. Cary is holding court in the TV room while Anna and Christian are hustling pool in the game room. I remind them to not clean the rubes to bad.

Xxxxxxx

Elliot pov

My cell phone rings, I step outside to the patio. "Grey?"

It's Clint my foreman and best friend "Clint what up man, where are you?"

"Where at the hotel, L dad came up to Seattle. the cops from Florida called; his missing daughter is in jail on serious drug and prostitution charges. He flying out tomorrow. I don't what to leave him alone." Clint groans. I feel for him and L dad, he's a pretty cool dude. He travels all over the country looking for the runaway daughter.

"Bring him along, Dad can probably help with the legal problems and Chris and Anna both lived there, they might have friends that can help him." I think this is a good idea.

"You sure Elliot man, we don't want to cause problems?" Clint always worrying about hurting other feeling. That why I love the guy, tough as nails, heart of a saint. "yea, man get over here, the beers getting warm and Chris has me down forty buck in darts."

Xxxxxxx

Christian pov

I sip a beer, watching the crowd move about. Despite everything we have a large group of friends and acquaintance. Some are hanger on and social climber. But many are real people and good. Anna is holding court in the great room with Grandma T and Mom. She is a bright light at these parties. Always promoting others and making sure everyone is served and heard. Grandma T is talking about Microloans and how they help woman around the world to become independent and productive members of society.

I watch Elliot bring in some friends. I recognize his foreman. The girl looks familiar.

I move to get a better view. "CHRISTIAN! BRUISER GUARD!" ANNA Screams as she scrambles pell mell over the back couch. Warner who'd been around jumps an old guy who charge Anna. I spin the guy around as I reach him. RAY!

We go down in a pile; I attack. Elliot tried to get me off. I backhand him into unconscious. I return a full bore into Ray. Elliot foreman tries to separate us. I beat him back and Warner and dad final get me away. I am foaming at the mouth and totally deranged. The only thought in my head is Anna, protect Anna. I break free and reach my baby. Holding her. protecting her.

We turn to the crowd. Ray is a bloody mess on the floor. Mia has a dazed Elliot. The Clint girl is holding him on the floor. Bruiser is waiting to kill. Mia dog Tinkerbell is right next to him, while mom spaniel is on the couch barking.

"EVERYONE PLEASE LEAVE! THANK YOU FOR COMING. SEE YOU AT CHRISTMAS! Mom screams. Once the crowd leaves, Mom looks at the people left. Alright. "Everyone sit down, I don't care if it on the floor."

She stands as we all sit. I hold Anna in my lap as she whimpers in pain. Elliot is in the middle with Mia and Tinkerbell. The enemy sits across from us. Ray is held by Leia as Clint holds them both. I stare them down. My worst nightmare has just step out of the mist of doubt, into the light of reality. My head throbs as I long to wrap my hands around his throat.


	23. Chapter 23 lincoln leagacy

Chp23 Lincoln legacy

Ray-pov

Day before thanksgiving.

I am broken man. My life has been tragic, brutal. I stand looking at Lillian grave, the cancer came quick and sure. I cry, and cry. As another chance for happiness is closed to me. I stand here in the rain, looking at my wife's grave. How she stood by me in my search for Annie. The Adoption of Leia. I have to go.

The Dade-Miami police called this morning. Annie was picked up in a drug raid outside Miami. She's in a drug coma, they expect her to recover. I have a flight tomorrow night from SEA-TAC. Leia and her fiancée Clint are in Seattle, settling into Elliot new company. It's a great opportunity for them.

I call her, she demands I come up to their hotel. I don't want to bug them. I wallow in despair, how my baby is lost. I wonder if the biker is with her or did he sell. I stare at the rain running down the windshield at the park along the sound north Tacoma. How the world turned, how it favors evil bastards.

Four years earlier.

I am horny and drunk. Sitting in my dive bar, nursing a beer. Watching a baseball game, the marlins are tanked and going south fast. I don't have to be home tonight. Annie has a sleep over at her friend house. A hand holds my shoulder. "Ray, my man. Looking good bro." I nod.

I stagger as Jose helps me to a cheap hotel across the road from the bar. A hot mama is talking in my ear. We start to go at it when she disappears, a brown-haired girl starts on me. bright lights flash in my eyes. When I sober, I'm shocked Annie is naked in bed with me. I shake my head as Jose and the blonde are laughing at me. the girl has brown eyes, thank god it not Annie.

Jose laughs as he drops Photos on me. I had sex with an underage girl. He wants money and Annie. The girls run like hell as I shove his head thru a wall. I beat the crap out of him. As we wait the police. He confesses he's a druggie and needs money. "Well, Jose you're going to get plenty of painkillers for a while." I stand up and jump high in the air and land on both of his ankles.

The police believe me till the DA arrives with a warrant for me. Annie has filed a complaint that I'm molesting her. I lost my mind and reason, and unfortunately my sobriety. She walks in from school, I'm sitting at the table, drinking hard, she upset. I'm mad. I packed her bags. She tries to lie to me; I stare out the back door. She tries again to lie to me, but she just like her mother. My friend Floyd, a VFW friend comes and taking her to child service. I can't deal with her, or myself or life. In the morning, I check into jail.

A week later the DA cuts me a deal. 11 months for all charges. I take the deal. A week later, Carla visit me in the Tacoma jail, she smiles a tell me Annie's now hers and Morton. She will be obeyant and working by the time they get back to Vegas. I sober with the realization she set this up. I call my friends and my lawyer gets me a better deal. But it will still be seven months before I'm out of jail. I realize I need to find her. and save her. I have failed as her father.

Nine month later I prowl the streets, the seedy underbelly of the Las Vegas underworld. The hookers, and drug dealers. Looking for two women. I will kill one and try to recuse the other. I can't believe how she screwed me over for him. Even had a druggie friend drug me and get me photo'd with that underage girl. Made up false charges to get her from me. I let my emotions and pain get the best of me. it cost me 11 months in jail.

I can't find either of them. I do find Stephen. In jail on drug, rape, and murder charges. I find a jail lawyer and get some one on one time with him. The bitch left, maybe Texas. The other; she split in Sacramento California, with some trucker. My heart breaks as I head home. Home to Montesano.

I rebuild my live with Lillian and Leia. But I still search for Annie. Traveling and posting flyer at truck stops and rest stops. The places trucker visit. I even poster the brothels and whorehouse across the US highways. But she vanished, I fear she may be dead, or worse.

Over a year ago the biker showed up, his model good looks come with iron fist. The words ring in my head. "Tough marine, bullshit. I bet it was easy to punch your daughter. to throw her out of the house. To let that bitch, take her away." the reality that I failed my Annie. "you replaced her already, sick scum. Here takes a piece of this. She doesn't need you anymore." The kick to my ribs is nothing to the pain in my heart and soul that Annie was forever gone.

Getting on the Indian motorcycle, the Biker parting words rivet my soul to the tree of woe. I look at him as the girls holds me upright. Hate and loathing flood the parking lot "Anastasia send her scorn, stay away from us." he drives away. Anna is lost, hurt. I fear she's some sex slave, exploited and abused. She may be gone in spirit, but I will try forever to save her body, and what left of her mind. Lillian always believed we would find her, save her, heal the pain and become a family again.

Present day.

I arrive late at the hotel. I wallow in the pain and self-loathing. Clint and Leia hold me as the tears just come and come. In the morning, I try to get them to leave me. but Leia thinks I'm suicidal. She doesn't want another one. She can't take the pain that would bring.

Clint calls Elliot "Grey?"

"Clint what up man, where are you?" Elliot ask.

"Where at the hotel, L dad came up to Seattle. the cops from Florida called; his missing daughter is in jail on serious drug and prostitution charges. He flying out tomorrow. I don't what to leave him alone." Clint groans.

"Bring him along, Dad can probably help with the legal problems and Chris and Anna both lived there, they might have friends that can help him." Clint believes Elliot and his brother and dad could help me

"You sure Elliot man, we don't want to cause problems?" Clint "yea, man get over here, the beers getting warm and Chris has me down forty buck in darts." Elliot say over the speaker phone. I let them pull me along to the dinner party.

The house is huge; they defiantly have money. I feel out of place. But Elliot's a good guy and his dad is down to earth. Clint talks about how solid and cool Elliot millionaire kid brother is. so, I let them lead me. tomorrow I will have to be the adult, recovering my lost daughter.

We enter the house a mingle thru the crowd to huge living room with a view of the lake. I turn to a familiar laugh; I've not hear in four years. On the couch surrounded by women is a brown hair girl. She shakes her hair and I lose my mind. ANNIE! ANNIE! I move on auto pilot towards her. my baby, she here.

"CHRISTIAN! BRUISER GUARD!" Annie screams as she scrambles panicked over the back couch away from me. A guy stops me. A guy from behind spins me around. BIKER! The fist fly as his youth and my broken body end with me on the floor, defenseless. I try to think but the pains and punches short circuit my mind. The pull him off me. His eyes lust for my blood, without Elliot and Clint he would have killed me. I've seen eyes like that in combat.

"EVERYONE PLEASE LEAVE! THANK YOU FOR COMING. SEE YOU AT CHRISTMAS! An older regal Woman screams. Once the crowd leaves, "Everyone sit down, I don't care if it on the floor."

She stands; Anna lays in the biker's lap, whimpering terrified of me, with a huge mix, that looks like he would kill me as well. Elliot is in the middle with a young girl I think it's his sister Mia and her dog. Leia and Clint hold me.

I try to speak, but my mouth is cotton and sore. Leia looks at the Biker. "WHO ARE YOU!"

"Christian what is going on, why'd you attack Ray. You've never met him, bro what's going on?" Elliot ask. Christian? His rich kid brother. His married kid brother. I look at a health Annie, no drugs, not a sex slave, not a broken person. I just curl into a ball and let the world fade away. As the last though is I must be dead for so huge a miracle to have occurred.

I wake in a bed; the regal woman is sitting next to the bed. "I'm Grace Grey, Elliot and Christian mother. Talk to me." I let the word flow out, and cleanse my soul. She listens, "I'm a doctor, this will help you sleep and relax." She shoots a needle into me. "Annie, will she understand, forgive me. I'm so sorry, tell her I love" the world fades away.

Grace-pov

I process the information, Carrick knows the girl Leia, she was one on the sex slave victims of Lincoln's. This Jose Rodriquez is in for a lot of misery. They, Lincolns, Carla, huband3 and this Jose, have manipulated Ray and Anna. So, Anna could be sold into sex slave for a drug debt. I try to calm myself. But I can't. the pain overrides me as Elliot and Mia hold me as the sorrow and pain escape my body in waves of tears. Carrick holds us. So much pain and hatred have shaped our lives.

We sit around the dining room table minus Christian, Ray, and Anna. Ray in the guest room with Warner watching him. Christian and Anna are across the drive at their apartment. Anna, strong confident Anna is missing, scared, terrified Anna has replaced her. Christian has extra security arrive, and is caring that Shotgun, till his head of security Thurgood, gets it away from him.

Mia tells me Anna is hiding in a closet with Bruiser, she shaking and scare out of her mind. I can't imagine the horrors going thru her mind, I remember the photos of their early days. That level of bruising is long term and constant. Not even Christian was that bad when we recused him.

After this meeting, I will sedate her if she won't calm down. Carrick and I go over the facts. Everyone is crying and heart broken. That evil had screwed these two loving caring people over so bad. How their families, us, couldn't help them. Now we have the whole story, we can help them heal and reconnect.

As the meeting is breaking up, Leia ask "so who's in jail in Florida?" Carrick and Thurgood jump up a head to Cary office. Who indeed could it be. We'll find out, could be a nobody or could it be, no she's not that stupid, or is she? Carla?


	24. Chapter 24 Road home

Chp24 road home

a-pov

I look up and Ray is walking towards me. the fear and terror of what he represents overwhelm me. I see the belt arching for my face, as Stephen laughs. "CHRISTIAN! BRUISER GUARD!" I scramble over the back of the couch, putting distance between us. Bruiser races over the couch to tackle me on the ground. I hug him tight. Crawling into a corner, hugging him tight. "protect me, please baby, protect me" as I beg god to save me. Grandpa T race over as I curl into bruiser side. The tears and pain pour like a hurricane from me. where is Chris, where is Chris.

I feel hands on me, the safe touch of my husband. I lunge into his arms. His hands are bloody. I hyperventilate as the nightmare is real, he's found me. I lose my world. My life as I can't do anything but hold him.

I hear Grace, but the words are just lost in the panic of my body and mind. My face is buried in his chest. If I look I will die. Chris carries me to our apartment. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I rush and get the shotgun. Chambering a round and clicking off the safety, I huddle in my bedroom closet. They can't get me here. Bruiser lays with me.

Christian kisses my tear away and takes the shotgun, he will guard me. I think Mia came by I don't know. Chris hands me a juice, its spiked. I feel the alcohol slow my thought and breath and sleep takes me.

I wake in the closet in my man's arms, bruiser is snoring outside the closet door. The light is streaming thru the windows. I stretch and extract myself from him. I pee and wash my face. The panic from last night is gone. I know who and what I am.

The shock of see him and his attack, overwhelm me. I steel myself for the coming day. I change and take bruiser for a walk, a security guy Lee follows me. I walk around the estate and along the lake. Dawn has just broke. I sit on the dock.

I hear footsteps, I reach for the knife. I turn its Carrick. I hesitate, he sits down next to me. we don't speak. I feel emotions I can quantify or qualify or even relate.

"Anna, when I first met Grace. I was terrified of her meeting my family. My father was a serial cheater, drunk, and child beater. He could never relate to me. he just didn't get on with any males. My earliest memories are of pain and abuse. The belt, rod, or his favorite was an electrical cord. He would choke me and beat me. it lasted till I got big and mean enough to stop him, after that the relationship got worse. You understand what I mean." He looks at me. I nod.

"my mother was a bipolar, drunk and would just disappear for months. I had a little sister, I tried to protect her, but I couldn't. when she was 13, she hung herself at school. she could take the abuse or the family. I left home that night I was sixteen. I never step foot in that house again. The last time I saw my father before his death was at my mother funeral. He brought his current girlfriend and wanted to remove mom's jewelry before it was buried. I beat the shit out of him. Later Grace held me for hours while I cried." I nod. His life was so like mine.

"Both of you; Ray and you have parts of the story. That you were both manipulated by your mother and her scum husband number three. People you both thought of as friends sold you out. Broke your trust and left you both damaged. You understand me." I nod. He looks deep.

"Your saying Ray was a victim too."

"yes, he thought you were like Carla, his Friends reinforced this. He didn't know they had been blackmailed or bribed to do these things. Much like we were betrayed by the Lincolns. The sole purpose was to sell you into slavery to pay their debts."

"How much was I worth?"

"Anna, it does matter." "no, Carrick. How much?"

"three hundred grand." Carrick say quietly and ashamed.

"I should forgive Ray?"

"Anna, you have to decide. But I think the first step is to recognize that your both victims and open some communication with him and Leia."

"is he sleeping with her?" "No, she was a victim of the Lincoln sex trafficking, used to blackmail Ray. Afterwards her mother threw her out and she wander till Ray took her in, and adopted her. Ray remarried a woman name Lillian, she"

"I know she died. We keep loose tabs on him but I never understood why he hunted me. we though he was seeking revenge. That he need to finish me off."

"Anna girl, he never stopped looking for you. He thought you were in the sex trade with truckers and bikers. That where he looked for you."

"I need space and time. We need a structure of some kind. A referee. A" I can't finish the thought.

"We will work something out. You and Chris will be in Boston till the twenty-eight of next month. So, we will have time to work things out." Carrick says. A cough behind us. I look Lee is pointing to the house.

We stand and walk towards the house. Christian is waiting on the patio with Elliot. He hugs me tight. We walk into the house and the dining room. we sit. Mia brings some breakfast, pancakes and bacon.

Chris stiffen and bruiser bares his teeth. I look up and Ray, Leia and Clint walk in a sit across from us. What a difference a few hours make. Ray face is bruised and battered. But his eyes are beacon of sorrow and pain. I stare looking for the hate. I get plenty in Leia eyes., but Rays are just pain and sorrow.

I take Chris hand and rub his wedding ring. I look at the raw diamond of his band and then at mine. Raw, rough, unpolished. A work in progress. Breath Anna breath. You are Anna Grey, wife, and loved and cherished, protected. Bruiser lays down on the floor, my mind is made up, and the threat is gone.

"Ray, we live in Boston till the twenty-eight of December. I think a third party should lead our talks. I don't know if I can forgive you or move on from what happened. But I am willing to try." I breath out.

Ray cries and Leia holds him, I should feel jealous or hate, but I don't. there been too much pain and suffering in this family already. Besides were all victims of evil women. It time to move on.

"Annie, I'm sorry! So sorry! I prayed every day for you to be safe and sound. but I never thought you be like this. Married and happy and willing to try to move forward. I should have never given you up." Ray speaks thru the tears. Leia nods.

I feel Chris lean over and hug me. we will get thru this one way or another.

XXXXX

Florida Thanksgiving Day

"Lieutenant Somers what bring you to a strip club during this day. does your wife know?" Amber Rain says as she struts and twirls on the pole.

"We need to talk Tarra. Business." The police man says

I signal the DJ; Mary comes out, as I leave the stage and stand at the bar with two cops and the house manager.

"An Anastasia Steele was arrested down in Miami this morning. A warrant for her arrest for drug trafficking and child enslavement, and trafficking is pending. You were listed as a contact if found. Care to explain?"

"It complicated, and you and your wife know her as well."

"What no way, that bullshit. Tarra"

"Anastasia Steele is Anna Campbell. I had Sgt. George Knott add me to the name in the database."

"Tarra, that can't be her. I mean what happened to Chris. This doesn't make any sense." Somers says unsure

"I don't know, I talked to Anna just last month, she and Chris were in Boston. Chris is working for some company."

"Tarra, this person in Miami has been there for months, she well known to the cops"

"let me get changed and I'll drive down and id the person, it could just be somebody doing id theft."

"I have Ted drive you. If it is Anna. I arrange a lawyer and rehab. I don't want to believe it's her." Somers says. Anna and Chris attend his church in old town. They did fund raisers and charity work with his wife.

The cop car fly's down the highway. We have to wait till six pm for the lead detective to arrive. The woman is in the hospital. She just came out of a drug coma. I walk into the room.

Her head looks over, a mean shark eyes. I stop and stare. Ted runs into my back, pushing me forwards. The detective walks around me.

"Anastasia Steele." Pointing at the evil vile bitch in the bed.

I walk up, get nose to nose. "Hello Carla, I'm going to dance on your grave. Your daughter Anastasia is a good friend of mine. Her husband and his family are going to make your life hell in prison."

I smirk at her "Our you sure?" "Yes, 100%. This is an evil bitch. If you two could leave for ten minute I would be forever grateful. Because Carla I'm not a defenseless little girl."

Carla looks shocked and afraid. Anna and Chris are going to be so frigging happy she in jail and can't harm them.


	25. Chapter 25 circles in stone

Chp25 circle in the stone

Thanksgiving Day late

I sit in my cold car, starring at the house. My possession is trapped in that house. I should be home, enjoying her screams, and obedience. But she is in there, acting like the lady of the manor. She should be on her knees, begging for my touch.

My father screwed up, selling my possession. That I worked so hard to position and capture. Carla had to screw that up. Now he rolls around the VA hospital stealing and selling his ass for drug's. I bribed and fought my way to attend the college with IT, but no! they escape me to Boston.

Madam is preaching restraint, the long game. But I seem at every point to be unlucky. I will leave and go to the club. Several men are wanting my hot body; the money will fund several more weeks of life. I hate the idea of a job.

I tried to ingrate myself with douche's construction company, but they fired me after just three days. Madams pet didn't even consider my resume for his new company. Anna refused to recognize me, several times. When IT is mine, she will pay for each and every transgression.

I start the car and head out.

Xxxxxxx

Pike Market district Seattle

PING! PING! Computer alert. I sweep over and check, the evil little troll is on the move. The tracker I put in his car is working. Good! my man wraps his arm around me, nuzzling my hair. I melt into his embrace and love. I let the past seep away. I watch the screen, sex clubs again. I close the laptop and dance my man to the couch. The view is beautiful, we just moved in last week, when Christian bought the penthouse next door. "Bad BOY" as we sex and love the night away.

The pain of being too late. I walk off the bus straight from Stanford. The little town of Montesano is a town on the edge of existence, a new suburb of Tacoma. I walk to the hotel, get a room, and rent a car to go to Ray's. I find it locked and shuttered. A neighbor tells me I'm too late. She gone.

Searching I begin to pick up the pieces. Following the bread crumbs. Having money and time is a big benefit. An being lucky, the job in Florida uses Her SSN. I track them, the marrieds Romeo and Juliet. I track them, but I don't move in. They deserve to have this live free from family and pain.

The Grey's run them down, everything is going good, till Christmas. The move to Boston. Grey is a money-making machine. He'll be a billionaire soon. I keep track of the little troll, and his dad, the wasted other friends. I insure Anna's teacher that sold her out for few packet of speed is jailed. I see an inroad into their life.

My man brushes my auburn hair; I think I prefer blonde. I will wait and see. I will wait and see.

Xxxxxxxxx

Pueblo Colorado:

I am going insane in this little ghetto in the mountains. No culture, no nightlife, just boring people living boring lives. The Marshal keep me here, for my protection, well till February when the last case is closed. Then I'm on my owe. That mess with the high school boys, upset them. I'm every little boy fantasy. I even got another cougar from the local bar. To play tag team with the boys.

Several locals pay me to dominate them, ruin their ass. I miss my playroom. My current sub is a local police captain, divorced and o so lonely. He begged to be beaten and abused. I walk thru my one bathroom studio apartment. I will get my money back, and my life. Christian fucking Grey and his mouse will pay and pay and pay.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Day after Seattle.

I wake to find Anna gone. I panic! Running buck naked into the kitchen; Roberts spurt his coffee across the room. "WHERE IS ANNA!"

He laughs, then stops at my murderous expression. "She walking the dog, Lee is watching them." breath, breath, breath Chris. I turn and head into our bedroom. "Christian! Shit, shower and shave" Thurgood say walking into the kitchen.

No one is panicked, except me. I shower and shave. Dress casual, fighting causal. Heading out. Thurgood is waiting. "Boss, what the situation." I ask him.

He explains all I missed last night. I should feel bad about kicking his ass, but I don't. I would do it the same a thousand times. Anna is everything, and I will god fearing never see her like last night. The totally lost little girl. Terrorized beyond human endurance. My mind last night would have allowed me to kill. This morning I could just maim and mutilate.

As we walk across the driveway, he relates Carla. I stop a stare. "She's that stupid, that self-absorbed. Make sure she feels all the love the family can bring to bear. Send Tarra a couple cases of Duvel beer, and a 1k pizza card. A donation to the Old town church lady auxiliary. I'll call the captain later and thank him." I turn down the drive and wipe the tears, karma, that what this is karma. That we have good friends.

Walking up to the door. I stop turning to Thurgood. "They're still here?"

"Yes. Phelps and Lawrence are covering them. they're not the enemy Christian. You need to let Anna decide." He says

"Anna decide what?" Elliot ask walking up.

"How to handle Ray and family" Thurgood says.

"I hope she can come to her sense, Ray and Leia are good people. (Christian moves into fighting stance and facial muscle twist into rage) Whoo! Christian, they're my friends."

"Well! I'm your brother! Anna is family!"

"Look I know that. But you weren't there last night, when mom laid it all out."

"Both of you shut up!" Thurgood yells. "you need to sit down with Grace and get the whole story. And YOU Elliot need to not pick sides. Neither family is at fault. Ray and Anna are going to have to work this out. Period." We walk thru the house out on to the patio. Dad and Anna sit on the dock.

Mia push between us. As always the buffer for the hard head brother. I lean down and kiss her head. "Thanks for last night. Mia."

 _Mia push between us. As always the buffer for the hard head brother. I lean in and hug her. Elliot thinks_.

"Alright, you two chill, but breakfast is ready. Get it! before I feed it to the Dogs." Knocks us both and slips into the house followed by Elliot.

I signal Lee. He relays to Dad. They walk off the pier. I watch my world get brighter with ever step closer. The broken lost afraid girl from last night is gone. My Anna is back.

She my hand and rub my wedding ring. Ray's new family just walk in and sat at my parents table, like they belong. I Can't help the rage that Anna touch is calming. Bruiser lays down, Anna has make a decision. I let the world de-focus as I know Anna is strong, caring, realistic about the people around her. I breath, I feel her do the same.

"Ray, we live in Boston till the twenty-eight of December. I think a third party should lead our talks. I don't know if I can forgive you or move on from what happened. But I am willing to try."

Ray cries and Leia holds him; I look for faking and descanting body language.

"Annie, I'm sorry! So, sorry! I prayed every day for you to be safe and sound. but I never thought you be like this. Married and happy and willing to try to move forward. I should have never given you up." Ray speaks Leia holds him and nods. I have to let Anna make this move, just has she let me make mine with my family. I know the new Elliot would never bring bad people into the family.

I lean over and hug Her. We will get thru this, together!

Xxxxxxxxx

Boston

c-pov.

Where back in Boston, Anna is out at a friend's baby shower with Tarra, three days till Christmas. Our Christmas, Tarra and Mr. Clement are here. His health is failing, I had him flown up. Anna fuss over our old friend. He's in great company with Anna few friends here. The Wilson form down the street, one of the few neighbors, we like. Are keeping him company, Jake Wilson and Mr. Clemet served is the navy at the same time in the same task force. The Sea tales those two are telling.

Roz and I are finished with moving my company Grey Enterprise Holding, INC. to Seattle. We sip Coffee and watch the trucks cruise pass my window. I will not miss this. My new office has a view of the Sound and much healthier Air. Ring! Ring!

"Helloo"

"What the fuck Thurgood, I pay you to prevent this, I! don't care if she does, It's your Job to prevent this! Have a car ready when I hit the pavement. Yes, I will Wait till you find the hospitals!" I grab my hair and run my hands thru it hard. "ARGHH!"

Roz walks overt and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up. She quizzes me with her eyes. "Anna and Tarra with Bruiser just stopped and ran down a rapist at the Hotel. Some pedophile pervert grabbed an eight-year-old boy at a birthday party in the hotel. Bruiser chased with Anna and Tarra, Security was lagging. They couldn't keep up with them. They' re on the way to the hospital with the Kid and his mother." I pull harder on my hair.

"Christian! There ok. Did you expect less of her?"

"No, I just, just think Security should have captured the guy, not Anna and Tarra beating his ass. I mean what good is security if Anna can outrun them. I mean Aghh , aohhh. I'm sorry, but the whole thing was caught on cell video. It's the lead in two hours."

"Christian! Christian. Let me deal with the PR. You go to your girl. A remember She's will always be this person, get over the stress. She loves life and helping others. It's what makes here so, Damm! Special to us." I nod.

Roz calls our new Public Relation Officer. Crystal Kelley. She explains the problem, our stance and lets the motor mouth ex-newscaster go. This will be the first real test of her skills at GEH, INC.

XXXX

 **BREAKING NEWS OUT OF CAMBRIDGE MASSACHUSETTS. WITH AN EXCURSIVE. SERIAL CHILD RAPIST CAUGHT AT HYATT HOTEL IN CAMBRIDGE. peter CHU, CONVICTED PEDOPHILE, AND RAPIST, WHO HAS ELUDED POLICE FOR SIX WEEKS. GRABBED A SIX-YEAR-OLD BOY AT A BIRTHDAY PARTY IN THE HOTEL BANQUET ROOM. THE PARTY WAS SPONSORED BY THE BOSTON Children HOSPITAL, FOR CANCER SURVIVORS. The unnamed boy was grabbed from his mother arms. After being stuck by Chu in the head. another child alert adults. Wife of Multimillionaire Christian Grey, with her security Dog an a family friend, were passing-by having just left a baby shower for a Classmate at Bunker hill Junior college in a adjacent banquet room. her Security dog chase down and stop Chu escape.**

 **I must warn you the video is Graphic as Chu attempt to fight his capture. (Anna and Tarra kicking the shit out of the pervert, as Bruiser sits look amused). As you can See Mrs. Grey, the petite brunette, is extremely able. GEH spokeswoman Crystal Kelley release a statement that Mrs. Grey was a victim of Assault as a child. We clearly see her motivation. (finally security gets there and pulls them off.)**

 **It should be noted that last year during the Christmas season, Mrs. Grey survived a violent kidnapping attempt in Aspen Colorado. Her dog was a hero. He looks like he is again. We hope The Greys have a nice big Steak for there savior. That it for channel 4 Boston own first word.**

Xxxxxx

Detroit Michigan

I stare at the TV, of a young man huddling his wife out of a hospital. The face is memory best forgotten, but I can't unmake the world. I can't make the monster go away, by wishing it. I call my lawyer. Christian and Anna Grey, Seattle. I breath in thru the mask. Oxygen, I hate the word, I need to live to wage war against the monster. I will win, I always have. I stare hard at the screen. Yes, his weak link is the girls, always the weak link with the monster. I breath deep, time is short. If spawn is the sire, I will kill him, humanity doesn't deserve another monster, nor the others. I hear the footsteps on the hall. Langley is creeping up on me. I smile.


	26. Chapter 26 Short break for Turkey

Chp26 a short break for turkey

Note: the creep in the car is JOSE jr ; the one in Colorado is Elaina., also referred to as Madam by Jose jr.: the auburn hairs and Detroit are new, you'll have to see how they fit in the story.

Note: It's been decades since I lived in Istanbul, if things have change and I get it wrong, I apologizes. But this is fiction.

The Ritz-Carlton Presidential Suite at TAKSIM square. New city Istanbul turkey:

I lounge waiting for my wife to get ready for the party, a cruise down the Bosphorus for New Year's Eve Celebration. I marvel at the city lights from the Asian side thru my window of the Presidential Suite. I miss Bruiser, but dogs don't travel well internationally. How a few days of being Chris and Anna recharges are souls and marriage.

December 23, Boston:

I watch my Little warrior tosses and turns, she hates the negative emotions yesterday cause in her. She would rather find the good and kind in people, than unleash her inner fury. I need to fix this; I watch the TV on mute. Channel surfing, I come across a PBS travel show. "Rick Steve's" a show on Istanbul, Turkey. I watch fascinated, the history, beauty, this would be a perfect get away.

I call my travel agent, we used him last spring to do the Anna of Green Gables tour up north. "Mr. Vicente, Christian Grey. Yes, I know its late. I would like to known if travel to Istanbul Turkey next week is doable, with my requirements. Yes. Good. I'll expect an email with details, I want to stay over the New Year's Holiday, returning to Seattle on or about the 8 of January. Thank you. Happy holidays"

The girls are taking the train to New Jersey and settling Mr. Clement in his new home at an Adult assisted living center, three blocks from his daughter's house. Tarra and his friend, and lawyer Bob, will finish liquidating the shop and moving the last things north. His kids are subletting the house.

I have to finish the moving of the company to Seattle, call the parents and Ray. I'm trying to keep an open mind about Ray, I've read the reports and see that we all were screwed over, but something is missing, some part, some small little piece of sand, is itching the wrong part of me. I put Thurgood to working finding that missing piece.

My little one is waking, the pre-awake stretch, and curl. The soft breathes along my arm. The sweet scent of her! fills my senses. Little Chris is rock hard, as she wiggles and moans. I softly kiss, sneaking my hands along her curves to her treasure chest of delights and pleasures.

Xxxxx

Istanbul International Airport. Dec 27

We make are tired way down the hall from customs, a cheerful guy Eddie awaits us. An American ex-pat from the company I'm thinking about buying here. A former join venture with Siemen's in Telecommunication. A real leader, that fallen on bad management and unrealistic sales goals. I will spend a day or two checking it out. The rest is tourist with Anna.

Eddie is a funny guy, station in Turkey in the mid-eighties, married a local Girl, and never looked back. Original a teletype repairman in the US Army. He now a senior project manager. He's here to sell the company and help get us settled at the Ritz-Carlton at TAKSIM square. Taksim is like time square, a center of activity day or night.

The Presidential suite is great, the views better. We rest, Security haves several rooms below. We've hired three local security recommended by Thurgood. We gave our usual guys the holiday to spent with family. We nap, but the time difference makes us get up a near midnight. Getting security, we wander the square and the lighted parks, to arrive at MC'D. The local guys tell us we have to try it. I mean its McDonalds for frigging sake.

We've walked into the cookie cutter world of fast food, we order. "Please take a seat, your order will be out soon" says a pimple faced kid about 18. I look at security, they are pointing to a table. "What about our food?" Ahemed the senior guy's smirks, "The Waiter's will bring it" Waiters? At McDonalds! We look at them like there aliens. "Yep, Mr. Grey, Waiters at McDonald. We Get the same response every time we bring Americans here." We all laugh as our fast food, not very good, but normal for MC'D arrives.

We wander back to the hotel and sleep. Well, nap and Anna is in tourist mode. SMACK! "Get up Christian let's go, sleep head. The shower is calling youuuuu" I roll out of bed and chase my coed into a hot shower, well hot sex than shower.

We make our way near dawn with a cup of coffee and tea down the hill, pass a sports Stadium, to Meclisimebusan road, the Strait's road. Walking thru the Park outside of Dolmabahce palace we head south. The small series of water side parks are busy with the early morning joggers and people going to and from work, taking a quiet moment to relax and enjoy the view.

The old fashion Ferry boats ply the straits, and the city slowly comes alive. Stopping at Findiliki park, we enjoy a Tea and pastry from a Street vendor. The glass tea cups, like oversized shot glass, the tea is apple favored and Sesame seed sweet roll, are great as we sit and watch the ships go by.

We take a car to the old city the Ancient part of contest city. To Palace hill, the hub of Topkapi, Hagia Sofia, and many other ancient sites. We arrive just as morning serves is letting out of the Blue Mosque. Removing our shoes, we marvel at the light rays exploding the brilliant blues of the tiles and the overwhelming beauty of man's devotion to god.

It's too early for the big attractions, so we wander the tourist heavy area, The Hippodrome. The park like area is littered with statues and trophies of Imperial glory, the Obelisk, to the empty Kaiser Fountain, the chill of December is heavy as we, play like children among the obelisks and statues. We retire to a small restaurant beyond the fountain to have a decent German breakfast and wait the Big-ticket places to open.

We wander the ancient halls and domes of Hagia Sofia, Saint Sofia. The Frescoes, calligraphy adore the walls and spaces. One feel awed and inspired here, in this contested and ancient place. Many of the people wandering about us, are lost in the get in and take some pics and rush out to the next thing. We just loaf the morning away.

"Chris, let start Topkapi and have lunch there." Anna chirps in. "aGH, Mrs. Grey the café is good for tea and pastry, but Lunch is not good there, we could eat one of the cafes along Mehmet Murat rd." We head out to the Palace, Topkapi an ancient seat of power. The touristy Harem, is a letdown, Sid our other CPO assures us the harem at Dolmabahce is better.

The throne looks more like a day bed, while the ornate rooms look overloaded. Anna is in love with the Libraries of Ahmed I and Ahmed III. I find the Relic room interesting the Items of the Mohammed. The world view from such a palace must have been very restricted, like living in an ivory tower, removed from the world and people.

The café has a great view of the water and the golden horn, but the CPO's are right, just looking at the food, tells me how bad it is. We op for tea and café, what the locals call coffee. I hate freeze dried shit. After a road side lunch of Donnar kababs, lamb sliced thin from a vertical rotisserie, piled high with grilled tomatoes and onions. Much like a roast beef sandwich, this local favorite is tasty and filling with Belgium fries and grilled veg's.

We wander down the hill taking in the Archaeological museum. Anna has me pose with the Lions guarding the entrance. The statues and items, the mourning Women sarcophagus., frescoes, and piece of the ancient city and country. Anna tease me about how I look like the head of Alexander. Or the various other god, and semi-deities' heads about. The light is fading has we head down the hill thru the Spice Bazaar, we take the car back to the hotel, relaxing. We make love to the midnight moon makes its face known thru the hazy clouds. I marvel at the world, passing by my window. The eerie lights and shapes of freighter heading home or to sea. The little light of the water taxis and ferries. All is right with the world.

XXXXX

Christmas Morning Boston.

Laying under the Christmas tree, I marvel at the flawless skin on one Anastasia Rose Grey. Caressing the gently swell of her hips, the soft belly. The sweet moist apex of her sex. How her skin pinks under my breaths as I slowly awaken my wild wanton wife. I stare at the large glass ball, hanging low on the tree, the reflections of us, her, us. Trips my mind to the present and now. I slowly slide into her, waking the monster inside of her, the Sex Monster. The wild woman attacks me with fingers, tongue and o'god, so tight. Those lush's hips and sex. I taste the sweat and hot essence of Anna, as my tongue bridges the point of her body, forcing the orgasm to ride her petite frame.

We wake shortly after three in the sunny, snow covered afternoon. My body aches, as Anna crawls to the bathroom, I guest Anna is soar from the twenty-four orgasms I gave her last night. Although my seven have wiped me out. I stumble into the bath and a nice hot shower, minus sex. To frigging soar. But what a way to go.

Xxxxxxx

The next morning a late breakfast all of 630 am. We wander down the hill to Dolmabahce palace. The hotel concierge has arranged a private tour guide, after the Topkapi fun. I have never seen a tour guide, docent, or teacher balk and stress out over simple questions. Anna before we left hit the local library hard for background for the trip. Her steel trap mind is a light with thousands of questions and answers. Every item, room, was nonstop questions, the only quiet parts was me kissing her sweet lips. The poor tour guide was having to carry her guide book, about the size of a New York City phone Book. The other poor people on the tour were numb, from the academic on slates.

The Dolmabahce guide is a kindly Matron of fifty, retired professor of imperial history, specializing in the Palace. She and Anna hit it off right away. The Professor recognizes Anna is a knowledge sponge, just waiting with nervous energy for the waters of knowledge to fill her. I follow lost in the art and history, as they talk. The crystal flank mantle of the fireplace in the Chamberlain waiting room. The huge floor to ceil painting. The Magic wall paper in the private office of the sultan, well it looks like wall paper except it's painted on.

The Harem is a Victoria era charm. I find the some of the items like the hide liquor cabinet in a set of books, or the elaborate fans of court. The maze of hidden rooms, and wondrous things. The palace is stuff full. I find a painting in the Sultan bathroom, an impressionist painting of gypsy girl combing hair to hold some wonderful insight. I will get a copy of this, it is so Anna.

We spent the whole day, lunching down the road at the professor's favorite café. A thick winter beef stew, with the local very yeast bread, more like San Francisco sourdough. Thick, and robust. Anna is a blaze with the world. Tomorrow I have to check the company, but I should have the afternoon off, Anna has arranged some tickets to a classical music concert around the corner in the square and a night tour of the magical lighted mosque of the city.

While I sweat company VIP's; Anna is at several bazaars in the Asian side of the city. Adalar little Bazaar with its cooking and music stands. To Kadikoy with its modern Rodeo drive scene. She incites I not go without her, I know she getting me presents. There always thoughtful and spot on. She sees the uniqueness of the person she matches the gift to.

After the concert, we make love on the patio, under the propane heater. Tomorrow is new year eve.

XXXXXX

Christmas day Boston: home office

"Dad, we are going, so screw off. We will be in Seattle around January eight." Have they never heard of flexibility? Roz is happy where going and checking out the company. She thinks we could do great things with its lead in the near and middle east. The Tech is solid, just the management team sucks. I should know more once I'm on the ground. Besides Anna and my first foreign trip.

"Yes, No. NO. Ray can reschedule, we are looking for a break from the world. Yes, the world of Seattle especial." God Dad get a grip; it's not like we leaving for good. we're living our life. "Alright, yes. We love you and the family, both. Ok have fun, go party. Bye" I hang-up and throw the phone across the room, I need another cell phone. If the world burned down tomorrow, my dad would have choices instruction, opinions and orders to rebuild it.

The door opens, Anna walks in, turns locking the door. As Bruiser lays down on his pad and snores. Anna turns and begins to dance across the room, unwrapping the sweat suit she wearing, god she sexy even in that, WHOA! DAM! As the sweats leave a baby blue merry widow and stockings. I drool all over myself as she spins and dips, and leans over backward on my desk. A smile one her cherry red lips and husky breath. Little Chris is bang the underside of the desk. I leap and lean over claiming her lips. I carry her to the lazy boy chair and let my private dancer lap dance and happy ending me to sleep.

I wake to the soft chimes of the mantle clock, its near midnight. I carry my precious to bed. dreaming of foreign lands and adventure to be. Just me and my lady, my bright shining STAR.


	27. Chapter 27 finish turkey, dessert awaits

Chp27 finish turkey, dessert awaits

A-pov

Istanbul Turkey

December 30

I wander the Asian side of the city, the little bazaars and shopping districts. As Chris checks his company. I buy presents for the family. Each is a small not to expensive item, of thought and cheer. I miss Bruiser. I spot a lady's specialty shop, i.e. sexy underwear.

Entering the Shop the Matron at the counter yells in Turkish at me "Dur, Dur, Cok kotu, cok kotu dur. DUR! (Stop, STOP, very bad, very bad stop! STOP!) waving her arms. "English?" I ask

"Yes, I speak English, you too young, not for you." She stands her ground. I stand mine.

"Married!" showing my ring. She balks than stare hard, Sid starts to blush and explain that I am a married woman and he is my security. I see the realization light in her eyes. Money!

I wander the store, stopping at a display case. It's expensive, but sexy. The Owner explains it's a honeymoon dowry dress. A sex slaves wet dream. Gold coins linked into a sexy chain, linked into a bra and skirt, with large gold loops and soft silk ties. It must weight thirty pounds. But the effect is magical. "I want to try it on." She seems unsure. But she helps me dress. The outfit is made for me. it's not as heavy as it looked. The effect in the mirror is like I step out of one of my pirate romance novels, the sexy harem girl. I change back to my street clothes.

"How much?" she rubs her hands "1,576,480.00 lira (500,000 usd)" I do the basic conversion. $500,000.00 dollars! I stare at the dress and her, do the math "472,944 lira (150,000usd)" back a forth we go, I start to walk out of the shop twice. We end the deal at $350, 000.00 dollars. I hand over my black Amex card, a sit sipping tea as the Lady check's the bank. Sid calls a couple security guards to escort the outfit to the hotel vault. I have to fill out tax forms to take my outfit home. I added a few sexy gold coin belly chains for Tarra, Mia, and Leia. I know my adopted sister need some motivation to like me.

Afterwards, I tour the Toy Museum (Oyuncak Müzesi), on Ömerpaşa Caddesi, German build Haydarpaşa Station and the nearby British cemetery, from the Crimean war. I sip tea at a water side café in Salacak looking out at the Maiden's Tower, reading the story of the tragic princess death out there. We take a water taxi back to the hotel.

As the boat ply's the Bosphorus, _I reflect on the conversation I had on the train from Boston, while Mr. Clement napped. "Tarra, you need to grow up a put your degree to some use." Tarra looks every day her twenty-seven years of age. "Anna banana how could I, it will just happen again." She has a point, but so do I. "Tarra, I can guarantee your boss won't assault or sexual harass you. My word."_

" _A how do you plan on that Missy?" she calls my bluff. "Easy you work for Chris as his PA." She looks like I just shoved a pineapple down her throat. I see the wheels turning in her head. She loved what she did before her boss got out of hand. "Come on Tarra, you love being in the snake pit, working the office, making the world bent to your will."_

" _Alright, when do I start?"_

" _After you get Mr. Clement settled, you moving the pink palace?" I ask_

" _No, Mr. Clement granddaughter wants if for College. It's got a good location and her Mom's and Granddad friends are about to help and keep her focused. So, I'll get an apartment in Seattle, start reclaiming my name."_

" _Great, I'll have HR email you to contract and forms." I smirk_

" _You already planned this, you little sneak, ELMO" as she attacks me. We giggle till Mr. Clement laughs so hard he starts to choke. We rush to his aid, calming our dear friend, and adopted grandfather. Rays parents died before I was born, and Carla never claimed any. So, me and Chris adopted Mr. Clement, just like Tarra did._

 _We all watch the urban sprawl of New York City fill the windows, Chris is happy to have Tarra as his PA. They mesh well before as a team. I must remember to call her by her business name. Andrea Parker. But she still my evil older adopted sister Tarra._

Xxxxx

The concert is a breath of fresh air. We mingle thru the crowd. Meeting other tourists and ex-pat. I find the Daughter of the Norwegian Ambassador to be a kindred sprite. The Girls just finished her third degree at twenty-three. We gaggle and quota obscure poets, authors. She tells me I must stop by the Café of Pierre Loti, and the Eyup Mosque, a holy pilgrimage site, to search for the heron and pigeon nest under the portico and the nearby Patriarchate, the Orthodox Church's seat of power. A lunch on Çamlica Hill, after touring Beylerbeyi Palace under the bridge. She states the garden even in winter as incredible views as does the second-floor royal bathroom, with it vista of the Bosphorus straits.

Afterwards the group wander across Taksim to Eladag road to one of the only Chinese restaurants in the country. I freak the hostess by speaking Mandarin. The group cheers me as we talk, drink and eat. A party of twenty something on the town. Afterwards Chris and me meander back to the hotel, our hearts lite and free of the world. Just us. At the last foot of the Taksim Garden park. He takes me in his arms a kiss me, like the world doesn't exist anymore. It's just us here and now.

XXXXXX

New Year EVE 9pm

Chris is lounging waiting for me to get ready for the party, a cruise down the Bosphorus for New Year's Eve Celebration. I would marvel at the city lights from the old city thru bathroom window of the Presidential Suite. I had to call a maid to help me dress, this new dress I bought yesterday is so dam tight and complicated. I know Chris will rip it to shreds, when he can't get it off fast enough.

The black dress silk is covered in black lace, giving the effect of proper maturity with wanton hussies. The backless dress is held with about thirty tine tiny buttons; the front is a held tight under my girls by a mesh of silk ties knotted along my side. The slit goes up to near my hip. I pair the dress with nude lace stocking and garter, with mid-calf black boots. I look like a dominatrix, all I need is my riding crop tucked in my boot. I notice the maid, an almost forty-year-old, copying the store address from the box.

The dinner dance cruise on the hotels 200 person private catamaran river cruiser is a dream as the various town and borough of the city light the sky with fireworks. Chris is hard all night, my poor man. The dress is everything I hoped and more. We dance into the early morning as the boat looped to the black sea and back. the magical city on the hills and along the water. Chris carry's me to our hotel and room.

As brunch rumples my stomach the dress is a tattered pile of rags. Lucky I bought four of them. We chase the sunny day, lazy across the straits at Beylerbeyi Palace. The wildlife statues in the palace park are incredible, the former hunting lodge, boys' escape from women, is really a subdued luxury with the most incredible views, particularly from the second-floor bathroom.

We lay about the Çamlica Hill, on the benches making out, like the several hundred-other people catching the sun under the TV/Radio tower. I doze as Chris holds me. perfect. Just perfect.

As night falls we water taxi over to the golden horn of the old city a restaurant near the Yeni Camii mosque and Galata bridge. The Afterwards we walk back to the hotel across the floating Galata bridge, riding the short incline subway to the main istiklal rd to the hotel. We pass many embassies. Pass the ornate Saint Anthony catholic church, Virgin Mary Suryanis Church and the Anglican Crimean Memorial Church. We have days left to explore. And a very expensive outfit to tryout. We walk and talk the miles away. The future is bright.

XXXXXXX

The plane is descending as the seat belt sign goes on, the long flight home is nearly over. My man's head rest in my arms as I stare out the window at the waiting light of SEA_TAC and Seattle. I miss the freedom of the road, the passion of discovery and world of just us. I want to work out the problems with Ray, and make a fresh start with Leia, and have a good life. Chris as agreed to stop birth control, a see what happens. The rubber meets the tarmac and we are committed to the future of here in rainy Seattle.


	28. Chapter 28 trolls, vamps, housekeepers

Chp28 trolls an vamps an housekeepers

Sea-Tac airport international terminal.

We walk down the hall from customs. I'm glad I shipped the dowry outfit with the other big ticket items. I am throwing out all my panties, bras, and night gowns after the custom perverts pawed thru them. Christian went all CEO on their dumb asses. Their supervisor couldn't answer why they pawed and laughed and made crude jokes with me standing right there.

They didn't think it was funny when I yelled loudly what perverts they were. Or how dare they sexual assault me with their conduct. Several Female Custom Agents came to my rescue. I know Christian Dad is going to have a word with their bosses.

I feel dirty and used as we're meet by a foreign alien. The power suit, sharp and crisp at 10pm with her blonde hair tight and professional is Christian new Personal Assistant Andrea Parker. With Warner and my baby.

I drop and Hung my man, he standoffish for about a second. Then all puppy happy to see me, us. I wish he'd been in customs with me. He leaps up on Chris slobbering a wet kiss. Chris hugs him. We head out to the car.

"Well, Andrea what happening?" Christian says

"Well, Mr. Grey. Roz's girlfriend is out but not gone. Roz is being stalked by the tramp. She cheated on Roz, in Roz's bed. So, Roz is heartbroken and tear eyed. The William and Shutter brokerage firm is out, we're suing. They forgot or lost your and Roz last four stock trade and options. Estimated loss 100 million. The head of HR is upset about you hiring a former stripper as your PA. The PR head wants hour on how to handle the fall out over the Wendover deal. Your mother is getting an award at the Hospital charity gala next Saturday, which you are attending, no don't even Christian or Anna me. It's important for her. The Award is a major milestone in her career."

I nod, "I'll have to get a dress."

"what about the black lace new year's one?" smirks Chris

"I only have three left, I have to ration them, big boy"

"What black lace dress, a why do you have three spares? Andrea ask.

"Well, it's very hard to get on, little buttons and ties. Mr. I can't wait takes a gorgon knot approach." Laughing as Chris turns to the window red faced.

"it's that hot, what about the gold coin thing?" she giggles

"o' my god is that outfit hot. Chris shot off just seeing me in it."

"I did not!" says a darkling blushing Chris still starring out the window.

"We should save the girl talk till later." I let Chris off the hook.

"Ok, but your spilling the beans Banana."

We pull up into the new apartment in the Pike market district. A penthouse on the 12 floor. I like the area but the building is kind of upper class. I'm not sure we'll fit in. "Anna. All the Manor and Boston stuff is inside, but not sorted. I made sure the pantries stocked and the new bed is made. I hired a housekeeper for you, highly recommended" Andrea say as we load the elevator with luggage.

"Andrea I don't need a Housekeeper; she isn't a live in?"

"Mrs. Grey. Yes, you do. She part time three days a week. You have school and Christian to worry about. Not the laundry or floors. I saw how stretched you were in Boston. So try her for a while, please?"

"Ok, Ok. I'll try."

Xxxxxxx

c-pov

GEH hq Sumter building downtown.

I like the new digs but I want my own building, the way I want it. Here security is a nightmare with the company expanding a spread over five floor, none together. The build manger is a moron, and Thurgood is on my case. Roz is walking wounded over her girlfriend's betrayal and cheating. Even going to a tabloid about Roz sex life, and my kiddie marriage. Luckily TMZ and the others wouldn't touch me with a ten-foot pole. The lawyers are going to town on her broken NDA. God what Chaos, I love it!

Andrea is all business and sharp. She's got the secretary pool terrified, the mangers wimped and me coffee. The micro-managing, I used to do is much less. Spent the day pouring over reports of future conquest. A hotel, bar, club, restraint in a historic and run down building catches my eye. The views are great and the name is hot. I mark yes to buy it; Roz will love this it's one of her finds. The Mile-high club, I smirk I'm a member with several add on. Hand, mouth, strait, in seat, bathroom, god our those small.

I may need a lunch date with the Mrs.

Xxxxxx

a-pov

I spend the first day back sorting the boxes to rooms and unloading the thing. I should have hired a librarian to help with the books, how did I get so many. But I love them.

My impression of the housekeeper is she weird, spooky even. She seems to hover around me. asking questions that seem normal but have an edge I just can't get. She looks OK, a little young. In her late twenties or early thirties. I can't put my foot on it. She checked out, but distrust haunts me.

XXXXXX

Thursday before the gala

Mia and Leia take me shopping. My first real talk with her. She's afraid I'll kick her out of Ray's life, everyone has abandon her. this could have been me, if Chris hadn't found me. I move to assure her. we're sisters now, and family is important. Mia has that dreamy look in her eyes. "What?"

"Despite everything, you still want the family, still wanting to move forward is blind trust and faith. You're my freaking hero. Let's find some dress to sweat the men folk." Mia gushes

"Mia Grey! What man are you making nervous?" both Leia and I ask at the same time, in the same way, freaky

"Well, He's Junior at the school, on the chess club and Catcher for the varsity squad. He's sexy and hot!" Mia blushes

"What happened to JV football?" I ask

"We went as far as I was willing to go, he wanted more I said no, he found a girl that said yes." Mia rambles

"found it!" Leia holds up a simple blue gown, backless, and hot. I try it on, the girls wolf whistle me. yes, this is my dress. "One down, two to go. Cry Amex let slip the shopping panthers" We finally three hours a two coffee later have the dress, shoes and accessories.

I even found a cool Daddy pimp chain and medallion for Bruiser, with mirrored sun-glass. He looks the player he is. as a Lab guide dog's pants after him, driving her poor owner into a crowd. We slow down and let them meet, she decides he's too player. I don't mind, as he's panting after a Lab doodle mix. He needs a harem, to keep up with his ego.

XXXXXX

I wake early I have to get to the spa. To preen and prep for the gala. I make it to the Spa and realize I left my cell at home. I head back to the penthouse.

I hear screaming when I exit the Elevator. Susannah is here, she shouldn't be here. I find Chris yelling at a naked housekeeper. Philips is trying to get her out. I know immediacy what happened, that stealing tramp. She tries to say Chris invited her. bullshit. Chris knows I'd psycho on his ass. Besides she not his type. Chris gets me before I damage the tramp. She's gone.

"thank god Philips was here for our run, when she walked in. I don't know what wrong with people. I'm married for frigging sake. I mean"

"Chris, your smoking hot, and sexy. But your only mine, forever. I believe you, she felt wrong from day one. But Andrea right I need a housekeeper at least part-time." I admit.

I kiss him, grab my cell and head back to the spa.

Andrea is upset the housekeeper pull this shit. Grace is shocked at lack of professionalism from the housekeeper, she recommends the company to Andrea. Mia disappointed I didn't cat fight bitch like at thanksgiving. Leia, confess she has the same problem with Clint. The muscle-bound hunk. "The only thing I hate is when the gangs over for sports. They stripe out of their shirts; one-upping the other on muscle size. I see some of the other wife's and girlfriends eyeing my man." The married and attach women all nod and agree. Being hook-up to hot ripped guys has its drawbacks.

XXXXX

C-pov

We're late getting to the meet up. Ray, Clint, and Ray are waiting to run around Discovery Park. We set a good pace and talk. Ray is very down to earth and quiet. We find many point on common ground, Elliot's right, he is a cool dude. Clint's a solid guy. And Elliot is the happiest a stable I've ever seen him.

We chase the sun around the former military base. Finishing a respectable 7miles. Ray is upset about the housekeeper, but he knows I'm solid. Elliot the clown asks for her number. He's lucky that bush wasn't poison ivy, because he dammed near mated with it as I shoved him off the trail. Brothers ugh!

We walk back to the cars. We have to get ready for the Gala. At least were spared the waxing, although I suspect Bro man-whore is waxed. I tease him as we leave. The three girls he was talking to get all blush and sweaty hearing Elliot may be waxed and ready. I need a coffee and wife. But she's at spa preen and getting even hotter, while I settle for Starbucks. Life is so unfair.

XXXXXX

I am the newest partner, the youngest to every be recruited by Thomas & Grey. I dyed my hair blonde, to hide better. I can't wait for tonight to begin. I get to official meet Anna and Christian. The tension of finally meeting her. starting a relationship with her. having her in my life. Fred is trying not to rain on my parade, but down to earth IT god Fred is usual right. Beside the things I had to promise and do to get him in a tux. My kink card is filled for the month. As I slide down his body and nibble on his geek joystick, defiantly a large stick. Sweet and salty. Emmmm!

Xxxxxxxx

Jose jr pov

Some asshole towed my car, stuck me in Portland at the VA. I can't get it out till Monday. I wander the college bars, with roofies but I can't seem to get a bite. I sleep in an empty bed in the VA till one of dad's enemies gets me rousted. I sleep in the cold rainy doorway. I hate my life.

XXXXX

I watch the target, making sure he stays in Portland this weekend and doesn't harm anyone. It's easy, the kid's a moron. I wait and watch. Thurgood is paying me a good price to screw this pervert over. Besides I need the money, the oldest is off to college with two more quickly to follow. I wonder if I can get his ass in jail for vagrancy, Welch, you're an evil man.

Xxxxxxx

Finally, were moved into a house in Seattle Madison Park. Langley and James are eager to start school. They have such hopes and dreams at their age. I enroll them is Seattle Preparatory high school the same a spawn's sister. It's a risk, but it's the best. They deserve a chance to fly, as high as they can. I ensured the monsters aren't in them. I wonder about the spawn, his reputation in business is like the Sire. But the wife is hard to read, so much hidden, so much unknown. The doctors give me months over the move. I have done everything a sister can do to ensure the family survival, as monster free as possible.

I watch the boys play in the new yard, my nephews', such good boys. The opposite of the Sire, what about the spawn?


	29. Chapter 29 high society brawl and dance

Chp29 high society brawls and dancing

Washington State Pediatrics' Association Charity Gala: The Fairmont main banquet room, Seattle. 7pm

We arrive in a series of limos. The parents with Mia and date are first. Elliot and date with Ray and Leia and Clint. We arrive last Bruiser is especial looking sharp with his tux bow tie, and with cuff socks offsetting his security harness. Anna is driving me insane with that blue dress. I am addicted to stroking her back, like it's a drug I can't live without. The family has waited for us on the red carpet.

The press is going nuts over us. Anna gets a picture of her, Leia, and Ray; the Steele family. I make a note to have a picture sent to Carla. Has dad get a picture of all the guys together, including Ray and Clint. The Grey-Steele family is making a statement tonight. Family is everything.

Inside the star is Mom. She just earned the Surgeon of the Year with a new procedure for treating small bone damage, like hands and toes. That reduces the damage and rehab time. Moms' rocks. Her off white gown is giving dad problems; I see him adjusting himself several times. I foresee a week-long getaway for the adults, someplace quiet, isolated, sex filled getaway.

We make are way to the family table. The parents are up on the stage. We mingle. Talking, socializing, making friends, enemies, the usual social bullshit. We make our way to Dad's law firm table, I know most, a blonde is the center of attention. Mr. Thomas introduces me to Alexandria Collins, their newest partner. I stare at the face I sleep with.

Anna walks up as she got side tracked by the Head of Seattle's Libraries, she grabs Alexandria wrist a drags her out into a side room, considering Alexandria is a good foot taller. I get stuck in the crowd as people gawk and rumors runs thru the crowd. Elliot and Ray reach me as I hit the door. Warner is guarding a door with Bruiser. As I near I hear a fight, o' god no. Anna!

The door is locked; it takes several minutes to get the frigging key. I open the door, the girls are laying on the floor, dress ripped and torn, faces bruised and swelling. A red head guy pushes thru us. "Alex, babe, are you OK?"

I look at Anna, she's mad and upset and hurt, emotional hurt. I pick her up. I look at the guys. "bring them, Warner get us a room away from the crowd. Elliot! Call Andrea get new dress for the girls." I look at the couple that caused this as Dad hits the door. "I don't know who you are. But you will tell me! now pick her up and come along. We've caused enough public speckles."

We go up a freight elevator to a suite. As the girls ice their faces and me and red square off, waiting for the fight. Dad enters with mom. shit! Shit! We've ruined her night. I feel like shit.

Mom checks the girls; she doesn't understand as she knows both girls. Andrea arrives with dress, several for the girls to choose from. A quiet voice "How did you know? I mean I changed my hair, makeup?" Alexandria ask.

"Early in our evading the world, I was a blonde. You are a mirror image of me. who are you?"

She looks down, away and then right at Anna. "I'm your older sister Alexandria Collins-Lambert. Dad had me when he was thirteen with his first girlfriend, he had you a twenty-one." She says.

Anna looks hurt and really mad. "why hide, why not just walk up and tell me?"

"I tried when I found out, I was three weeks late. You had disappeared. I found you that first Christmas in Florida. I decided to let you guys live your life without me and my baggage." She whispers

I see the pain and horror on Anna's face and hear the shameful tears Ray is crying. "Why now?" I ask

"I wanted to have some relationship with my sister. My only relation. I wanted to help and be a least a friend. I' know I'm selfish, but I love you Anna, I have since I found out about you."

"Well, we both inherited Dads stone fists, and iron jaws. Let's try to start over. I thought you were Carla kid, Sorry!" Anna tries to smile through the swelling.

"Alright, that settle for now, I have to get back the Award is twenty minutes. I expect my family there. However, you look or feel. You will be there." Grace say sure and confident, but I see the worry in her eyes. I nod.

Xxxx

Thirty minutes later main ballroom.

Well, Leia, Mia, Andrea and Mrs. Thomas have worked miracles on the battling Lambert's. The new dresses aren't as hot, but they are still smoking hot. The makeup has helped us stand here a cheer on Mom.

"I would like to thank my family for an interesting life, a welcome my husband's new law partner and sister to my precious daughter-in-law Anastasia to the family. We are always strong together than apart. Welcome to the Seattle and the Family; Alexandria Collins-Lambert, enjoy the ride." Mom announces, no going back now.

We arrange a meet tomorrow at the Grey Manor. Anna is better, they talked as the girls fixed their makeup. Fred is a IT genius. I think I can steal him to GEH, Roz is mad she missed the ball, brawl, reunion, whatever this evening was. I mean how much weirder can it get.

Xxxxxxx

I ride a stinking bus to Seattle. the Marshals have kicked me out. What is one more lost fifteen-year-old to them, I gave him discipline, focus, manners. How I must reclaim my money, position and pet. My pet, not that frigging mousey little thing. I will have my pet, my precious, my Christian!


	30. Chapter 30 GIRLS CLUB-BING

Chp30 girls clubbing

g-pov

It's been a whirl wind of a month since the Hospital Gala. The sisters are unbelievable close, all three. People cannot believe there not triplets. Physically, Anna and Leia are almost a foot shorter than Alex, all three have the most beautiful auburn brown hair, with Alex the lightest and Leia the darkest. Leia brown eyes to Anna and Alex Blue. Yet together, they act, interact, and move like sister who've spent their entire life together.

Each bring an incredible array of skills and abilities. Leia is the empathetic one, the clown like Elliot, always forcing happiness, and teamwork, loyal to the extreme. Alexandria, Alex for short, is the enforcer, the take no shit, face every threat; brilliant legal mind. Anna is nurturing, caring, mother hen with a steel backbone, and a deep almost mythical passion to love people, find the good in people. Anna is far more smart than she believes herself to be, loaded with common sense, a mama bear in hiding.

The Guys are having to deal with the girls. Christian is learning to share, I'm not sure how that's going to fly. Clint is a deep and caring guy with a similar past to Christian, He was one of the unlucky who didn't get adopted. Spend his whole childhood in the system. It's heartbreaking how such a good guy was missed. A then there Fred, Alex boyfriend, very scary in a super computer geek kind of way. Fred is a certified genius in computers, with a doctorate at nineteen from Stanford. He already moved to GEH, but acts and looks like one of Thurgood CPO.

Everyone has security, as Elaina is back in town. She's staying down in the industrial section of town, south of the stadium. Security is watching her 24/7. She's contacted several old friends and perverts to beg for money, or blackmail. Alex and Fred produced several threats we didn't know about. The Rodriquez's, father and son, set up Ray.

The Watson's family, bad, evil teachers, Alice Watson put the nail in Ray coffin with her bogus complaint as a teacher. The drug addict is teaching at a Christian school in Tacoma. Her married Sister turns out to be Mrs. Mary Warren, Anna sex-ed teacher. She tried several times to expel Anna, we didn't know, but Alex stopped it.

Lastly our former friends the Kittredge's, Closet member of Elaina little SM freak show, they have social position and money, a hate our guts. I mean we've never done anything to them. why hate us.

Xxxxxxxxx

March approaching Easter.

The first of March saw my car torched at the hospital. A former brain washed sex slave of Elaina. A Nurse saw him and trailed him till police showed up and arrest him. I feel bad, his IQ is low, very low. He doesn't know or understand how these bad people are not his friends.

First Friday of March, we're having a Barbecue, since the weathers good. Mia is cooking all the sides, Anna baking, and Leia is doing the Salads. Alex and I are sunny are selves at the pool. The Guys are playing a rough game of keep away in the water. For an old guy, Cary is ripped, and hot for his age, our sex life has been great since Palms Spring, resetting our relationship and life.

I think about the family; how really solid we are now. Christian and Anna are trying for a baby. Alex and Fred are think about it to; Leia is waiting till she graduates college. Boy was that a fight. Leia was original art major, then industrial design. She switched to Construction management and building code. Clint didn't want her to change, give up her dream. But she realized that she was never going to be a famous artist. But she loved the office at Elliot Construction company, plus she keeps Clint out of trouble.

XXXXXX

Week before Easter.

I arrive home to a major disaster, Anna is curled on the couch. The girls surround her. I walk over sit down and take her hand "What wrong Baby girl?" in my best caring mother voice. She just cries. "We saws DR. Green this afternoon" Leia speaks quiet and frightened. Dr. Green, Anna's OY/BGN, bad news, how bad, did she miscarry?

"What did she say?" softly squeezing her hand.

"The beating I took, damaged me internal. I can't have children!" Anna speak a then wails. Shit bad, must bring light into the darkness. "Adopt, I was devastated when I found out I couldn't have kids. But we adopted and I've seldom regretted it."

"I can't adopt, I'm a bad risk according to the Lawyers" Anna just whimpers and shakes. What the hell, I look at Alex with a questioning eye.

"The agency hold her marriage against her, she wed to young, it's a red flag in the system. I've got two associates (junior lawyers in a law firm) working on it. It's a hard nut; not impossible, you hear me Annie girl. We will solve these problems." Alex says.

"Yes, we will. Mia call the guys; they can crash at Elliot's. It's Girls only tonight. Leia order some bad, fatty junk food." I haul Anna up, shake her, seeing the spark "ELMO!" which bring shrieks, laughter and giggle to the great room as everyone is trying to tickle everyone else. Till we're a heap on the floor. "Alright get going, I'm hungry" I yell. I haul Anna to my room, so I can change and talk private. I know exactly what she going thru. I remember my dark days before Elliot.

There is trash, dish, sleeping girls' all over the great room, TV room. Anna called Andrea, and a girl only house party kicked off. Roz and her new girlfriend, I still must introduce her to Chase sister. A dozen friends and friends of friends. The liquor flowed and the music thumped. I haven't let loose like that since my freshman year in college. I quietly pick my way thru the house to the kitchen, pizza box and fast food containers abound. A sleeping Mia and a blonde girl, I think name Helen? Maybe something with a h? are sleeping on the kitchen Island. Three more are on the floor. The recycle bin is overloaded with empty wine and alcohol bottles.

My head hurts as I start coffee and water for tea. Alex stumble in, looking like she wrestled a bear, and lost. She moans as the loud drip drops of the coffee maker sound like bass drums at halftime. "Mom's stop the banging, pleaseeee! Ouch my head" moans Mia. God my daughter needs a volume control.

Xxxx

Easter was a free for all out at the farm. My parents don't have the space. So, Elliot and Mia got my and my brothers old room. the rest are in RV's. I am really starting to like this. I can retreat and molest my man in peace. The RV's are spaced for noise control. Dad borrows a popup trailer for Ray. The Kids are noise, very noise. Everything went great. The weather, church service, and are interactions. The boys behaved, which surprised everyone, including me. Although, the Easter egg hunt in the orchard seem to take all morning. Mom and I were picking up undiscovered eggs all the next day. I suspect the hunt turned into private little make out session, well I hope it was just R rated, all hell who am I kidding, Elliot and his current airhead, are hyper sexed rabbits. With The rest, just below that. Although, I'm calling the pot black, since I dragged Cary to the barn loft for some retro memories, while the hunt was on.

XXXXX

The Spring charity gala for childhood cancer center at pier 66, the Great White Fleet pier. The tents crowd the pedestrian pier with it's incredible vista of the Sound and city. As the social elite mingle. The Costume are turn of the century Victorian. The charity ball is a prelude to the coming 100th Anniversary of the Fleets visit.

Since were on the committee, we get good seats. The family is mostly here. Elliot, Ray, Clint, and Leia are at a Green Builders conference in Berkeley California. While Mia is at a weekend cooking school in Vancouver Canada. I marvel at my children, making a life for themselves.

Well, I have Christian and Anna with Alex and Fred. I sip my wine. Relaxing into Cary warm embrace as the Sail regatta cruise by. Next year, I think will cruise the Sound, Christian is planning a boat. He's eyeing a shipyard down the sound near Tacoma.

CRASH! SCREAM! YOU BITCH! Rings thru the tents. I know somehow it the kids. We rush towards the sounds of battle, as the crowd rush away. Entering the Silent auction tent, the Kittredge's.

The battle is lopsided as the Assholes have brought their cousins. But they didn't count on Anna and Alex. Anna has Debora Kittredge on the ground. Alex has Thomas Kittredge on the floor, punching methodically. Christian has Debora husband, Larry, in a one sided fist fight. While Fred had Walter Kittredge on the ground, his arm is broken, or soon will be. Maxwell, the patron is approaching Christian from behind with a chair, as Cary surges past me tackling him into a table of glass wear.

I spot Beth Kittredge moving with a stun gun for Fred. All hell NO! Mama bear G is unleashed. The freak never see me till I shove her head into the tent side, we in up outside. Put I've had to much shit this year. My rage is over taken my mind. I don't stop till the cops haul me back. I shake my head. Beth is head and shoulders down a port pottie hole.

The cops haul me back to the tent and family, while they extract and hose off the bitch. The family is sitting with a Blonde girl with raccoon eyes and a broken nose. The Kittredge are across the tent. I sit. Feeling old and embarrassed. Cary leans in and kiss me. "how'd your fight go?"

A portly man walks in and the cops huddle with him. He walks over and looks at us. "Lucky for you witnesses and the event photographer caught the whole start of the fight. Plus, the Kittredge's can't keep their mouth shut."

"I expect you all with plead no contest to disturbing the peace and do community service." Says the portly District Attorney. He laughs as he walks away. "Although given the Kittredge financials the damage?" point about the ruins off the silent auction. "I'll cover the damage, plus twenty percent" speaks my son Christian.

"Alright, The Grey family can go. SGT. Martina escort the Kittredge males to jail. And the ladies? to their house. Make sure they get their tickets for Monday's court." He laughs "Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh are on their way; you'll be front page for several days. Including the stuff, we found in the cars!" he walks away laughing.

"Cary this young Lady need to go to the Hospital, I know you, don't I?" I ask.

Anna speaks as she hugs the girl. "This is Kate Kavanagh, our friend and classmate from high school." the girl has filled out. I wonder what Elliot will make of her, were did that thought come from. As we head out to the cars. Fred looks downcast. "What wrong Fred?"

"the cops showed up before I could break the shit's other arm. Sexual Assaulting two girls in public like that. That Larry is lucky Chris only broke his jaw, nose and manhood."


	31. Chapter 31 Imperial Mia

Chp31 imperial Mia

"This! is crap, bland and common!" he screams in my face as he dumps my finish project into the garbage. The head chef/ teacher of this expensive and exclusive weekend cook class is dripping spittle across my face.

I will not cry; I will not give him the satisfaction of my tears. I take my hand towel and wipe my face, smile and knee him in the oysters. His eye bulge has he slips to the floor. I walk over and start over, I still have two hours to complete the assignment. He wanders over, looking mean.

"Mia, you have talent. But you lack passion. Find the passion and your food will explode, be fantastic." He says as he wanders away. Passion? I thought I was? Am I?

My second try is good enough to pass the class, but he scores it a D. I walk out of the school hurt and alone. I wander the market looking for something I don't know. I marvel at the spice, and raw ingredient, the smell, and noise.

I sit at a curb side noodle stand. The chef is whirl of movement and food. The noodle and broth are incredible. I marvel at this man's mystic. I see the passion; how do I achieve it? I must look sad. He pat's my arm, "Little one, let the world in and yourself out to leap into the stars. What you seek is there if your open to the light and not huddled in the safe dark."

I ponder the words as I walk back to the hotel. I turn on the news. O' shit I miss all the good fights. Dad sat me down after Alex arrived and explained the enemies. Well, one down several more to go. I sip a water as I run on the treadmill in the hotel gym.

I feel a shadow; I look up and Hispanic kid is leering at me. My CPO is missing. I close my eyes and think on the pictures Alex showed me. yes, Jose Jr. the freak after Anna. I open my eyes to Mr. freak closing on me. I hop off the treadmill and move to the free weights. Hearing Uncle Fred's voice in my ear; find a usable weapon.

I pick up the light dumbbells and start to do arm curls as I move around the room. he moves to block my escape. I retreat to the sauna/ hot tub room. I enter and block the door. I grab the phone on the wall. "Operator?" "HELP! I'm in the gym a man is trying to assault me. call the police." The door gives way I leave the phone hanging.

"I was going to go slow and pleasurable, but time is short so I'll just fuck you up and scar that face, tell Annie she next." He advances with a knife. I have to relax, calm my flight and steady myself.

I project the throw and lift the dumb bell into his face, with a perfect underhand speed pitch motion. His head snaps back, as he staggers. I shift the dumbbell to my right as I drive it into his groin. The knife clatters to the ground as my arm circles, (Fred voice) "Strike in circle Mia, let the movement carry the force around to the next strike", into his jaw. He goes down. I start to leave and then my rage flash, Anna be dammed you little shit are never going to touch my sister, my friends, my mother.

Clark, the hotel security chief, looking like a truck ran over him, wraps a blanket around me. Mark my CPO is dead. The Cops and EMT look at the pathetic wreak of sex predator/killer. I doubt he'll ever eat anything not thru a straw for the rest of his life.

I stare at myself in the mirror, his evil blood splattered my face and sweat top. My eyes blaze with inner peace, passion, I think I should feel quilt, remorse, I think of the lives he destroyed and damaged. I feel empowered, free, I defended myself and conquered my fears, defended my family. I blaze with Passion. I smile as they haul him away. "Yes, Detective. It was worth every bit; no other woman will ever fear him and is evil."

Xxxxx

Seattle: Hospital:

Kate and her young cousin sit in my office as the world and press harasses the staff and Carrick and Alex are corralling them. we sip tea as they relate to the Police detectives what happened.

PIER 66

APov

I spot a familiar face. Chris is tied up in business talk. I head over, it Kate from High school, she has her young freshman cousin Emma with her. Emma is staying for the semester; her parents are going thru a divorce. We head into the silent auction tent to see what cool or weird.

We are gossiping about a weird sculpture, some bird in a Gothic, distorted shape. I feel hand grab me. I turn the fucking Kittredge's are groping us. The three bastards are assaulting us. I stomp and free myself, Kate tried to pull of Larry Kittredge from Emma, shit his hand in under her dress; her panties are torn.

The fight explodes as Alex and Fred arrive and then Chris. Kate is down, her face a battered bleeding mess, Emma is curled into a ball. I let my fury unleash on the "YOU BITCH!" as Debra Kittredge try to knife Chris. I kick and punch her into a table of items. I feel goodness course thru my blood as she whimpers in pain and fear.

The cops break up the Family massacre. The Kittredge's will rule the day they try us on. Mama Grey hugs me. as we watch the other side getting medical. I hug Kate and Emma. The EMT's are pissed three grown men would openly attack a thirteen-year-old and two nineteen years old. I watch several EMT refuse to treat the Kittredge's.

A huddle of Cops ends with a Sargent punching Walter Kittredge in the face. Evidence in their cars is very upsetting. A EMT whispers a cash of kiddy porn and rape kits were found. The Kittredge's are going to jail.

In Graces Office, Kate looks like a hockey goal keeper, or that Freddie guy from the movies. Her poor nose and black eyes, she looks like a blonde bombshell racoon. Emma is very fragile. She lost three teeth and a broken jaw. A psych doctor friend of Grace, a Brit named Flynn, talked with her. she mostly intact, but mental damaged by the assault.

The phone rings. Grace is on her feet an out the door before we can understand. Chris runs into the room, he hugs me. kissing my hair. "Jose when after Mia in Vancouver. She OK, but mom and dad are going to get her." I kiss him hard letting his pain and fears course into me. I am his salvation, his safe place. I open and let him release all his pain, fears and doubts into me. later I'll let my own issues out.

I feel Kate and Emma hug us, usually Chris touch issues would explode. But right here and now. We are just wounded people finding comfort in the touch of caring and safe people.


	32. Chapter 32 messes with Lambert girls

CHP32 messes with Lambert girls I dare you

Alexandria pov:

I sit in Grey Manor, sipping tea. Watching my precocious kid sister playing monopoly with D&D dice. She laughs as Chris role a negative number and must go back thru GO and pay back the two hundred dollars. Mia is winning against the almost billionaire. She dances her shoulders; has she lays a house down on ocean avenue. Elliot is pouting as he sits in jail. Fred is playing chess with Carrick.

Grace, final sits next to me, sipping a tall cocktail. I lean in to her. I never had this growing up. This family thing. I was raised by a maiden childless aunt, a closet lesbian. I was always alone. I never thought this would be my future. How a fight at a gala would lead me here to this wonderful live.

I remember dreaming about me and Anna. About us doing things, going places. It was all a sad, pale fantasy compared to the bright, sunlight of this special reality.

Xxxxxxxxx

Thurgood and Carrick listen as I finish my PowerPoint presentation on threats to the family. Carrick, my hero and mentor is smiling, I cannot understand I just gave such bad information's. How can he smile?

"Carrick?" I ask

"That was brilliant, and detailed. We can work with this. The new threats will be dealt with. I knew you were a great choice for partner." Carrick smile and hugs me.

"Thanks" I whisper and melt into the hug.

We walk out to the reception. I check messages. When a hand reach around me and hugs me. I turn to Anna hugging me and Leia smiling a foot away. "We came to take you to lunch, Carrick?" Anna ask with an air of desperate little sisters, begging for attention. I nod yes.

"I take a rain-check girls, I have a luncheon with the States Attorney General on Civil demonstrations. Alex, we have a deposition in the Puller-legion case at three. Enjoy the lunch." Carrick turns to leave, muttering about rubber chicken and soggy vegetables.

We giggle as I get my things. We head out to Kells Irish pub in Pikes Market. I love the corned beef sandwich; Anna is addicted to the potato leek soup and Leia steals half my sandwich after she scarfs down her Clam chowder. I did steal several spoons full of both soups. We giggle and laugh as the hostess tease us. We all patronize the pub, our secret spot. How sync we are. I marvel as we wander the second floor of the market before I have to return to work. Anna is volunteers at the library helping people learn to read, while Leia as an afternoon class.

Xxxx

After the Pier 66 brawl we got time served, since we're all doing community service for years. I amazed that the hours per week everyone is going. I do 15 to 20 hours of pro bono work for women shelters, Carrick does the same. Grace spends two days a week at free clinic about the city. Anna works the literacy program at various libraries. Chris does small business mentoring and women and children shelters assistance work. Elliot, Ray and Leia doing habitat and community service projects. Fred works twenty to thirty hours on low income computer training and access. Mia works soup kitchens and fresh produce access.

I laugh, compared to the Kittredge, who spend their time in sex clubs, perversion and rapes. Those not in jail have fled the state, possible the country. The ones in jail are in for a long stay. We are "leave it to beaver" clean.

I help an elderly widow get her live back on track after her Granddaughter stole and abused her. how can you hurt and steal from your grandmother? As I walk out of the shelter. I run into Eliana Lincoln. She smirks at me. I lean in forcing her back. "We haven't meet, I'm Alexandria Collin-Lambert, Christian Grey sister-in-law."

"I know who you are. Your sister better enjoy Christian, while she can, soon, soon he'll be mine"

"over your dead body, you should leave. Town. state. Country. I made sure the local police know about your passion for fifteen-year-olds'." I smirk into a truly evil face.

"O' dear are you threatening me?" Elaina giggle like I'm going to hit her.

"I'm a lawyer. I always threaten legal action." I fold my arms and look down at her.

"Enjoy yourself, soon, soon. I'll have my property back." she turns walks away. I shake with rage, hate. Soon bitch you will be where you belong. I know she set Jose on Mia. If I can prove anything. Oaghh!

Xxxxxxx

A quad date at the new lord of the rings movie. Fred, Elliot, Anna, and Leia are like possessed with the movie, all for different reason. Anna dressed up Bruiser like hobbit. Elliot date is lost, the movie is just too much for her pea brain, she has her hair, that something. The Rest of us, watching the four-fan's go nuts at the film. Afterwards, we walk down the street to the Cheese Factory.

We talk and tease as we wait for a table. Chris is teasing Anna about the previous film. Fred leans on me, begging I not reveal his costume at the previous film. Leia is bubbly about the coming Star Wars film. I watch the crowd ebb and flow about us. I marvel had how easy and normal we are.

Afterwards I lay in Fred arms, feeling the safe warm beat of his heart. My super geek. I shift and feel the world better. "ALE I'm tired, I have a headache, stop that woman. One more wiggle a I'm _sleeping _on_theee" Fred spreads my thigh and enters me, slow and aching, making me beg, and plead, whimpering for him to speed up. I moan as he picks up speed. Punishing me to a massive orgasm. He loves to make me orgasm, begging for more. Till I pass out for the pleasure overload. My man.


	33. Chapter 33 birth of Anna's motherhood

Chp33 Birth of Anna motherhood

Warren G Magnuson Park dog area

Bruiser is crashing into the water with a bunch of spaniels, Portuguese and other dogs. The normal Thursday afternoon Water Addicts Dog group. Phyllis a sixty-eight-year-old retired teacher with a pair of clumber spaniels' is arguing politics with Jorge, retired greyhound bus driver, the proud owner of Chesapeake Bay mix.

While Tom and Marge, computer programmers with their chocolate lab Butch and labradoodle Winnie, Bruiser current love interest, and their neighbor's Mr. Wilson, a stroke has house bound him, Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever, sweet old Chuck, the oldest dog of the group, almost fifteen. Marge has a wagon to carry him to the water from their nearby house.

I talk with Beth, a stay at home mom and author/editor with her two-year-old hyperactive daughter Meagan and their four-year-old grey ghost (Weimaraner), who thinks he's a puppy. Benny, a retired cop, has Frazee a very rare Wetterhoun. He's talking with Mike in his new wheelchair, a recent Army Ranger wounded in Afghanistan, with his mellow Otterhound service dog Bubbles.

I spend most of my time talking and helping Beth corral Meagan. The girl is going to be an explorer or vet. Every dog loves the bright sandy blonde little girl. They accept her pulls and pets on her unsteady feet.

We are laughing, and cheering as Bubbles chases Bruiser, who chasing Winnie, who chasing Jorge bay retriever Max. isn't love grant. We watch Chuck try to get into the pile, bless his heart. Devon one of the spaniel owner wades into the cold water to help Chuck.

We're on the last week of March, enjoying a sunny rain free day. the dogs are behaving; the world is peaceful and calm as mother and small children pass by. I look up the trail, Christian should be pounding the pavement with Kyle, his CPO today, on his afternoon jog. We'll go to Center Court Café for Coffee and Tea. Relaxing as just another young totally in love couple.

My CPO Turner, is suddenly on alert. I scan the area. That bitch! "Turner 3'oclock! Lincoln." I look around me. The Children are my main concern. To many small ones about. " **Bruiser Attend!"** he crashes out of the water and thru the crowd at a blitz. He scans; a freeze on Lincoln, just waiting for the command. She smirks at me. I want to rip her face off. The deep evil she emits, is choking. Mike is wheel up to me as Benny reaches for his Citizen watch radio.

" **You're not Allowed here Lincoln, leave or be arrested!"** Says a quiet man on the side with his Portuguese water dog. I don't think I've ever talked to him. He looks like an accountant, but the cannon on a shoulder hostler on his now open jacket, is real. The well-used grips speak of use and training.

"Call for a car. Captain?" Benny Ask.

"Well?" he says to the bitch.

"It's a free park, I have every right!" she spits at us.

"Benny call for a car. Elaina Lincoln under the restriction of you being a Registered child molester, you are barred from parks with small children present. Also, the restraining order for the Grey's states three hundred feet. So, you're going to spend the next two month in jail." He speaks producing a set of cuff's. Elaina turns to escape and runs into Kyle, with Christian standing back letting the police and CPO do their jobs.

The quiet man is Captain James McMillan, the local precinct commander. He's Benny former Boss. Recently widowed, he has an air of command and desolation. His words are few and heart felt. His dog Maxine is a jewel of calm and reserve. I can't help myself and hug him. He hugs me back. His Wife and daughter died last year in a car crash. I will remember to include him next week. All of our dog friends gather around and support us. To have friends like this. What did we do to be so lucky?

Xxxxxx

First Friday of May 10am

Grace and I enter the high school office. We just finished a class by one of Thurgood guys on self-defense. Sawyer is a good guy on leave from the Army, picking up extra cash. The Call from Mia high school is unwelcome as the world was calming down, with Lincoln in jail, if only temporary.

Grace stop like a door slammed into her, even taking a step back. Mia is on the bench, I remember it well, with two much to young boys holding ice to each side of her raccoon-ed face. What is with broken noses lately. I move to talk to her and Grace gets in gear. "Mia? What happened?" I ask.

The Principle's door opens, as three boys and parents exit. "Dr. Grey, Anna. Good Please wait in my office, not you Anna." Asshole "It's still Mrs. Grey, I'm not a student anymore. You should remember courtesy, I'm sure to meet the superintend at the next Charity event." I hate playing the social card, but he's a friggin asshole. He balks and pales. I hope I just didn't make worse Mia's fate.

I sit next to the two boys as Mia and Grace enter the office. As soon as the door closes, a tall heavy set parent of the biggest kid. Towers over us, "You two better rethink your position, life can get worse in school." threaten these boys, hell no I stand backing him up. Turner is caught flat foot and blocked by the other parents.

"You are going to apologize and your brat better not touch them. if he does you're in court till your broke and busted." He sweeps his arm in a backhand strike. I jam my fist into the elbow, and follow thru with a hip toss. Yes! Sawyer rules! He crashes to the floor, before Turner can get him. He does keep the red head parent from joining the fight. I put my two inches' heel on his throat. Looking at the rest an office staff, "how dare you! threat a child! and you (sweeping my arm at the staff) let him do it.

Assholes door open in a rush. "Anna_ Mrs. Grey let him go. You have a violent family DR. Grey! I'm not sure they are acceptable here." You just stuck your foot in a tar ball. Asshole! Meet Mama Grizzly Grey. "Anna darling?"

"He threaten the boys to change their testimony or be hurt in school." I see Asshole swallows several times as Grace slowly turns to him. "If you allow Parents to threaten young Children to white wash their kids bulling, and violent attacks. Then my husband and I will have direct words with DR. Henley (superintend) and the school board." Grace crowds the smaller man. As the parent scramble, out from my foot and out the door.

"Mia is suspended for next week, as are the Steiner boys. Mrs. Mackle (the long-time office head) when their guardian arrives, just process the papers and sent them away." He storms back into his office slamming the door loudly.

A middle age blonde woman enters looking harassed and afraid. The boys spot her and perk up. "Anna? Sorry Mrs. Grey" she turns to the desk. "I'm Mrs. Jones, I'm on file for the boys." The troll of the desk hands her papers and then Grace. "do I know you?" she looks at the boys. "No. but you need to come with us. Boys your aunt is in the hospital, it time." They grab me hard. Crying. I don't understand. "Anna, Mia help us get the boys to the hospital" says a suddenly subdued Grace.

We pile into a wheelchair equipped high-top van. On the back-bench Mia and I hold the boys. Mia tells me the boys are genius, very young, just ten and twelve. The school bullies tried to stuff them in a locker. Mia stopped them, but Woman don't challenge them or say no. Mia current boyfriend ran like a rabbit. Leaving her to fight alone.

Arriving at the hospital, the head of PR is waiting, for the boys "Mrs. Wadesworth is in ICU #1 its time." He says sadly. We head in. Grace punches the access code and we pile into the ICU. The head ICU nurse starts to stop us, but stops when she sees Grace, she nods no, I wonder what it means.

ICU room 1 is stark and filled with the aura of death. A small woman lays amidst a sea of wire, tubes and machine. A ventilator breathes for the tired fragile woman. The boys hold on to me like a tree in a storm. A doctor, touches Grace, showing her a chart. "take a few minutes, her DNR is set, please make it brief."

"Anna's, we need Christian here. Please?" says the oldest boy. "Yes, Christian needs to be here." Says Mrs. Jones. I want to ask, but the boys are just so sure and needing me to be strong. I nod to Grace. She steps outside, I see the cell phone at her ear.

Fifteen minutes later Chris hit the room, and falls on his ass. Looking at me like I'm an alien. The boys refused their friend Mia and are in my lap in a large chair. They look at Christian with fear and need. "Christian?"

"Who are these boys?" Chris ask as he stands up.

Mrs. Jones looking sick "Christian. These are your brothers, and this is your aunt. The lawyers are on their way with the document and proof. Please make her last moment on earth happy that you are not the monster your father was, that you have the capacity to love and protect your brothers. Please find the strength to be here for them." she turns as tears stream down her face.

I carry the boys to him. He takes the eldest, we stand looking into the sad, broken eyes of a scared fragile woman. Chris takes her hand "I don't understand. But I never knew my birth father. I can tell you my father raised me right, the best he could. I can see myself in my brothers here. We will always care for them. They are family. I know you need to believe. My word is the best I can give". He kisses her cheek; a tear runs down her face. She nods and squeeze are hands. I didn't realize I was holding both hands.

We walk out as the machine go quiet. She is at peace. As I hold a crying boy, who's lost his world. I sit in a hard chair rocking him. Chris sit next to me rocking the oldest. As tears run from his eyes like waterfalls. Full circle. The burden of live and shackles of death. I look up as Daddy rest a hand on my wet cheek. The Family has gathered. We leave for the Manor. Grace and Alex are in deep thought.

The boys lay between me and Chris as we nap. After this long day. I stroke their copper locks and beautiful face. Such perfect copies of Chris, such brilliants brothers. So, sad how we discovered them. I am never letting them go. My husband's brothers'! Mine Son's! Langley and James, my sons forever, with all my heart and soul.


	34. Chapter 34 Canadian convoy

Chp 34 summer convoy

Trans-Canadian highway June 1:

We travel down the forested road; little do we see

as the boys are like a sponge glued to the front screen.

Every place is new, everything a scream.

Traveling down the road thru forest green.

Along the forgotten highways, park, and thing to see, feel be.

of playing in the shadows among tall trees.

My boys are like a dream, making me smile and scream.

My men, my boys. My family. My living dream.

I write some louse prose, as we cruise down the trans-Canadian highway from sea to sea. Grace and Elliot are arguing on the CB. Ray is helping Alex and Fred, the two inept campers we ever seen. Clint and Leia are in Memphis on Elliot new project; a green hospital wing. So, it's just us. We needed a break from Seattle. Kate and Emma are with the Parents. Elliot started with a bimbo trio. After the second day, he's alone. They left after Chris walked a rattlesnake thru to show them. the poor baby death machine was scared and frighten. Chris walked deep into the woods and set him free.

Kate is having a blast fighting with Elliot. I think she has a crush, I know she use to have one. Emma is being chased by Langley. Elliot has taken to the boy's, more little brothers to protect and play with. Mia has been their friend in school from day one. She is in love with being an aunt. The Grands' are overjoyed with their new great grand kids. Perfect gentlemen, well as perfect as genius and mischievous boys can be. James's loves to lay in Grandma T arms while Grandpa T reads to him. Langley is more the sports addict like Mia and Elliot and Chris.

James is sitting in the copilot seat helping Chris navigate. The two of them look more father and son than brother's. Gail is knitting and humming to the sound track of Evita. As I write bad prose and edit a friend manuscript. It good, but I think I can help make it better.

Gail Jones recently widowed, housekeeper, pseudo mother to the boys, has a natural empathy for us, particulate me. She has in the short time become a surrogate mother for me, Leia, and Alex. I had hope her and Ray. But a last only friends. Ray is sparking a mystery women across the Sound, very secret and tempting. She is now our housekeeper, we all love it. The boys have continuity, I have someone I can trust in the house, and Chris has someone who doesn't take his shit, but still loves him.

Langley and Emma are with the parents this leg. While Kate is with Elliot keeping him company and frustrated. He hasn't got one answer right in the travel trivia game hotly contested over the CB. I hear a Jack London question a leap for the CB. Yes. I win I check the score.

"James my score?" "Sure Anna. Third by eight." "Yes! no dishes! for me tonight!" I should get up a do my happy dance, but I suspect Chris who's just in front of Last place Elliot would get mad. Making me not cum tonight after the kids are asleep.

I reflect on the lawyers and Gail tale. _We sit in a law office. A portly guy of sixty leads us thru the legal tangle of Christian's birth family. The Steiner clan is tale of privilege and power gone amok. The family split into two with the birth of Fraternal twins. The boy was tall, broad, driven, and narcissistic, truly mad with himself and wealth and power. How he used and threw away women, like paper towels._

 _Each of his sons have a different mother, but mostly the same tale. Sex, drugs, addiction and death. The sister took all the kids in she could find, or knew about. She couldn't find Chris, not till one of Graces flyer landed on her desk. They all inherited his hair, looks and ruthless brains. Not to mention his violent and uncontrollable temper. Kurt Steiner died just after James birth. Drugs, alcohol and fast cars ended him on the road to The Hamptons. The sister was able to cure the boy's, as I have help tame the demons in Chris._

 _She told them about their brother when she realized her time was nearing. How she had doubts and hopes he would be good for them. But cancer took her live too soon to contact and understand him. But she's' gifted me with son's, I know brother-in-law's, but I can only think and feel of them as son's my son's. The legal adoption was already setup. The judge had no problem signing the legal. Alex tells me this will fast track our paperwork for adopting more. I smile at my sis, as I nods yes till my head hurts, like a bobble head on cobblestones._

 _Chris is stunned that the Steiner empire is his. The boys have trust funds. But the company is Chris's. the evil, self-service company his father build, cheating, crushing, and ruining people to create and build to the massive juggernaut it is. Roz is orgasming at the thought of taking over and breaking apart the evil empire._

 _Grace introduced her the Dr. Chase sister Gwen. What a collision of wills. I've never seen Roz retreating with her tail between her legs. Roz looked totally lost and in love, and fighting hard to not be as the gravity of Gwen pulls her into the sand beast. Gwen is to strong and self-aware to let Roz get away with anything. I hear wedding bells._

I wish we could have known Anastasia Wadesworth better before her death. I've never meet anyone with my name before. Maybe its fate that the two women in their lives are both Anastasia. I ruffle James hair and kiss the driver ear, letting my tongue promise tonight. If the weather holds pup tents and smores. With Grace's Christmas present, camp pie makers, her and Mia love them, the variety and imagination. Dam! Grace pick up a triple card score. I'm in danger of dish tonight.

Poor Bruiser was wild after the boys showed up. He wasn't sure who to guard or help, or just be near. I solved the problem by getting Teller, a four-year-old Malinois ex-military security dog. The kids named him because he tells on them. So, the two dogs are cool. Teller is able to be the boys dog and bruiser mine. Chis gets to walk and pooper scoop both. Langley has worked out a way to use Teller to win Emma heart, at least a vacation girlfriend.

The Grey men, I think of them as Greys at the adoption; they opted to change their last name to Grey. Carrick balled so hard I thought his eyes would pop out. Grace was speechless for hours, just a silly grin. Grandma T snooped dance in the court hallway with me and the boys. Women chasing, those dam good looks. Going to give me gray hairs before adolescent is over.

Xxxxxx

We're making for a campground at Lake Regina, I took second in the trivia so no dish tonight. Mia was cooking in three campers for the last hour, so food is hot and ready as soon as the camp is set. The boys have pup tents with the CPOs'. Teller already chased a tabloid photographer from the camp ground. Bruiser is sulking, only male dogs about, and no press to chase. I cuddle my dog as the men return with firewood and tales of fish they plan to catch. I see Kate smirk at Elliot, he's got it bad, so bad. I wonder if my friend will turn into my future sister-in-law before we reach Montreal, when the girls must leave.

Late that night. The camp is dark, quiet, as we lay under blankets next to the embers of the fire. Watching the sky. Telling tales of hero and heroine fighting monsters in the heavenly sky canvas. The boys cuddle into us. Me and James, Chris and Langley. We hear the soft snores as we bundle them to bed in their tents. Each a fortress of solitude, a private playground of taste and imagination.

Chris holds me in his arms, leaning against the picnic table. We watch the falling ember of heavenly strife, of nature's awesome cycle of live and death. I use to wish for kids, to have Chris kids. I've, we've grown up. Any kids we pick or are blessed with are our kids.

Parenting is not biology, it's humanity, empathy, and above all else common sense and unconditional love. We believe we have that in buckets. It's time we used it.

I think the boys could use some angst and strife in their happy little world, a sister or two, maybe really torture Chris and get three. I smile into the embraces as he whispers into my ear. "I love you, but two daughters' is the limit"


	35. Chapter 35 RV'ing is FUN

Chp35 RV'ing is fun

We pull into the Gulf Harbor campground in Grindstone Provincial Park along the north shore of Lake Winnipeg. It's been a grueling ride from Camp Kippechewin in Riding Mountain National park. The group campground road was slow going for the RV's, Luckily We drop everyone not driving at the Visitor center, thank god for the CPO SUV. I Think Chris and Ray, were the only two not frayed or short temper. But then again I remember a certain campground in the Pocono's that had Chris sitting in an ice-cold stream for close to an hour to cool his temper, a three-foot dent/scratch along the side of the old beast.

We should have push on to Gulf harbor, but we didn't. Everything that could go wrong did. Flat tires, sewer problems, a rain storm and Family strife. Grace and Carrick had a big fight over an issue neither will discuss with anyone.

Elliot and Kate had a knock down drag out food fight, In bear country. Which meant the bears that night had the dogs upset and no pup tents. That made me a very cranky lady. Emma got her period and Langley has his first taste of PMS.

All the females in the group got their periods within hours and days. So, the whole camp site which we have to ourselves is Man hating and female discomfort. The guys retreat to the lake, swearing off women forever.

Final with the monthly issue over, the guys are pouty and sulking. We spent a long time getting out of the campground and on to the open road. We're ever frigging tire in the group decides to fail. Chris has had 'it after the eight tire. We pull into a tire store and spend two hour getting all new tire on every RV and SUV.

The kids are antsy, the adult surly, and I'm at the end of my patience with life, family, motherhood, and traveling in **RV's**! I what to take a nap, but the buzz of the air drivers changing lug-nuts is constant and annoying, maybe I'm having delay PMS.

It late at night when we pull into the Gulf harbor campground. The kids are asleep in the overhead bunk. I fall into bed fully dressed as Chris does hooks-up and helps the others. Ray is camped out on the couch. As Alex and Fred have been yelling the last hundred miles. The Adults aren't talking. Kate, Emma and Mia are at Elliot's, who's sleeping on the roof. Bruiser and Teller are snoring angrily, with Tinkerbelle and sir William in our crowded RV.

Xxxxx

Dawn greets me with a sunny smile and clear skies. The lake view is fantastic. The dog take their morning resolutions; we follow pooper scooper in the ready. Chris is sleepy eyed and leans on me. I tease him about the start of his lumber jack beard.

At a bench along the water. He sings "I'm a Lumberjack and I'm OK!" I fall, kind of pushed by Tinkerbell into the water laughing my ass off. As he does the entire song, worse several other early morning dog walkers join in. A matronly woman helps me up as we all laugh at the impromptu show.

The herd wanders back to our respected camp sites. The women apologize to each other for their husband/boyfriend insanity. I lean my wet, cold body into Chris nice warm one. How did I get so lucky?

The RV's are quiet and no one is wake. It's just an hour after dawn. I start to unload the outside cookware and stove; Chris works the awning and rouse the CPO and family. Just as the coffee is perking, Kate wanders over, looking zombie, her usual morning look, followed by zombie Emma. It must be a family thing, looking half dead or undead first thing in the beautiful AM. "Anna, stop your too bright and shine in this ungodly hour before I have my coffee and a good yaw." Snaps Kate. Emma nods her agreement.

Loud and boisterous the boy attack me. I settle them and me with hot cider tea. Coffee for the uncouth Vandals of the group, how can a civilized person turn down refined cup of tea to start their day. Ray sits next to me sipping his English Earl Grey. I lean in and give him a good morning peck. He nearly cries, he's still so emotional about are reconnecting.

Mia wanders over with a basket of muffins, she baked last night on the road. How does she do it. "The Parents are snoring, loudly, I let William in. maybe he can wake them. The CPO's are bushed as well. O' and Alex and Fred are jogging to the point and back. it looks like team Grey is getting back to happy level orange."

I nod as a SUV pulls up. Smiling aged faces of the Grand's. I am shocked they couldn't make the trip because of health concerns, but here they are. "We flew into the resort; we have a lovely cabin suite. The resort has a breakfast buffet, my treat?" Grandpa T says. I look about. "Sure, thirty minutes" "Yep we're that exasperating daughter and son-in law of ours?" he winks at Grandma T.

"Still lazing the beautiful day away. You should wake'em up, to start living a meaning full life." I squeak. I see Chris trying hard not to laugh, the boys have no self-control as they roll on the ground. I see Mia concerned face, yep their right behind me! I know it, well play the dice. "I mean after the last campsite, I'm sure the two have gone all hippie, tree hugging, give everything away, live in yurt, and find nirvana with the wacky weed, and mushroom they'll grow."

I feel the arm encircle my neck as Grace leans in a hug me, "I see someone has been smoking something wacky. The closets clown of Chris and Anna have come out." "Grandma, Grandma! don't forget us" Screams the boys, as they goof and clown about. Chris jumps up on the table. "Don't you dare!" I scream.

He smirks at me as the boys join him, with Elliot. "I'm a Lumberjack and I'm OK!" they choral the whole frigging song, complete with moves, they practiced this shit. Carrick conducts. I'm going to kill them if Grace and I can get off the ground, laughter is killing me.

Afterwards "I take it the clock starts now, see you at the dining room. behave normal?" Grandpa T says as they drive away. To the claps and boos and whistle of our neighbors. My whole body is red.

Xxxxxxx

The Grand's are here for the week. Grandpa T has a couple of boats for fishing and water sports. The men head out to fish the afternoon as we mistaking allow Mia to lead a Hike thru the rugged beauty of Gulf Harbor boutiques and specialty shops.

Forging a path of destruction as my Amex slice and dices the fauna of designer cloths, local made jewelry and apothecary delights. Till even the most dauntless trekkers have to retreat to the beach side loungers and wait service. Mia and Kate want more, more. I'm tempted to pour my ice-cold mango-peach tea on them. Grandma T promise a trip back down to the road to Gimli, more shops.

I edit the friend's manuscript, while Grace read a well-worn historic romance novel, Normandy Knight take over England, but is tamed by a beautiful willful maiden. Kate, Gail, Mia and Emma are getting tans, as Alex works her laptop. Grandma T is gossiping with another lady, they been here two days already, made a lot of friends. Bruiser snores peaceful. All is right with the world.

I feel wet drips of water on my legs. As a wet hunk grabs me off the lounger and carries me screaming to the water. I push back the wet hair, his and mine. Chris. I feel water on my feet. "Don't you dare Christian Grey!" "Mrs. Grey! I dare! I dare!" as my body leave his safe embrace to float for a millisecond before the cold water encompass me. "AuGH! I rise like the Kraken, intending to wreak havoc, as I watch an Elliot stagger by with Kate legs and arms locked around his neck Mia on his back. both Screaming murder.

Carrick has Grace, begging and fighting not to be dunk. My son Langley has Emma, who's cuddling and trying to defuse the dunk, I should have thought of that. I push a willing Christian Grey under the water. I see Grandpa T, some CPO and James on boats just off the swim markers. Their laughing. I shake my fist; they turn tail laughing and cruise away. James sneaks a look back; waving at me. I wave back. I turn my back on my playful stud, wrong move Anastasia. AS I'm airborne again to land un-lady like in the water.

Elliot is a machine throwing the kids into the air. Kate and Mia sweep his legs and dunk him good. I see my mine Casanova sweeping his girl to a quiet section. I hope they keep it PG in public.

Shit have I got rocks for brains, he's a Grey. I swim out to them, Chris on my hip. "Hey, PG in public!" They look caught, "PG like uncle Elliot, or Grand or Grand's or Dad and you." I start to speak when Chris turns a swim away hard and angry. Shit! "Like a gentleman in public. Understand, like Aunt Alex and uncle Fred" I turn to chase Chris.

I catch him as he rebounds back from the far marker. He's crying. I hold him, he can't speak. I hold him in the water. Not understanding. The adult arrives. "What wrong?" Grace ask. "I don't know, we were cooling the kids down and suddenly he took off. Baby what wrong. Please tell me?" I beg.

"he, a he. Called_me_ augh. Hoff hoff hoff. Dad_" I look confused. "Anna, I have this" As Carrick takes him from me. hugging him.

"Chris, I know what you're feeling. Let it out. I remember the first-time Elliot called me dad. I couldn't speak for hours. I cried in the boat house for hours. When you finally spoke, I was elated. When you called me Dad, I had to leave for the night. I couldn't show the deep emotion to anyone, not even Grace. You had accepted me as your father. I was a father, a dad. It is one of the most fulfilling word a male can hear. It unlocks emotions and thoughts we never knew we had. I remember each time my children said Dad and Father for the first time. You will do great. You have a family that loves and cares about you. A wife who despite it all is an incredible giving person. I hope you lean on me, I love you son, since the first moment your mother introduces us." "I love you too dad" Chris whispers.

Grace hugs me as we listen to Father and son. I felt the same deep emotions when the boy first called me mother. Gail held me as I reveled in the high, of acceptance and love. James was the first to say it. Followed shortly by Langley. They are needing strong hand and gentle touch. I watch him frolics with Emma.

I feel Chris arms encircle me, as we watch our son.

Lumberjack Song Monty python:

I'm a lumberjack and I'm OK  
I sleep all night and I work all day.

He's a lumberjack and he's OK  
He sleeps all night and he works all day.

I cut down trees, I eat my lunch  
I go to the lavatory.  
On Wednesdays I go shopping and have buttered scones for tea

He cut down trees, he eat his lunch  
He go to the lavatory.  
On Wednesdays he go shopping and has buttered scones for tea.

He's a lumberjack and he's OK  
He sleeps all night and he works all day.

I cut down trees, I skip and jump  
I like to press wild flowers.  
I put on women's clothing and hang around in bars.

He cuts down trees, he skips and jumps  
He likes to press wild flowers.  
He puts on women's clothing and hangs around in bars.

He's a lumberjack and he's OK  
He sleeps all night and he works all day.

I cut down trees, I wear high heels  
Suspendies and a bra.  
I wish I'd been a girlie, just like my dear pappa.

He cuts down trees, he wears high heels?  
Suspendies...and a bra?

...He's a lumberjack and he's OK  
He sleeps all night and he works all day.

...He's/I'm a lumberjack and he's/I'm OK  
He/I sleep all night and he/I work all day.

 **Songwriters**  
Jones, Terry / Palin, Michael / Tomlinson, Fred


	36. Chapter 36 gulf harbor reunion

Chp36 gulf harbor reunion.

The family is about to be outnumbered. As I've secretly added our friends to the schedule. Joe and Roy, Margo and Herd, and the Pecks have arrived. I bounce over a hug the guys, and the very stiff and proper James Peck, retired Lawyer and Congressman of New York now full time snowbird, his wife Vicky is a matronly fireball of energy and happiness. Margo and family are at the lodge; they'll be by later. The Kids need a cool off swim after the plane ride.

Since everyone but me and my CPO is out relaxing, mostly boating and water skiing. I plan a surprise catered barbecue and clam bake. Joe is like a balm on my nerves. Vicky is bouncing with energy to meet the kids. I suspect Margo Bainbridge is also pumped to be an adopted Aunt. I feel a hug and here she is. We four gossip the afternoon preparing for the dinner. Andrew wander in with the his kids and the Grand's. So, soon my herd arrives. Chris is over the moon to see the guys and a little less so about Margo. She always rides him hard about being a better husband and person to me. My boys are excited by the new kids and new adopted relatives.

The Adults are put off at first, but quickly merge into the crowd. The kids are bouncing playful, as Chris dance me around the campfire. I am going to live in this touch, moment and passion. I know something bad is going to happen, every time I get life this good, something bad throw a wrench in my spokes.

Xxxxx

The next morning, bright and early; the boot full of cow pies drops. Andrea is waiting sipping coffee on the picnic table, looking pissed and sad. "I'm sorry Annie-girl. But New York has had a melt down and Christian needs to be there to fix it." I hug her and go kick Chris in the balls, well the balls of his foot, sex muscled, edible toes sexy foot. Shit. Shit! He'll be gone for a couple of days. My sexy god was promising a lot of side sex time. "Chris Andrea here." He rolls awake and moans loudly.

XXXXX

c-pov:

"Chris Andrea here." Anna speaks after kicking my foot. I roll over to look at my pissed off wife. Andrea, shit business. I knew this was coming, dreading it. The merge of the Steiner Inc. to GEH is stalled. I stagger into the restroom, piss and wash my face. I hate leaving Anna, more so with the boys. How will they take this first away trip? I made a point to be at home and available to them since that day in the hospital. Ohh, breath, just take a deep breath. Anna can handle this; I'm a phone call away. A few hours by plane. Hopeful back before the next leg.

"Andrea?" I ask as She hands me a coffee. It must be bad, if she waits for me drinking my morning Java. I look at the ground, hoping this is just a prank.

"Steiner's upper management are going to court to revoke your guardianship of the boy's. They're promoting your stealing they're inheritance. It a ploy to stop they're firing and your stripping them of position and power. The have a couple of congressional assets, and are searching for a judge." Andrea says cold and efficient.

"I would suggest Chris, that I make some calls to old friends. And you move swiftly to remove them from the company. If you need help? I could fly out with you. Says James Peck in his grandfatherly voice. He and Carrick have walked up. They know each other from several Hague cases.

"Christian, you have an airtight Adoption. Not a guardianship. You have made them heirs to your fortune, not your fathers. The judge agreed that the trust funds plus your additional trust funds is more than sufficient. I can call your NY lawyers, or go on the plane?" Carrick states, placing a hand on my shoulder. I lean into him.

"I think you both should make the calls, but stay here. Enjoy the time with the family and my son's. I have sufficient asset in the city, plus Andrea and Roz. If I need you guys I'll call." I sip my coffee.

Andrea how soon?" I ask dreading the question. "We need to leave in fifteen minute, I'm sorry Chris." She pets my arm.

"Christian, please get the boys up and explain." Anna ask as Andrea, Mom, Margo, and Vicky surround her.

I march like a condemned man to the gallows into the RV. I see the Boys are up and have been listening. I step up on the ladder to the overhead bunk. I balk, James hugs me; followed by Langley. "I know you heard. I have to go its business. I will be back as soon as possible."

"Are we, are they going to? I mean take us?" they ask in panic.

"You two troublemakers are my brothers, and my son's. Your mother and I will never let you go. Later when your adults, you'll wish we would lighten up but still hang on to us. Grandpa C did the adoption himself. And you know what he's like in the Law. Your mother will protect you two with her life. The family will protect you with their life. So, you two fishing maniacs behave while I'm gone. Ok?"

They nod, I hug them tight. I hate theses asshole in New York for making me leave my family. I kiss their heads. "Remember while I'm gone, you're the men in the family, that means making uncle Elliot miserable is your job till I get back. so, tuck back in, you have a couple of hours before you need to be up."

"No, way dad. Fish be biting, Grandpa C can take us." I laugh.

"OK, if mom approves. _So, hit the deck, my scurvy crew_ " In my best pirate voice.

"AYE, Captain Copper-TOP" they bellow. I head out to the herd waiting. I kiss Anna as deep and as long as I can. Before I must head away.

Xxxxxxx

Andrea has briefs and papers for me to go over. She added spare laptop batteries. Because by the time we land in New York. I've used up two laptops. I expect Thurgood, but Welch his number two in waiting. The ride into the city goes from bad to worse. Thurgood is in the hospital, with a heart attack, he won't be back. The assholes are stone walling ROZ and the team. The lawyers are running all over the city. Friggin Assholes, I blame my father's immoral and unethical practices, thinking they can intimidate me, bully me. I ooze anger.

My Cell rings, I answer. It Dad and Mr. Peck. The legal problems are contained. The management thinks I have a guardianship, not an adoption. That my past would prevent me from claiming my kin. That I would not want a public speckle, airing my birth family dirty laundry. Well, I didn't do any of that shit, I wasn't around. And I am not letting them golden parachute away.

 _Shortly after that first Christmas in Florida. We're cruising thru western side of the Appalachian. In a small RV park. I find an old guy fighting with two younger guys. I don't think, I just jump in. After they turned tail and run. I find out the guys are local toughs preying on the snowbirds. Sneaking into the park and breaking RV, so they can rip off people on the repair bills at their garage. The Pecks are a fire ball of a couple. He's a retired Federal Congressman from central NY. She' s a schoolteacher and former country backup singer._

 _They take to us. See right thru us. We have several long talks as we convoy for a couple of weeks north. I see my father in Mr. Peck. I start to wonder what I missed, the emotions so strong, so close. That I have doubt about Carrick. Mr. Peck and I talk long while fishing. I want to go back and believe them, but you can't undo the past, only effect the future. My future is a petite brunette sunning with Mrs. Peck on the rocky beach south of us. I can hear the audio books playing, as she works thru a textbook. I smile. Mr. Peck punches my arm, he respects my touch issues, "That is always the most important thing, your soulmate. Cherish, respect, and protect her, she always your future. Even when you get old and gray."_

We pull up to apartment building near the Park. I quiz as we ride an elevator up to a wrecked, stripped Apartment. "This is your new penthouse in the city, your father's old mistress play-pad. Its stripped and ready for you guys to remodel. Ah! Before you ask, check the views." Andrea chirps

I check, Wow a fantastic view of Central Park, and of the river to Brooklyn. "OK!"

"you have the top four floors, with private entrance, parking and elevator. A separate fire escape with full security. You own the fifteen story building out right. There are currently no tenets. You have free reins to install security and configure the floors. Because with this merger you are going to be spending time in New York." Andrea says. "Your suite is over there. Change into your suit. We have two working bath's and microwave and four army cots, full security and control."

After I shower, shave and change. I walk out to a group of very hard looking guys. Welch signals me "This is Jason Taylor, my right hand, and your personal Security CPO and boss. I'm moving into head of security for GEH. INC. I still have overall command, but Taylor will run the day to day and family protection. He's ex-military, honor grad of the Marine embassy school, Secret service Protection school, with ten years' hands on experience. Question?"

"Thurgood?" I ask.

"He will continue to have a job, limited to his health. He still the sharpest knife in the security business even after the heart attack."  
Welch says challenging me.

"Ok. Just don't stress him too much. I think we need to be on the same page. My family, my wife and sons are number one. I'm second and the rest of the family plus Roz family and Andrea are third. The company is fourth. Am I clear?"

"Yes. Mr. Grey. crystal clear." Say Taylor.

We head to the former headquarters of dad's company. Firewind General Enterprise Capital. Located on Wall street just a stone's throw from the Exchange. GEH building is located near the river, with easy access by transit, road, and even helicopter. Dad's building is a waste of space and ego. An edification to his greed and corruption. I was here when we flew out for the funeral. My aunt wanted to buried with her late husband, he died before she gathered my brothers.

The car pulls to the curb. I breath, breath, I can do this. This is my world, my jungle. My companies. "Christian? Remember every minute here is robbed from Anna and the Boy's." Andrea says. I see Taylor nod and grin. Yes. Let's go. "they wanted and fight, let's take the battle to them.


	37. Chapter 37 like father, well both

Chp37 like father, well both of them.

c-pov

I stomp thru the door, like a juggernaut. A young security guy stops me. I sheath with angry. "Where is Paterson?" Taylor ask. I want to blow, but I let Taylor lead. "AH Mr. Paterson and the others were fire by Mr. Westham and Mr. Wanrrat. About an hour ago." He states.

"do you know who I am?" Taylor ask. "Yes, sir. Mr. Taylor. I don't know what going on. Or how to resolve this?" he speaks true. I realize that he's just caught in this bullshit company politics and intrigue. "Do you know who this is?" Taylor ask. He shakes his heads no.

"This is the owner of the company. Mr. Christian GREY. Do you understand?" Taylor ask. "Yes sir. Sorry sir." He shakes. "Mr. Grey, Mr. Welch, Taylor, sorry we were across the street. Traffic held us up. The Executives are trying to block the merger. Roz called she trapped in a conference room on the twenty-two floor."

I laugh, everyone looks at me. "Trapping Roz is going to hurt someone, badly, with four inches heels she lethal." All my security guys smirk, the two-poor junior security are lost and afraid. "Let get up there and fire some of these idiots."

I bounce back and forth on my feet, a caged tiger. Waiting as the musizac plays classic of the soft rock seventies. Taylor is smirking in the polished elevator wall. The ding, twenty-twor floor, executive floor. I bull out of the elevator into the waiting, sweating group of executives. Westham is smiling, but its plastered on. Wanrrat is looking at my security. I don't see Roz.

"Hold it right there GREY! We have a court order revoking your guardian ship of your brothers. Turn them over as we might let you go back to Seattle." Westham spouts. "We hold all the cards now, turn over the boys or federal marshal will be here to arrest you for custodial interference."

Bullshit dick heads I never had guardianship. I adopted. Play the cool let them hang themselves. "Where ROZ Bailey?" the smirk harder, suddenly a series of loud bangs, ripping and Roz batters her way thru a wall. My tough COO. She pissed. DING! DING!

The elevator opens to reveal three men, jackets say FBI, Federal Marshals, and a sharp well-worn business suit. The Federal Marshal steps forward "Mr. Grey, John Tate, regional director deputy US Marshal. I have a warrant to take your brothers into protective custody. Where are they?"

Roz starts to burn. I place a hand on her shoulder. "MY SON' S are in Canada with my wife. May I see the warrant.?" I ask. He hands me the warrant. I start to read as the former employee are yelling and scream to arrest me. I finish reading, I'm no lawyer, but I know this is worthless. I smirk at the idiots who have pinned the hopes on bad information. In my world information is king. Every drop, every seemly obscure or irrelevant fact can in an instant become critical, the tipping point.

"Mr. Grey, I need you to have your wife bring the Boy's back to the US. Or I will be forced to arrest you." Say the Marshal calmly amidst the chaos, as Taylor corrals the mutiny executive of my father company.

"Based on this useless warrant, I chose arrest. But if you do, I will bring the full weight of myself and my lawyers to have you pushing a hotdog stand outside before the month is over. So, illegally arrest me. if you dare!" I wait as he thinks on what I just say. "Why do you believe the warrant is wrong? Mr. Grey"

I like this guy, he's taking a calm, level headed approach to this problem. "Because the warrant is a revoke of guardianship, no a suspension of parental rights. Or a protective custody dependent removal for cause from parental control. So the warrant is illegal, therefore the arrest is illegal."

The third guy without a jacket, "Mr. Grey. Logan Simiters , SEC. I'm a lawyer, I do pro Bono work with the children defense fund. Our you claiming to have adopted your brothers, as your sons?"

"Yes, my wife and I adopted the boys more than two month ago in Washington state. All the "I" were dotted and "T" crossed. We are a happy family."

"They why hide them in Canada?" the Marshal asks.

"Where not hiding, we're on a vacation; RVing the Trans-Canada highway. My parents, sibling, and in-laws are all RVing with us to the east coast. It's been planned for months. every minute I have to be here, dealing with this shit and these assholes (sweeping my arm at the former executives). Is a minute I could be with my family. Bonding with my sons, reconnecting with my brother and sister. Making my relationship with my parents stronger. Spending quality time with the Mrs... So, I'm pissed and angry that these incomplete assholes are stealing this time from me."

"I'm surprised your RV; I would have thought with your wealth you'd be Rivera bound." Ask the FBI agent.

"My wife and I lived several years at the start of our marriage in a RV, traveling the country. I love to explore and discovery this great land of ours. Besides with everyone having separate RV's it lessens the squabbles, and allows people to breath and calm down. It's a great family building technique." I talk as the Assholes realize their screwed

DING! DING! The elevator opens, a regal older gentleman exits, with six cops and three associate lawyers. "Ah Christian, Good you're here. I have a set of updated warrants and legal paperwork. You would be Marshal Tate (he nods) good. here is your paper work. FBI? (the FBI agent nods) excellent here's yours. Who are you?" Roger Thomas the fourth of Thomas and Grey, dad's senior partner.

"Simiters , SEC. Mr?"

"Roger Thomas, of Thomas & Grey law firm. What is your interest here."

"I was hoping to convince Mr. Grey to allow access to the Firewind records. Several unsolved crimes and issues could be solved."

"I would need a written release of criminality and responsible; before I allow it. I will turn over any and all illegal acts, and legal violations to the apropos authority. Mr. Thomas has a team to oversee this already. Any one or thing in particular?" I say as Mr. Thomas nods.

"yes, the bribery of SEC official relating to the Britverge acquisition five years ago." Simiters states.

Roz coughs. I look at her. "It's already packaged, Christian. As soon as legal clears it. We're turning over the whole file and those two Wanrrat and McGrant to the Fed's. I believe I caused this Christian, I'm sorry. I couldn't keep my mouth shut, over their criminal and unethical behavior. I suspect the blackmail and suicide of the SEC agent is your focus Mr. Simiters?" Roz informs me.

He nods, a little teary eyed. Lost friends. "Let speed up the legal. You know I never had any part of this tower of corruption and vice." I state somberly. What an evil frigging empire my birth father created. These people destroyed to pad his wallet and theirs. I stare out the window, while the conversation swirls about me. I will never be this. This evil, selfish, this ego centric. I see Anna's face in the reflection. I know she not here, but she is here. Always in my heart. Always in my soul. Whispering in my ear, your human, your just human. My world compass, a little Brunette and now two copper topped genius. My family. Missing my family stuck here in New York.

Xxxxxx

The lake is a picture of calm, almost glass as the intrepid fishermen are huddle about the boat. I read a paper bound book on e-publishing, the irony. As James's cuddles, next to me, nodding off; the fishing pole in his arms. Forgotten for the moment. I stroke his copper locks. Watching Ray and Carrick with Langley. Treating the boy as an equal; investing the secrets of life and fishing as only grandfathers can.

I watch the spray of a boat zip by, Alex on water ski as Elliot buzzes us yet again. Fred had to leave this afternoon to support Chris in NY. I try to not let my angry show at these assholes in NY screwing with my family.

I dispatched Sarah after calling Meagan is Boston. Sarah was already in the city on another job. I want to get this apartment finished in the NY. Elliot had Clint split from a survey in Jersey to help.

My little warrior Lt. (Langley) comes over and lays with me. the dad's on the stern are smiling and talking low. They look so happy. As Lt. cuddles to me. I leave the book and just wallow in the love of my sons. We miss Chris, we Miss him dearly. It's only been hours; yet is seem forever and a day. I see James line race away.

Waking him, we fight a demonic 15lb large-mouth bass to submission and on to a dinner plate. The largest catch of the day. James is heralded as the fisherman of the day. then he blows it with his brother. I'm killing Carrick and Elliot. As my boys perform a bawdy version. Of Gilbert and Sullivan's Major-general

I've information vegetable, animal, and mineral,

I know the kings of Seattle, and I quote the fights historical

From Marlins to Seahawks in order categorical;a

I'm very well acquainted, too, with matters mathematical,

I understand equations, both the simple and quadratical,

About binomial theorem I'm teeming with a lot o' news, ( _bothered for a rhyme_ )

With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse.

I'm very good at integral and differential calculus;

I know the scientific names of beings animalculous:

In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral,

I am the very model of a modern Major-General.

I know our mythic history, Queen Anna the good and Sir Elliot the lame;

I answer hard acrostics, I've a pretty taste for paradox,

I quote in elegiacs all the crimes of Heliogabalus,

In conics I can floor peculiarities parabolous;

I can tell undoubted Raphaels from Sperry and Bohne

I know the croaking chorus from of Mia sing voice!

Then I can hum a fugue of which I've heard the music's din afore, ( _bothered for a rhyme_ )b

And whistle all the airs from that infernal nonsense _Pinafore_.

Then I can write a washing bill in grandpa Carrick perfect script,

And tell you ev'ry detail of Grandma Grace's uniform

In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral,

I am the very model of a modern Major-General.

In fact, when I know what is meant by "BEDTIME" and "PARENTS TIME!,

When I can tell at sight a an nine iron from a wedge,

When such affairs as sorties and surprises I'm more wary at,

And when I know precisely what is meant by "rocking RV",

When I have learnt what progress has been made in modern love,

When I know more of tactics than a novice in a nunnery –

In short, when I've a smattering of elemental strategy – ( _bothered for a rhyme_ )

You'll say a better Major-General has never sat a gee.e

For my family knowledge, though I'm plucky and adventury,

Has only been brought down to the beginning of this century;

But still, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral,

I am the very model of a modern Major-General.

XXXX version of Gilbert and Sullivan Major- general.


	38. Chapter 38 slash and burn the village

Chp38 slash and burn the village

I wake to a hard keyboard imprinted on my face. My team lays about the conference room. we've been here two day straight. Clearing and unraveling the complexes empire my birth father created. The shit that man was willing to do. I've fire four whole divisions in the headquarters alone. Some eight thousand people are on the streets, as of yesterday morning.

I dread that, but following orders and allowing immoral actions, unethical conduct. I've gotten more than three hundred sex harassment, assault and outright sexual blackmail cases alone.

The SEC has more than a hundred agents with my team. I suspect the empire formerly valued at three billion dollars will be after damages, and overlap will be less than fifty million dollars. Roz is happy to just wreck and destroy the executive staff future.

I stagger to the coffee machine in the hallway. I check my watch. Its six am. Checking my phone I have four missed messages last night. Shit. I call Anna.

"Chris_" Anna ask sleepily.

"Baby, I'm sorry I missed your call last night. How are you, the boys." I ask, hanging on her words. We talk quietly as I watch the sun rise over Long Island. I miss the lost time. The missed time with my family. No matter how far my company goes, it nothing without my wife and sons, my future daughters weighs on my mind. I want to start the proceedings. I want to get Anna a daughter.

"DAD! DAD! We caught a big bass, mom mad about the Gilbert song. We are perfecting are funny walks. When are, you coming home? We miss you. Mommy misses you. She's sad!" the boys speak, I hear Anna giggling in the background. "Alright you brats, back to bed, I hope to catch up by Ontario, at the Ojibway Park in Garden River." I feel sad and angry and lost that I'm missing them.

"DAD! It OK, it only two more days. We're taking care of Mommy." The boys chorus.

"Alright get back to sleep. I will see you guys soon, love you guys. Anna, I love you." I say

"back to sleep now. I miss you Chris. We miss you. Love, take care." Click as Anna hangs up. I wipe the tear form my cheek.

Despite the hour, I kick the staff awake, "GET back to work, the sooner we're done the sooner we go home. I sit digging into the current manufacturer division. I fear several plants will have to be closed. To polluting, too much corruption, several are simple political bribes.

Xxxxxxx

Andrea-pov

Chris is a machine; he's been slave driving the teams to finish. So, he can go back to the family. I bring several bags of breakfast burritos and sandwiches. I had to deal with my creep cyber stalker in the elevator again, how he knows where and when I'm someplace is getting annoying. I flex my leg. Maybe some stomping and kicking is in order.

"Breakfast is here!" I wander the floors passing out food. I hired three assistance, but fired two. All, they did was hang around Chris, trying to get attention. I have to find some people who won't waste my or Christian time.

The creep is here on the server floor. I avoid him. He stares and follows me like a lost puppy. I turn on him. "COFFEE, Lunch, dinner, movie anything" he stutters. I look at the dishevels person, wearing weeks old cloths, bushy hair and face. Looking like some homeless person than a company employee. "NO!"

I've gotten twitter, email, phone calls, he's driving me nuts. I turn back to kick his ass, he's gone, like a ghost.

As lunch is here, my new assistance is gay and in lust of Christian. I can't get a break. I read my two assistance the riot act. Get working or get lost. I watch several teammates give them sympathetic looks. Their lucky Anna's not here. Little Mrs. Grey is very jealous and protective of her man and her territory.

A delivery guy brings my daily; chocolates, flowers and chopped chicken salad. My stalker is at it again. I check my email. He left a hundred pleas for a date. I delete them, munching on the really good salad.

"I see you have an admirer?" Chris ask stealing a chocolate. The security guys have been stealing them the last three days. "Stalker. He won't take no." I reply

"Have Taylor talk to him." He starts to walk away. "We tried, he frozen our bank, credit cards, and emails. He works for the company; I think he's down in the servers' room." I see the wheel's work in Christian brain. "It's OK. We'll be gone soon."

He walks away, I fear I've unleashed the demon. I call Taylor.

Xxxxxxx

Chris-pov

I wander the computer floor looking for the stalker. I find a neat, well ordered cupola office. I sit scanning the computer, it seems like an advance database sweeping program. I check the printout. "what do you want?" I turn to a smelly homeless looking guy. "This is my space. Leave!" I scan him. Tall, thin, Brown hair and darker beard, eyes bright and intelligent, finger and hands washed, despite the rest of his body.

"My company, my space. You have a name? or do I just go with stalker, about to be hospitalized." We square off. I stand, we pace about the room. he reaches and hands me a folder.

It's his resume, shit dangerous, very dangerous. Orphaned early I can relate. Genius graduated MIT at 16. Stanford at 18 with a doctoral in AI (artificial intelligence) and Cyber warfare. Last three years at some unnamed government agency. He's just twenty-four years old, he looks younger than me, I think.

"Come with me." I drag him out to the Elevator as Taylor arrives "We're going to the Apartment to shower and change. Get him some descent clean cloths." I already ask. All his cloths are dirty and weeks old. I know I smell, because he smells worse. In the car, I find out the old guard hired him to destroy all the computer evidence and move stuff off shore. Which he didn't do, he has some morals, although he's very flexible.

As we walk in I'm shocked that Sarah and Clint are here. They update me. Anna is as always two steps ahead of me and focused on making a home for us. I drag the stalker to bathroom. "Shower, shave, and get dressed. We have go back as soon as possible. I want to be gone tomorrow by lunch. I think he smirks, but the beard hides it.

I stand in the shower wondering why I didn't kick his ass. I let the water run down my back. I feel my lions stir with want and desire. But I suppress the body. I long for my wife's, sweet massage and counsel. I long for the simple live in the beast. With the dogs, boys and my world, my wife. Anna Grey the light at the end of tunnel.

Xxxx

Park place Apartment kitchen.

I sip coffee as Andrea is berating me for going after the stalker alone. How would she explain to Anna is I was hurt? I try hard not to laugh. The women in my life think I'm made of china, fragile and easily broken. Anna nearly came unglued the first time we water skied in Lewis and Clark State Park on Blue lake in Illinois that first summer.

I watch as Andrea turn to the new comer in the room. O'boy she's on the hunt. She licks her lips, sways her hips and looks like Christmas morning just walked thru the door. I smirk, she will go off the deep end when I introduce her stalker.

"Andrea, you know Alfred." I ask.

"No, I don't? have we meet?" she asks

"I prefer my middle name, yes we have. You call me stalker" the little shit stole my thunder. I watch the emotions plays across her face.

"So, will you like now? Maybe? go out with me? maybe?" he asks. Afraid and loss of confidences.

"I? maybe? If you stay clean. Maybe? OK?" Andrea stutters. I've never seen her at a loss for words. Ever. I mean she's like a teenage girl on her first date.

"So what do we call you?" I ask

He looks sheepish, "Barney Sullivan, just Barney." I smirk Fred and Barney; my computer, IT genius. I can hear Roz already Grey's Flintstones. I can hear Anna, getting revenge, the worldly, Tarra reduced to a normal girl by a super geek guy. I smile at the world get weirder and funnier and more complex. God, I love my life.


	39. Chapter 39 Funny walks

Chp39 funnywalks

Ontario, Canada: Ojibway RV Park in Garden River

We are late, very late. Dinner is long over as we final roll into the campground. The weather in NY turned miserable. We were delayed close to three hours. Roz was still waiting to fly out. We're buying are own jet, Roz is demanding at least one, possible two. I secretly think I might like to learn to fly.

We three, merge from the darkness into a campfire. Ray is sitting in a lawn chair on top of the picnic table. A cardboard sign declares him the "Minster of Funny Walks"; dad's hidden obsession with Monty Python is out in the open. I watch James strut his walk. I smile.

Ray declares his walk is acceptable for a license. He hands him a certificate. I smile, Anna and Grace are written all over this. "Any more application for certification?" Ray announces.

Fred jogs forward as Taylor and I follow. Fred starts his walk. I simply ignore everything as a bundle of Anna launches into my arm, I pull her tight. Our lips meet and the world disappears. I feel weight on my side. Peeking down the boys are hugging me. I look about. The campfire is frozen as everyone is watching us. Alex is in Fred's arm. As the adults smile and nod.

"you guys hang out with the adults, OK?" I ask the boys.

"We have are forts, we're OK. Parent time! Parent time!" they chant as Anna blushes. "Chris, later I promise_" Anna starts to speak. I am in need, screw the family. I hoist Anna over my shoulder, smacking her ass. "me caveman, your mine arrgh" as I stomp to the RV door. I smirk at the crowd. I don't care. I need my wife.

I slide and lock the bedroom door after I dump Anna on the bed. I unlock the drawer of pleasure. I remove the first item. Anna's eye go wide as she pants, and squirm. I remove item two, her blue eyes bulges as her skin heats. I smirk. Removing my shirt and shoes. I hold item one in my lips.

Anna leaps to a kneel position on the edge of the bed. I remove my Flannel shirt she's wearing. Stroking her skin. I put item one in her mouth to hold. "Stand up." I slink her sweat pants down, as she stands on the bed, hands on the ceiling. I rip her panties off. Shoving my nose into the apex of her thighs, tasting the sweet nectar of her need, and heat. I lick, swirling my tongue to her clit. Holding her ass. As she shudders into the start of an orgasm.

I take item one from her lips. Stroking the flat against her ass and legs. SMACK! As the crop meets her ass cheek. I run a hand up caressing her breast thru the bra. I lick up her stomach as I play her bellybutton with my tongue. SMACK! On her clit. I spinner around "bent over! Hands on the bed. She bent into an "A" positions. I bury my mouth into her sex. As the crop bites her chest. I find the taste, heat, the wetness as she moans and begs. I fulfill her need.

She arches and crashes into the bed, withering thru a series of orgasm. Yes. I strip out of my pants and briefs. Taking item two I moist the tips. As she looks hot. Touching herself as I play the crop along her breast. I lean in sucking and teasing the nipple's.

I pinch the nipples and place the jeweled clamps to her tender, sensitivity, perfect nipples as she rides new orgasms. I shake the chain and present the crops flat to her lips. She bites the crop. I pull her to the edge; entering her sweet sex. I try to control the pace, but she locks her legs around me, tighten her pussy, so tight. I try to hold out. Till the crop SMACK! My nipple. I look into her eyes as she plays the crop about my chest. The world fade to black.

XXXX

It's late as I wake to the darkness. I have to piss. I slide out of my warm bed. Anna moans and curls. I piss and get a juice box from the frig. I dress in shorts and my flannel shirt she worn last night. The smell is so strong, I walk outside, check the boys. Teller looks at me as I wander to the picnic table. Staring at the red embers.

Taylor lays a small log on the fire and sits next to me. "You didn't have to get up"

"If you're up and out, so am I" he says. Some reason I feel better.

"I'm sorry about last night, I'm usuall_y" I shudder.

"Christian I'd be worried if you hadn't. you love your wife and after the last days in NY. You needed the love" he says

"Your married?" I ask. I only scanned his file. I watch the log spark into fire.

"Just divorced, my daughter will be one in December."

"Any questions?" I ask

"a couple, mostly your Father and Ray answered them. although. Ugh? Does Mr. Jones meet us down the road?" he blushes. Oh, the smart, sharp Gail has a toy boy chasing her. better put him down.

"She widowed, and a friend, not just my housekeeper. The policy for staff dating is simple. If it goes south, your gone. Gail stays, understand?" I speak. He nods.

I feel a weigh slide into my other side. I lean over wrapping an arm around Langley. "What wrong?"

"Nothing, just had to piss and you guys are up." He squeaks

"try again?" I ask

"why are girls crazy?" o boy you have no idea yet. "Why is Emma crazy, or how far, what base." I ask. I forgot I am going to have these conversations with both son's. I know how embarrassing dad was. Although Elliot's was more about what not to do.

"Third, sometimes. But she doesn't want more." I sweat, vision of Elliot's teenage angst. I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet.

"you need to slow down. Let it happen at the girl's pace. Remember you are responsible for what could happen. I'll get you some condoms tomorrow." I speak as the blush creeps up my neck.

"Mom already stocked my bath bag, and Emma's. what did you do at my age?" he ask

Of course, Anna, is ahead of me. Always ahead. I stare at the fire "I didn't have a girl at your age. My touch issues prevented me, it wasn't till I was fifteen and Anna. Even then it was several months before we moved to home base." I breath hard remembering the bruise, the pain. I feel hatred rises in me. Langley hand grabs my hand. I stare at eyes scared. The hatred must have bleed out on my face.

"Mom was badly abused by her mother and stepfather" "GRANPA RAY?" "No, husband 3, the one in jail. Ray was badly abused and used by your evil, prison rat grandmother. We don't speak again of her. you have Grandma Grace, Grandma T, Gail, and aunt Margo to rely on. Understand?"

He nods and holds me tight. We stare at the dying fire. _The first fall in a little campground on the edge of the Finger lakes in New York State. We just hike back to camp. Empty handed, the fish weren't biting. Anna is starting to cook on the propane stove on the picnic bench. I sit staring at her. when it hits me. my wife. This angelic creature is mine. I could never let her go, like I could stop breathing. My mind wander to future visions. I see me holding my son. Teaching him to fish, like Carrick did. Too nights lost in reflection as the campfire dies. Imparting my experience and knowledge to my children. A daughter with green eyes and dark skin. My wife's sweet lips as gray peppers our hair._

I shake back to now. A daughter with dark skin and green eyes? Why did I dream that? It's late and Langley is sleeping on my lap. I carry him to his fortress of solitude. Tucking him in. I check on James kissing his hair as he smiles in his sleep. Petting Teller. I return to my bed, stripping, I climb into my warm bed with my hot wife.

Anna curls and scoots back into me. moving in her sleep. I spring hard. She moans as my hand search her body. Her leg rises. I slide in and explore the soft, slow, lovemaking. We rock into a mind shattering orgasm. Lost in feeling and emotions. The last though before darkness takes me is of Anna, the kids; sons and daughter smiling at me as I arrive home from afar.


	40. Chapter 40 quebec and falls

Chp 40 Quebec and falls.

La Plage campground: Lake Saint-joseph lake outside Quebec.

We are a smaller group. Just five RV's ours, parents, Fred's and the CPO. Elliot as returned to Seattle with the girls. He and Kate are an item. Emma is unsure about Langley. I suspect cold feet as the relationship was heating up. I had a talk with her about love, relationships and sex. Her mother's advice was always check the bank account and portfolio before sex.

The girls and Elliot flew home to Seattle from Montreal. We stayed at the Marriott Chateau Champlain hotel. A few days of luxury living while the RV's were serviced and ready for the last legs of the trip. We are schedule to fly out of Gander to get the boys back a few days before school starts. We explore the modern city and old town.

I suspect Elliot and Kate's relationship has moved to a new level, as the last few days before we arrived here. Emma rode with us. I believe the Elliot mobile was a little too X-rated. We will miss them, but I think it's a good thing, As James, has been acting out lately, I suspect he has issues similar to Elliot's about his brother. He's smarter than Langley, more sensitivity, and tougher, much tougher. He watches and hears everything. I spend some more time with him.

We left Montreal for the walleye fishing on St. Joseph lake outside of Quebec. I plan a few day trips into the old city. A jazz club or two. I find the campground nice but lacking in warmth. The RVer's are the stay in their mobile home, watching TV or surfing the internet than socialize or even visit. Grace and Alex are head together a lot. Some secret they won't share. Mia has moved from crushes on the CPO to Young College freshman, staying next door with his grandparents. I have doubts. Serious doubts I voice to Taylor.

Chris and guys are back after a second day fish-less. The boys look wet and sullen; they march strait to the time out space at the back of the RV. I raise an eyebrow to Chris. He shakes no, takes his bath kit and heads out to the community showers. I see Fred head out with him. Carrick is unusually sullen too.

Grace and Alex come over. "The boys got into a fight on the boat. The guys won't say over what. But it serious as Cary say the boys have to be inside tonight. James is spending the night with us." Grace tells me. I walk to the boys, looking at them. Langley looks contrite. James is defiant, ready to be bull headed. I see Chris in him so much. I know how to deal with this.

"James with me." we walk to the boat dock. I rent a paddle boat. We peddle out to boat wake buoy. I stop, we just float. I wait. It's killing me. I wait. As the sun falls closer to the water edge. "Mom do you love me?" "YES" "like before?" "What before?" he looks out over the water. I wait. "Before you decide to replace me, what did I do wrong?" I stare stunned at of all the questions I could imagine this was not one of them. "Why do you think were replacing you?"

"I hear the Grands talking about you getting new kids." I stroke his head and pull him to me. "We are not replacing you, we are growing the family. I would like some daughter to even out the family. But you're going nowhere mister" I rub his head and kiss his forehead. "but why? Aren't I enough for you?" "baby boy, I love you, but I feel I have a lot of love and caring to give. That you would be a great brother to the next child we adopt, and both of you would be caring, respectful and loving brothers."

"I heard Langley talk about a military school in Michigan. Like it would be perfect for me." "James Grey you are never going away to school till you go off to Harvard. So, put that doubt out of your mind." I kiss his head. we slowly pedal back to shore. As we walk and talk, I explore his insecurities, stemming from his fear of abandonment. That he's afraid he won't live up to daddy. That he's have question about who and why he's attracted to certain people. I wonder if he's gay. I stop and hug him. "James we will support you, love you and even bedevil you with sisters. But we will never give up or let you accept a lesser grade, of achievement." We walk back. "Mom how did you get so smart?" "pain and mileage. Don't grow up baby boy so fast. I want to have so much time with you before romance take control of your life and leaves you a blind and jaded."

"Mom do you think there's a girl for me? I worry about my boy. "yes, a girl or boy. Whatever you decide we will back you. But there's no reason to worry and jump now." We arrive back at the RV. Chris and LT wait for us. We all hug. We walk over to the restaurant. Over dinner we talk and relate, argue and agree. We are a family and we will never hide the world or truth or ourselves. I sip a ice tea as the boys debate the pro and cons of their future sister. I smile.

Xxxxxxx

Eliana-pov ;Chicago, IL

I have to sit in this frigging room, listen to my mother pass judgement on me. I seethe with hate. My perfect sister and her brats look down on me. I want to kill them. I can't go back to Seattle just yet. I need money. The fucking Grey's have dried up my sources from the lifestyle, and any people I approach. I had to server 10 weeks in jail for violation of the court orders and sex registry, plus extra time for bad behavior. The Judge increase the distance to 500 feet. And banned me from Pike Market district, Bellevue, Kirkland, and the dog parks Grey frequents.

I have to build some wealth and gather minions. Jose was a waste. How could that mouse take him? Oagh. My friggin mother is droning on and on about the family responsibility, where was she when husband two bent me over the marriage bed and fucked me, or his son shoving his cock in me and my perfect sister's mouths. I have to smile and take this. I need to visit the club. Find some lifestyle relieve.

Xxxxxx

La Plage campground: Lake Saint-Joseph lake outside Quebec.

Alex-pov

We're loaded and about to roll for the next leg. Shediac New Brunswick Ocean Surf RV park. A short two days on Prince Edward Island. Then to Cape Breton Highlands National Park for a week. Then a short drive to North Sydney's ferry terminal. A ferry to Port aux Basques Ferry Terminal, Newfoundland. A week to Terra Nova National Park, with a week there, near St. John and back to the airfield at Gander. We are almost ready to roll.

A problem with boat rental is holding us up. Carrick and Chris are dealing with the idiots. I just got off the phone. I shake my head at the bureaucratic bullshit. I walk over to Anna RV. She's cool and relaxed as the boys are practicing a lip-sync to one of Rays R&B songs. "Anna I need a minute"

We walk away from the kids. "Some social worker called from the Florida. Carla had her teeth pulled for being a snitch. The Social worker wanted to know if you could pay for dentures?" I state

She looks at me like I asked her to shit a ten-foot pile of crap. She massages her left jaw. "Your aware she cost me three false teeth when I escaped." I look at her "No."

"You expect me to pay anything for Carla?" she states. I see my sister temper about to explode. "No."

"Why bring it up?" she sounds hurt and small.

"Because I'm your sister and I need to know how you feel about her." she nods.

"what did you tell the Social Worker?"

"I ask what she thought Carla was in for. She said drugs and prostitution. I ask if she knew the Washington state charges. She said no. I told her to call back after she check them." I smirk and Annie laughs. Ring! Ring!

I put the call on speaker.

"Mrs. Collins, I check as you ask. I would like to apologize to you and Mrs. Grey. Sorry to bother you. Goodbye" social worker hangs up.

"did you want to pay?" I ask smirking "Hell no! she can gum her food or die for all I care." We hug as the guys arrive.

"mount up and head out. Daylights burning." Chris screams as he walks Anna to the RV.

We're back on the road.

I reflect as the miles' pass. Eliana's in Chicago. Carla's in a Florida jail. The teachers are our next threat. I reflect on the future of the boys and Emma sex-ed teacher. I smirk at my stud. As several beautiful cranes pace the RV along the Seaway.


	41. Chapter 41 Terra nova catfight

Chp 41 Terra nova catfight

Grace lays on the ground panting, bruised and bloodied. I stare down at her. I've had a lot of fights since that day Ray kicked me out. I wipe my hands on my shorts. I don't know what happened. Her a Carrick were out on the point, arguing again. She slapped him and march away. I waited here in this glen, at the apex of points. Surrounded by the stunned trees on this wind swept Atlantic bay.

She charged in and punched me in the face. I was stunned, but I reacted like a tiger. She tried to defend herself, but she has little skill despite the training she's had. All those wannabe bar tramps, camp sluts, and cougars trying to get to Chris, thinking I'm a mouse, meek and timid. They found out I'm not an anything like that.

Mia rushes in and stands stunned. We look at Grace laying in a ball crying. I want to comfort her, but she attacked me. We both stand waiting for Grace to pull herself together. Waiting to see which side of this war were on.

Mia-pov

I was walking along the ridge; Dad and one of the CPO blew past in a hard run. I pull my phone and call, mom. They been at it all month, I don't know what but it's getting serious. I worry a divorce is in the works. Mom doesn't answer. I call Turner, Anna CPO. "Turner, have you seen Grace?"

"Yea, she having a knock down drag out fight with Anna."

What the fucking hell. Why would Anna be fighting mom. "why would Anna attack Mom?"

"She didn't, Grace just attacked her. out of the blue" Turner says

"where are they?"

"At the glen Anna was at earlier."

I start for the fight; I stare at the ocean. "Turner? Was this, Mom and DAD?"

"they had a fight out on the point, Grace slapped him, then march off and attacked Anna." Shit. Mom and dad have been arguing all month. it's something deep corrosive in the family. Dad been on anti-Anna jag the last few weeks. He' thinks the family need to condense not grow. That the family needs to heal, and be one.

I know he's wrong. We kids have to make our own paths. Christian and Anna want more kids; I know they can success. I enter the glen. The fight is over. Mom is a bloody mess on the ground. Everyone underestimates Anna fighting ability. After Thanksgiving, we really shouldn't. Anna stand away, ready to start again. Her bloody face is a collage of stress, guilty, and determination.

I should comfort mom, but something holds me back. it's like that fight with those bitches, during my exile to the Grand's. I need to let Mom work out what wrong and then support her. I see Anna waiting as well. It's a good thing, Chris, Ray and kids are fishing at a stream inland. That Alex and Fred are offshore deep sea fishing. I reach down and pet Bruiser as he nudges Tinkerbell. We stand for a while.

Graces-pov

I stare out over the wind-swept point. At the vast expanse of blue. Not as bright or intense like home. More Gray's and Green's, turmoil and chaos. Cary is being an ass. I want what I want. He's all no! we need to concern ourselves with Elliot and Mia. That we can't afford more strife and expansion in the family.

That Anna is wrong to want more kids. The boys should be enough. That Anna's a bad influence on Mia and me. I have argued till I'm blue. I just what him to see my needs. My desire to give. His Lawyer bullshit is going to get his ass kicked if he doesn't stop with I'm a hotshot Lawyer, my way is the only way, the right way.

"Grace! Give it up! It's not going to happen. Mia is out of control; she'll be pregnant soon acting like Elliot. We need to_ (SMACK! SMACK!)"

"You bastard, if you can't believe in me. have faith in me. we're done, over." Smack! I march off. Heading for the RV. Maybe I should go home. I love Cary, but lately he's been all distance and lawyerly. I see Anna in that shelter glen at the apex of the bay. She probably saw the whole thing. I seethe and angry lets loose.

This is all her fault. Everything. If she wasn't here, Christian would be still my boy. And Elliot wouldn't have melted down, and everything would be how it was. I let the irrational inner voices of fear and self-loathing carry me into the Glen. Here smug smirking face, enrages me. how come she get the good life, while mine is fall apart.

I just snap as a red haze clouds my vision and mind. Pain, so much pain. Not just the physical pain as Anna kicks my ass. All the pent-up horrors, fears, and doubt course thru me. I lay in a fetal ball, on the coarse pine needle. Lost in pain and doubt. Lost, loser Grace Trevelyan Grey again.

Loser Grace, that rape in high school took my virginity, my ability to have children. That abusive boyfriend in college, stole my self-esteem. My failure with my children, Chris running away, Elliot promiscuity, and loathing. Mia distancing herself, acting the slut. My parent's dropping me for the grand-kids. And Cary treating me like an object, a dead head blonde. My opinions and thought irrelevant and barbish (barbie-ish).

Hours later:

I feel a hand on my back. Mia is rubbing my back, tears in her eyes. I don't understand. Anna is kneeling next to her, holding her. Anna is so good, caring, I see so much of me in her. I wonder why her face is bruised and bloody. I feel my body ache and hurt. The girls get me to my feet. We head out to SUV, we walked out here from the campground. I wonder what's going on. We drive for a while. Arriving at the medical Clinic. Does someone need my help?"

Mia-pov

I hold mom as we wait the doctor. Lucky no serious broken bones or scars. Just the internal ones. I never knew about my mother troubled early live. But she just mumbles and talked it all out, everything. I feel a wash in emotions and guilty. I'm still a virgin, but I understand my sexuality. I am stronger, more sure of myself and my wants and desires. But still I crave my mother touch, approval. I watch Anna across the waiting room. being held by Gail.

Anna was really horrified by Mom breakdown. She feels unreasonably guilty for it. She is truly a caring person. I know Mom's confession was eye opening for both of us. Me as her daughter and Anna as her daughter in law. Gail rides herd on the CPO's. The guys haven't been told yet. This night is going to be a make or break for the family. I have to decide if mom would be better in a sanatorium.

Alex walks in and takes charge. Thank god. I need to just be here for Mom. I wish I knew what the fight with Dad was about. But we will cross that bridge when we get to it.

The doors open and Taylor and Ray carry in Daddy. He looks like shit, bloody and battered. Christian is right behind him with the boy's. he looks pissed and angry, and even unhinged.

We sit as the doctors work on dad. I ask Taylor in a whisper "What happened?"

"your dad arrived at the stream. Him a Christian got into an argument. A lot about Anna in a negative way. Then he said a nasty thing about the boys. And it took Ray, Parker, Wilson, the fishing guide and me to separate him from your Dad. If we hadn't been there, he would have killed him. Your Daddy is seriously cracked right now." I start to weep, as Anna holds me. I see thru tears Gail holding mom. Everything was going so good. I feel my nephews hug me. we will get thru this. Taylor right the adults are seriously cracked right now, but can we heal them?

Anna-pov

I hold Mia, she is lost in the sudden storm of parental strife, I've survived it before. I know how brutal self-loathing and guilty are when focused on yourself. You are not the reason your parents are fighting, just the excuse. I see Ray talking sharply to Chris. As my boys hug me and Mia.

As the days fade to night. The doctors decide to hold Carrick, he has a concussion, the Mounties arrive. Alex handles it, so no one is charged or going to jail. Fred talks to Elliot, he wants to fly back, I take the phone.

"Elliot. You need to let the Parents work this out. If you come here right now, it will just reopen the wounds and we may not be able to stitch it up. Here, Talk to Ray." I hand the phone to Daddy. I see him argue and talk to Elliot over the phone. He relaxes, so Elliot must understand. Because I sure as hell don't.

Chris takes me and boys home to the RV. Gail is staying with Grace and Mia at a hotel in ST. John. Daddy will stay with Parker at the hospital with Carrick. I think he know something about what going on. He understands were Carrick is at right now, because he was once in the recent past; right there.

I hold and talk to my sons. I open myself to them, not letting the past, or present rule my world. Not letting doubts and hidden fears fester and eat me. Chris lays with his arms around me, and for the first time in a long while talks to us. Giving voice to his inner self. I love my man, my sons as we navigate the mined field of relationships in a family. We fade to sleep, all on the big bed in the beast, as rain pelts the windows, the perfect irony for the day.


	42. Chapter 42 enemy of my enemy

Chp42 Enemy of my enemy.

The trip was cut short as we flew home, Chris chartered a private plane. I watch as Carrick and Grace stay as far apart as they can. Mia is playing a board game with the boys as she ignores the parents. They tried to get her top chose sides. She not buying it. I have Chris in constant contact. If not the fight might continue.

After the boys fell asleep, we walked to the Campground shower and bathroom. Carrick said a lot of bad things about me, putting the faults and failures of the family on me. I cry into his chest. What did I do wrong to merit this? I look up thru our tears to see the temper in his eyes. "Chris?"

"He told me get ridden of the boys. That my bastard brothers didn't belong here. That I was wasted on them, you. Everything. That he should have told Mom no that night in Detroit. That the family would have been better off without me."

"you lost it then?" I ask even as I know that wasn't it. "He believed you're like your mother, having a need for young boys" I stiffen and rage. He holds me tight as the temper takes me. as my mind shut off and the pure rage of angry and hatred fill me and over flow the gates of sanity.

As the lights shift from red and my blood cools. I let my man, carry me to bench near the playground. The eerie shadows of the night play along the stark frames of the play sets. I snuggle into his chest. Please God. Let me be whole again. We sit for an awhile.

"Ray believes Dad and Mom are having a major crisis. That something is going on, that some stress is working them apart. I talked with Elliot and he doesn't know anything either. It's like their two-different people. I arrange for us to fly home tomorrow. We can deal with better there." I nod. "Baby, none of this is your fault. OK. We will get to the bottom of this. Find a solution."

"Chris, what if the solution is exile?" I see the pain that thought causes. After so much separation, so much pain and suffering. The family was starting to gel. Now this crisis.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Boeing field Seattle:

Welch is waiting on the tarmac, with two ambulance and several large orderly. I recognize Mom friend Dr. Flynn. Before we can deplane Welch boards. He waits till the pilot and crews leave the plane. I see Dr. Flynn looking worried and upset.

"the Hospital in St. Johns called while you were airborne. I talked with both bosses at the firm and hospital. Grace your flying to Rehab outside of San Barbara, while Carrick is going to one outside Salt Lake City. This is not up for discussion. The Staff will see you to your flight and the out of state hospital."

"Like hell, I am not going. And you can't make me!" screams Carrick. I watch as he fights against the men in white. He quickly loses. Grace in numb. I don't understand. As an orderly takes her purse and hands it to Welch. He dons gloves and riffle thru the purse. Pulling a prescription pill bottle out. A CPO hands a baggie. They secure the bottle. Another CPO hands; Carrick's medicinal bottles in a baggie as well. After they leave.

We sit mystified as to what is going on. "St. Johns finally got thru the blood work on your parents. It had chemicals they should never have been there, nothing in their record indicates these druggies, specifically they indicate non-use. The drugs cause paranoid delusions, distort reality, impotence, emotional outburst and breaks with lucid thought. Sound familiar?" we all nod

Chris is seething with angry, but so am I. I see Mia crying into Gail's strong shoulders. "You all are going to the hospital for drug test. Everyone. Elliot is in a detox as of nine am this morning. Leia and Clint as well. Kate had a freak out last night at his house in Kirkland, she in Tacoma with her parents. Emma also tested positive. All the CPO left in Newfoundland are being screened. We have the person here in Seattle. Gretchen, your mother housekeeper."

I let the thought coarse thru me, thank god, it ove_. I burst up and run to my son's. Chris is right behind me, we hug them. someone drugged my family. My husband. MY CHILDREN! Welch better save them because I will kill them. all the problems during the last part of the trip. The fights, the conflict and dissension. All cause by someone, for some reason. I think Elaina. Yes, this could be her move.

Xxxxxx

72 hours later grey manor.

Taylor -pov.

They sit about the great room, broken and hurt. We're still chasing down what happened. One of the temp CPO out of New York has disappeared into Iraq. I have feelers out for him. Welch is going full bore. The Missing CPO former boss is on the hot seat. If the drugs had a few more days, the toxic load would have killed Carrick and Grace. I seethe at the levels in the kids. James had the highest load after Christian.

Elliot, Clint and Leia used Elliot's spiked muscle power. Kates, Emma, Langley, and James were vitamins. Chris, Anna, Alex had their calcium supplement changed out. Fred wasn't drugged either was Gail or me. I could only see Sophie, what if she'd been drugged. Made to go crazy.

My phone buzzes. I check the call Welch. Good. I exit the room.

"Welch, Taylor?"

"We have the back trace. Millar here in GEH was running the OP."

"Why, would he? Lincoln?" I ask, please say YES. I want to put pedophile Jill in the joint, were kiddie molester feel the love.

"NO. it looking more like a revenge play out of New York. I have people double checking Westham and his miscreants." "Also, found some ties to the upcoming Taiwan shipyard acquisition. Do what you can to heal them." I hang up a stare across Lake Washington. This is turning from industrial espionage to revenge. I'll put money on Westham.

Returning to the great room, I update the family. Carrick is fighting rehab, but once the drugs are purged, he'll return to his normal self. We worry more about Grace, as she withdrawn into herself. Elliot is livid, that he drugged Clint and Leia, by sharing workout smoothies. After everything, this seems like the proverbial last straw. Anna and Mia keep him focused. As he's raked by guilt.

Christian is quietly playing with the boys, yet I see in their eyes, their father madness. A just below the surface; hard boiling angry and temper. A thirst for revenge. Gail brings in some food. We make them eat. I focus on my job. I failed, yet I know it not total. I trusted People and they let me down. I will vet the next batch, much harder.

Xxxxxxx

Ten days later:

The new IT guy, Barney, has cracked the egg wide open. Kang Lin of ShipChang in Taiwan is the buyer, one of Grey competitors. He got with Westham who had already started the drugging with the housekeeper. I quickly moved from industrial espionage and notarization to revenge and murder. The missing CPO found out, hiding in a lawless country can mean, you talk to people who capture you. I'm sure he'll regret those missing toes and fingers.

Carrick and Grace are finally detoxed. And in therapy to bring them back. they seem badly shaken, by the ordeal. Grey and Roz are going after Lin with a vengeance. Already splinter his company. I would hate to be on the receiving end of this rage. Hopefully, Carrick and Grace can return soon to the family. Welch is flying out to Utah to update Carrick.

I'm lost in thought when Gail brings me salad and ice tea. I smile, she swiftly leans in and kiss me, sucking my tongue. OUGHH! I want more, as she skips away like a exotic bird. Our first kiss. WOW.


	43. Chapter 43 how grace got here

Chp43 how grace got here

The plane floats down toward Boeing Field. I feel a coward, as just 16 days have passed since I was taken from here in restraints, a raving madwoman. Drugged into insanity, I know it wasn't my fault, just as I know the druggies didn't invent the fears and emotions. They just magnified them, made them monsters instead of whispers.

The plane is so luxurious, a private plane, Christian sent for me. I look about; the Stewardess is helping the nurse. I original thought she was for me. But her mother's in the Hospital in Tacoma with a nasty fall, waiting surgery. Christian offered the plane as a free trip to speed her to her mother side. My son has a heart of gold, that shine sometimes so bright.

I brace myself as we taxi to a parking spot. I look out and see, the Van. The family Van. I dread the next moments with my sons. Carrick is still in rehab in Salt Lake City. I wonder on the state of our marriage. Family, my world?

AS I descent the stairs. Anna exits the vehicle. I stutter on the step. I start to hyperventilate, sweating. She approaches me as Mia, Alex, Leia exit the vehicle. Alex helps the nurse to a car. It leaves with me still frozen on the steps, Anna just waiting patiently at the foot.

She steps up and hugs me, "Grace its OK. We love you. Come we have things to do." She leans me to the Van. The girls hug me, whispering soft words and caring touch. I can't phantom the depth of relieve and love I receive. After everything I've done. Said. Thought. I let the road pace by in silent reflection on my family.

Arriving at Grey Manor, my house. I wonder at how I let thing get so out of control. I'm introduced to the new housekeeper. A large Black woman, a friend of Gail's. Delia is a former housekeeper for the US. Ambassador to France, former deputy housekeeper for several political families and residence including Blair House. She has kind eyes and strong chin.

The girls sit me in the great room with a strong cup of wine tea. "Where my son's?"

"Mom, it's a girl's night tonight. The guys are camping at Jones's (Elliot and Clint's original construction boss and friend) fishing cabin out near Forks." Mia says. I reflect on why and what is to come.

"AH, Mom you said a lot of disturbing thing. About your past. I know you don't talk about it. But you need to tell us. We love you. But these things are eating you up. Flynn believes you need to let go, tell us. Please?" Mia says. I dread this day for decades. How do I explain my life before I was a Grace Grey.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." I stand a walk to my bedroom. I breath hard. Use the bathroom, and wash my face. I open the lock box under my bed. I stare at the uniform, the trophies. The scrap book. I hear a gentle knock. Delia is there "Need some help?" I take the scrap books. Close the box. "No, this is enough." I sit on the bed a doubt my actions. I feel a hand on my shoulder "Mrs. Grey. You can do this; the girls love you. You need to let these demons go. They can't stand the light of day. so, don't hide them in the dark."

I walk downstairs and place my life on the coffee table. Sitting on the ground they crowd around me. Anna rubs my shoulders. I feel, tense but safe, relaxed even.

Xxx

Mia-pov

Mom sits after placing two scrapbooks on the table. One is label High school, the other College. The college has what looks like several knives strikes thru the book. I shudder at the violence these books caused.

Mom opens the cover, the first photo is of Mom, a very young Mom in a Cheerleader outfit pointing at her chest. A large V, varsity cheer squad. The next is mom's first day freshman year. The next is school newspaper first addition. "Freshman Grace Trevelyan wins Varsity squad starting position."

"you made varsity as a freshman? Way to go mom." She shakes her head. "I wish I never when out for cheer squad. Never even thought about it."

"Does this have to do with the rape?" Alex ask. I nod yes.

"I didn't realize the extra duty of a cheerleader. We were assigned players to help, encourage, basically a slave to them. they owned us, we couldn't decline or refuse or you lost your place. The coach assigned me a safe guy. He was gay, but he made my life hell. Every little fault, I was weak, fat, lazy, snob, the list goes on and on. He hated I was college prep, had a four-o. he publicly humiliated me." I take a large sip of my hot wine tea.

"We had duty for basketball, track, baseball, even soccer and rugby. During the spring, I had six guys hitting and humiliating me. I was about to quit. We when to regional cheerleader competitions. We won and lost the quarter finals. I was one of the stars."

"why didn't you quit?" Mia ask.

"everyone was counting on me. I was names co-captain my sophomore year. I was pressured by the coaches and family." I was a success. I was someone in school. I was the ultimate mean girl. I made so many girls miserable. Taking my impotence at my life out on them. I thought my life was getting better when Eric transferred into school. he was quiet, easy going star running back. we moved from his cheer-helper to boyfriend/girlfriend. I didn't take on any other guys. As he played basketball, baseball, and soccer. He was a good student, but a poor family. Bloomfield Hills in northern Detroit is not an area to be poor in. he had a lot of hand me downs. His aunt worked as a housekeeper. I discovered he'd been recruit to play, very illegal."

I finish my tea. Leia refills me. a chug it down. "I thought everything was good, we won national that summer. I was fast tracked academical. Our junior year was magical. He didn't seem to need sex and we never advanced beyond necking and kissing." I shake and sweat as I drain two cups of wine tea. It has a kick; I suspect a little vodka.

"The junior Prom was tense, several girls harassed me. I didn't know anything was amiss till we arrived at a Jensen, star quarterback, garden house. I told him I wasn't ready. He beat me, raped me several times. Near dawn he dumped me on my parent's porch, naked. He threaten my dad with photos of me."

I cry for a while. "Mom took me to the hospital; I was in the for four-months. He gave me a STD, broken arm, wrist, and leg. I caught a nasty infection which end my dreams of children. I was an emotional; wreck. Till I meet a retired Nurse who was volunteering in physical therapy, she was the most brilliant, caring person I every meant. She been a young army nurse in WWII in the Philippine. She was a POW and was one of the first females to earn a bronze star with V (goggle: The Angels of Bataan). She inspired me to be a doctor."

"I returned to school after my car accident as the coaches proclaimed. (I flip to the school paper article about it.) I quit cheerleader and graduated in December. I head off to Northwestern college. But I was an academic recluse that first semester, and summer school. In the fall; I meant John Water, distance cousins of the Dallas football player, he was star receiver on the team. He dominated me, made me go out for cheerleader and tried to change my study to PE. He was abusive physical, emotional, and my parents hated him. I was living a self-serving nightmare, I thought I deserved it."

"What happened to Eric?" Anna ask "He moved to Texas that summer. He was a second string at Alabama. I lost track of him." I shudder.

Mia wraps a throw around me. "that why you don't go to your high school reunions." I nod.

"What happened to John?" Alex ask.

"He busted his ACL during a game. He couldn't hold his scholarship. He left school, he tried to marry me, graft on to my family wealth. But I escaped. I sluted and skanked around the next year. I was a really messed up, my self-esteem was gone. I tried a lot of things. Till."

I sip my drink. "I was at a lake house, it was a sex, drug, orgy, I was high and drunk. I saw a boat accident right in front of the house. A girl was lashed by the propeller, it severed her arm. I tried to save her, but in my state, I was useless. I had to watch her died. I sobered up, stopped sleeping around and focused on never being that useless again. I named you after that girl Mia, Amelia Hullender was her name, she had no family."

I wait for the I knew you were to pure. It never comes as they leave thru my scrapbooks. They hug me. Anna and Alex talk to me. I feel free. Mia leans on me. my daughter. My perfect daughter.

Delia calls a break as dinner is here. It fatty and bad for you. Nachos with Joe's guacamole, pizza and popcorn chicken and shrimp PO-boy sliders. We eat and I laugh for the first time in weeks. Anna goof with her sisters as I tease Mia about her new earing, she's added two more holes.

"Grace? What we're you arguing with Carrick about that day" Anna ask out of the blue.

"I want to start again with children. I want to be a foster parent. I think, sorry though it was doable. I was wrong." I say sadly, broken.

"Bullshit! Grace, you are strong, loving and caring. You WILL make a great Foster Parent. Both you and Carrick. We have your back. Always have your back. and these evil fr #king people that drugged us, will never get another chance. We will always be on the lookout from these people" Anna and Alex tell me off. I can't, I just can't. I look into Mia eyes, yes I can. My daughter looks at me with awe and love. I'm never going to be that blonde dumb cheerleader again. I'm Dr. Grace Grey, and I don't give up or quit.

"yes, your right, but what about Carrick?"


	44. Chapter 44 young demonic Carrick GREY

Chp 44 young demonic Carrick GREY

As the girls night progress, the alcohol flows and the scrapbooks emerge. I watch Graces carefully, she relax and makes a return to to a happy self. She is final at peace with herself. Mia is combing the books, like a starving child. "OMG! Mom when did you DATE! a Hell angel" she shoves a scrapbook on the coffee table, knocking dishes everywhere.

"Mia I never dated a Hells Angel?" Grace say walking over with Alec. She looks at the photo. Of a young Grace perched on the back of a large motorcycle behind a guy wearing leather chaps, heavy cycle boots, a leather vest and mid shoulder length hair. His face is obscured as he's laughing at something, while Grace looks orgasmicly happy, in crotch cutter shorts and skin tight t-shirt with some bar logo.

"OH! That Cary. Your father meeting my parents during my third year of residence" She says matter of factually. We all scream. "DADDY was a bad boy?" Mia scream the loudest. We all try to wrap our heads around Carrick. The lawyer. Esquire, GQ, always the perfect, textbook definition, picture of stately, sated, no nonsense lawyer. How is this long haired, ripped motorcycle guy him. We all try to wrap our heads around this. The next ten pages even more shake our brains. Carrick Grey is a Hottie, hell raising biker, a pony-tailed lawyer, a bad boy bare knuckles. The last photo of him shows Carrick in some knockout fight competition, holding the trophy.

"That was a Carrick earning money to take us to spring break. He loved to entry those bare-knuckle knock fights that were all the rage then. He usually won them." We coo over the bloody Cary pic. With those eyes, those green eyes, intense, un relenting driven eyes. I see the iron core of a man, like me. a past driving you forward; unremittingly, focused on a goal. I wonder what his was, is? I know mine is singularly: one grey eyed, copper topped husband.

The next Photo blows away the Thoughts of Carrick. DR. Grace Trevelyan-GREY? Stands on a bar stage in a skintight t-shirt, with indecently short crotch cutter shorts, soaking wet. Holding a trophy. She won a wet-t-shirt contest. "MOM! You won a Wet-T-shirt Contest?" Grace blushes, looking at the photo she turns deeper red. "Actually, that the end of Spring Break in Panama Beach Florida, Final's. To compete you had to win a previous contest. The trophy was awarded by points. I lead from the beginning with 14 points." She giggles. Alex ask "points how did you earn point?"

Grace looks away, smirking, I can see her smirk. "You get a Point for every previous win during the week." Mia screams "MOM. You said you had. Fourteen points? You wild child!" the matronly, non-nonsense Dr. Grace was a wild child. A secret part of her no-one knew. "Where's the trophy?" Mia demands. I see it on the wall in Carrick den with the rest of the family trophies. "the trophies are lock up at mom's house."

"MOM! How many trophies did you get?" Mia is at the verge of nervous break down. Her mother was far more wild than anyone could or would image. "Mia, calm down. A wet- t-shirt contest win not hard." The words out of my mouth before my brain engages. Shit. Shit.

"Anna, you won a contest too." Mia screams rattling the windows. As I nod. "Mia, it really easy to win a contest or two." Says Alex and Leia as we all blush red. Mia head is trying to swivel around. "YOU GUYS! All entered wet-t-shirt contest?" "I won twice" say Alex. "once" Leia. Kate says "five "Everyone looks at me. I hang my head down "Four" I whisper, that bring the house down. "twenty" say Grace. We roll on the floor blushing and laughing as Mia pouts. I know a contest is just waiting for that girl. "Why?" she asks.

"Mia, to piss off and make your man jealous. why else. If you ring just doing it for the applause you're a skank and a slut." Grace says as we all laugh and agree, except Kate. "I like being the center of attention, sue me" she blushes to good humored chants of super skank.

As sanity returns we find the last photo of album. Grace Grey naked, in public on the back of the motorcycle at some festival. Trying to cover her parts. Mia faint's. As we get Mia awake. "I'm not naked, totally. I have a thong on. Carrick was punishing me at Sturgis." We gawk at her. "Punishing you for what?" I ask. She crimsons deep red. I know its sex related. I just know. "I told him no. No, I wouldn't marry him" I faint. I did not expect that.

"MOM! But you said YES. You are married." Mia whiners as I slow regain my mind. "Yes, of course dear. It was just hard to accept that we wanted me. just me. as his wife. I mean your father is a god, sex and everything else. He can do things that _" "To much information MOM!" Mia screams. Me and Alex "MORE! MORE! Does he_" as Gail blows a loud, really loud whistle. "Alright enough! pick up the food from the floor. Come into he kitchen I have fresh cookies." We clean up. As we walk into the kitchen. I grab Gail's arm leaning in resting my head on her shoulder. She leans down kissing my head "I won six" I gasp, and blush looking into her blue eyes, alight with mischief and love. I lean in, tight. "I'll have to catch up." She shakes me a little. "Last one was three months ago," I stare at her. my pseudo mother is a wild one. "Jason took me, dared me, last time he'll do that." We laugh till I have to pee.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The plane descents into Seattle as my heart and head ache. How do I return after everything I said and did? I let quiet tears run down my face. Sawyer hands me a tissue. I watch the terrain whirl by and slowly stop. I head out. A SUV is waiting. I dread this moment. As the grand kids get out of the car followed by my boys. I shake. How will I be received. I don't deserve to be received. I am a dreadful wretch of a man. I look up as my last foot leaves the stairway. Sawyer grabs me to prevent my falling.

The boys have a banner unfurled. "We missed you Grandpa" I need to sit down. I sit on the stairs as they rush to me. my precious grandson's hug me. as tear flow like waterfalls. I look up to my sons. Elliot is crying with me, as Christian is trying hard not to ball. I reach a hand to them. we are a pile of weeping men. I don't deserve this family.

Later at Elliot Kirkland house.

I sip a cool scotch and listen to Taylor and Christian cover the events that lead to my destruction. I want blood. I want many things. Mostly my wife. I hear the words but feel the emotions. The effort these evil fucks were willing to go thru for money, and power. I stare out the window at the lake. Across the way is my house. my wife?

Elliot is playing with the boys as Christian sits next to me. "Dad, I know how the drugs worked. Please talk to me about why?"

"You boys don't understand, you've never understood. My up bring was a mess. Your mother died and we got you. My parents lived long into my twenties. I had to deal with all the thing you did, for decades. I watched my little sister die a little every day till she suicided. It was my fault. I couldn't save her. I couldn't save my mother or father. So, I left.

I did what I need to do to survive and succeed. I worked, robbed, stole, whatever it took to graduate from high school, college, law school. I was obsessed and out of control. I was uncaring and unfeeling. Till I met your mother at that conference. I was blow away by her. I could not let her go. The relationship morphed from just sex to love. It terrified me to death. I was unlovable, I was hated, I couldn't function without that self-loathing and hate. Several times I nearly destroyed our relationship, our marriage. I was so relieved the day your mother discovery she could have kids. Because that meant my gene, my bad gene would die with me. I stare coldly out the window."

"Dad, I understand, but why me?"

"Christian, I see myself in you, a lot. I always have. I was afraid that you would leave me. that I would just be, like my. Father. That you would see me for the failure I am. I don't deserve my family, I never have."

"Dad, you are a great and caring father. You are not like your dad. You, you give me hope that I could be a good dad. I know you see the kids and Anna in a good light, not the shit you talked under the druggies. We need to let go of the past. I had to stop blaming Ella. You need to recognize that you are worth and deserving of our love and respect. Hell dad, Even Elliot turned out OK." I hug him as Elliot walks in.

"SO! Done wracking each other over the coals. Because I want, no I need to know about naked mom on a bike at Sturgis?" Elliot says with a grin.

"your mother wasn't naked she had a thong on. An I had to break thru her defenses about marriage. I mean she was, I mean is so stubborn. She lost that bet fair and square." Dad say with a huff.

"What bet?" I ask. Dad turns bright red. I watch him squirm. "I bet her I could win the Sturgis tough guy contest. Walk away with the fifty grand, and she would marry me or else. She chose or else." Dad says.

"She did eventually see the light. when I walked her to the Elvis chapel in Reno? I simple stared her down." Dad chuckles. "Elvis was so frigging jealousy that my woman was rocking that Halloween outfit. A no I won't tell, it up to Grace to embarrasses herself over that Star Wars outfit."

"o' god dad the princess Leia slave girl outfit. Ahaa hahha" I blurt out as he blinks and nods. "how did you know?"

"Dad we all have that outfit for the little ladies" Elliot laughs. Hell, Christian has a one that worth half a million dollars. Kate says its hot, and obscene, guaranteed to rev little bros' motor." Elliot speaks as he punches my arm. Anna dowry dress from Turkey. Elliot and his big mouth have me with a raging hard-on and a wife and hour away at best.


	45. Chapter 45 mounting Elliot grey

Chp 45 mounting Elliot grey.

Grey manor: day after carrick arrives home. Twenty-four days since the intervention.

The world is getting better as I have Gracie's in my arms. We sit watching the dogs and family play at the water edge thru the great windows. I feel so drained and abused. The last twenty-four days have been the worst since I escaped my family. I let down the women of my dreams and live; she now soothes me with her warmth and soft skin. I marvel how after all these years she is still so soft, vibrant and more caring and giving every day. I let the sun chase the day, as night creeps in. the grand-kids pile in for Coco and stories. I see my son in them so much now. He will be a better father than I will ever be.

"you're a great dad, Cary. Stop doubting yourself. You've, we've made mistakes, but we learn and recover and try again." Grace as always reads my mind. I let the kids lead us thru stories, games and just fun. Elliot is looking and acting up a lot. I wonder if I should say something. Nope! Kate just grabbed his ear and is dragging him away. We're sure with winks between us, that the next couple will be Elliot and Kate. Christian walks in with cookies and refills on Coco. "you'll spoil their dinner Christian" Gracie admonishes.

"Dinner is delayed, Chinese food is inbound, as Tinkerbell, William and Bruiser stole and ate the roast, right out of the oven." Christian smirks, as the boys explode with questions. I marvel at the easy and command he has with his son's, I know their his brothers, but he does dad so well.

xxxxxxx

Elliot pov

"OUCH! KATE! Stop! Please. With sugar on it?" I am man-handled to my room. Kate doesn't let go till I'm sitting on my bed. SMACK! She slaps my face hard, I hate it when she goes all Domma on my ass. Who am it kidding. I love it when she dominates me. "What did I say about behaving?"

"I was to behave, if I couldn't or became manic, I was to find you and you would settle me." I recite. She pouts at me. I want to take her right here and now. I start to rise. She pushes me back, arching her leg to land on the bed next to my side. She leans in. "Bad boys don't get treats" she purrs.

I beg and plea, but she firm. I have to behave. Or no candy and Kate. I lick her thigh. She ruffles my hair. "Let go food should be here." She teased me, that hot ass sways as she exits the room. "AUGH!" I want my Katie. I follow down the stairs admiring her assets. The food's here I can smell it.

The family feast with friends and staff. I am liking this world allot. I feel Kate's thigh next to mine, her suddenly strong, soft hand stroking big Elliot thru my pants. I nearly lay back my head and moan loudly at the pleasure coursing thru my body.

Afterwards, we drive home. I haven't announced to the family that we're living together, although her family knows; and is not happy especial her father. I carry my tired lady to bed, I should let her sleep, but I have needs. I strip her willing body of clothes. Licking and nibbling my way around her goddess body. I reach my goal. The apex of her thighs. The sweet clit. I work it till she arches and screams my name, again and again.

I ride the waves of orgasms. Till I can't' take anymore. I slip up her body sucking her pert nipples and mount her. sliding in and out, so good, so good. she uses her grip on my cock to control my pace. With hands locked in my hair. and lips taking control of my tongue. We reach a cliff and plunge over together. I marvel at my lady, my lady Kate.

Xxxxx

Tacoma Kavanagh media old offices.

Daddy and mommy are fighting again. Ethan has fled to NYU. So, I'm left my junior year picking up the pieces. I walk into the old office, daddy is having a new building rehabbed to move his expanding empire into. I have to play mediator for the parents right now. Like I don't need this shit on top of finals.

I sullen as I enter the executives floor. That ass, in those jeans. Wets me as I stop dead. Whoa what a rush. I look around, several other females are checking that ass out. He stands strait from leaning over the draft table. NO! no him, again.

I straiten myself, put on my spoiled girl I don't care face and walk up. I feel the heat from his stare, then the chill. He fucking dismissed me. Like hell, GREY! I listen and make concise and thoughtful comments. Then accidental punch him in the balls. I apologize, but I don't mean it. As I take Daddy to dinner. I smirk at a recovering Elliot Grey.

I spent the night masturbating to his image, the pool with those board trunk, that ripped abs. the broad muscled shoulder. That blonde hair and devil may care eyes. That hot hunk as he swings weighs in the house gym. I build and build. I want him, but I'm a high school kid years to young. I crushed and crashed on his bad boy image and looks. YES. YES! I release with images of church and white dress, with family and friends. whoa where did that come from.

I move around the job site the next month. While waiting on day, I find his laptop in his bag. I can't help my shelf. Shit Elliot is one messed up fuck. Pages and pages of help sites, depression, a dream and nightmare journals. I find a sex folder. Women he sexed, wants to sex and whoa an SM folder. Its full of guys get dominated by women. That what he wants I'm stunned.

After a week, I realize I'm in love and I can't do anything sitting here rubbing myself. I start to research. Have a media company at your finger is great? I start to maneuver and learn. I find an older Dommaitirix named Sally. She a professional, CPA by day and Dom by night. She teaches me how to act and command. It really helps in school. I watch and wait for my opening.

The rehab is finished. I make my move at the launch party. I dress for success. In a min- skirt and soft sweater with a plunging v to my navel. My pert breasts are ready. I have no problem leading Grey astray. I marvel at the sex, the feeling. He kicked my ass out at first light. he angry that a high school girl could and would bag him. I fume for weeks. I had him. That little shit.

Xxxxxxxx

Charity event.

I'm paling with my cousin Emma, she with us this year as her parents' divorce or reconnect. I suspect it divorce from what Mom says. Emma daddy is coming out of the closet. Emma is devastated. This event is boring, but we have to show the family face.

Mom is in London fogged in and stuck, she's supposed to be here. Daddy's in Taipei, negotiating an Asian deal. So, it just us. It's not so bad. I mean it sucks. Hey someone is waving to me.

I watch as this hot brown hair'ed goddess, in a cream blue Victorian lace dress, backless that sets the night on fire. She runs up and hugs me. OMG Anna. I can't believe my friend from High School is here. The Married friend. I introduce Emma. We talk, catch up and walk into the Silent Auction tent.

We are gossiping about a weird sculpture, some bird in a Gothic, distorted shape. I feel hand grab me. A guy is groping me. I see one grab Emma. Oh, no you don't I fight like a wild cat, to get to her. I try to pull away the asshole assaulting Emma, shit his hand in under her dress; her panties are torn. A guy in a period uniform bulls past me striking the asshole hitting me, he attacks the sick fuck holding Emma ripped panties, the triumph on his face is short lived as the uniform guy destroys him.

I turn my attention to my attacker as I feel his hand trying to penetrate me. Chris throws him over a table and jumps after him. I sink to the floor. Emma is curled into a ball, I crawl to her, past a older brown-haired woman stomping a guy.

"YOU BITCH!" Anna yell at some woman trying to knife Chris. Anna kick and punch her into a table of items. I feel my eyes swell as blood runs from my nose. But hearing their whimpers of pain and fear. Makes me feel better, as I get to Emma.

The cops break up the Fight. The enemy is the Kittredge family. They will pay. Daddy will see to it. Mama Grey hugs Anna, as we watch the other side getting medical. Anna hugs Emma and me. The EMT's are pissed three grown men would openly attack a thirteen-year-old and two nineteen years old. I watch several EMT refuse to treat the Kittredge's. Later Mama Grey takes us to the hospital. Emma is a wreck.

The next day we escape the family compound in Seattle for Grey Manor. Daddy is beside himself with angry and quilt. Mom is still stuck in transit. I, we need a break from the war. Anna is easy to like and be with. Some asshole assaulted Mia at hotel up north.

The brown-haired woman, is Anna sister Alex and the uniformed guy is her husband Fred. I lounge in the media room watching Disney with Emma and Anna. The guys are somewhere about. I relax with my racoon eyes and cotton stuffed nose.

The guys enter and I wet, Elliot is here. He looks upset I'm here. He still upset about the office party. Well, tough shit asshole. They settle as we watch LADY and The TRAMP, Anna favorite Disney. Elliot is being an ass. I decide I've had enough shit from him. I grab his ear and drag his sorry ass to the boat house.

"Strip!" I say in my best Dom voice. He just gawks at me. standing erect and Dom like I say "STRIP! Buck naked now, Elliot!" he starts to walk. I step in front of him. "I know you like be submissive. SO, obey or leave. If you leave. I will never be your DOM, ever." Now he's gasping like a fish. I stand tapping my foot, looking confident and assured, even as I quake inside.

Finally, he strips naked, I likee. "bent over the couches arm. Hands behind your back, head and chest on the cushion." I show him a leather belt, that was hanging next to some waders. I snap the belt. I have to steady myself, I can do this. Breath Kate, breath.

I measure the swing and apply a strike to his right ass cheek. I have to remember to apply the right amount of force. Not too little and not too much. I want to punish him, not maim him. "Count, Elliot"

I'm wet and sweaty, as I finish sixteen strokes. I sit down. "Don't move" I sit a stare at his red ass, so tight and firm, such a pretty shade. I want to caress it, love it, have him fuck me into the next decade. But I know I need to command and not give into his body, no matter how hot he makes me.

"Come over here. I did not say stand. Crawl over here Elliot." He crawls over. I look into his Smokey eyes. "kneel, hand on thighs, leg wider." I lick my lips. I see his smirk. He's rock hard, twitching. I smile "eyes down, now you have a choice. submit or leave? Speak."

"I want you. Please Kate." I lean forward and SMACK his face. "that was not the choice, chose?" I lean back, shaking inside. Please let him say yes.

"I submit to you." He sounds broken and terrified. I lean in caress his face and lick his lips. "Excellent. Elliot lean forward and put our head in my lap" I let him smell my excitement.

"The rules: 1 in public and private you will treat me as an equal, with respect." I need to make this a more relationship. More like Anna and Chris

"yes or no?" I say forcefully

"yes, Kate. Equal and respect" I relieve the tension in me. I feel him nuzzle deeper. He's so horny, like me.

"Rule 2: when I'm your Dom. You will obey and do as I command" I wait as he thinks. "Yes, obey" I smile

"Rule 3; we will discuss, at a later point, in detail our hard and soft limits" "Yes Kate"

"rule 4: if you're my sub, you will be exclusively mine. No outside sex, no hookups, no casual whatever." "yes, if you do the same?" I have a shit eating grin on my face, lucky he can't see it. I stroke his hair. "yes"

"Rule 5: You will not touch or get off without my permission, or you will be punished. That you will keep fit, limit alcohol, no drugs and NO hiding your inner fears and issues from me." he stiffens, is this too much. "yes, Kate."

"we will work out other rules later. Know why were you acting out to the point I had to drag you out here and tan your ass." I breathe as he shakes. I stroke his hair and neck. He just let go and cries. I pull him in to my arms and let him release.

"Kate, I wasn't there. I let my family down. I wasn't there for YOU. I care about you from that day in your dad's office. When I couldn't get you out of my thoughts. I masturbated to you every night, no hookup could push you from my mind. You scare me at the depth I love you. That I need you. Need you." I hold him as he slowly returns to center. My inner goddess is jumping, an Suchow-ing, and triple somersault with twists. He loves me.

"it time to go back, you will behave and watch movies with me. I will cuddle with you if you wish. Now follow me." I walk him to the stairs. "you will not touch yourself. I will let you know when to come." I take his man and two hard strokes. Wow! He shoots all over the wall and floor. I release and he continue to shoot unaided. I lean forward and kiss him. "excited slave" "Augh! All! Way for you Kate! Please?" "no touching, get dress and bring me cheddar popcorn." I walk away, smiling and ten feet off the ground.

Xxxxxxxxx

Trans-Canada highway:

Elliot and I had a fight before we left, so he showed up with a couple of bimbo. After they leave at the end of day two. I tan his ass. He will never embarrass me, or dis-obey me. We move forward. I make him see the need and dependence he has for me. I ride is man till we both have rug burn.

The road trip has been heaven and hell. Emma and Langley are giving me relieve to be with Elliot. It's like a living together trial period. We have great thing together and horrible thing. Neither of us can cook, without Emma we'd be living on can chill and takeout. We are going to need staff for sure as I have a meltdown at a campground laundromat ruining my favorite flannel night shirt.

As the mile pile up we become closer and more a couple. He doesn't need much Dom. I watch as he leaps and grows as a person and brother. He decides to return to Seattle with us. Emma has to go to a week-long Prodigy "Finite Math" camp. That girl will program and create the next generation of computers, her and Langley will be a force either married or friends. I stroke my man, we decided I should move in to Kirkland.

We spent a lot of time at Grey Manor, while the family is gone, Elliot and crew are installing security upgrade and structural repairs. Gretchen the house keeper makes us lunch and dinner, and several breakfasts as we use Elliot room there.

Elliot is out of control, I am out of control. I think I'm going insane. Then the family explodes in outside ST. John's. we take side and go at it. Tom, one of Welch's guys, has to Taser us. As we go physical. I head home, to daddy. Half away there the road turns into a candy filled landscape, people morph into animals. I crash into a car. I'm freaking out. I've lost it. Welch shadow takes me to a hospital. They can't stop asking what I'm on. "I DON" T DO DRUGS #$$%%%^ #$" over and over. Till they just suck my blood. Daddy and Welch are stunned by the results.

They test Elliot, who also freaked out. "Baby, you've been drugged. Some evil person drugged you and Elliot. Have you two eaten or drank anything outside of grey house in the last four days." I try to fight thru the distortion "no just Gretchen." They leave me. mom comes end, how did she get here so fast from LA.

Daddy tells me the whole family was drugged. That a business rival was to blame. I talk a nurse to sneak me to Elliot. I stay the night in his arms. We are battered, but alive and together.

XXXXXXX

Grey manor present day.

Everyone left last night. It's just me and Gracie's. We walk the dog along the lake. Talking and loving. Last night, I tied her hands to the head board and dominated her body. She loves the kink. I worship at the altar of her body, love, and soul. How I got so lucky to find and somehow keep my soul mates. This incredible woman in my arms.

"This afternoon, your turn for kink." She teases me. I kiss her hair, making myself hard just smelling her apple scent hair wash.

"I believe you sons are just like Daddy, for no blood, they are so like you." Gracie tease me.

"I don't think they're into kink like us." I wonder at the statement. I know publicly they are very dominate, but with Kate and Anna they seem more submissive.

"When the girls saw that Sturgis picture. Mia was shocked, but Anna and Kate mentioned "like father, like son."; you're a great dad. Live with it." She pulls me into a kiss. "open my blouse, feel my girls" I do and I relive in the wantonness. Maybe I'm not so bad at being a father. My family adapts and overcomes. We grow stronger together the more people attack and test us.


	46. Chapter 46 shipyards, yardarm, cable tie

** sorry this took so long. I'm experiencing the dreaded windows 10 freeze. it taken dozen and dozen of reset to finish this chp. i may have to buy a new desktop.

Chp46 a shipyard, a yardarm, cable ties

The sea air is brisk, as I stand on the deck house of a tall crane. Survey the shipyard I have just bought. It's been two months since the drugging, an if Anna and the kids weren't down with fall flu, I'd be home. The Taiwan coast is beautiful in the fading light. I head down and just as I stoop to enter the car, I look up to where everyone is looking. A naked man hangs from the yard arm of ship half build. He's screaming, but no one can hear him in the noise shipyard.

My former business rival, I took his company, his wealth, his respect and power. After the authorities haul him down, a prison cell awaits him, drug smuggling is a capital offense here, as well as murder and assorted other offenses. If Roz had her way he'd be gelded. Her and Gwen are the boy's godmothers. I make sure no press see this, but all the employees and business rival know. There are rules, break them if you dare, but don't expect me to play by them if you don't.

The plane ride is long and boring, despite my flying the bird for several hours. I am worried about the family. Elliot and Kate are living together, they seem happy. Mom and Dad are going thru with the foster parent's thing. At first I was wary, but now I think it will strength their marriage and life. They don't want to emit it but they need kids to dote, help, and care for. It's their nature to be parents. Besides if they have more kids; they'll stop corrupting mine. All ready they have a bunch of Harvard stuff; I mean everything you could slap a logo on, and Dad wants to take them on a pre-enrollment tour of the college.

Mia is going for a Hospitality program in Colorado. She also eyeing several programs in Paris and California. I can't wait to see her make a chef or boss. Andrea is living with Barney, he now showers daily and wears normally clean cloths. Who would have believed those two? I lost forty bucks in the office pool over them.

Anna is waiting at the airfield as I land. She looks like shit, but perfect, beautiful, and perfect. I hug her hard. "what wrong baby?"

The boys don't have the flu. It chickenpox. So, we are going to a cabin outside Napa for the weekend." Anna speaks.

"shouldn't we nurse them? or something?"

"Dr. orders. You have never had chicken pox and the boy insisted, beside then have a very angry, sulking pox buddies. Namely Elliot, Kate and Emma. So, the Grey households are quarantined. So, let's kill some time at the Boeing museum and then fly out." I have to admire the logic and the sweet ass and tits in my face. Mom knows best in these situations, super Dr. Grey.

"What on the plan for the weekend?" I smirk. Knowing I have a ton of work waiting for me.

"It's the Week. Both you and Roz. The support staff has everything under control." She blushes. What is she hiding. I do my one eyebrow up.

"I might have packed the Star Trek, Star Wars, and the dowry cloths." She beets neon red. I have an instant hard-on. I caress her ass as I claim her tongue in the dark little multimedia movie cubicle. I can hear Taylor huffing about press trolls.

Xxxxxxx

It late Thursday night, I sip pinot as the stars float by. Anna soft snores are a symphony of joy and contentment. We fucked hard for hours, that dam dowry set. I can't seem to get enough of her in it. The sparkle and jiggle jangle of the coins how it seems to fire her skin and lust. My Harem girl!

I watch the dawn break, never wanting this moment to end. But the Kids are over the worse and were heading out in a few hours. I can't believe how much I miss them. we Skyped and talked several times a day. We have a meeting next week about adopting another child. I was afraid, now I can't wait. Anna pushing for a daughter, I might sneak in another boy, I could have enough for a basketball team. If I move, I might talk the wildcat into a a little shower sex. I lean over and kiss her back, starting just above the crack of her sweet ass. I keep going till I nozzle her hair. and carry her into the shower.

Xxxxxxxxx

Monday, Adoption lawyer's office.

"Mr. Grey, you can take either one of the girls. But that's your only option." says the asshole lawyer. Alex is reading him the riot act. I'm unsure what to do. The two choices are bad and worse. The oldest is 12, she's has mental problems, with a violent temper. The youngest is just four, nearly catatonic. The asshole lawyers had them both brought down to his office. So, no matter what we do someone is going home rejected.

"Very well Mr. Davonta; we accept" speaks Anna.

"Fine Mrs. Grey which one?"

"Both. Now let's sign the papers and get out of here." Anna is pissed and ready to fight. Boy, two special needs kids. I'm unsure, but Anna isn't.

We walk out of the office with two new daughters': Phoebe Grey and Sandra Grey. The four-year-old, Phoebe, is in my arms. She struggles till I got all Dom and Fatherly. She calmed down and even now is cuddled into my shoulder. She is like a copy of me. the physical and mental scars will take a long time. Sandra the oldest is quiet. A little too quiet.

Anna takes the girls to what will be their rooms. Sandra is freaked out till James smacks her ass. "you're a grey now, act like it. If you can't! fake it" he announces.

The girls over the next weeks' quickly blooms. Phoebe is happy, carefree child; with touch issues like me and an incredible grasp of math. Her and Emma are like sisters joined at the hip, much to Langley annoyance. I find myself talking and reading to her and the kids more.

Anna and I force contact, making her safe and loved. At fist its hard, but she soon bonds with us. We hope soon she'll be able to hug her sibling and family. So far just Anna and me. I make every effort to be home for dinner and spent time with the kids. I'm shocked at how much better our sex life is; I expected with the more kids, our sex life would suffer, boy was I wrong.

Sandra is curled up next to Anna, more like sisters than mother daughter. I hear the snickers and giggles. As Team Greys, males only, verse team Romeo and Juliet, aka Emma and Langley. War over a large Kenga game. I look up and the girls are gone. I start to panic: "Dad, they when for cookies" James calms me down.

Anna-pov

Sandra is of mixed race, almond skin with bright green eyes. Her file labels her retarded and violent. Grace and I work hard that first week. She been miss diagnose; her IQ is very high and her social skill are worse than Christian at this age. She has trust and bonding issues. She attacks me, I hold her down and speak quiet words of love, and caring, till she relaxes. I make her my min-me. She has a thirst for knowledge and stimulation. I feed her both along with constant unconditional love.

Sandra first day in school is a chip off the Christian/Anna block. She gets a full seven-day suspension for fighting. Apparently, some mean girls made fun of her mixed race. She threw punches when the threw words. I take her for a long walk thru the woods. She's never been in woods. We talk and I let her vent.

She has so much bottle up inside. I see she's a cumulative person like Ray. It's not the event that cause him to blow, it's the prior thing that build up. Literally a straw blow up the world. I will need to work on her esteem and trust. She already knows she can't physical beat us, nor block us out. So, she just has to learn. I suspect she is desperate to trust us; anyone.

I drag Sandra to the kitchen. "We're (swing my finger and hand to indicate both of us) making cookies"

"I don't know how?" she whines. I smile at her.

"I am going to teach you. So, let gather the ingredients and get started" I quickly organize the scene. I start slow helping her measure and mix. Soon were dancing and laughing and I'm making her open up.

I want to cry for the pain and suffering she has endured. If I ever find those foster parents I will kill them. I stroke her hair, as she just holds me. I feel her letting go, taking a leap to trust me. I realize this is how Gail feels when I hug her. the parental bond.

I get all happy as we dance and bake. The party doesn't stop till we run out of eggs and milk. Phoebe and Emma joins us. The boy usually like to cook with me, but this time they just steal treats and head back with Chris to do manly things.

We take some treats to the guys in the game room. we play games till midnight. I know a school night but bonding is important. I watch my babies sleep within Chris arms. I know things will get better and worse. But we will forge ahead as a family.

Xxxxx

Chicago

I hate my life. I hate my life. I had it all now I'm whoring as a submissive in a club. I need to save my money for Seattle. I've found several people on the internet that hate Grey or one of the others. I watch as Grey adopts kids. I knew the bitch couldn't give him an heir. I know several rich bitches who would love to whelp his kin. My mother and sister are riding me hard. The loser she married wants me to earn some rent credit. He's willing to let it be French. I simple ignore him till I have to produce.

Great, Jekyll here. I like it rough and painfully. The owner tried to blackball him. He beat him and his muscle to a pulp. He walks up to me. grabs my hair. dragging me to a private room. after several hours. I'm a bloody mess and sated. I loved the whole freaking thing. I expect him to leave. Instead he sits on the couch. Sipping wine. "Tell me about Christian Grey, slave"

Xxxxxxx

Florida.

I sit alone in a corner of the commons, trying to be small, and invisible. The bulls yanked my teeth. Cut my hair, all of it all over. Sybil the boss used a shampoo bottle on me, I hurt, no one will help me. Anna cuts me off, Mort returned my letters. I'm alone. I fear everything and everyone. I don't know how long I can last. Shit the bulls are watching me. I curl into a ball, and pray to god for someone to save me. how did that slut of a daughter get everything, while I lay here in hell.

Xxxxxx

Anna house Seattle

I lay in bed with my arms cable tied to the head board. Chris is all dom tonight. Tomorrow is Friday and we're cruising the Sound on THE GRACE, Chris's new catamaran sail boat. He planning a bigger one to be finished next year. He's threatening to name it Lady Anna, but I know it will be Grace II.

Tonight, he's licking his way north. Slowly, I am so close to losing it. He has me on the verge of orgasm. I whither as he slowly, so god-damn slowly to my sex. He's working my foot as he licks my thigh. I try to hold out. But "Chris take me now! Right now! FUCK ME NOW!" I shake as the first of several orgasms.

He continues the slowly licking and stroking till I nearly pass out form the orgasms. Finally, he cut the ties and fuck me, slow and heavenly. I will need a lot of coffee tomorrow to stay awake, and I hate coffee. Plus, the kids have music classes tomorrow after school. Phoebe is tone deaf so she decided on learning the drum. Oh. The joys of parenthood.


	47. Chapter 47 girls like me

Chp47 girls like me

Anna-pov

The night breaks as light seeps thru the trees as the house wakes up. My minions are about readying to do battle in the Arena. I hear the faint bugles of high school sound. I slowly sip my tea. My Adonis is just waking, searching for me. Usually I'm the last to rise. But today is a special day. As this is Sandra first recital tonight. I watch the shadows chased away.

I feel her slide up to me, hesitating to touch. I lean over and bump her. She slides closer. Till she leans on me. I wrap a motherly arm around her, stroking her hair. I remember my hell with husband three. If only my mother had been there for me. I kiss her hair as we sip our tea. The terrors of male testosterone are rampaging thru the house. I hear James searching loudly for his sneakers, while Chris tries to bring order to chaos. Phoebe runs up and hug us, with ever present her teddy bear. A special present from Chris, it has trackers and communication.

We make our way to the kitchen where Gail has breakfast starting. I swear she has Jason spying on me. She somehow always beat me into the kitchen to make breakfast, at least during the week. She is humming and dancing as the pancakes rise, coffee perks, and eggs sizzle. I smile hug her and start to supervise the girls in cooking. I make the boys work the kitchen on the weekends.

Chris sneak up and feels my ass. I would love to take him back to bed, but I have classes all day. Phoebe loves to come with me. Only one professor objected, I straighten his dumb ass out. Having six other mothers with kids, help put his male centric ass in the trash. I watch my herd eat like I starve them. I taste the pancakes, I quickly shovel them and grab for the last ones. Gail is a gem.

Xxxxxxx

The college is quiet this early, only the dedicated students get here at this ungodly hour. I watch the coffee fueled zombie across the quad. Phoebe is skipping and saying her abc's. I watch my daughter with pride and happiness. I look up as two men charge us. I toss my books at their feet and strike quick and sure at the big one. My three CPO surge past me, Sawyer, our new CPO hauls me off the asshole. I grab Phoebe from Max, her CPO. Several students from class surge around us.

Tim, one of my classmate, hustle us to a safe area. Rick his boyfriend runs up. Campus security follows him. It takes a while to sort out the fight. Two Eco-activists tried to spray us with paint. The head of the colleges Eco-activists, rush up and stops the cop's. He demands they hold the two, as their unknown to him. This sends Sawyer into overdrive. We make our way to class, we have to just carry on. I keep Phoebe close, I miss my shotgun.

Xxxxxxxx

Taylor-pov.

I just got off the phone with Sawyer, when he reconnects. The whole situation is now in doubt. I send him six more men. Now I have to tell Christian. I put everyone on high alert. I make my way to the board room, Andrea stops me. She holds me back, I explain but she holds me outside the room. BOOM! BOOM!

The walls shake, as a people scramble out of the room. Roz exits laughing like a monkey on crack. Freda and Barney are rolling on the floor. The conference table is upside down across the room. Christian is just hopping up and down, steam rising from his head. I stare open mouth as he just tries to scream but can't seem to find the air or will power. I just can't believe what I'm seeing.

Roz hangs on me for a second "Those idiots, really believed because of his age, they could bully him, then the blonde with the tits falling out of her dress, ask if he would like to discuss the merge at her hotel room. I mean didn't these fu #k read the paper, or what" Andrea is trying not to lose it. But I can't help myself. Christian cheat on Anna for Blondie, Earth flying around Pluto would happen before that. I mean never, besides I would kill him right after Ray, after Anna, after the kids.

I manage to get my face straight has Christian huff past, me. He takes three steps past, jerks so hard and fast to a stop. I step back. He slowly turns, looking like he want to kill. He rises one eye brow. I nod, and indicate with my hand to his office. The area is suddenly quiet, pin dropping quiet. Everyone is cold sober. Christian just splay his hands.

"There has been an incident at the college. Anna and Phoebe are safe and in class. But the original attack is now in question. The head Eco-activist at the college, says the two attackers are not his people or part of the cause. The police and FBI are holding them, pending a deeper look. I've raised security on everyone."

He nods and goes into his office. Boy, is he pissed. I give him a little to cool down. As Andrea and Roz jump me. I give them everything I know. Barney is already on his computer typing at blinding speed. I believe he is search the eco web looking for info. Fred is on the phone to Alex. The tribe is rallying and the enemy is going to feel some heat.

Xxxxxxxxx

Grace-pov

I wait to pick up Sandra for her recital. Anna has a late class, with the security problem this morning. I'm picking up the slack. Carrick and I spend the afternoon in talks to be foster parents. The whole Christian running away is an issue for them, plus Christian and Anna kids. I mean please, they are young and have no problem caring for the kids. They have so much love to give. We must have done something right, for him to be so great with the kids.

I make a turn onto the street in front of the school compounds. I see A girl fighting with two men. I speed up and jump the curb breaking them apart. Oh! Shit its Sandra! She chases one the guys. I follow trying to dial the security number, where is that girls CPO. The guard at the gate runs up and catches the guy. He's scream for protection. Sandra has a knife.

"Sandra!" she runs to me. Hugging me. Shaking. I just hold her as police arrive. The second guy made it to a car before succumbing to his wounds. Sandra CPO was being held in the office because some student accuses him of spying in the gym dressing room. The principle is screaming. I scream back. Till the FBI arrives. The Agent puts the principle in handcuff. Seem several students are under federal protection. They bugged the office, because of complaints.

The two attackers with the two at the college, means someone is hunting us. We can't seem to get a break. "Grandma am I in trouble for fighting back with the knife. I know dad doesn't like me armed. But Anna said it was ok, as long as I only used it on adults." I balk at that, but yes. Anna right. Sandra needs to feel safe. An I thank god, she had the knife, the two kidnappers would have had her gone.

The FBI is very concerned, the two men had details information on the school and the schedule of students and Sandra. Plus, the principle was in on it. He's lawyer-ed up. I watch as Christian rolls up. He's all DAD, the boys join us. I watch the crowd, something I learned in security training. That teacher looks like she ate sour-worms, by the bucket. I remember her. She on the threat list.

I feel my son hug me. "Thanks MOM. Let go home." He starts to lead us to the cars. "Daddy! I have the recital. I can't miss it?" I watch the emotions and logic fleet across his face. He wants to hold up and hunker down. But his Daughter wants, no needs this moment in the sun. he gives in as we head to the music studio.

XXXXXXx

Taylor pov

I sip my whiskey, watching the rain cascade down the windows as my lady rubs my back. This day is over, my ulcer is calming down. The three assaults on the Grey's has worn me. Security bagged the other two morons breaking into GEH computer floor. Fred and Barney laughed their asses off. They really thought they could infiltrate the computer floor. Hell, even Grey gets checked before he gets in and he owns the company.

The girls, Sandra and Sophie recital was a good as it gets for kids. Afterwards a pizza party at Grey Manor. Which James and Sandra challenged each other to a root beer chugging contest. The upchucked for a least an hour. Anna was so motherly as she laughed and teased them. Gail loved it. As Delia and her watched Anna and Grace work the concerned mother, grandmother thing. Till Elliot, Christian, and Langley started throwing up after pizza eating contest. Carrick was smart enough to loss in the first round. Kate is laughing with Phoebe, who is wearing more pizza then she's eaten.

I have to say it as fun. The Greys are never boring. As Gail hands move from back to lower and front. Feeling soft kiss along my back. I put the glass down and roll my hot blonde into my favorite position, in my arms and open to my soldier. My last thought as lust takes me. How much Anna is crafting the girls to her image.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sea-tac

A waste of money. All four attacks failed. At least I got my money back from the last two. I smile as their screams of pain. They will be in traction for months. Back to Chicago, the bitch was wrong on so many things. I have to punish her, but first I need more money. A job in Texas, a trophy wife out of control. My specialty a little rape, a little SM, a lot of drugs and video tape. I harden at the prospect.

Then back to Chicago. I really hate that nickname the slaves at the club call me, Robert frigging Louis Stevenson asshole. The rain is slowing flights. I really hate Seattle, but I hate little bird more. I will claim my birthright, I visualize Anastasia on the horse, screaming her lungs out. I shoot in my pants. Yes, with the daughter on various racks. I harden again. Finally, my flight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I watch the world float by. I think about the actions of today, we can't keep fielding the ball. I think it's time for a new pitcher. It's time to beam some batters and make the bases too hot to stand on. I've been the good guy to long. It time to be the bad guy. I watch the rain drift across the rose bushes. I feel her as she slinks up to me. Wrapping my body with those sweet arms. I feel the heat of her breathe. "Come to bed?" she purrs. I smirk. Pulling her in front of me. I stripe her of her robe and nightgown. Spinning her to face the rain. I slam into her, yes bad guy. I keep a hard-fast pace till she a mess of orgasms and withering sated emotions. I see her eyes in the mirror of the window. She fires me. I start a second erection and just pound her sweet pussy. Till she's pass out on the floor. I stand, picking her up. Carrying her to our room. "Sleep, little one. Tomorrow is a new day" I kiss her forehead. "I love yoouu" she purrs a sleep. "I love you, sweet grace"


	48. Chapter 48 aniaml school 1

Chp48 animal school

I watch my world dancing. They jump and bop about the great room. They seem so free and happy. I catch her eyes as she twists and grooves. I feel so old and feeble in her bright light. I drift back to a past place.

During the early year. Just the two of us, on the road. We wander into a bluegrass festival in the Ozarks. A county fairgrounds nestled in the pines. We set up the camper and drift about the booths and campers, listen to the bands. Enjoying the music. After the last band, a Rock-Billy band, a mix of several bands, takes over. The music is good. I see Anna wants to dance but is afraid. I take her hand and lead her into the crowd. Normal I would be terrified to be in a crowd. But here and now it's just us.

My arms hold her as we slowly move with the music, imitating the other couples. Feeling her heart beat. Listening to the nocturnal sound mixing with man-made sounds. The world shrinks to just us. We move and feel lost in our bubble. Till an older couple taps my shoulder, I look about. The band is gone, the crowd is gone. The lights are off. We've been dancing in the dark, for I don't know how long. The other couple laugh as we wander back to the beast. They tell us we should never lose each other, because we have a once in a life time love.

Anna is sleepy, as I remove her clothes. Stroking her face. I lay with her in my arms. I would love to make her mine. But were not to that yet. So, I hold her and dream of a future when I can make love to her. _She lays in a bed of flowers, in a green meadow. Lost in the late spring air. As we listen to children play. I cup her breast and lick her lip, teasing her tongue out to play. I smell the soft scent of her, glistening bead of sweat as she heats up. That endearing giggle. Her smoldering look. I harden. As I stroke her sex. Making the most of her dress I mount her slowly steady, bring us both to a peak and release. Laying as she cuddles into me. We hear the children come closer, they lay about us. I feel the world tilt and bring me such joy as she strokes my chest and kisses my ear. I take her hand, I study the ring that just appears on it. My wedding band. I feel hands on my chest as I look up at the children that surround us. Six pair of eyes, laughing, happy, my kids. I hear a voice calling. It's mom and dad, calling us to a picnic. The happy family Grey._

A hand grabs mine, she pulls me into the dance. We beep-bop, hop and dance. The kids are trying to make moves but mostly jerking like Elliot and Kate do. Anna starts to twirl as I grasp her. The eyes lock on me, I see the happy loving woman I married. She starts dancing with James, I pick up Phoebe and twirl her around. We dance into the night. We happy few, we family Grey.

Xxxxxxx

Sandra-pov

Dad is a little mad that I carried a knife to school, but I don't feel safe without it. I mean it's hard being a 12-year old freshman, it was easier when everyone though, I was retarded. Mom is never going to let me use that dodge again. I feel safe with her, she told me about number three. I remember the foster parents like that, fear, pain, invisible. Mom is the best, she makes me happy, safe, accepted. James would use the L word, but it's too soon. After the kidnapping last week, my guards are doubled. I don't have any friends, James and Lang have a few, the tolerate me, I guess.

I have to work harder, keep perfect grades, or they might send me back. James, say they won't, but they have in the past. I want to believe, but something is holding me back, some fear, some doubt. I try to be perfect, but I fail. Last night dad dance with me. Made me feel weird. Like a princess in one of those Disney films. Like he loved and cherished me, I know its dumb. Must concentrate on the history lesson.

Just a few weeks till Easter, Mom is planning a trip to the Grand's farm. We'll each have our own tent. James and Lang tell me it's the best, although Phoebe will sleep in the over head of the RV. Easter egg hunts, feast, games. I have only vague memories of these things, well since moving in with the Grey, food hasn't been a problem. Lots of fruit and vegetable to snack on. I steal looks in the bathroom mirror. My chest is growing, I feel thing differently. More intense, more deeply, Aunt Kate say my hormone are kicking in, soon I'll have my period. I really freaked over that, fearing that Dad would be like the others. They sat me down and explained it to me. I still fear my period; will it change things. Will it cause dad to be like the others?

Finally, school is out, just get past the mean girls, past the jocks. To my CPO and home. James, Lang and Emma are waiting. We head to grandparents' house. Mom and Dad have a date dinner at some charity in Portland. We arrive to Grandpa Ray sitting on the steps. We drag him up, he's loads of fun. Max is showing me how to throw my knife. Tinkerbelle is pushing on me, we take her for a run. I stop to catch my breathe. I look up, the most gorgeous boy is staring at me. Brown dark eyes smoldering at me. From the gate of the big house down the road. He's my age I think? I blush as he stares. I try to move with grace and balance. I feel like a coltish horse with broken legs. I wonder who he is. I am over heated and strangle wet, in all the wrong places. I will have to ask grandma Grace.

Xxxxx

I sit in home room, waiting for class to begin. I doddle to pass the time. I feel strange, looking up he's here. He looks different up close. More perfect, a strong face and chin, with brown hair, just hiding his eyes. Perfect. He sits across the room and ignores me. The teacher makes him do a brief intro. "I'm Camron Connors, I'm from the east." He refuses to say more. After class I follow him like a lost dog. Shit, another class together.

BY days' end, I don't know how I'll make thru the rest of the year. Every class, we have together. He's an enigma wrapped in a puzzle, coated with chocolate mousse with sprinkles. I moo eyes his hot being. His lips I want to taste. He talks as little as possible. He doesn't take shit from anyone. All the older girls are chasing him. He ignores them too.

We're walking to the car, when we see two jocks pushing him, whoa both go down, he moves like Sawyer or Uncle Jason. He finishes with them, he looks at me with those eyes. Like I'm his. I feel wet again. Grandma Graces says it natural. That I'm learning to like boys. He heads to a CPO and a car. I must find out about him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Cameron-pov

She in my classes, all my frigging classes. I hate her. I want her. She doesn't deserve me, not with my baggage. The jocks provide some relieve, but she was there, watching me. I stared into those green eyes in almond skin. I want her, like I want my mother. I can never have her again. Dad was away when she died. I cried for days, and days. My gentle sweet mother, how the cancer took her body. But never her spirit. She held my hand till the end. I sleep in the house in the grave yard, where her family is buried. Dad hurts too, but big, bad, CEO don't cry on the marble of the tomb. I hated him for weeks. The new wife is Ok, but she doesn't want kids and especial me.

I spy on her. I can see her backyard by the lake with my telescope, walking the dogs. Sometimes she not there for days. I should get closer, but I feel afraid. Sandra Grey? Who are you? Would you like me? Will dad's money put you off? Will my past put you off? I stare at her thru the lens.

I try to ignore and stay away, but I can't. Dad and new wife Sue are going to Cabo for Easter, I decline. They leave me with the housekeeper, a fat lazy cow. I head to the mall. I'm just walking around, killing time. Three more school days till break. I watch the people, wondering if their like me, screwed up in the head. I'm thirteen and a waste of carbon. I feel strange, I look about? There she is. I harden for her. I try to turn inward, control my body. I hear a scream; my eyes fly open. The in crowd from school is surrounding her. I move like a missile.

I bull thru the crowd and punch a senior jock. He goes down like I hit him with a bat. She punches one of the IT girls. I grab her hand, electric shock. We run out of the circle as CPO and rental cops arrive. We head to Spencer's to hide. In the back, between the neon and sex stuff. I take her face in my hands and kiss her. With all my might. She opens to me. Our tongues battle and explore.

Lost in the kissing we don't realize the CPO have found us. I blush, as does she. We joke and gaff about the pot shirts, the sex toys and gages. At the front. I take her hand and kiss her lips. "Sandra?" "Cam?"


	49. Chapter 49 daughter like mother

Chp49 daughter like mother

Sandra pov.

I am so pissed off. He ignored me! all frigging day. After the mall, last night, he ignored me. Like I don't exist. Camron Connors is ignoring me. I dreamed all night about that kiss. I vent on the knife target, but it doesn't help. Maybe I should go for a run. No. what would mom do. I think as my feet carry me to the boat house.

Mom? Everyone thinks she all calm, caring and mannered, but I know underneath all that is Anastasia Steele, ass-kicking, prone to violence, jealousy and take no shit woman. She would kill for her family, for us kids. We talk a lot. She is complicated and uncomplicated. A strange mix of good and evil. I related to her, I mimic her. She's perfect, I know that no matter what, she will back me. I may get punished later, but right at the point of the matter, I am her daughter and she will back me.

It so strange to me, it's like I've always been here with her. I can teller her my deeps fear, dreams, desires and she already knows them, that she lived them. What would mom do? Kick ass and take names. That's what she'd do. I couldn't get thru the front door. I stare at the kayak's. dad was teaching us earlier in the month during a warm spell. I could do this. His house borders the lake like grandma's. I quickly grab a boat and off I go.

Shit, Teller is barking the ratfink, Sawyer yelling at me from the sand. Mom's here. I lean in and paddle harder. I clear the fence. Three more estates to go. I suspect one of the CPO will chase in a kayak or one of the canoes. But right now, my focus in on Camron Connors and kicking his ass.

Camron pov.

I try to de-stress. Kata's don't work, punishing the heavy bag leaves me more stressed. I don't know how. I will stand school with her there. In her uniform, her soft sweater, almond perfect skin, those green eyes drilling into my soul. I can't take the pain. Every time I ignored her, my chest tightened. My head hurts more. My thought turn to those kisses at the Mall.

I give up, I open mom's makeup case. Her drugs, mostly pain pills. But the nebulizer with the pot oil. I check it and load it. At the end this was the only thing that got her hungry. I had to learn to load it. I lock the case and take the nebulizer to the Gazebo down by the shore. I lay out on the lounger. Take a couple of deep breath of the peppermint scented pot oil. And drift off. I wish I could hold her, tell her. But how could she love me with my scars and baggage.

A hand rubs my arm, I open my eyes to a dream, her mad angry eyes. I lose myself in them; a stroke her face. She bats my hand away. It what I deserve. "Camron, why did you ignore me." She asks. How to I tell her, protector her from me. How do I give up heaven?

"you don't" "Deserve" "me" "angel better" "gone" "leave" "fuck up" I try to talk; the drugs are slurring my speech. She looks angrier. I try again.

"you don't deserve me with my baggage, your better off angel, leaving me. I'm too fucked-up to be with you." There that better. She sits on the side, stroking my arm. I want it to continue, but I know better. All those school yards, events. I'm jinxed, everyone around me dies.

"to many scars, to many deaths, I'm jinxed"

Sandra-pov

I stare at him. He thinks he's jinxed, well who isn't in this world. I start to speak. He drags off his shirt. Oh my GOD! What happened to him. There are burns, and slashes, are those, shit. Yep bullet holes. What happened?

I reach and touch him, he tries to react but I simple overpower his drug body. I start to lean in kissing his arms, his chest. Listening to him moan and whimper. I have to show him. I have to be brave. I have to be Mom. I pull off my shirt.

His eyes go wide, "Who baby, did this? I'll kill them." He demands as I curl into his arms, laying on the lounger cuddling. My few scars are nothing compared to his. I let my world spin out of control. He spins me, till I'm dizzy with emotions, and desires.

"Cough, COUGH!" I lean back, shit Sawyers here with a guy I don't know. He looks pissed. Well, tough tits. I have what I want. I sit up, aware that I'm in my bra, but otherwise dressed. Cameron lean up. Cuddling my back. Lost in the emotions. I stare at Sawyer?

"We have to go, Dinner about ready." I nod, as a new seed grows in my mind.

"Camron, come to dinner?" I ask. "No, forget me, go be happy." Oh, shits he's on that roll again. Well he can't outwit me.

"Fine, Escort me home." I demand. He tries to balk, but I take his hand. Dragging him to the car's.

The other guy is Camron's CPO. I hear him tell Sawyers and Max, who recovered my kayak, that the cook is AWOL, and nothing in the house to eat.

We arrive at the house, he balks again. "A gentleman escorts a lady to her door." Only after Sawyer and Fitzpatrick, his CPO, remind him of this. He takes my hand, we feel the electricity between us. His eyes smoke over, likes he stoned again. But his eyes are clear and his speech is sweet "Here to your door. Please give up on me, I'm a lost cause." He moans.

He tries to leave when Mom opens the door. I still have his hand. I simple walk into the house, dragging him along. "Camron, my mother Anna. This is my Grandparents house, this is grandpa C and that Grandma Grace. You know Emma, Langley, and James. Oh, this is my kid sister Phoebe, watch out she's a card shark at Uno. Mom taught us girls how to cheat. Drives the guy nuts. Mom I need to set another place for Camron." I drone on and on. never letting him get a word in. he's seated and eating well before he can voice anything.

I love my Mother, she rolls right with the punches. Quickly making it impossible for Camron to pull out. He slowly eases into the family. I watch how he seem to light up and relax. After dinner, we lay about the tv room. I cuddle into him. He melts into me.

Sawyer POV

I don't know where she going or why. Denis is going to chase in a canoe. "Teller shut up! She gone." I start to walk back to the house. Langley is waiting on the patio. "She gone to Connors." I stare at him. The kid down the street, the kid from the mall.

"Why not just ask?"

"She's pissed off, he iced her! all day. So, she going to kick his ass."

"I walk to the cars, Max jumps in. we drive down the road to the kid's house.

Xxxx

Arriving at the gate, it looks old and easy, but I see the laser fencing, the reinforced rails and the car blocker. This is set up to stop a tank, let alone a car. Way too much security for a four-billion-dollar CEO. I ring the bell. "We have a _"

"You're here for the girl?" the speaker blares.

"YES, Where here for the girl." The gate opens, we drive up to a second car blocker. Who is this guy a drug kingpin, or a terrorist leader? Me and Max are meet by three heavy CPO, I can tell all ex-military, one even has a H&K 12ga short barrel assault shotgun, with the barrel magazine. I intro me and Max and the leader Fitzpatrick intro his. "The kids are down by the lake at the Gazebo. My four is in overview." We walk out to the lake, I glance up and see the four CPO, shit a Barret sniper rifle, who are these guys, more important who is this kid.

I sent Max to recover the kayak, when I see the kids are shirtless. At least Sandra has on a bra, I'm not sure how'd I explain to Christian a topless daughter and boy. They look so peaceful making out, so in tune, shit I smell the pot. Great the kids a stoner. I look a t Fitzpatrick. He shakes his head.

"Cough, COUGH!" I fake. Good she looks at me. Shit, she got that Anna look. I don't like this.

"We have to go, Dinner about ready." I say, hoping she'll leave stoner here.

"No, forget me, go be happy." The kid is trying to warn her off, but your screwed kid. The Grey women don't back down.

As the put their shirt back on. "Fine, Escort me home." Sandra leads and drags the stoner to the car. I watch as he wants to and doesn't want to go with her.

As we pull up to the door. He's freaking out, but Sandra coo's and touches are calming him. "A gentleman escorts a lady to her door." Sandra tells him. The three of us CPO quickly agree. "A gentleman escorts a lady to her door." The reluctant boy escorts her to the door, which Anna promptly opens. I pity stoner as she drags him into the house.

"their food in the kitchen, should be enough to send back to your guys." Fitzpatrick is shocked by my words and jesters.

As we eat. "what with the firepower?" As his guy's chow, down. I get evil looks, defiantly ex-military, I don't recognize them so they must be SEALS.

"Camron is a high value target, We're his security. We take his well-being seriously"

"So, what's he doing stoned on Mary Jane, after school?" I ask

"He doesn't usually do that, sometimes he can't de-stress. He usually takes one of his mom's old pain pills. He has a lot of problems and stress." Fitzpatrick looks down, then up "the girl is the first person to touch him besides his mother ever." I remember Welch reading me in, Christian had those problems to. But nothing in the kid's bio indicates any of this. Or the scars.

We eat contemplating the future, because we're going to be meshing a lot. We all see the future of Camron and Sandra is going take.

Xxxxxxxxx

I watch my daughter drag her boyfriend into the house. She's taking no shit from him, I laugh. She makes him interact and he barely gets a word in. i smell the pot on him, I know Chris does as well. But I stop him. If the pot was a constant than Sawyer would have splint them apart. I watch how she shines, how he worships her, cherish her. Like Chris and me in the early years. I smile staring out the window into the fast falling night. My daughter, my min-me. I feel so good, as Chris holds me in his arms. I lean back. "What about stoner?" he asks quietly. "If it was a problem, Sawyer would have separated them. I think Sandra isn't the only one stressed and unsure about the relationship." He nods into my neck, planting kisses and nibs. "We'll keep an eye." Chris mumbles. I know what that means, a full-blown background and sneaky blood work to determine his drug use.

Xxxxxxxx

I hate being called to Washington today. We were taking the kids, grand-kids to Graces parent farm for Easter. Now I have to catch up with them, missing the road trip. I hate being summoned to a case all but finished. But my teammate here called and I should be on the plane home by three pm eastern time.

I notice the car fly by the turn off into the downtown maze of government builds and agency. I get uncomfortable as we cruse into Alexandria, Virginia. I watch my CPO and the local Junior Lawyer who met me at the airport. I ready myself as we pull up to a river side estate, very old money and anonymity.

I'm ushered into a drawing room converted to a hospital room. A frail guy lays in the bed with tubes and wires. I recognize him, one of the old guard, a hard liner form the old cold war. "Mister Secretary?" he waves me to a chair. His PA hands me two forms, a civilian NDA and a Government security NDA. I sign both, handing them back, receiving my copies.

"Grey, I'm dying and I don't trust my great grandson guardian to look after him. He's taken a spark to your adopted grand daughter, Sandra something or other."

"Sandra, yes."

"what people don't know is I had a daughter before I shipped to Korea. She married army officer during Vietnam, he died in the war; she giving him a son he never saw or new about. I was raised him, he became a decorated army officer. He married into a cluster fuck of a family, the Wilson's. any way he ended up in South America leading anti-drug teams as the military attaché to Venezuelan. There he met the Bennet sisters', identical twins. One was married to an old money LA family the Connors. Samantha was a beautiful wild child kind of girl. They started an affair and produced a son Camron. Robert decide to end his marriage and marry the girl, but his wife said no. so they were flying back to Washington to work out the divorce or open marriage, I don't know what. When their plane was sabotaged and when down in Marxist territory."

He takes several deep breaths thru a mask. I digest the information. Nothing earth shaking, other than the social issues. Old money hates to admits screwing and father kids with the staff. I wait for him to continue. His Pa brings me a coffee.

"Where was I. O' yes the plane. It crashed in a particularly rough area in Colombia border. A SEAL team was dispatched to recuse them. But the Marxist got there first. They torture the survivors for a ransom, propaganda bullshit. Camron parents died watching him, 14-month-old, hanging from a tree as target practice. The SEAL's arrived rescued him and wipe out the rebels. They turned him over to his Aunt Rebecca Connors. She took the boy and left her husband for the SEAL commander an Africa America boy of mixed race, Jonathan Brown. They lived outside Norfolk till he died three years ago, in Afghanistan in a copter crash. His mother died eight month ago, of cancer. Soon I'll be dead. He will be the heir to my family, Wilsons, Bennet and Brown. Since he has only his impotent step adopt father left. He's official a Connors, but he's really a Barney, we're descendants of Commodore Joshua Barney of the War of 1812."

"Does the boy know?"

"Yes, god dam it. 10 months ago, she told him, gave him all her files and information. He has all the power, wealth and prestige in the family, well himself since when I die he'll be alone."

"Your wrong, your power and prestige is nothing without family. He's with us now. Whether this thing works out with Sandra or not. He will always be family to us. Merit counts! Blood doesn't. We Greys' chose are kin and friends. We don't care about his past, only how he goes forward. But this does explain a lot. You want to shock and quilt me into pushing the boy out. To break up their young love. Well, mister Secretary. screw you." I walk out the room. The Pa stops me.

"Please Mister Grey, don't judge him harshly, his kind are from a different era, he'll be dead soon, matters of weeks, if not days." He says.

I move around him. "I work for the boy. Mister Grey." I stop turn around, "What did you say?"

"We all the staff here, in Seattle, all the house and estate work for the boy, Mr. Connors. He was made heir on the death of his mother. His so-called father is broke. He lives on suffices from Camron. His mother, both of them were brilliant genius's, he should be in college, but he promised his mother on her death bed to go to high school and try to be normal, to experience life as a teenage boy, not some lab rat progeny. So please give him a chance. He remembers everything from the crash." The PA tells me.

On the flight home I think about everything. Christian was a genius; his kids are all coming up genius. Sandra beau is a certified genius. But I see the faults, and failures'. I look out the window as the sun chases the plane. Family counts, in our family we chose are kin. For everything; our family is kind, caring, and compassionate. We are strong and able. I realize as the seat belt sign blinks. Camron and Sandra are copies of Christian and Anna at that age.

As I exit the security area. I see my son. Waiting for me. He has a sign. "I missed you!" I hug him. We're flying up to the farm in his Helicopter.


	50. Chapter 50 X in the orchard

** note. sorry for the delay. my desktop PC died in a hazy of Windows 10 errors and freezes. no amount of reinstall worked. so i had to buy a new desktop. at least this one hasn't frozen once since i got it. thank you all for the kind words and review.

** i reference Robert Louis Stevenson in previous chapters. a Wikipedia check should have given you the answer bases on one of his books title. Dr._ and Mr. _. is the current threat to the grey family.

*** Carrick Grey is not going to let a NDA or two harm his family. he is and will become the patriarch of the family.

** i know Camron story line is complicated and yes he is a copy of Christian. how will Christian deal with a copy of his adolescent self. particularity dating his daughter.

i will try for more chapters, but the holiday is hard without my partner Christene, thirty-two years together, now just month apart; tearing me down. but enough of my angst. have happy holiday and remember hold on to the one's you love, you'll never know when its the last time.

Chp50 X in the orchard

The sky is a glorious painting of orange and yellows as the sun sets over the Olympic range. The soothing thump of the rotors. My son fly's us to my in-law's farm. I can't wait to play the Easter bunny for my grand-kids. I reflect on the weird turns and twist this life as throw me. I marvel how a few short years have turn my life upside down, and made my world right and worth living.

"Christian, you want answers?" I say as Taylor snorts in the headset.

"Yes, what up with the Ambassador?" I knew my CPO alerted Welch and Taylor, thus Christian.

"He is Camron Biological great grandfather. He is the boy's last living relative."

"What about his dad?" Taylor ask.

"His adopted father is his uncle by marriage. He's broke. Camron owns everything." I let it sink in.

"Do you know why his security is so tight?" Taylor ask.

"Yes, his Biological father was a senior Army officer in south America. Him, his wife and Camron biological mother died after a plane crash in the south America mountains. Rebels captured them. Tortured and killed them before a rescues could be done." I spare them the more gruesome details.

"Colonel Mitchell? He was tight with the Ambassador." Taylor has put two and two together and come up with gold.

"Yes, he's was the Deputy Secretary of States grandson. Some issue with having a kids with staff. Bullshit. The proper title is his highest office. So calling him Ambassador is like calling a colonel and captain." I admonish Taylor

"Yes, sir. Mitchell was a good soldier but a lousy man. His affairs and failures made him like Patton or MacArthur. You worshiped him or hated his guts. So fear of the Rebels?" Taylor smirk, I can feel it in the small cabin.

"Yea, several important Drug leaders of the Marxist rebel were killed by the SEAL recuse team. Plus, he inherited a shit load of property, and responsibility; he should be in college, but his late mother, really his aunt, wanted him to have a more normal life, it explains the pot. The boy is so overloaded with angst and responsibility that its killing him. Secretary and his worthless step dad are making it worse. I will make him take a regent, or guardian." I will make him safe, emotional and financial.

"So what do you think we should do dad." Christian ask quietly. I see the wheels turning in his head. Camron is him. He has run full circle into a person like him. Like Anna. Now he has to be me. The father about to make decision that will affect his life. I watch the emotions flash across his face.

"I think he should help him move his financial and management to a third party. To have his father separated from him. And at the least provide a more stable support base." I think at loud.

"I will talk to him. Have him move is stuff under GEH. As an independent section. I think you and Mom should be his regent. It'd will make him and Sandra complicated, but he needs someone with experience with assholes like me." He smirks and grins at that last word. My mercurial son, my billionaire on. I have to grin back. Every day I see more and more of me in him. Some I hate most I love.

"WE will talk to him. We can't railroad him into anything. If he's half as smart as he thinks he is, he'll see the light."

"Carrick, I will work with his security to build a better more focused threat base." Taylor speaks.

"Speaking of threats; Eliana is no longer a threat. A certain middle eastern man with similar lifestyle, extreme SM. Has taken her out of the country. If past experience are taken into account. She won't live out the year." I let the implication sink in. I made sure to connect the dots and remove that threat.

"A new threat is on the screen, Jack Hyde. A nickel and dime editor with Chicago base Planet Books. He is after your specifically Christian. I have a deep background going on. He was using Eliana for information and contacts here in Washington. I've neutralized the contacts. His BDSM nicknames is Jekyll. Probably from the Robert Louis Stevenson book title. He under surveillance. I suspect he lead the spree of attacks. I have left orders that at the first proof of a crime, he be outed to the police. If not a more proactive response will be used."

I watch as Christian looks at me. With wonder and fear. "this is my family, my world. It's time we take the fight to the enemies, make them know a price has to be payed." He nods, "Hell yes Carrick" from the back seat.

We let the silence take the rest of the flight.

xxxxxx

Grand's apple farm.

Grandma-t pov.

I sit at my kitchen table sipping my second cup of coffee, my first decaf, as I watch my man of decades sips his. We're waiting for the intrepid great-grand kids and grand-kids to finish the Easter egg hunt. I listen to the soothing Rachmaninoff piece. I can see out the window, Sawyer's climbing the grain silo. Taylor has an observation post up there to watch the orchard where the kids are hunting Easter eggs.

The door slams, as Phoebe stomps into the room. Her purple and pink Easter basket of eggs and candy fly's across the room. Breaking into pieces. She hops up and down in rage. I open my arms. She runs into them. Angry little thing. "What wrong?"

"Everyone is passing cooties, and not hunting eggs. They Easter bunny won't come back next year. Even James as a girl." She pouts and rages. I look up as Anna and Christian fill the door.

"Phoebe it's OK. The Easter bunny will always be here for you; as long has you believe." I sooth her angst. I watch as Christian gets a broom and dustpan to clean up the mess. OMG how my grandson has changed. How good of a father he's become. I see my husband wink at me. I worried so much about him, his issues and angst. Yet here is more prove that he is healed.

"Phoebe let watch the Easter bunny movie, while the rest are still in the orchard." Anna knees and hugs us both. I marvel at her ability to give and care for others. We head into the living room to watch again the Easter bunny movie. My husband joins me on the couch. Anna and phoebe are on pillows and blanket on the floor. Giggling and whispering. I notice Christian joins them. I feel so happy and free. As I watch my grandson turn into a loving father. My man leans over taking me in his arms and kiss me. "Not you too grandma T!" phoebe cries.

"Phoebe, kissing is natural, soon you'll have a boyfriend." Anna starts to explain. "Long while." Christian mutters.

Xxxxxx

Sawyer-pov

I climb up to relieve Taylor of overwatch. I feel very guilty as I climb. I have a secret. Reaching the top, I see Taylor laid back enjoying the sun. "Hey, T how goes the day?"

"Everything is static right now. Everyone left in the orchard is making out." He looks off into the distance. I worry.  
"Luke you need to be careful, it's not just your job, it borders on legal." I swallow hard, shit he knows

"It's legal, she setting the pace. It's only a few more months. T I swear it serious." I sweat

"Make sure! With the new direction threat management is taking you could be run over." Taylor says

"here's the map of the orchard. Elliot and Kate are over there in the northwest corner with double XX, Lang and Emma are under the apple cart near the road at PG-13 second base. James and Natalia, Wolfs girlfriend's cousin, are at PG first base in the south west corner. Sandra and Camron are R rated shortstop to the left of the roundabout near the gran-smith trees. Wolf and his current girlfriend are over on the south side of the roundabout near the tractor. You were near the shed on the north east. That everyone in the orchard. Phoebe stormed off, with Chris and Anna in pursuit. They adults left early I suspect there in the house." Taylor briefs me.

"The adults are in the loft going XXX, sorry if you were planning that. Gail told me that she would wait in the hay wagon behind the garage. An Max said phoebe having a melt down because everyone is making out rather than hunt Easter Eggs with her." I smirk, and we laugh.

"Next year I'm defiantly bring Sophia, Her and Phoebe are close in age. The OP is all yours." He starts down the ladder. I swing one of the glasses towards the shed, their she is smiling at me. She laughs, looks about and Flash her tits at me. I harden. That girl is either going to destroy me or marry me. Shit Luke where did that thought come from, I'm a player, and one-nighter. Yet she fires me like no other. Making me want more.

Xxxxxx

Camron.- pov

Sandra soothes my soul with soft kisses and playful hands. I let her explores me. There is no pain, or shame. I feel light as a feather, under her touch. I lazily twist the ends of her hair. Last night plays thru my mind. Carrick, grace, Christian and Anna sat down an explained my great grandfather interference. How I needed a new support base. I was angry at first, yet Grace simple took me to a quiet corner and held me. No one holds me except mom, and Sandra. What is with these Grey women. I feel loved and a part of something, a family. Can I let go, trust? Can I let the control go? I think hard as Grace strokes my hair.

After I calm we rejoin the group. Christian has what sounds like a solid plan for the estates, money and business. I could do with that burden off my shoulders. Security is going to change. Carrick has spoken with Fitzpatrick. He was my step dads right hand man in the Teams. My security team is made up of guys from my step daddies SEAL teams. I miss him so much. He was the only real father I knew. How I have to choose, my legal dad is more than happy to take his money and retire to social events and other shit in LA. He hates Seattle, I came here because this is where my mother's both Rebecca's and Samantha spent their summers at their maternal grandmother's house, which is now a strip mall.

In her last days, Mom dreamed she was back here. The vivid images and memories were like a magical tour of happiness and freedom. I long to have those images and memories. The start was a nightmare of logistic, and family strife. Till that first day in school, walking into home room. I felt electrify, on edge as her green eyes locked on me. I sweated and harden. Quickly taking my seat. The fucking teacher makes me stand and intro myself. Afterwards I follow the map to my next class. By the end of the day, I run for the car. She is in every one of my classes. I don't know how I will survive Sandra Grey.

Yet here I lay in the soft grass, in an apple orchard with her. My mind is short circuited as her lips claim mine. Her scent is heavenly. I losses myself in her loving embrace. I think I'm going to love this high school thang.

Xxxxxxx

Hay loft apple farm.

I rape my poor aged husband. Taking control, I lead him to the loft as the kids headed to the orchard. Phoebe is bouncing with energy and belief that the Easter Bunny is real and left a special egg just for her. I marvel at Anna ability to interact with the younger kids. She was born for this, a mix of profession and motherhood. I wish I was half as good. Cary smacks my ass. "Your just as Good, Gracie. Anna models so much of herself on you. So relax, I plan on a repeat of last year here in this hay loft."

I squeal as we climb up. I lay a blanket out. As he strips my cloth. Laying kissing along my skin. Making me beg. He always makes me beg for more. I fist his hair and let the wonderful wicked tongue rule my body. I shake and pass out. He slowly wakes me with magic fingers and sweet words in my ear with a little tongue. I roll him over and slink down his tall, ribbed frame to his hard cock. I wickedly lick and tease him. Till he is on the verge of release.

I stop and smirk at him. As a slide my wet hot sex and mount him. I let my cowgirl ride take us to paradise and heaven and oblivion. We wake in each other's arms. Letting the world re-spin and time to start ticking. I let the world creep into our bubble. "Cary, I want to be guardian for Camron. Move him into the house. Make him part of the family, he and Sandra are going to be a couple, I can see it. Like Christian and Anna."

"Gracie, we will see. But your right. Once a Grey finds their soul mates. We never let them go." He nuzzles into my neck. Oh goodie round two.


	51. Chapter 51 Easter Bunny Social

Chp51 Easter bunny social

Apple farm Easter:

Anna pov.

General Grandma T is on the war path. She has all the Orchard slacking, hormone driven kids, from Elliot to James lined up in the living room sings Easter carols and hoping like bunny to appease the Easter Bunny. Or at the least a little girl clutching her teddy bear and new Purple Easter bunny. Phoebe is laughing and admonishing them to make sure The Big Bunny will show up tomorrow. I watch Christian play the piano, as he jabs Elliot and Kate to sing louder and more gusto. I have to duck outside to laugh. As I do I see Carrick in a Bunny suit stride by, waves at me as he goes to the big window facing the living room. He slinks along, checking and then runs off. I hear a squeal as Phoebe Grey comes running out of the house past me. I give chase as Grace and Sandra follow me.

We stop as Phoebe has lost the rabbit in the maze of barns and sheds. I spot Grace talking quiet into her cell phone. Gotta. "MOM DID YOU SEE HIM!" I kneel down, looking her in the eye. "The big purple Easter Bunny?" "YES!" "Why yes I did Phoebe, it must have been the music. Let get back and try for a louder, better try and keep a watch over the window. We'll catch him for sure. Then we get his bag of candy!" Phoebe takes my hand as we skip back to the house. Phoebe announces that we have to try again, so the Easter bunny will come back. Everyone whines, but we ladies command and the rest perform. I watch Chris have the biggest grin.

Phoebe is glued to the window. She screams, but I catcher. He's too far away. "Phoebe you have to not scream, he'll get closer. Tonight we'll set a trap. Milk and Chocolate eggs." She nods like a bobble head doll. Grace, grandma t and I dream up a trap of bed sheets on the cloths line to form a box. With a big carrot with a bell to hold the beast attention and alert us. I have all the men help rig the trap. Elliot final gets into the spirit, something is going on with those two. They seem closer and suddenly apart. I will have to ask Kate.

After dinner Wolf, his girlfriend and her cousin leave. James is becoming a Min-Elliot with girls. I watch as he boldly become a player, lord help me. Christian is most amused by this. Langley as moved from the player to a stayer with Emma. They seem so In tune with each other. I know a mother-son talk is emanate. Chris already gave the father son sex talk. I wish I had recorded it. My sex god was blushed, rushed, and embarrassed by sex. Teenage sex of all things. I am so glad Phoebe is years away. And Sandra has more experience, mostly negative, than I had at her age. We speak more as sisters than mother daughter.

Sandra has Camron in hand, I flash back to four days ago. At diner, Sandra demands he comes to the farm. I balk, my teenage daughter brings a boy to camp out in the grand's farm. But Grace quickly settles and arranges the move. She seems taken with Camron on a level I've never seen. Carrick tells Chris and I that Grace as made up her mind to take the boy in. just like she knew to take Christian in. Chris is very unsettled by the events. I watch Carrick look smug, then I realize Chris is going thru what he went thru with Chris and me. I have to giggle. As we make plans for security and how to separate the two at night.

The first night was a mess. Sandra simple moved his sleeping bag to her tent, a dared us to stop her. I took her for a long walk thru the dark orchard. A girl to girl talk. She agreed she wasn't ready for sex, but Camron couldn't sleep without her as last night proved at Grey Manor. I see me in her, Chris in him: shit, their us at that age. I have to trust her, and him. They snuggle down in separate bags, but touching. I check near midnight. Sandra is in his arms. I feel Chris arms around me, as we watch them for a while. We were like this, except we were alone, solving the world problems, lost in the beast along the back road and campgrounds. I smile and my man. He tosses me over his shoulder as we head to the hay loft before sleeping in the RV with Phoebe, Max and bruiser are watch her. As Teller is snuggling next to Sandra and Camron, he'll live up to his name.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Grandpa T-pov

I watch from the tractor shed as Carrick in a bunny suit scampers by, I think the security guys are stunned. But Taylor just laughs at them. "it's a father daughter thing, guys" They try to reason with us but they just don't get it. I remember Carrick doing this for Mia. I remember paying a good field hand to do this for Gracie's and Bob at those young ages. When princesses are real, and so is Santa, and Easter bunny, and tooth fairy. The loveable age when everything is possible. Phoebe needs to recapture her innocents from the horrors she seen and experienced. We tried with Christian but he was just to jaded.

I sip my liquor; my wife doesn't allow it in the house when the kids are here. I watched how Taylor and Christian had to scour the orchard for the last holdout, meaning Elliot and Kate. Something is off with those two, well the women folk will find out what and how to make Elliot pay for it. I laugh. I have to stop drinking as I have a night fall hay ride planned for after diner, before wolf and his girl and James's fling have to leave. I found a blanket and a couple of mine wine bottle in the straw. Taylor looking away. Guilty. I should charge rent on the hayloft, by the hour. Some might weird animals last night howling at the waning moon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer-pov

I do a security check of the house, specifically Mia room, shit, the windows; an alarmed and chained. I will have to figure another way to get her out and in. Every effort is thorated the first night; all the adults are banging. I managed to get a few minutes here and there. A heavenly 30 minutes behind the shed in the orchard. The age difference is not good, but I think I love her. I was so pissed off her ex-boyfriend was stopping by. Luckily he brought a girl and an extra for James. Tonight will be different I prepositioned a ladder for her to climb down, and a sweet spot in the hay wagon.

I go to get her as the midnight bell tolls thru the house from the grandfather clock in the foyer. Shit. Shit the ladders gone. I look around. Shit. She looks down from the second floor, helpless to reach me. I blow her a kiss and a shrug. What will I do, can do. I continue my patrol and arrive at crew RV. I open my Sleeping bag and a note fall out. "Better luck next time, don't count on it. Carrick Grey" I chuckle, it not a pink slip. It's not a rejection. I can wait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chicago

The bitch is gone, some sadist bought her debts and contract. She gone to sand and sun, the bad ones. She was used up any way. I need to cultivate more contacts in Seattle. All hers are gone dry. I need allies to take down Grey. Get my inheritance back. I need a slave to work my frustrations on, but the clubs have up security, I'm still healing form the last clubs' thugs. I have sent my two minions to Seattle. One has even got a job in the company. The bitchs know their place, or my wraith. I can only sit in the dark and plot my revenge. I will have to find a random to use and abuse. Tomorrow, yea tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxx

Camron-pov.

I slip out of her arms, into the dark moonlit night as I walk thru the orchard. How did I get here? How do I trust them? I want to be normal. Loved. With her. But I fear my past, my shattered mind. The violence I do. I sit on a bench. If it was daylight I could see the valley before me. Now it's just shadow of trees and distance hills. Something Ichabod would recognize. I feel lost without a touch's stone to guide me. She could be my touch stone. But how do I trust her family. Family? It's an alien concept to me. I had mom and James, but no one else. I know his crew is loyal to me. But am I loyal to them. My head hurts, the migraine are bad. I should head back, she has a way of soothing me, I don't understand. It's like she lifts the bad from me.

Christian sits next to me. We stare for a while. He explained how are past are similar. We don't say a word. He feels me. He stands, nods to the RV with their Christmas lights strung about them. We walk back in silence. For the first time in my life someone gets me. Understands me. My future father in law. I smirk at the thought down the road, yet it is not a fantasy, it's the road I'm on, the place I want to be. Has I crawl back into my sleeping bag. Sandra rolls to me, kissing me, she's awake. She holds me in her loving arms, as sleep takes me. My dream catcher is at work as I dream of flower fields and lazy sail about the Sound. Not a jungle camp hanging from a tree.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Alex-pov

We decide to go to Fred family for Easter. It's nice, but I miss Anna and the kids. I have a secret to tell her when the holiday is over. Fred is so puff up right now I swear he could lift off and fly. I am so over filled with joy, that it can only get better went my sister and her family finds out. I have to bear the brute of Fred's step mother. The witch is raging hard on me and the other daughter-in-law. I sip a tea and revue the new hires at GEH. One sticks out. To perfect, to many round pegs in round holes. Elizabeth Morgan of New Jersey. What are you hiding? I will have Welch do a deeper background and have Taylor but a tail on her. I am very mother hen right now. I feel my man as he escapes his dad and brother to play with me. I close my ibook. "Yes, you devil take me". Has he kisses me.

Xxxxxxxxx

Extra: *****

Year one, the first Christmas.

Florida. San Augustine

We've winter her in Florida. Anna has a part time job in an antique store in old town, just a half mile from here. I been working odd jobs and working on my portfolio. It's going great. I want to buy Anna a great present, but she said NO! She said we have to give present with meaning, not money. I rub my wedding ring. The raw diamonds from Arkansas, I think hard and see in a tours trap shop near the beach; the gift.

We decorate our Beast and Anna gets a small potted tree to decorate. It small. I want to give her the world. But she stops me. She only wants me. Fucked up me. I stroke her soft hair as we share lunch Christmas eve in the Antique shop. Her boss is puttering about with last minute customers. Anna smiles at me. The world shrinks to just her face, her smile. I am stone still as she rules my world. I don't think I'm even breathing as she holds me locked here and now. She jogs my shoulder, waking me up. Leans in an kisses me. "AWE! OHH! Young Love" echo thru the shop as we turn red faced to the boss and the shoppers.

Later in the beast as the clock turn towards one, we buzzed from are neighbor Tarra Christmas Eve Dance Party in the RV park's common room. She's a stripper from down the highway. But we seem to have hit it off. I stroke my wife's beautiful hair as the candle light cast shadow about the bedroom. I lick and taste the sweet sweat of her body after our first round of love making. That what this is love making. Before my escape I would never have thought, bet or considered I could love anyone. Anna in my arms proves me wrong. I feel her breath quicken as she wakes.

She strokes my man, bring him to attention as she slinks down my body. The Agent Provocateur nightie I got her fires me. She licks my man. Stroking him. Teasing me to rise to the challenges. As she slides her lips around me. I arch off the bed as she commands my body. I see the light in her eyes as she pulls me into a dream. A dream of sex and lust. Love and cherish feeling. She grabs my butt arching me higher as I cum. And cum.

I slide down her body till my tongue is at her sex. I relish the taste and feel. As I archer lifting her till her hands are on the ceiling. Her whole being is balance on my tongue and mouth. She screams above the Christmas music playing on the stereo. I layer her down, flipping her as I ride dog style. I smack her ass, turning it an elegances pink. As she drives over the cliff of multi orgasms. I try to pace myself to prolong her pleasure. But she grips me with her sex. Driving me to oblivion.

I wake near dawn, the music still plays and the candles are all most gone. A sweet breath on my chest. She must have awaken; we're covered in the Amish Quilt she bought. I watch her sleep. It calms me like no other. I see our matching shirts hanging over the window blinds. "Property of my wife ANNA and Cherished by my Husband CHRIS" her gift lays on the table out front. A simple vase, she made at the local craft store. It details the many ways she loves me. I watch the dawn rays peck thru the window blinds. "Christian GREY, its Christmas unwrap me, you brute." "MY lady! I think you not know your place in my pirate lair"

Tarra pov.

I kicked out the lead sing of a local SKA band early last night. He had to get home to mommy before bed check. I watch the Christmas dawn break over the palm trees. The new people, Chris and Anna are loud last night, well it was Christmas. I think their first Christmas as a married couple. Theirs something off about them. Too self-contained, too afraid of people getting close. Yet they are friendly, helpful and very easy to like. Even Chris. I think they need some friends. I could be their friend. I know my current and past is lousy, I'm a stripper. But I have a master degree, and a lot of experience. They don't judge me like a lot of others. I sip my coffee, as the loud couple starts anew, well it's Christmas. "Let the cheer begin, good will to all, and sexy wake up. Quiet down you two, not everyone got a Sex present this morning"


	52. Chapter 52 Montesano

Chp52 Montesano

Christian-pov

Last week was at my grandparent apple farm. This weekend it at casa Steele in Montesano. The convoy of SUV heads south along scenic highway 5 thru the industrial and lush urban landscape of Seattle and Tacoma. As we cruise towards Ray's house I feel abused as the boy have been exiled to second SUV. At least Sandra and Camron are separated, as mom has chained him to Grey Manor for the weekend. She plans on a detail medical, and psychological exam. A new doctor, some British guy is going to head-shrink the kid. I pity him, I really do.

I was supposed to ride with Anna, but the boys started fart jokes, and the fool I am; I played along. So I'm stuck here in the SUV without video, games, Dogs, or any other form of distraction than talking. Even the boys school work is in the other SUV. Anna even confiscated all the cell phones. And made Max promise to not use his except in an emergence. I hate my wife when she gets all manners and proper conduct, she reads way too many British 19th century novels, screw Jane Austin.

I can just make out a video, one of Phoebe, in the other SUV. I'm forced to talk and talk to my sons. I find the teenage mind, and mindset very trying. Was I like that at their ages. We are very bored. As we tell bawdy stories and sing improper songs.

As we pull up to the house at the end of a lonely road, I find that Ray has expanded the CASA. A large second wing has been added and a whole addition to second floor as well. I know he didn't have the capital for this. I suspect my wife has been at work. She sometimes feels like the Steele's are looked down for not having money. I try to tell her thats not the case.

Ray, Clint and Leia are waiting on the new porch. Anna is out like a cannon shot into Rays arms. We mortals follow. After hugs and kisses. Anna is in love with a swing loveseat at the end of the porch. Like it's a holy place to her. I ask. "Chris, I always dreamed of a swing seat here looking out into the forest. That I could grow old staring at the beautiful woods." I kiss her. "I will build a gazebo down by the water, making sure a swing seat is installed." She kisses me. "I would love that. Later after the kids are down. We'll sit here, sipping wine, loving the mood and scenery. STUD."

The new wing is a large family slash playroom with a large screen and pool table. The second floor is divided into small compact bedrooms, like a ship berths. Each kid has a bed with drawer under it. Cloth rods above them. A compact desk, next to a window, with more drawers and bath with shower. Eight rooms in all.

The expansion on the second floor is two additional bedrooms and expanding the master and Anna room. Each is larger with its own bath and shower. Clint tells me him and his crew did most of the work. Ray did all the finish woodwork, it regal, simple and understated. Just like the Steele clan. Each room has our name on the doors. The kids love their room. Ray is holding court in the Family room. Leia is expecting her first child in four months. Sandra and Phoebe are fascinated with the baby bump and movement of the heir. The dogs are making friends with Rays two border collies.

Clint tease me that the new rooms are heavily sound proofed. "Clint, like were the only ones loud." He beats red. We laugh as the boys are trying to wrestle for control of the game system. As Phoebe is playing in her special castle under the pool table. Teddy and Oscar, the purple bunny rabbit, are having high adventure guarding the princess Barbie from the evil Brothers. Sandra is scanning the book shelfs, loaded with Anna books. The ladies are in the kitchen whipping up a storm. Gail insisted she join us. So, her and Taylor have their RV and the Security has one crew RV. Taylor informs me a crew cabin has been built on the back side near the lake.

"Ray? How much did you expand?"

He looks nervous. "Christian, beside the house, we expanded to cover this half the lake and four acres to the north. Taylor though that would be necessary for security." I nod. Ok Taylor was in on this.

"I though Annie cleared this with you. I can pay back the money?" he worried, somethings make him upset, particularly about the money issues.

"Ray, if Anna wanted this it's fine. I want to be able for the family to visit and stay as long as they like. An if security requires, it will be done. We have enemies and I never will short change their safety for money." He nods and relaxes. "So how the lake stock for dinner?"

A safe topic, and we males discuss fishing tomorrow for dinner. Tonight, Ray has his new barrel smoker stocked with ribs, slow cooking all morning. He can't cook very well, but he's a hell of a good barbecue chief.

Later as the kids and dogs are walking down to the lake to check out the best fishing spots. Phoebe is down for a nap, as is Leia. We sit on the swing on the porch sipping wine. Watching the grass grow, the trees sway, and the birds and bugs chirp and buzz.

"How much?" I ask. Anna curls closer into me. Licking my neck.

"Anna?" as her wicked hand slides into my pants. Teasing and trying hard to distract me. I wander my hand around her shoulder to her breast. Working her sensitive nipples and soft breast. Two can play at this game.

"Anna?" I ask is shutter breaths as we will need to scramble to our bedroom and test the sound proofing.

"I only used my Allowance." I laugh at her audacity. I when I made my first billion. I gave her a black Amex card to have, use. She called it her Allowance. I call it trying to get her to have whatever her heart desires. Usually the only thing she really spend money on is toys for me. Lingerie and sex outfits. I have to say this is a good waste of my money. "O' god yes, baby. But not here." We need some child proof doors to shield what I'm going to do to you.

Standing we run up the stairs and into our room. Striping cloths, locking doors. And fucking like overheated rabbits. Luckily the windows are tinted to prevent outsider looking in. I pound her hard as I see the herd returning form the lake. We don't have much time.

I dress as Anna lays asleep on the bed, naked. I cover her with a light blanket. Heading down stairs to get the kids. I find Phoebe, in her tiger onesie, in the kitchen with Gail. I tease her as the rest pile into the kitchen for milk and cookies.

Leia wander in a Whispers in my ear. "We're going to need more sound proofing" I turn red like a beet. "Daddy are you OK" Sandra ask. I shack my head "yes, just went down the wrong pipe."

Xxxxxxxx

Next day. After lunch.

The herd is gone to the woods to hunt for interesting thangs. I have to do a teleconference with a Germany company to buy their U.S. based company. Ray set up a corner of our bedroom as an office space for me. I work hard for several hours.

I hear someone moving down the hall. Security has not notified me anyone is back yet. I move swiftly. Calling my CPO as I step into the hall. I scare an older woman, she looks familiar.

"Christian Grey, you startled me." With a heavy lyrical Irish Ascent. The slam is so familiar. I think hard. SHIT!

"Mrs. McTierney! ahh, ohh! What are you doing here!" how did my eight grade homeroom English teacher get here, in this house. Where is security?

"Christian calm down, I can explain. I didn't think anyone was home. Aren't you supposed to be in the woods with the family and Ray." She jabs back.

"I had a business call. What? Never mind why I'm here. Why are you here?" she looks caught. She straightens and try to dominate me like a teacher. I raise up and challenge back.

"I'm, Ahh, Ray girlfriend!" she says as my worst nightmare is realized. My hard-nosed former teacher, is going to be my mother-in-law. I shake at the irony and horrors that await me.

"Honestly Christian. I'm not that bad." She says. Shit a herd of Grey and Steele pounded into the house like a herd of water buffalo stampeding the African Plains. I can't understand how soft sneaker sound so loud.

"BETH! where are honey? Come out and meet the family." Ray booms thru the house.

"After you." I sweep with my hand. As we go down stairs. The daughters are waiting with Ray. He makes introductions and we retire to the front room while the kids clean up and play in the family room. Gail hustle Phoebe to a nap.

I sulk. Anna ask what wrong. Before I can speak.

"He's peeved because I was his eight grade English teacher. He served a lot of detention. Very naughty and violent young man." Beth states.

"If you would have kept people from touching me, I wouldn't have been _" Anna touch short circuit my titrate. She strokes me to a calm place.

"What are you talking about Christian?" Beth ask concerned

"Christian has Haphephobia, from his time before he was adopted. It was severe for years." Leia answers for us. She has become our champion these last years. As her and Anna have grown closer.

"I'm so sorry Christian, I wasn't informed. The school psychologist said you were a social elitist because your family had money and need to socialize more to people to cure the snobbery he called it." I'm stunned. Wait till mom hears this.

"It OK." I say as Anna leads me back to a balance.

"No it not, I would have made sure the other respected your comfort zone. Payed more attention to the why you were fighting. Worked with your family to reach a better outcome. I could have done a host of things to normalize your experience." She states strongly.

"I never thought you teachers didn't know. That you just didn't care. That I was a lost cause."

"Christian Grey! No student of mine is a lost cause. Every student is special and need encouragement, or strong discipline. I applied based on my information the wrong tool. It causes you to retreat and withdraw. You ran away years later. I worried that I was to blame. Because I couldn't reach you. I will have some choice words for Dr. Willard." Beth is near to tears over her perceived failure. Ray comforts her.

"Dr. William Willard? He was one of my early Headshrinker. He was fired for proposing that rebirth therapy to my parents. He knew full well my issues and causes." I stop sulking and fume. Anna takes my hand and leads me out to walk to the lake. We talk and kiss and I let the past go. I see a spark in her eye. She will make sure Willard is pained for his actions. My lady, my champion. My world.

Xxx

Walking back into the house. Screaming and yelling. I expect a fight. But everyone is jumping and laughing and happy. Alex and Fred are here. Alex had a court date Friday and couldn't get away till this afternoon. She turns to Anna "Well, little sis. You're going to be an AUNT!"


	53. Chapter 53 closer

This is the end of this story. I've run-out of original ideas to further the story line. I hope you enjoyed it. i hope you found some thoughts and ideas to make your life better. i hate story's that don't close, or end, that your left without a ending. i try to make all my stories have a stopping point, and ending. tahnk you all for the reviews and support

Chp53 closer

16 year later:

I stare at the mirror. I'm old, middle age and loving almost every minute of it. I straighten my tux and insert my cuff-links, the one Anna gave me for our first family Christmas, in Aspen. Right before the attack. I smile at the design she had made. It's our initials interwoven. I smile. I lick my lips as I add the id bracelet with all six kids' names on it.

I reflect on the world from the old room at Grey manor on how my life has changed and enriched me. Anna the love and soulmate of my life has gotten more loving and caring as the years past us by. Her soft ways and steel resolve strength our love and world. She down the hall with the girls. Thank god, I'm not there.

I laugh at myself in the mirror. Words fail me to describe my kids. Langley and Emma are at the Apple farm have taken it over from the Grand's with their health began to fail. Loving the farm and computer programming, as well has their four kids. Two from birth and two adopted.

Sandra and Camron, well that was an easy wedding. Camron arrived at Sandra eighteen birthdays with a minister and license. Sandra walked into the great room at Anna house in a simple elegance wedding dress. 10 minutes later their wed and everyone is still stunned. The Grand's cried for hours in joy at having lived to see their great grandkids first wedding. Sadly, grandpa T didn't live to see the first great-great grandkids born.

I cried when they announced he was taking the Grey surname. Dad had to be carried to the couch he was so overcome that his Ward. Would do that. So, Camron Connors-Grey was born in marriage. Mom cried with dad for a long time in joy and happiness. The have three kids, a pair of 12-year-old fraternal twins and a 10-year-old princess.

James walks in room, looking mean and sharp in his class-A uniform. He followed his own path, a lt. colonel in the Army, special forces. He hugs me. Straitening and tying my bow-tie. "Looking good dad." I want to say something sassy and sharp. But I just hug him back. Words don't matter. He hugs me back. He's not found his soulmate yet, having taken after Elliot. I hope he finds a girl before I die. I hold out hope for him.

We walk into Elliot old room. Jason is getting ready. The twins as the family calls them are marrying today. Since that summer, all the older kids decided to do summer school. Anna took me, phoebe, Jason, Gail, and Sophie on two week in northern California camping and bonding. The girls hated each other, including Phoebe punching Sophie in the mouth. The Nanny Anna hired worked her magic the girls became lifelong friends. The role-playing Star Wars theme in the Star Wars forest at grizzly state park. The battle to save the rebellion and destroy the Stormtroopers; cemented their bond.

My youngest daughter bops in; my 13-year-old Caroline with her beautiful brown hair and blue eyes. She looks like Anna, we adopted her at 1yrs old. She is sweet and caring and I wonder how Anna got her in a dress, the tom-boy cloths she normal wears drive me nuts. She has my humor, god help me. As she always seems to be in motion, dancing when she walks, a lust for the outdoors and life. I wonder where she got that from, oh, yeas ANNA!

Jason looks about to cry, I know I look the same, are babies are marrying today. I go to shake his hand, my best friend, my older brother. He just hugs me tight. We head down the stairs to the tv room, will exit on to the patio thru these doors. I see the tent and the guests, family. Caroline moves outside to talk to Grandma T, she nearing a hundred and can't wait to see Phoebe married. Mom and Dad flank her wheelchair. As the little one's pander and perform for them. The older great-great-grandkids talk and whisper, conspires with her. My dad looks back at me and smiles, he's retired with four new teenage foster kids. Mom is talking to Roz and Gwen. As their youngest girl, 10 yrs. old Christene does back flips.

Camron walks up and hugs me. The new CEO of GEH, he forced me to semi-retire as him and Sandra, current COO, have taken over day to day operations. They have the drive and vision to see the company thru. I enjoy my kids and grandkids and travel with them and Anna. Roz and I have moved into emeritus positions for philanthropy and technology. I love the work and the hours. I remember at his wedding him telling me he was going to replace me. I was pissed and then happy that someone in the family would follow me. "Our? you changing the name?" "Christian, I was born a Bennet-Mitchell, raised a throwaway Connor. I chose to be a Grey. I chose to be part of this family. Birth does define us, choosing does. Sandra chose me, and I will work every day to earn that love and trust. We learned from you and Anna, what love and happiness, and live is." Tears rolls from my eyes every time I remember his words.

James hands me a tissue. As the piano starts. Elliot and Kate's middle daughter Aurora is playing. Poor Elliot to have five daughters. The reformed man-whore is getting payback for his youthful ways. How he has to protect his daughters from boys like him. I smirk as he still goofs for Grandma T and the adults. I don't think he'll every grow up. Well Kate neither. Luck his company is going good. Clint and Leia with their brood of three kids, all heading off to college or careers. Their middle son is starting his residence at Grace's hospital. The eldest daughter is dating Andre and Barneys eldest son.

Sawyer and Mia are happy as clams. Living in New York. Sawyer runs the GEH New York headquarters Security, while Mia runs a bakery, and teaches fashion and design at NYU. Their four kids, two adopted, two birth has them running. Elliot had all girls, Luke and Mia have all boys. Karma is very weird.

I see my in-laws walk into the scene, Ray and Beth are a couple of retired snow birds now, travels most of the year, but wintering at Anna house. Our large estate on the Sound. Anna insides we call it Bay-meadow, but everyone annoys her with "Anna house". Which it is. The house of Chaos, love and cheerful strife. I smile as we wait the girls.

My youngest joins us. Teddy. My 10yr old autistic son. he's lock at eight years old, probably for live. I feel him hug me. He's the ring bearer. I look into his bright brown eyes. I scowl had him, he scowls back. Till I smirk, he smirks and then he smiles. That bright innocent smile. I smile, it's our greeting. I remember the day: _Dad called me from the hospital, Mom had a break down and assaulted a social worker. We arrived to find the police and dad arguing as Anna comforts Mom. The social worker tried to hide the injuries and damage done to a small boy in her charge. The mother a prostitute died at the hands of a john or pimp. The pimp whored the boy out. I rage inside. One of the johns beat him into a coma, left him on the floor for three days. Burned, beaten, abused, damaged since birth by the drugs and alcohol his mother was on. The parallels are heart breaking. I feel compelled. I walk without seeing to the kids-ICU. I walked to the viewing window. The boy is a mess of bandages a wires and tubes. His eyes arrest me. Brown, large, terror filled. I walk in the room; unaware I am moving. His terror somehow heightens. I take off my suit coat and unbutton my shirt. Showing my scars. He relaxes, we are of the brotherhood of abused victims. I sat next to him. He reached his hand out to me, his finger splinted and bandaged, the jelled burn Band-Aids on his wrist. He swollen face, I take his hand gentle, letting the small pieces of skin touch me. He relaxes and smiles. I will never let him down, or go, or ever be harm again. I realize in that moment what my mother saw and felt when I was the one in the hospital bed. I have come full circle._

My son, we renamed him, he only remembers in nightmares now, which are fewer and fewer every year. Anna walks up, kisses Teddy straightens his tie and coat. She kisses me, Straightens my tie. And pinches James cheek. His punishment for not finding a soulmate. She dances down the aisle to the family. Everyone seem to brighten when she around. I see Hugger, Bruiser replacement, these past five years, a rescued labradoodle and great Dane mix. Follow her down the aisle.

The girls join us. I take my sweet Daughters hand. Jason has Sophie. We march up to the Alter. Uncle Bob's youngest daughter is the minster, she beams at the couples. I look at my daughter, tear flow from my eyes as she wipes them. She kisses my cheek and pates my shoulder. "I will always be your little girl, daddy."

I hand her over to her soon to be husband. Eric Bainbridge, the middle son of Anna's godmother and our lawyer from all those years-ago. His best friend and college roommate Samuel is marring Sophie. The two girls had to have a dual wedding. I watch as they lite up at the touch of their chosen ones. I take my seat. Anna, stands, everyone stops and stares. She sits on my lap, cuddling into me. "I'm good proceed" she says.

The end.


End file.
